


How It Would Feel To Be Free

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, Best Friends, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Louis plays at being dad, M/M, Modern Royalty, Parenthood, Prince Harry Styles, Rimming, Secrets, Unrequited Love, harry is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 90,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “When's she due?”“She said next month,” Harry replied quickly, ignoring the look of shock on Louis’ face. “How the hell am I going to tell my parents that I’m going to be a father, and to a baby born out of wedlock? It’s going to be some whole-ass scandal, Lou, and I can’t ... I can’t-”“I’ll help you. Whatever it takes, Harry, I’ll be there for you.”~~~~~When Prince Harry unexpectedly becomes a father, his best friend Louis steps in. The masses believe the baby is Louis’, but all Harry wants is to tell the world the truth - about the baby and his feelings for Louis.
Relationships: Anne Cox/Des Styles, Gemma Styles/Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 294
Kudos: 721
Collections: One Direction Big Bang Round 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! My first Big Bang fic is finally here. I'm so nervous but so excited to finally share this one. It's been all I've worked on for the latter part of 2019 and most of January and February this year, so I hope you will all like it.
> 
> My biggest thanks go to L and C, without whom this fic would not have happened. 
> 
> Also, thank you to dimpled_halo for the fab cover art. There is also a playlist you can listen to with songs inspired by the fic [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2GCjMAh9ShUb87CD2c7NQn?si=9wqiUlqmS4KrEl-sxPA-Vw).
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. Please do leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it, I love reading them.
> 
> Thank you for taking a chance on my fic.  
> xx
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

_March_  


“But I thought you were gay, Haz?”

“I am, Lou. Definitely gay. You know that.”

“Then… how?!”

“Well, Louis, when a man and a woman become intimate- ow!”

Louis laughed as he knocked into Harry, making him stumble. This was exactly why Louis was Harry’s best friend. He’d never cared that Harry was the Prince of England, or that he was destined to be the King in just a few years' time. To him, he was just Haz, his best friend, and he treated him as such. Harry loved these moments that they stole together, and his time with Louis was the one thing he’d never change about his life.

“It was… when I was being experimental, I guess? I just… Mum and Dad were talking about finding me some Princess to marry, so when I got close with Alice, we… yeah.”

Harry knew his cheeks were flaming now, recounting his sexual history to his best friend, but Louis just shrugged, sighing as he tried to work out what to do.

“When she’s due?”

“She said next month,” Harry replied quickly, ignoring the look of shock on Louis’ face. “How the hell am I going to tell my parents that I’m going to be a father, and to a baby born out of wedlock? It’s going to be some whole-ass scandal, Lou, and I can’t ... I can’t-”

Harry sank to his knees and tried to steady his shallow breaths, but it was the touch of Louis’ hand on his back, stroking back and forth rhythmically, that managed to calm him down. He could hear Louis muttering words of comfort next to him, and in the end, the friends just settled on their butts on the grassy meadow in the palace grounds. Harry leaned backwards and stared up at the sun, squinting into it as he tried to think how the hell he was going to deal with this.

“I’ll help you. Whatever it takes, Harry, I’ll be there for you.”

Harry scoffed, shaking his head. He believed Louis, of course he did, but that didn’t mean it was going to make anything any easier for him.

“I don’t know how well the King and Queen would take to you helping me out on top of all this information. Not that they don’t like you, of course. But, you know, royal business and all that. No offence, but I think I have to sort this mess out of my own. Just … knowing you’re here to talk to is enough, though.”

“Oh, Harold,” Louis said, pulling Harry into his side as they laid back, watching the clouds drift through the sky on the soft breeze. “You do make your life a little difficult don’t you? But hey, you’re going to be a daddy, yeah? That’s amazing. Imagine how gorgeous that kid of yours is gonna be.”

“I’m going to be a father, Louis. An actual, real life father. I can barely look after  _ myself _ , how am I going to raise a human being?!”

“Chill out, love. Come on. People all over the world have babies every day, and most of them don’t have a bloody clue what they’re doing. You, on the other hand, have a whole palace of support around you. You’ll do a great job, I know it.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Harry mumbled quietly, snuggling into Louis’ side, seeking comfort as he always did. Louis was, and always would be, his safe place. He was the one person Harry knew he could be himself around, and there was something so pure about their friendship that the thought of it often drove Harry to tears. He had Royal friends all over the world, people who clamoured to know him for his title, but Louis saw past all of that. He just saw a boy needing a friend, and from the age of six when they’d met playing in the palace gardens, a strong friendship had been forged.

Louis’ mother had hidden their friendship for years when she worked for the Palace as one of the housekeeping staff, letting Louis tag along with her when she cleaned various parts of the Palace, particularly when the King and Queen were away. Many of the other staff knew of the young boys’ friendship and encouraged it, loving to see the Prince have fun with another boy, away from the confines of expectation and propriety.

As they got older, though, things became more difficult. Harry was sent away to boarding school, as was the norm with Royal heirs, but he’d been so miserable without his family and Louis, he’d eventually been sent home, tutored at home by a variety of elderly men and women who rabbited on for hours while Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, trying to keep up. Louis was his saving grace on those days, always waiting in their meadow with a football, or a pogo stick, or something else relatively fun to help the young Royal forget his woes, and just be a child again.

This time, though, it was Harry who had fucked up. He’d met Alice at a Royal Ball thrown by his parents in honour of his father’s sixtieth birthday, and the pair had hit it off. Harry was fairly certain he was gay, but that wouldn’t be allowed, not publically at least. He’d never be allowed to marry a man and rule a kingdom with a husband by his side, and he’d confided as such in Alice. The pair had had one too many drinks, and ended up in Harry’s chambers, fumbling between the sheets, laughing and giggling as Harry tried to decide whether he found the naked female form remotely attractive or not.

He had, for a while, and he’d enjoyed the sex they had shared, although it perfectly cemented the thought in his head that he was very much gay and wanted the rest of his sexual encounters to be with a man. He didn’t look at Alice’s breasts or legs the same way he did the male of the species, and he certainly didn’t gaze fondly at Alice the way he knew he did with Louis. That was his other issue. Harry was head over heels in love with his best friend. Entirely unrequited, of course, but Harry was sure he’d hidden it well. Louis loved him as a best friend, and that was just fine by Harry. He’d be happy living life as a bachelor, as long as he had Louis by his side as his friend.

Alice announcing her pregnancy just a few short hours ago was a bit of a blow, though. Harry hadn’t expected to ever father a child, let alone at the tender age of twenty two, but apparently, that was exactly what was happening. She’d requested a private meeting with Harry at her residence, and Harry had gone, expecting a catch up between friends. However, he’d been greeted with Alice and her incredibly swollen tummy, proclaiming that the baby inside her was Harry’s offspring, and that she had been betrothed to a Prince in Germany, and was moving there shortly. Therefore, Harry was going to be handed his child as soon as it was born, and Alice was to have nothing to do with it. The thought was terrifying, but the only thing Harry knew was that he couldn’t turn his back on his own child. Not now, not ever.

“We’ll make it work somehow. And you can keep it hidden from the public for a bit, yeah? Come up with some story or whatever before you have to tell the world you’re a dad?”

“I suppose so,” Harry said, listening to the gentle thudding of Louis’ heartbeat in his chest, trying not to shiver as Louis’ fingertips traced across the back of his neck. If there was one thing the Prince loved, it was to have his skin tickled, just as Louis was doing now. “You’re gonna help me, though? You’re not gonna leave me to deal with this on my own?”

“Never,” Louis vowed, meeting Harry’s eyes for a moment. “Promised when we were little that I’d always be here for you, didn’t I? Even when you’re a doddery old King who can only see out of one eye and whacks his minions with his royal cane thing.”

They both chuckled at that, and Harry took advantage, snuggling closer to Louis again, letting his leg rest against his best friend’s.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For letting me be me.”

“No worries, my love,” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “Anyway. Best get you back, Your Highness, before they come looking for you. Wouldn’t want them doing something daft like behead me for kidnapping the future king.”

“We don’t behead people anymore, Louis, it’s not the sixteenth century,” Harry mumbled as he got to his feet, wiping the grass stains off his jeans. “You’d just get thrown in prison for treason for the rest of your life.”

“Oh. Well, that’s alright then, bloody walk in the park,” Louis retorted with a smirk as they strolled back towards the palace, little fingers brushing occasionally as they swung their arms at their sides. “See you tomorrow? Same time?”

“Yeah, definitely. Text me when you get in, ‘kay?”

“Will do,” Louis said, pushing onto his tiptoes and grazing his lips against Harry’s cheek in a quick kiss. “See you later, lovely.”

“Bye Lou,” Harry called, staying where he was and watching as Louis walked away, taking just a little bit of his heart with him as he did every single time he left the Prince alone. “I love you.”


	2. Harry

**April**

“Ssssh, ssshhhh, please stop crying,” Harry soothed, carrying the tiny bundle in his arms down the steps of the Palace and into the garden. His newborn baby boy had appeared on his doorstep yesterday evening with one of Alice’s staff, a bag of clothes and enough formula for the next week or so at her feet. Harry had stared in part horror, part awe as the woman handed him his screaming son, whispering that his name was Alexander. Harry had decided to honour Alice by keeping it, and he felt it suited the baby. Alexander was here to stay and now, in the cool morning light, Harry was off to introduce him to Louis.

He walked steadily through the Palace grounds, pleased that not many of the staff were up and about yet. The baby’s arrival hadn’t yet hit the Palace grapevine, and given Harry hadn’t yet warned his parents of his son’s imminent arrival, that was a good thing. Harry spotted Louis in the distance, and he quickened his pace, the heavy bag hanging from his shoulder knocking against his hip with each step. He thanked God that his son was as light as a feather in his arms, and had stopped wailing, cuddling into Harry’s hold as if he sensed safety and love.

“So, this is the great Styles heir,” Louis said with a big smile as Harry approached, wasting no time at all in pulling the blanket away from the baby’s face, looking down at him in awe. “Oh Harry, he’s gorgeous. Does he have a name?”

“Alexander William Edward,” Harry replied, handing over his son to Louis without hesitation. Louis was someone Harry trusted implicitly, whether that was with himself or with his son, and his heart practically melted as he watched Louis accept the baby into his arms, holding him securely against his body as his other hand came up, stroking his cheek. “Alice named him, and I guess I… didn’t want to change it? I like it, anyway.”

“Alexander. Alex Styles. Works for me,” Louis shrugged, making cute faces down at the baby who was staring back at him. “You told your parents about him yet?” The blush on Harry’s cheeks must have given away his answer as Louis just rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit. “You bloody wally. He’s here now, Haz. Not a lot you can do to change that, so don’t you think it’s better if you just come out and admit the truth?”

“No! No way. I haven’t told them a thing about Alice or the baby, and the thought of doing it is scaring the crap out of me, Lou. Only a couple of guards know he’s in the Palace and that’s only because they saw Alice’s people bring him in last night. They don’t know he’s my son, though, and that’s how it’s going to stay as well. The less people who know, the better.”

“And me, of course,” Louis replied, the pair heading over to the cottage where Louis lived with his mother. “What about Mum?”

“I mean, I don’t mind if she knows. She won’t tell anyone, right?”

Louis shook his head, and the pair of them stayed silent until they arrived at the cottage, and Louis entered first, Harry holding the door open as Louis carefully carried the baby inside, soon sitting on the sofa with him in the crook of his elbow. 

“Oh, dear.”

“What?” Harry looked over in alarm, seeing Louis’ face all scrunched up in what looked like displeasure. “Is he-”

“I think we need to change him. You have stuff for that?”

“Oh crap… yeah, Alice gave me enough stuff for a few days. I need to go shopping though … shit, how am I going to do that?” 

“I’ll go,” Louis shrugged as Harry opened the bag, pleased to see a foldable changing mat inside. He spread it out on the floor of Louis’ living room and watched as Louis expertly laid the baby down, supporting his head while Alexander started to whimper, not liking the cool air of the cottage hitting his now bare legs. “Haz, wipes please.”

Harry obliged, watching as Louis stripped Alexander of his nappy, cleaning him up with a skill Harry had no idea his best friend possessed. Alexander was by now screaming his way through the nappy change, but Louis muttered soothing words to him as he wrapped him up again in a clean nappy, popping his tiny legs back into the babygro and poppering him back up before scooping him up against his chest, rocking him gently.

“Haz, you want to take him?”

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Harry mumbled, feeling nervous as Louis handed him his wriggly son, looking down at his little red face, hating how unhappy he looked. “Why’s he screaming like that? What are we doing wrong?”

“Nothing, Haz. He’s a baby and he’s probably hungry. I’ll make him a bottle if you just sit there for a minute. And I need to get rid of this…” He held up the dirty nappy, which was now ensconced in a nappy sack, and Harry nodded, stroking his son’s cheek gently. “Back in a tick.”

Harry was alone again with Alexander, and he felt a little fretful. Harry’s only sister, Gemma, was five years older than him, and due to the fact he was a Prince, Harry had led a very sheltered life. He’d never really spent any time around babies or other children - not like Louis, who had attended a normal school and whose Mum had various children around Louis since he was born. 

“Alright, love, alright,” Harry muttered, getting to his feet and shushing his son as best he could. The baby in his arms was by now screaming his little heart out, and Harry only felt huge relief when Louis walked back in, shaking a bottle of milk in his hand as he smiled fondly at the pair. He handed it to Harry who sat down carefully on the edge of Louis’ creaky old sofa, pushing the teat between Alexander’s lips, and he smiled as his son started sucking eagerly. “Lou! He’s actually drinking it, look!”

“I know. You’re a natural,” Louis said, resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder as he watched, silence falling around them for a few minutes. “Haz.”

“Mmm?” Harry asked, struggling to tear his eyes away from his son. When he’d found out Alice was pregnant, Harry had worried that he would struggle to bond with his son, but now he was here, that appeared unfounded. “Sorry, Lou, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just… I’ve been thinking. Since you told me you were gonna be a dad, actually, about how we can get you out of this, at least for a while?”

Harry’s head snapped up to look at Louis, hope in his heart. Alexander was quiet, so Harry gave Louis his full attention, keen to find out what his best friend had come up with.

“So… what if we said he was mine?”

“But you’re gay,” Harry blurted out without thinking. He knew Louis had had a few boyfriends when he’d been at school, and as much as it had hurt Harry to know he could never be the one Louis loved, he had loved seeing his best friend happy.

“So are you, but it didn’t stop you getting yourself into this situation, did it?” Louis replied with a wry smile on his lips. Harry chuckled, nodding in agreement as Alexander kept guzzling down his milk, a pleasant weight in Harry’s arms. “Like I said. We could say he’s mine, and then you could maybe move in here to ‘help me’,” he said, putting air quotes around his last words.

“No! I mean, yes, but you need to move in with me. We’ve got so much room at the Palace, and I’ve got an adjoining room to my bedroom you could stay in. And I mean … people would believe he’s yours, at least for now, right? He’s got your brown hair and blue eyes …”

“They might change,” Louis shrugged, surprising Harry. “All babies are born blue-eyed, Haz. But there’s a chance that his might change to green later on. Not yet, though, so we’d have a while to work things out. You wouldn’t mind people thinking I’m his dad?”

“Not at all. You’re my best friend, Lou, possibly the best person in the whole world, really. If there’s anyone I want around my son, it’s you.”

He couldn’t help but notice the way Louis blushed at that, and Alexander broke the moment by starting to grizzle again, his belly full. He was wriggling like he was uncomfortable, and Harry listened intently as Louis showed him how to burp the baby, rubbing gentle circles against his back and patting until the baby burped, collapsing back into Harry’s arms after, apparently exhausted after his meal. 

“Do you think he needs a sleep?” Harry whispered, and Louis nodded. They looked around and finally, Harry followed Louis into his bedroom. Louis created a nest of pillows in the middle of his bed and Harry gently laid the baby down in the middle, covering him in the soft blue blanket he’d brought with him. There was a moses basket down at the Palace, but Harry was well aware he’d need to buy a cot, a pushchair and many other things for Alexander sooner rather than later. All of a sudden, it all felt too much, and Harry bit back a sob, feeling overwhelmed.

“Hey, not here. Come on, come out here with me.” Louis took Harry’s hand and marched him out to the living room, pushing him down onto the sofa as Harry tried not to cry. “Harry, you can’t do this, not now. You’ve got a son to raise now, I can’t do this alone-”

“There’s so much to do, Louis,” Harry started, babbling away, sweat beading on his forehead. “I’ve got nothing for him, not really. I need a cot, and a pushchair, and like … clothes and stuff. I don’t know how to look after a baby, what if I hurt him, or I don’t know what to do when he cries? I’m a dad, but I’ve got no idea-”

“Enough.” Louis’ hands landed firmly on Harry’s shoulder, making the Prince look up at his friend. Louis’ gaze was steady, holding Harry’s and Harry just took a deep breath, willing Louis to say something that would calm him down. “That’s why I’m going to come and live with you both, okay? Together, we can do this, raise your son. We’ll muddle through together, you and me, like we always do, okay? And I promise you, taking care of your son like he’s my own is going to come easily to me. He’s part of you, so I love him already, okay?”

Harry sniffed, nodding. He wasn’t sure that he deserved to have someone like Louis in his life, but he was grateful for him nonetheless. Louis always saw past all the pomp and circumstance that came with Harry being a member of the Royal Family, the next King of England. It was daunting, but Louis was always the one who helped Harry get out of his head, let him pretend he was a normal twenty two year old man, even if it was for only an hour a day.

“Are you sure? Like, people will talk about you, and maybe say unkind things…”

“They do that already, Haz. But if I can help you while it happens, then all the better, yeah?”

Harry nodded again, shifting over towards Louis and cuddling up to his side. They were like that when Jay walked in the room, smiling at the pair before she hurried through the house, shopping bags hanging from her fingers. It was all quiet, and Harry felt relieved she was being quiet so that Alexander could sleep. The silence, though, didn’t rein for long. He heard Alexander at the same time Louis did, and the pair shot up but it was too late.

“Why do I hear a baby?” Jay asked, cocking an eyebrow as Harry hurried off. His son was red cheeked on his back now, and Harry picked him up, holding him against his chest as Louis had done earlier, the boy seemingly at peace against his body like that. Harry bent down to kiss the top of his son’s head as he walked out, trying to ignore how Jay’s eyes were bugging out as she set eyes on them for the first time. “Boys… what’s going on? And whose baby is that?”

“Mine?” Harry shrugged, unable to lie to the woman who was like a second mother to him. Jay, like her son, had always treated Harry as a normal boy, chastising him when he did the wrong thing, praising him for the things he did well. “I mean… kind of?”

“Harry, I want an explanation. Now.”

Harry swallowed, knowing he couldn’t argue with Jay when she used that tone with him. It was one of her ‘no nonsense Mum’ tones, and Harry looked to Louis, who just shrugged, knowing it was going to come out one way or another.

“Alexander… he’s my son. But no one knows about him. Only Lou, and now… you.”

“How-”

“Mother, you know how people make babies, don’t be facetious,” Louis snapped, sparing Harry his blushes.

“Alright, Louis. But… how are you planning on keeping this tiny human to yourself?”

“Well,” Louis started, the nerves now apparent on his face. “I’m going to tell everyone he’s mine? And Harry’s going to let me move into the Palace with him so we can raise him. That way, Haz gets to be with his son, but he doesn’t have to come out or start some sort of national scandal.”

“You realise this is a terrible idea, right?” Jay asked, raising her eyebrows at the boys, who just nodded, knowing it was insane, but it was the only way either of them could see for now. “Well, if you need help, you know where I am. And Harry, you’re sure about this?”

“Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I don’t feel like there’s many other options for me. My parents have no idea about me being gay or anything, let alone having a baby with an old friend. This whole thing is insane…”

“What’s insane is that I’ve been in this house for around ten minutes now and I haven’t held that gorgeous baby in my arms,” Jay retorted, and Harry just laughed, getting to his feet and passing his son over to Jay. “Oh, Harry, he’s beautiful. Is his birth registered?”

Harry shook his head, frowning as he didn’t really understand what that meant.

“And you’re planning to be on the birth certificate, Louis?”

“I’ll have to be,” Louis shrugged, realisation dawning on both boys now. “I guess he’ll have to be Tomlinson for now, Harry. Is that okay with you?”

“It’s a lovely name, so yeah, it is,” Harry said, watching as Jay expertly cradled his son with one arm, the other tucking the blanket around his tiny now sleeping body. “I’m scared, Jay, but I know that with Louis’ help, we’ll manage. I know we’re young and we haven’t got a clue, but this way, Alexander is protected and he’s safe. I don’t want there being any backlash on him because of me, and who I am.”

“You should own who you are, Harry, because you’re a wonderful young man. I’ve known that since I met you as a chubby toddler running around the garden in his shorts and patent t-bar shoes, and I know it now that you’re my son’s best friend, and practically my second son.”

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist at that, the pair standing and just smiling as Jay grinned at the pair of them.

“I’m still not convinced this plan of yours is going to work, at least not long term, but if you’re both into this…”

“We are,” Louis said decisively, giving her no room to argue. “This is happening, Mum. So please, if anyone asks… Alexander is mine, and he’s your grandson.”

“Then I’ll support you, however you need. You know that. Childcare, advice, a shoulder to cry on … I’m here, for both of you.”

“Love you Jay,” Harry murmured as he pulled Jay into a hug, being careful of his son in her arms. “Thank you. I know this isn’t what you wanted for your son, but the fact that he’s supporting me means so much. I can’t ever thank him enough.”

“He loves you,” she shrugged as Louis started gathering up Alexander’s things which had somehow got scattered around the room already. “You know he’d do anything for you, Harry.”

“As would I for him,” Harry said softly, not quite wanting Louis to hear. “And actually, I do have a bit of favour to ask of you already…”

“Babysitting?” she asked, her eyes lighting up the possibility. She quickly pouted when Harry shook his head, still not letting go of the sleeping bundle in her arms. “What is it, love?”

“I need help working out what to buy. I’ve got like a basket thing, and a few vests and onesies but that’s it. I don’t even know where to start…”

“I’ll make a list tonight,” she said, finally handing Harry back his son, watching fondly as Harry nestled him carefully, making sure he was comfortable. “I’ll bring it up to the Palace tomorrow if you like. I assume by then most people are going to know about Louis and Alexander?”

“Yes, I expect so,” Harry said, his heart quickening as he realised that yes, he’d have to start telling people as of now if he planned to move Louis into the Palace today. “And of course I’ll make sure that the staff know you’re to be allowed in whenever you want. He’s your grandson, after all. And I mean that, Jay. You’re his Nan as well.”

“Well,” she said, her eyes slightly more watery than they were a few seconds ago. “That’s lovely of you to say. But I meant it, I’m here if you need me, okay? I have a feeling, though, that you two are going to be just fine.”

Harry grinned as Louis hitched the baby bag up onto his shoulder. 

“You coming with me now, Lou?”

“Yeah, I think so. Might as well get this show on the road, hmm? I can come back later and grab some of my things.”

Harry nodded, finally heading towards the door, Alexander still sound asleep in his arms. Louis held it open for him as they headed into the sunshine, Jay waving them off. All that could be heard was the sound of birds tweeting and the crunch of the grass beneath their feet as they headed up to the Palace, and Harry could feel he was starting to sweat as they got closer, everything suddenly feeling very real.

“Harry? You alright? You’ve gone pale-”

“Take Alexander-” Harry instructed, and Louis complied quickly, dropping the bag to the floor as he took the baby, holding him while Harry crouched down, trying to catch his breath. “Louis, I can’t do this-”

“You can. You have to. Alexander’s not going anywhere, you know. I know I sound harsh, but you have to get yourself together. This is happening, like it or not. I’m here, but I can’t do any more than what I’m doing now.”

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, trying to still his whirring mind. The thing was, he knew Louis was right. Alexander was here to stay, and rightfully so. He was Harry’s son, and Harry loved him already. He was just worried that if this got out, it would ruin him. He already felt like his position in the Royal Family was precarious enough thanks to the fact he was gay and hiding that, but now he’d had a child too. He knew his parents were going to be disappointed, and he hated that.

“Come on. Let’s go- oh shit, Liam’s coming …”

“Fuck,” Harry mumbled, getting to his feet and running his hand through his hair. “What do we tell him?”

“The truth. He’s your PPO, right? He needs to know so he can take care of Alexander too. He’s a Royal baby, as much as we’re going to pretend otherwise to the rest of the world.”

“I guess so. Fucking hell, I hate this.”

“Well, man up, here we go,” Louis said, rocking Alexander who was awake by now as Liam approached, looking thoroughly annoyed at the men stood there, one with a newborn in his arms, the other looking stressed and worried.

“Harry, I was looking for you. You know I’ve asked you to stay in contact with me, even if you’re only going to Mr Tomlinson’s home.”

“It’s Louis. It’s always been Louis, and it will always be Louis,” Louis reminded Liam, hating being addressed formally as Liam insisted on. “Nice to see you, Leemo.”

“It’s Mr Payne, or at least Liam,” the security officer retorted, too used to Louis to take too much offence. Harry loved that the two got along enough given they had to spend a relatively large amount of time together, and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. “May I ask whose baby that is, Mr Tom- Louis?”

“You may,” Louis nodded, signalling to Harry to speak, knowing it was his news to give.

“Well, um, Liam, you see…”

Liam waited expectantly while Louis knelt down, rummaging in the bag and producing a dummy, giving it to Alexander who took it, still staring up at the man holding him. Harry’s heart melted as he watched on, loving how much love and care Louis took with his baby boy.

“This is Alexander. My son.”

Liam just stared at them for a moment before he burst out into laughter, buckled over, hands on his thighs as he let out a loud belly chuckle before he stood up, wiping at his eyes.

“Oh, good one, Your Highness. You nearly had me there!”

“Liam, I’m serious,” Harry said, trying his best to convince Liam that Alexander really was his flesh and blood. “You … you remember Alice?”

“Alice … yes, from the Royal Ball?”

“That’s her. And this is the product of that union,” Harry replied quickly, waving his hand in the direction of Alexander, who was now whimpering again as Louis tried to hush him. “I slept with Alice, and we apparently made a baby.”

“Holy shit... “ Liam’s eyes widened at the news but then he caught himself, realising he was in the company of Prince Harry. “I mean, I beg your pardon, Your Highness. This is just … it’s a shock. Congratulations. May I see him?”

Louis nodded and walked over, letting Liam tuck back the corner of the blanket, smiling down at the little baby who was still awake, his eyes struggling to focus on anything, given he was only two days old.

“So … may I ask what is going to happen from here?”

“I’m not telling anyone,” Harry hurried to say, dismissing the idea straight away. “Louis’ moving into the Palace with me, and we’re telling everyone that Alexander is Louis’ son. I don’t want it getting out just yet, at least not until I’ve seen my parents and spoken to them. And no, we’re not convinced this is the best idea, but it’s what we have. And as my PPO, you have to keep quiet because I’ve told you to, okay?”

“I will. You know I keep your secrets, Your Highness. But are you absolutely sure you want it to go this way?”

“We are. This is what I-  _ we  _ want. Can you help us get back to the Palace without being seen by too many people? I know Mum and Dad aren’t here at the moment, but I’d rather not create too much of a scene.”

“I can,” Liam said, slipping back into his professional mode as he stepped away from Louis and Alexander. He raised his sleeve to his mouth, speaking into it and listening to the reply in his earpiece. “Carl is going to ensure that the majority of the staff are in their quarters. I assume you’ve told Jay as well?”

“Yes. Just you, Jay and Louis. I trust Jay with my life, Liam, and with Alexander’s.”

“You ready, babe?” Louis asked, resting a hand on Harry’s forearm for a moment, grounding him. Harry gave him a shaky nod and looked down, his heart feeling full at the sight of his son, who was again drifting off to sleep. “Come on then, let’s face the music.”

“Let me take your bag, Your Highness,” Liam offered, taking the large bag from Harry’s hand. He walked behind the two men as Harry and Louis headed toward the Palace, side by side. Harry’s arms twitched with longing to hold his son, but he knew he couldn’t, not if he was going to keep up the appearance of just being Louis’ best mate. They drew a couple of glances from Liam’s security team who were both hiding and in plain sight, nodding in greeting to the familiar faces.

Harry’s parents, the King and Queen, preferred to keep a team of people around them who knew the family well. This in turn meant that Harry knew each of them very well, as did Louis, who was with Harry more often than not. There was a level of respect between Harry and them, and as much as Harry knew they were here for their jobs, he knew they genuinely were fond of the family as well, and would do anything to protect them. Harry knew this would instantly extend to Alexander the moment they found out about him - whenever that would be.

Louis and Harry made their way in, navigating the lengthy corridors of the Palace until they came to Harry’s room. Liam nodded to the guard stationed outside that he could stand down, and the officer stepped aside, letting the two men in. Harry's eyes fell on the Moses basket by the side of his Queen sized bed where his son had spent the previous night, and he looked to the gilded door in one wall, through which Louis would be staying.

“You want to see your room?”

Louis nodded, and he laid Alexander down in the basket, covering him with a blanket. Together, he and Harry walked towards the door, the Prince opening it and stepping inside. It was a spacious room, one that used to be Harry’s playroom when he was younger, but now it was bare, sparsely decorated, and containing just furniture and a bed. Louis didn’t mind too much, and Harry knew his best friend would soon enough put his own stamp on the place.

“It’s alright, isn’t it?” Harry rambled, keen for Louis to want to live there even though he knew he’d already accepted. “I mean, you can put up some pictures and stuff, and we can get the walls painted if you want us to …”

“Harry, love, it’s fine. I like it, I’ve been in here enough to know what to expect.”

“Good. I, um, I like the fact you’re next door. Like … close, you know?”

“I do. Listen, I’m going to go back home and grab some stuff. Will you be alright with Alexander on your own for a while? I’ll try not to be too long.”

“We’ll be fine. And get Liam to send some of his guys with you to help you. It’ll make it easier for you to not make too many trips. And Louis?”

Louis looked up from where he had wandered over to the large window, looking out over the palace grounds.

“Thank you. For this. I know it’s a massive change for you, and I’m … so grateful.”

“It’s honestly fine,” Louis chuckled, walking over and hugging Harry tightly for a second. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it. I’ll be back in a while, okay?” He pushed onto his tiptoes and kissed Harry’s cheek before he walked back into Harry’s bedroom, straight over to the Moses Basket. He leaned in and kissed Alexander’s cheek, careful not to disturb him from his slumber. “See you soon, Harold.”

“Bye Lou,” Harry called, launching himself onto his bed as Louis left him alone, closing the door behind him. He’d just about started to slip into sleep when Alexander’s weak cry woke him up, and Harry slipped off the bed, leaning over the basket for a second. “Hello, honey bunch. It’s okay, Daddy’s here.”

He lifted up Alexander, supporting his head and holding him for a moment. For some reason, Harry felt very alone. Alexander’s cry strengthened as he became more unsettled, and Harry felt like he didn’t know what to do. He left Alexander in his basket while he fumbled around in the bag for his son’s next bottle and powder, quickly making it, nowhere near as professionally as Louis had done earlier on. It seemed, though, that Alexander wasn’t hungry as he kept forcing the bottle away, screaming his lungs out until finally, he settled out of nowhere, his eyes fixed on his daddy’s. 

“It’s just you and me, kiddo,” Harry whispered between them, listening to doors opening and closing down the corridors, hushed voices speaking. “We’re gonna make it, aren’t we? You, me and Lou, of course. Our lovely Lou. Your other Daddy, I suppose. I love you, though, a lot. This might not be normal, for you or for us, but we’ll make it. Together.”

When Louis came back in the room half an hour later, Harry was conked out on his bed, Alexander sound asleep on his chest, a big hand keeping his son plastered to his body. He smiled and just draped a blanket over his sleeping boys, leaving them in the land of nod. Louis had a feeling they’d need as much sleep as they could get.

The following morning saw Harry and Louis up at the crack of dawn, placating a screaming baby with a bottle while they were both in their boxers, tired and bleary beyond belief. Alexander only quietened down when he was sucking hungrily on the milk Harry had prepared for him, and both men nearly dozed back off when the baby settled again in his basket after being burped. However, the respite wasn’t for long, because they were cruelly snapped from their slumber again just half an hour later. Alexander was screaming, his little knees drawn up to his chest in discomfort, red faced with tears pouring down his cheeks.

“What are we doing wrong, Lou?” Harry pleaded, hoping Louis would have an answer given he’d managed to settle Alexander the day before fairly easily. “Why’s he screaming like this?”

Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “I don’t know, Harry! I’m not a bloody baby whisperer! Try winding him again?”

Harry did, sitting on the edge of the bed while his son was perched on his thigh, his big hand supporting Alexander’s little head as his free hand rubbed his back. It was to no avail as just a few minutes later, Alexander was screaming again. This time, though, Louis stepped over and took the baby from Harry, trying to rock him against his chest to quieten him down.

Harry felt exhausted already, and it had only been one full night of having Alexander at home. It didn’t bode well for the future, but despite how hard this was, Harry knew he wouldn’t change anything. Alexander was his son, and one way or another, they had to sort this out.

“What on Earth is-”

Harry whirled around where he’d been pacing back and forth over the floor, staring in shock at his parents, who were stood in the doorway of his room. The expression on their faces were full of complete confusion, staring at Louis who had also noticed their arrival in the room.

“Harry? Louis? Is someone going to explain what’s going on?”

“You’re back - I didn’t think you were back until Tuesday?”

“We finished early, decided to return home. But that doesn’t answer my question, Harry…”

Harry gulped and nodded, indicating that his parents should step outside. Harry dashed over to his drawers and yanked on a t-shirt when he realised he was almost naked, only going to join them outside his room when he was done, closing the door behind him, somewhat muffling his son’s cries.

“Harry, why is Louis in our home with a baby?”

Harry took a deep breath, knowing he had to sell this. He had to make his parents believe without a shadow of a doubt that it was Louis’ son and not his own. 

“Louis’ moved in with me for a while, Mum. He found out very recently he was going to be a father, and then the baby appeared on his doorstep. He doesn’t want to burden his Mum with a newborn so I offered him a place to stay. I said I’d help out …”

King Des jumped in then, his low voice startling Harry.

“But - what do you know about babies, Harry? Why does he have to move in here? He has a perfectly nice cottage in the grounds,” Des challenged, and Harry could see why many of the staff feared him in a way - he was quite scary when he wanted to be.

“He’s my best friend,” Harry said assertively, trying not to give them any room to argue. “He needed help, and I’m in a position to give it. I’m not really that busy at the moment, and he needs some support, to know there’s someone ready to help him with his son. I can’t turn my back on him, and I’m sure you’d never expect me to do that. Not to Louis.”

His parents paused for a moment and Harry watched as Des looked to his wife, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole discussion so far.

“I know you’re close with Louis, Harry. But realistically, how much do you know about babies that would be of any use to him? And to be honest, if he stays here, you’re going to be up all night with that baby-”

“Alexander. His name is Alexander,” Harry cut in.

“Sorry, with Alexander,” Des continued, still staring at his son as he spoke. “You have Royal duties you are expected to fulfill, Harry. You can’t do that on no sleep. The press will have a field day and think you’re out all night drinking or something! That sort of thing could damage your reputation, and consequently ours!”

“Let them think what they want, Father. We know the truth, and if people want to believe the trash in the papers, that’s their problem. I’m being a good friend, and that means everything to me. I really don’t see the issue here. Louis’ in the room next to mine, and I’m sure I’ll be able to sleep through most of it. It’s not like we’re sharing a bed every night. I just want to help him with the night feeds a bit so he can catch up on some sleep, and just be a person to lean on.”

“Very admirable, son,” piped up Queen Anne, nodding at him. “I’m sure Louis will appreciate all of your support. Having a newborn isn’t easy, even when there are two of you.”

“But Anne-”

“It’s okay, Des. We can allow this for now, and assuming Louis and his son don’t interfere with Harry’s Royal duties and obligations, I see no problem with Louis staying here.”

“Thank you,” Harry grinned, wishing he could be as affectionate with his parents as he often was with Louis. He was startled by the door being thrown open, a harassed looking Louis peering out, Alexander still whimpering in his arms. “Oh, um, Mum, Father, this is Alexander, Louis’ son-“

“Congratulations. He’s lovely,” Anne said, giving Louis a tight smile. “I assume you want Harry back?”

“If you don’t mind, Your Majesty,” Louis said, his voice a little more nervous than it usually was around Harry’s parents. “I’m so sorry to interrupt-”

“Don’t be. Give him to me, go and have a shower and freshen up, Lou. I’ll look after him for a bit.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Louis smiled, carefully transferring the grizzly boy between them until Alexander was safely in Harry’s arms. “And Your Majesty … I appreciate you allowing me to stay with Harry for the time being. He’s been so wonderful with Alexander. I’m not sure I could do this without him.”

“You could, I’m sure, but I understand your needing support,” Des said, clapping Louis on the shoulder. “We’ll leave you two to it. But if you need anything, either of you, don’t hesitate to let the staff know. We can acquire anything you need.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, grateful his parents seemed to be so accepting of Louis and his son, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder if there would be the same acceptance if they knew the baby was really Harry’s. “I’ll come and speak to you later.”

Queen Anne and King Desmond nodded and swept away, leaving Harry with his son in the hallway. By now, Louis had returned to their room, no doubt enjoying a little alone time. Harry set off on a slow walk down the corridor, wondering if a change of scenery might do the trick with Alexander and distract him for a while.  _ After all _ , he thought to himself _ , a change is as good as a rest. _


	3. Louis

_3 weeks later_

“There’s a good boy,” Louis murmured, rocking Alexander in his arm as he shook the bottle in his free hand, trying to get the powdered milk to dissolve as quickly as possible in the water he’d prepared. Alexander was getting fidgety, and Louis just felt grateful that he’d woken up before it turned into full blown screaming, as it always did when Harry’s son was hungry. He certainly had a healthy appetite. “Nearly done, little love.”

Finally, it seemed ready, and Louis headed over to the huge bed he’d been sleeping in. If he was honest, it was the best thing about living here, next to spending so much time with Harry, of course. He had a beautiful room with a view over the grounds, and he had his own space, which was wonderful. He missed his mum, of course he did, but he saw her enough with Harry and Alexander that it mollified most of his feelings, and he knew his Mum was just as happy to spend time with the gorgeous baby boy as he was.

“Here we go,” Louis said softly as he pushed the rubber teat between the baby’s lips, watching his eyes flicker as he started to suck, his mouth flooded with the food he so desperately wanted. Louis felt himself relax as well as Alexander went boneless in his arms, his eyes fluttering shut as he fed. Louis was struggling a little with the broken sleep, but after three weeks, it was becoming routine to get up several times a night. At first, they’d taken it in turns having Alexander in their bedrooms, but the small wooden door that divided their bedrooms did nothing to muffle the screams of a hungry newborn, and consequently, it meant both men were up together more often than not. The door creaked open then, and a nearly naked Harry shuffled into Louis’ room, rubbing at his eyes before he stared at the two of them, smiling softly at the sight. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just hungry, weren’t you, mate?” Louis asked, smiling down at the baby. The lamp on the side cast just about enough glow in the room to light up Alexander’s face, and, unluckily for Louis, enough of Harry’s body. The tattoos the Prince had rebelled to get were fully on display for Louis, and he focused his attention on the baby in his arms, not wanting his body to react to seeing Harry like this. “Go back to bed, Haz.”

Much to Louis’ surprise, Harry did, but instead of retreating back to his bedroom, he slipped into the bed next to Louis, snuggling under the covers. Louis felt Harry’s bare leg brush against his own, and he looked over just as Harry propped himself up on an elbow, resting a hand on his son’s belly. They both stayed quiet as Alexander fed hungrily, burping easily for Louis when he was done. Harry reached for him and Louis passed him over, taking the bottle and muslin cloth over to his sideboard, dumping it all there to deal with in the morning when he was more awake. He crawled back to Harry and Alexander, his heart melting a little more at the sight of the baby now asleep next to Harry.

“Is he staying there? I can go-”

“Don’t you dare,” Harry whisper-shouted, patting the sheet next to Alexander, staring up at Louis. “Get in bed with us.”

“Harry, I-”

“We’re a family, Louis. Come on, get in and get back to sleep. It’s … what is it?”

“Ten past three,” Louis whispered as Alexander whimpered, shoving his fist into his mouth for a brief second. 

“Exactly. So we need to get back to sleep. He’ll have us up in a few hours for a feed anyway.”

Louis sighed and acquiesced, knowing Harry was right. It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep once his head hit the pillow and, given the room was entirely silent, it seemed Harry and Alexander soon followed suit too. 

It was a few hours later that Louis stirred, stretching out his legs, his foot brushing against Harry’s knee, startling him. His head snapped over and saw the Prince was still sound asleep, as was his son between them. Alexander was on his back, little fists either side of his head as he blinked up at the ceiling, making the cutest snuffly noises, and Harry was curled protectively around him, the cutest sight Louis had ever seen. He reached for his phone, snapping a quick photo before he snuck out of bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping Prince from his much needed slumber. 

He walked over to the armchair by the window and grabbed a hoodie and some joggers, pulling them on before he left the room, Alexander in his arms, looking around wide-eyed. He might be comfortable enough for Harry to see him in nearly nothing, but the rest of the Palace was a different story. He jumped as he opened the bedroom door and saw a guard stood outside, but he nodded to him as he clicked the door shut softly behind him, hoping Harry would stay asleep while he made them some breakfast. The tiled floors were cold on his bare feet, but Louis hurried down the corridors he’d been down enough times by now, using shortcuts to arrive in the Palace kitchen.

“Morning, Andrea,” Louis called, smiling to the cook who was making what looked like a fry up at the huge Aga that lined one wall of the kitchen. “How are you doing?”

“Very well, Sir, how are you?”

“Please call me Louis,” he all but begged, knowing he was as much a commoner as the rest of them. Some of the staff had struggled to adjust to Louis now living in the Palace, and often afforded him the same respect and titles that they would to Prince Harry, which just made Louis feel awkward. “But I’m good. Alexander had me up for a while, but he’s too cute to get annoyed at, so…” He just shrugged, walking over to the large food cupboard and grabbing the bread, careful not to jostle the sleeping baby in his other arm.

“Oh, let me take him-”

“Thank you, Andrea. I just want to make Harry and I some toast, then I’ll get out of your hair.”

She nodded and turned back to what she had been doing before, leaving Louis to bend over against the counter, resting a little. He felt deeply tired in a way he hadn’t before, and acting like spending so much time with Harry was okay was getting harder by the minute, especially when the Prince kept getting in his bed at night. He wandered over to the fridge and grabbed the butter and Harry’s favourite jam while he waited, but just as he was about to fetch the toasted bread from the machine, he caught sight of a movement out of the corner of his eye, standing up straighter when he realised who it was.

“Your Majesty,” he said, bowing down to the Monarch as she walked into the room. She was in a floral skirt and a black blouse, but still had an air of power about her. His heart was racing as she approached but the gentle smile she gave him made him relax slightly. “Sorry, I was just getting some breakfast, I’ll be out of your hair-”

She rested a hand on his shoulder in an action so familiar to her son’s, it made Louis pause in his tracks, meeting her eye for the first time that morning.

“Louis, it’s okay. Help yourself, you know that. You live here now, after all.”

Louis nodded and glanced at the toaster, pushing the handle back down when he saw the bread wasn’t toasted enough for Harry’s liking.

“We haven’t had a chance to talk much since you arrived in the Palace,” Anne began, nodding in thanks as one of the kitchen staff brought her a cup of coffee. “How is Alexander? Is he well?”

“He’s fine, thank you for asking,” Louis replied, wishing more than anything Harry would walk in and interrupt and save him from this hell. “I-”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking,” she said, and Louis steeled himself for an uncomfortable question, trying to keep his facial expression as neutral as he could. “Alexander’s mother. I assume she’s no longer in the picture?”

“No, Your Majesty.” Louis shook his head, hoping he wasn’t about to say anything that would contradict anything Harry had told her so far. “I don’t think she ever intended to be part of our lives. She left our son with me, and… that’s it.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Anne said, taking a seat on a stool, and Louis tried not to react, hoping he didn’t look too much like he was lying. “Tell me more about Alexander. I do love babies, you know. Now my own are older, I miss having little ones running around.”

“Well, uh, he was born at 3.17am on April 16th, he was 6lbs 3oz, so quite tiddly really. He’s doing well now, though. The midwife was pleased when she came to see him the other day. She said he’s gaining weight well, which is a good job, given how much he feeds. Nobody ever tells you that babies want to eat, like, all the time…”

“Harry was the same when he was a baby,” Anne chuckled, sipping on her coffee as Louis spoke. “Oh Andrea, do let me give him a cuddle before Louis sneaks him back upstairs… is that alright, Louis?”

“Sure,” Louis shrugged, guilt seeping in as he watched Anne hold her grandson, unbeknown to her of course. He turned back to the toaster, which had popped, and grabbed the bread, dropping it onto a plate. He set about buttering it while, out of the corner of his eye, he watched Anne making faces at the baby in her arms, grazing her finger against his cheek as she rocked him gently side to side. He started to fidget and whimper, and Louis nervously looked over again, but it seemed Anne had it under control. “He’s probably hungry…”

“I’m sure he is,” Anne said, smiling up at Louis, genuine happiness evident on her face. “Oh, I cannot wait for Gemma or Harry to give me grandchildren. A few of my friends are grandmothers, and they tell me it’s such a joy to watch your children become parents, and to enjoy their children also.”

“I can imagine,” Louis said, feeling even more guilty at Anne’s admission. He wished he could tell her that she was holding her grandson, but there was no way he could betray Harry like that.

“Let me take him upstairs for you-” Anne said, tickling Alexander under the chin.

“Okay, that’d be great, but I just need to do Harry’s tea-”

“No, it’s fine, Andrea, can you-”

“No! I mean, no, it’s fine, but thank you. I’m not used to people, you know, doing this stuff for me, and I know how to make it just the way he likes it …” he shrugged, blushing a little as Anne stared at him, probably trying to make sense of his tired ramblings. It was quiet again as Louis made the tea, grabbing a tray from one of the cabinets and loading it up. “Okay, I’m ready if you are …”

“Definitely,” Anne said, and the guard that had walked in with her held open the door for her and Louis, the pair of them heading upstairs as Alexander continued to whimper. Louis hoped that Harry had moved out of his bed but as they walked in, it was clear there was no such luck. He was sat up tapping away at his phone and grinned before he saw his Mum swoop in after Louis, Alexander in his arms.

“Mother! I, uh, I woke up and Louis and Alexander were gone so I came to wait for them,” he stuttered, trying to squeeze into one of Louis’ t-shirts as she watched on in amusement, still swaying the baby boy in her arms. “Everything okay, Lou?”

“Yeah, thought I’d let you lay in this morning. Toast?”

Harry nodded and gave Louis a grin as he set it down on the bed and walked over to his mother, taking Alexander from her. He lifted him up under the arms and nuzzled against his belly for a second before he caught Anne watching him.

“Oh. Uh … I missed him?”

“Okay. Well, I’ll leave you to it. Harry, we have that meeting tomorrow, please don’t forget, and please do be on time. You are both welcome to join us for supper tonight.”

“Might do, I’ll see-  _ we’ll  _ see how Alexander is,” Harry said, blushing as he corrected himself. “See you later, Mum.”

“Your Majesty,” Louis mumbled, nodding at her again, not quite sure what to say. He felt grateful when she swept out of the room, leaving himself, Harry and Alexander alone again. “Oh god, that was awful!”

“It really wasn’t,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, stuffing as much of a piece of toast into his mouth as he could, and Louis cringed, watching a few crumbs fall onto Alexander. “It’s fine, Lou, you need to chill.”

“I just made you tea and toast while the Queen watched me, Harry. I had to talk about Alexander, she kept asking me stuff about him-”

“Like what?” Harry asked, clearly alarmed. “Oh shit, what did you say?”

“Only stuff we’d previously agreed to,” Louis said, flopping down on the big bed. He made an ‘oof!’ as Harry laid Alexander’s little body on Louis’ chest while he went to use the bathroom, still calling to Louis as he went, apparently having no shame about Louis listening to him have a wee. Louis did wonder if they needed some boundaries, but clearly Harry had no such worries. Louis held Alexander in place, rubbing his back in small circles as his little legs kicked Louis slightly, still getting used to his own limbs. “What was that?”

“Oh, I just asked if you wanted to go and see your Mum today? I haven’t got any plans, so maybe we could pop down there? Weather looks nice, so it’d be nice to get out?”

“Sure, sounds good,” Louis shrugged, sitting up gently, supporting Alexander’s head with his hand. “I was thinking, actually. Did you want to start building the cots later on? I know Alex doesn’t need them for a while, but it doesn’t hurt to get them going. Liam said he can come and help us if we want him to.”

“Might be an idea,” Harry agreed, taking his son and beginning to feed him, his own tea going cold on the bedside table now. “He seems far too little for a cot, though.”

“Like I said, not for just yet,” Louis retorted, walking over to his wardrobe, flicking through the clothes that were hanging up. That was one change he was struggling to adjust to. When he’d lived with his Mum, he pretty much had a floor-drobe, piles of clothes all around his room, but now, the staff within the Palace washed and laundered his clothes for him, returning them to the walk-in wardrobe or Louis’ chest of drawers while he was out with Harry. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be used to someone doing these menial tasks for him. “It’s just that you’re, uh, you’re not-”

“I’m not what?” Harry asked, his voice a little low now as he stared at Louis, challenging him to answer.

“Not practical? I mean, you’re used to people doing things for you, and I know you said you wanted to do it yourself, but-”

Harry burst out laughing at that, and Louis was just glad his friend wasn’t too offended.

“I know I’m not. Never had to be. But I just feel that, as a father, I should be able to do stuff like make my son’s cot, you know? And it’s flatpack stuff, Lou. How hard can it be?”

“Don’t say that!” Louis moaned, knowing it was tempting fate. “Liam can help us, I’m sure we’ll be fine. You okay if I take a shower?”

“Yep. Gonna just hang out, aren’t we, Alex? Maybe we could bathe him later, Lou?”

“Sure. You know you’re perfectly capable of doing it by yourself now though?”

“I know that, Louis. I just… I like you being there, helping me?”

“Then I’ll be there,” Louis said as Harry sat down next to him. He reached for the cloth over Harry’s shoulder, wiping up a line of milk that had seeped out the corner of Alexander’s mouth as he finished off his bottle. “I’ll jump in the shower, then we can call Liam.”

“Say bye Daddy, love you!” Harry called, using Alexander’s little hand to wave at him. They’d both decided to be called Daddy when it came to Alexander. Harry wasn’t keen on Papa, and they were both happy to have the same name for now, at least. Louis would obviously be Alexander’s dad when they were in public, but Harry was keen to have himself be called Daddy as well when they were alone, so Alexander heard it and associated it with himself as well. “Have a fun shower!”

“Will do,” Louis smiled, walking backwards and waggling his fingers at the pair. He shut the bathroom door behind him and rested his forehead against the cool wood. “Get it together, Tomlinson,” he muttered to himself, pulling up and stepping over to the shower, flicking the water on and to a hot setting. “You’ve got this.”

*****

“... and this little piggy went to market…” Louis sang lowly, grabbing one of Alexander’s tiny toes between his fingers, smiling at the little boy who seemed captivated by the nonsense he was saying. “And this piggy went wee wee wee all the way home!”

His fingers dived to Alexander’s belly and tickled him, Alexander wriggling under his touch. Louis leaned down and pecked his nose before he stood up, leaving the baby on his playmat on the floor while he grabbed his phone, texting his Mum back. He took a quick picture of Alexander and added a few heart eye emojis as he sent it off to her, knowing she’d love it as much as he did.

“-so sick of all the bullshit-” Harry cursed, banging the door back against the wall as he burst into Louis’ bedroom, a thunderous expression on his face. The noise must have startled Alexander because he started screaming, his face red as he wailed at the top of his lungs. “And now I’ve upset my kid, Jesus-”

“Harry, that’s enough. Go in your room and chill out,” Louis instructed, hurrying over to the baby and picking him up. “I’ll calm him down then I’ll come and speak to you.”

Harry must have known he was in the wrong because he nodded, scuttling away and leaving Louis and Alexander alone. It didn’t take long to calm the screaming baby, thank goodness. Alexander always loved being held tightly against someone’s chest, but Louis was reluctant to let him go after that, not wanting him to feel scared or alone. He walked over to the door dividing his room from Harry’s and knocked gently, not wanting to intrude if Harry wasn’t up for talking, but he was quickly summoned inside.

“Is he alright?” Harry asked, hurrying over and touching his son’s head gently, brushing over the dark hair there. “I’m so sorry I made him cry. I feel awful, I’m a terrible father-”

“You’re really not. Here, give him a cuddle, you know that’ll make you feel better.” Harry nodded and Louis passed him over, his arms already feeling empty without the little boy inside them. “You want to talk about it, then?”

“Not here,” Harry said, shaking his head as he leaned down, kissing Alexander’s little lips for a moment. “I need to get out. I’ve been shut in that room for a couple of hours. Walk in the gardens?”

Louis nodded, and together they set about packing up Alexander’s change bag, making sure they had a bottle of water for the baby, as well as some nappies and wipes and an extra outfit. They’d both learnt to their own errors that even something as simple as a walk required them to take things with them. Now Alexander was three weeks old, they felt a little more prepared and Louis slung the bag over his shoulder while Harry carried his son out the room, their guard following at a safe distance.

They headed downstairs and just as they were about to head outside where they’d parked the old-fashioned Silver Cross pushchair, they bumped into Liam, who was in deep conversation with some of his team.

“Your Majesty,” they all mumbled, bowing to Harry as he walked by, heading for the pushchair as Louis hung back a little. 

“Louis, is everything okay?”

“He’s a bit stressed,” Louis said, confiding in Liam as they took a step away from the rest of the staff. “I thought we might walk around for a bit, he might open up to me. It seems Darryl is coming with us, so we’ll be safe.”

Liam nodded, looking serious as always. “Good. Do let me know if you need anything else.”

”Will do. And thanks again for the help with the cots yesterday. Believe me when I say we really couldn’t have done it without your help.”

Liam chuckled and shrugged it off as Louis walked over to Harry, who was looking keen to get going. His hands were on the cream handle and he pushed it out into the daylight, making sure Alexander was shielded from the sunshine as they walked off down the smooth path, the wheels turning silently beneath them. Louis didn’t say anything, he wasn’t sure where to start and he only wanted Harry to open up to him if that’s what he truly wanted. He didn’t want to force anything, he never had done. Even when Harry was a stroppy teenager, he’d always come to Louis with his worries or his problems, spending hours lounging on Louis’ bed or on his sofa until he finally started to confess, emptying his mind of his thoughts until he felt unburdened. Louis was hoping that would be the case today.

They walked through the perfectly manicured gardens, ignoring the team that were working there trimming up some rose bushes. Louis could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his spine beneath the shirt he had on, and he briefly wondered if Alexander was too warm, although the vest he had on should be enough to keep him cool, especially if he was in the shade.

“So, it was the usual crap,” Harry began, and Louis smiled to himself, knowing this was it, the start of Harry admitting to everything just as he’d anticipated. “My father-” he practically spat that word out and Louis cringed, already dreading what this was going to be about. “He’s arranged to set me up with a Duchess. Again.”

“And your mother? What did she say?”

Harry shrugged, looking like a petulant teenager rather than the twenty two year old father of one he was for a moment.

“Not a lot. She didn’t exactly encourage him, but she didn’t say no either. I’m sure she knows on some level that I’m gay, that I like uh- I like men. But still, she doesn’t try to make it any easier for me.”

“You need to be honest,” Louis said with a gentle tone, stepping slightly closer to Harry. “I know it’s going to be hard, I do. But even if you don’t do it now, set yourself a time frame. Like, I don’t know, within maybe six months, you’re going to be out. Maybe not to the world, but to your parents. Give yourself something to aim for.”

“Maybe,” Harry said, stopping to admire a fresh pot of blooms, crouching down and touching the velvety petals. “It’s not just that, though. They want me to go away to Northern Ireland, to open a new homeless shelter for the Trust. I get it, that’s my job, but I’ve got a baby now, and I want to be here.”

Louis’ heart broke at how sad Harry looked, but at the same time, he knew they’d brought it on themselves. The Royal Family and their advisors had no reason to suspect that Harry would have a problem being separated from his best friend and his son for one night, given they were apparently nothing to each other, but Louis could see how much Harry was wrestling internally with it all. 

“How long will you be gone?”

“Uh, just a night. But I leave Thursday morning, and I won’t be back until late Friday evening. So that’s two whole days, Louis. I’m not sure I can be away from Alexander for that long.”

Without thinking, Louis turned and pulled Harry into a hug, holding him tightly for a moment. 

“It’ll be okay, you know? He’ll be safe, and I promise I’ll take good care of him-”

“I know that, I do. I trust you implicitly, Louis. It just … it doesn’t make it any easier to be away from the two of you. I love it when we’re here at the Palace, just us. I can forget about everything, the fact I’m a Prince, my obligations …”

“We’ll miss you, too. Of course we will. But for now, this is how it has to be. I can manage Alex for a couple of days, and I can always go and stay with my Mum if I want to. Please don’t worry, and you’ll be back before you know it, before we even notice you’re gone.”

“You’re lying, but I know why, so I’ll take it. I love you, Lou.”

“Love you too,” Louis mumbled back as Harry kissed the top of his head. “Can I push for a bit?”

“You sure you’re strong enough?” Harry teased, and he squeaked as Louis elbowed him out of the way, taking the reins and pushing the buggy in front of him. “Is he in the shade?”

“Yes, love, he’s in the shade.” 

“Do you think he needs a drink?”

“No, I don’t think he needs a drink. Will you chill?”

“Alright. Wanna go around the maze for a bit?”

“Yeah, alright then,” Louis grinned. “On the condition we race. If Alexander and I win, you have to get us McDonald’s for dinner. Well, you and me, not Alexander. He’s a little bit young for a Big Mac.”

“And if I win?”

“Uh…” Louis fumbled for a moment, trying to think of something to entice Harry. On the plus side, this whole thing seemed to have distracted the Prince from his bad mood. “You pick.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t give me too much freedom with that if I were you,” Harry said, his tone somewhat sultry and Louis shivered involunatirily, biting his lip as he looked at Harry. “I’ll reveal all when I win.”

“When?”

“Yes, Louis William Tomlinson. Sorry for letting you be on the losing team, my boy,” Harry chuckled, leaning into the pushchair, kissing his son.

“Good luck, Your Majesty!” Louis teased, knowing Harry hated it when he referred to him by any of his titles. “You’re going to need it!” And with that, he took off, determined that he and Alexander were going to win. He had a feeling it wasn’t going to be hard. He definitely wasn’t going easy on Harry … Prince or not!

*****

“You sure you’ve got everything?” Louis asked, fussing over Harry worse than Anne had done when she’d come in to check Harry was ready to go half an hour ago. He peered inside the holdall Harry had packed, rummaging through before Harry slapped his hand out of the way, frowning at him. “What?!”

“Louis, will you calm down? You’re more stressed than I am about leaving.”

Louis went quiet for a moment, embarrassed that he’d been caught out by Harry. He moved away, sparing a glance to the Moses basket where Alexander was having yet another doze. Harry had barely let go of his son all morning, and Louis knew Harry was dragging out leaving as long as he could. 

“Come here.”

Louis went over into Harry’s arms, resting his head against Harry’s chest for a moment. It was so easy when they were like this to forget where they were, who they were, and the lies they’d woven around themselves. Harry smelt so familiar, like home, and it didn’t hurt that they’d spent the night sharing a bed again, neither of them wanting to be apart.

“You’d better go,” Louis mumbled softly against Harry’s chest, pushing gently away from Harry’s body. “We both know if you don’t, you’ll want to stay and I’ll probably let you.”

“This is shit,” Harry muttered, taking in a deep breath as he looked to his sleeping son. “I don’t want to wake him up again, Lou…”

“Just give him a kiss then,” Louis said, and watched on, his heart aching slightly as he watched Harry kiss his son then stand up, wiping his tears away. “Want me to come down with you? Rob can stay in here with Alexander for a minute.”

“Alright.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and took the two of them out of the room, muttering quietly to the guard outside who nodded and went back into their room, closing the door behind him as Harry and Louis continued down the corridor hand in hand. Louis knew it was unusual, given they could be spotted by anyone but if this was what Harry needed, he was more than willing to give it. Before Louis knew it, they were outside the back entrance of the Palace beside the bullet proof car which would take Harry to his destination. Louis swallowed down the lump in his throat, smiling as the King and Queen arrived. The King was to accompany Harry on his trip with Anne staying behind at the Palace. A quick glance by Anne down to their joined hands made Louis jolt, wriggling his hand away.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis into yet another hug. He could feel Queen Anne’s eyes burning into him as Harry held him tightly, one hand on the back of Louis’ head until he released him, the pair looking into each other’s eyes. “Promise me you’ll FaceTime me later, and that you’ll let me know how my boy is?”

“Of course, Haz. I’ll send regular pictures, I already told you that. Just… try not to worry too much, okay? We’ll be fine, and you’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Come on, son, we have to leave,” the King called, kissing his wife’s cheek before he slipped into the back seat, the door left open for Harry. Louis smiled at Harry, who leaned in and kissed his cheek before he wiped away yet more tears, grabbing Louis’ hand and squeezing gently for a second.

“Love you, Lou. Look after the pair of you, okay? You’re my world.”

And with those words, he disappeared into the car, the door slamming shut and masking Harry from view. The car sped off before Louis could even gather his thoughts, and Louis turned, ready to go in when a hand around his wrist stopped him, making him look behind him for a second.

“Prince Harry was rather upset to see you go,” she mused, starting to walk back into the Palace beside Louis, nodding to the guards. 

“He’s a homeboy, I’m sure you know that,” Louis shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. “I’d better get back to Alexander…”

“Of course,” Anne said. “But Louis?”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“I’m here if you need anything. I mean, I know your mother is nearby also, but if you were to need a hand in a hurry … well, you can ask for me. I’ve also made sure Harry’s team knows that if you need anything, they’re to make arrangements to help you. Harry was quite insistent I do that, actually.”

“Oh, well, that’s kind of him. I’m sure we’ll be fine, but ... If you want to see Alexander, you can come and do so. I don’t mind, honestly,” Louis said, wanting Anne to like him for some inexplicable reason. She might not know he was in love with her son, but still, he wanted to encourage the relationship between the baby and his grandmother if he could. “I’d really better get going-”

“Yes. Goodbye, Louis.”

“Goodbye, Your Majesty,” he called, hurrying up the stairs and towards the room where Harry’s son lay, needing to be close to the only thing of Harry’s he had at the moment.


	4. Harry

_ 3 weeks later: Alex: 6 weeks old.  _

“I can certainly appreciate that,” Harry began, biting back the aggravated sigh that wanted to erupt from deep inside him as he addressed the Royal Family’s press advisors around him. “But by the same token-”

The door banged open then, ricocheting against the wall behind it, which cut Harry off mid-speech, everyone’s eyes now on Liam, who was standing in the doorway, slightly out of breath having run there.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, Your Majesties,” Liam said, and Harry could see beads of sweat on his forehead. “But, um, I’d like to request the presence of Prince Harry, please-”

“Why? My son is in an important meeting,” the King interrupted, looking less than amused by Liam’s arrival. “Well? Spit it out, boy.”

“Sorry, Your Majesty. Prince Harry’s presence has been requested by Louis Tomlinson, regarding Alexander-”

Harry pushed back from his chair, knowing nothing, not even the King, would stop him leaving the room if Louis needed him.

“Father, I will return. I need to see if Louis and Alexander are okay.”

He didn’t wait for a response and instead walked as quickly as he could from the room, in the direction of where he knew Louis and Alexander were. They’d chosen to spend the morning in the orangery out the back, enjoying the early morning sunshine, with Alexander under his playarch for the first time.

“Is Alexander sick, Liam?” Harry asked when they were out of earshot, his mind running madly with the reasons why Louis had summoned. “Did you call the medical team yet?”

“No, Your Highness, it’s not-”

Before Liam could even get his sentence out, he all but ran into the Orangery, relief flooding him when he saw Louis and Alexander both on the floor, Alexander on his back kicking his legs around, and Louis on his stomach, watching him and filming him on his phone.

“Lou? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, you’re here! Haz, you’re not gonna believe it-”

“What? I thought something was wrong!”

Harry couldn’t be angry at Louis at all, but at the same time, he desperately wanted to know why he’d been pulled out of a meeting when it seemed both Louis and Alexander were absolutely fine. He looked down to his son, who Louis had dressed in the cutest little short sleeved red romper, his pudgy legs cycling in the air. 

“Come and kneel down here, watch this…”

Harry did as he was asked, wishing he was wearing something a little more comfortable than the stiff trousers he’d picked out this morning. He looked to Louis who was in some cut-off denim shorts and barefoot, his tanned skin looking beautiful in the sunshine. Alexander seemed to have inherited Harry’s pale complexion, bless his heart.

“What is it then little man? What did you do to get Daddy to come all the way here, hmm?”

“Just wait …” Louis teased, shuffling closer to Harry. He tugged on the mat Alexander was laid out on, bringing him closer. Harry watched with eager eyes as Louis leaned over the little boy, nuzzling into his tummy and blowing a raspberry on top of his cotton romper. “Gonna do it for Daddy again, hmm?” Louis carried on until-

“Oh my god! Did he-”

“Yes, you did, didn’t you?! Clever boy, showing Daddy your gorgeous smile!”

“Lou, he smiled! My boy smiled!”

“He did, I had to show you! Here, you try-”

Louis scooted out of the way, leaving room for Harry. He ripped off his tie, throwing it to the side before he loosened the top few buttons of his shirt, dropping to his elbows over his son just as Louis had done. He smiled down at the baby for a moment before he tickled his tummy and bent down to copy Louis’ movement, blowing raspberries against Alexander’s belly.

“Smile for Daddy, my love,” Harry encouraged, pulling another face as he sat up a little. Finally, the cutest smile spread across Alexander’s cheeks, his little lips almost trembling with the movement as he gave Harry a gummy grin. “Oh, you are the most beautiful boy in the whole world! Look at you! Louis, look!”

“I see him, Haz. God, he looks so much like you when he smiles - even got your dimple, look!”

Harry laughed and gently pressed the tip of his finger against where Alexander definitely had a dimple, so much like his own that Harry couldn’t hold back his own grin. “Will you … try and get a photo, please?”

Louis nodded and reached for his phone, positioning himself so he could get both Styles’ faces into the screen. Harry carried on tickling and pulling faces at the little boy until he smiled again, giggling gently as Harry encouraged him, pulling face after face, with even Louis laughing along.

“Did you get one?”

“Loads,” Louis said, passing Harry his phone. Harry sat back on his haunches as he flicked through, his heart nearly exploding when he saw his favourite image. Harry was grinning down at his son, his smile reflected back at him in Alexander’s face. There was no doubting his parentage, not in that picture, and Harry quickly sent it to himself, knowing Louis wouldn’t mind him going through his phone at all. “You like them?”

“They’re perfect. Thank you so much, and for getting me here to see this. I’m just … I’m gutted I missed his first smile, Lou.”

“It’s all good, though. You’re here now, and you made him smile yourself, love. Come on, look how happy he is to see you. Pick him up, give him a hug and let me take a pic.”

Harry nodded and lifted his son up, arranging him carefully in his arms. He grinned at the camera as Louis moved around, getting the best angle.

“Your turn,” Harry instructed, and Louis looked a little surprised before he nodded, taking Harry’s son out of his arms and holding him facing outwards, Louis’ hand supporting between Alexander’s dangling legs. Harry struggled to keep himself together as he gazed at the two boys he loved more than anyone else, and took a photo, quickly switching out Louis’ phone for his own so he could have his own copy of it. “You look so gorgeous together. You were made to be with babies, Lou.”

“Oh hush,” Louis chastised, reaching for Alexander’s bottle of water and letting him sip on it. The doors to the garden were thrown wide open, and Harry felt grateful for the breeze blowing through. It was unseasonably warm for the end of May, but nobody minded. They’d had a hard winter with an unfathomable amount of snow being dumped on the UK, but now, summer was well and truly on it's way. “You a bit warm, Haz? Your cheeks are a bit pink…”

“Well, I’m not dressed for it like you are,” Harry moaned. “Fuck it.” His hands fell to the buttons on his shirt and he undid them quickly, shucking it off and leaving it in a mess on the floor. He noticed that Louis quickly averted his gaze, and he looked down, checking that nothing was showing that he hadn’t intended. Sure, his trousers were slung fairly low, showing off his tattooed hips and happy trail, but it definitely wasn’t anything his best friend hadn’t seen before. “Sorry, but it’s too hot.”

“Nah, you’re alright. Are you staying then?”

“Yep. Not risking missing another thing. Liam?”

Liam appeared again, barely reacting to Harry’s undressed state, his ear piece in place as he stared at the Prince and his son, and then at Louis. 

“May I be of assistance, Your Highness?”

“Could you just send word to my advisors I won’t be returning to the meeting?”

Liam’s brow furrowed in concern but he nodded quickly, hands still clasped behind his back in his typical stance. 

“Certainly, Sir. And forgive me if I’m overstepping here, but … is everything okay? Is Alexander unwell?”

“No, he’s more than okay. He smiled, Liam. Look-”

Harry reached for his phone and opened up the album, showing Liam his screen and the shot Louis had taken of the pair before he scrolled across, blushing when the photo of Louis and Alexander flashed up. Liam just smiled before Harry locked the device again, putting it back on the floor.

“I’ll pass the message on, Your Highness. Enjoy time with your family.”

A swift nod came and then Liam was gone, leaving Harry alone with his boys. Louis was now on his back like Alexander was, his hands tucked under his head, eyes shut as he relaxed in the warmth of the sun. Harry was more than certain there was nowhere else in the world he’d rather be.

****

Harry used his feet on the floor to start to rock the beautiful rocking chair back and forth, soothing Alexander back into sleep. It had been an exciting day, but Alexander had been struggling to settle a little thanks to the heat. Harry and Louis had resorted to stripping him off to just his nappy and letting him get as comfortable as he could, the windows all open so there was fresh air wafting through all the time. Louis had popped out with Jay to the town, needing to fetch some new clothes for Alexander, the little boy having already outgrown the newborn stage of his clothes. Harry had handed over his credit card to Louis without hesitation, and despite Louis’ protests, he’d persuaded him to take it, telling him to spend whatever he wanted. Harry’s money came from his parents, and he had more than he ever knew what to do with.

He felt Alexander’s body go limp against his chest, but just as he was about to get up, there was a gentle tap at his door. Gently, he pushed himself to his feet and walked off, his son against his bare chest and he opened the door, unsurprised to see his mother stood there.

“Come in, I’ll just put him down,” he said softly, walking over to the cot that had been his own when he was a child. Anne hadn’t approved of the cots Harry had purchased and had had some of the staff find Harry’s cot from storage, putting it in his room. Louis’ room, however, still housed the flatpack cot they’d put together with Liam’s help, although Alexander didn’t seem at all bothered as he slept just as soundly in either one. He laid the baby down and pushed the dummy between his lips, hoping he’d settle enough to give him time to chat to his mother. “Love you, little man.”

He walked back over to where his Mother was stood, and together, they sat down at the table that was in Harry’s room, currently covered in a pile of vests Harry had been trying to fold when Alexander had woken up, grizzling and unsettled. The Queen was now sat up straight, looking regal as she watched Harry with the tiny items, smiling as he did so.

“We have people who can do that, you know,” she mused as Harry just shrugged, leaving the now folded pile of clothes to one side as he sat down, hands clasped as he looked at his mum. “Sorry. I know Louis’ determined to do this without any of our help-”

“Not exactly. He just… he wants to raise Alexander like he was raised, you know? And we like doing this stuff… his laundry, and feeding him and stuff. Lou’s a pretty traditional guy, I guess.”

“And you’re pretty hands on, too,” she commented, and Harry just nodded, knowing he was. “I just … I’m worried you’re getting too attached, Harry. You spend an awful lot of time with Alexander, and I know you’re up most nights with him, too.”

“Mum, please, I know what I’m doing.”

The look Queen Anne gave Harry said otherwise, and she raised an eyebrow before she spoke again. “You have a cot for the boy in your room, Harry. That’s usually what parents do, not the best friend of the parent-”

“Mum, and I say this with the utmost respect … please leave it. Louis and Alexander are here to stay, for as long as they need me. Louis’ doing amazingly with Alexander, he really is, but it’s hard for him on his own. He needs my support, and I want to give that, and anything I can. If that means using my own money to support them for a while, so be it. I’m an adult, this is my decision. And no, don’t worry, it won’t mess with my work or anything like that.”

“Good. Because you’re making an appearance at The Prince’s Trust in a few days, and I expect you to be entirely there and on your best behaviour.”

“As if I would be anything but,” Harry snapped, having had enough of this conversation now. “I’m not arguing about this with you, Mother. Louis and Alexander are here for the foreseeable future, and that’s not going to change. I need some fresh air. Stay with Alexander, will you?”

Without even a backwards glance at his mother, Harry pushed away from the table and stormed out, finding himself in the Palace gardens as always within just a few minutes. A few of the gardening team nodded to him, no doubt sweating in the blazing sunshine as they trimmed some of the hedges around the gardens. Harry’s feet automatically found him on the path to Louis’ former home, but he cursed under his breath when he realised that of course Louis wasn’t home. He was a little surprised to see the windows open, the floral curtains billowing out and hurried over, keen to lock it up in case Jay had left it open by accident, but he was stunned when she appeared, a basket of washing in her hands.

“Jay! Is Louis not home?”

“Oh hello Harry, love,” she said with a warm smile, accepting him into her embrace as she set the basket on the grass by the washing line. “He sent me home a while ago. He said he had a little more shopping to do and that he’d catch the bus home.”

“The bus?!” Harry squeaked, reaching for his phone before Jay stopped him.

“Harry, leave him. I … I think he needed a little time to himself. He’s fine, you know he is. Louis’ more than capable of looking out for himself. He’ll come home to you and Alexander when he’s ready. Now. Are you going to tell me what’s troubling you?”

Harry sighed and let Jay take his arm, guiding him inside and to the kitchen table, where she flicked on the kettle, reaching down a couple of mugs from the cupboard. He sat there for a moment, loving how he felt just as at home in this cottage as he did in the Palace. In fact, here was where he really felt he could be himself. He didn’t have to hide here, with Jay and Louis.

“I just … I had a run in with my mother. She doesn’t understand why I have Louis and Alexander at the Palace with me.”

Jay was silent while she finished making the pair of them cups of tea, setting one down in front of Harry while she sat down opposite him, staring at him as she worked out how to answer.

“Love. Try and see it from her point of view. To her, Louis is your best friend, and Alexander is his son. You’re not beholden to him, or to Alexander, yet you seem unendingly supportive. To her, it doesn’t make sense. It does to us because we know Alexander is your son. She doesn’t And it’s a lot for a man to take on, let alone a Prince with a lot of stake.”

Harry sipped on his tea as he let Jay’s words sink in. He knew she was right, really, that Anne had every right to question Louis and Alexander’s presence in the Palace, and just how far Harry was going to support them. But he still didn’t see how he had a choice for it to be any other way. Not at the moment, anyway. Not when Anne didn’t know the truth about who Harry really was. 

“I was a bit … snappy with her, I guess you could say,” Harry said with a shrug, all of the fight leaving his body. “I just hate being questioned. Like, it’s my life. And if it was true that Alexander was Louis’, I’d support them just as I am now, I really would-”

“I know, love,” Jay cut in, resting a calming hand on Harry’s arm as she sensed him getting worked up again. “I think we all know that. Your parents are just coming at it from a different perspective. They’re the reigning King and Queen, and they have a certain image to uphold. Perhaps bringing Louis and “his son”” - Jay used air quotes around that which made Harry smile - “into the Palace wasn’t something they ever anticipated. Maybe they’re struggling with it.”

“I guess so,” Harry sighed, nodding reluctantly. “Maybe I should talk to her more about it.”

“Or maybe you should just be honest and tell her Alexander is your son. He’s a Prince like you, Harry. And he’s your mum’s grandson.”

Harry felt his body flood with guilt again at that, but he pushed it aside, knowing that what he was doing was for the best. The comment about Alexander being a Prince struck Harry though. He hadn’t really thought about the fact he was withholding his son’s true title from him by letting everyone believe him to be Louis’ son, and a commoner. Still, protecting him from the public eye and the life Harry had grown up with had to be a good thing. 

“You can wait here for Lou if you want. He probably won’t be long. Unless you want to get back to Alexander…”

“I probably should get back. But thanks, Jay. I know I can always come here when it gets too much for me up there. I just… I hope you know how grateful I am for you always being there for me. You’re wonderful, and I feel lucky to have you in my life.”

He surprised the woman opposite by standing up and hurrying over to her, scooping her up into a big hug. As much as he loved his mum, she wasn’t the affectionate or demonstrative kind, mainly thanks to the lifestyle she’d grown up in. Harry just felt grateful he’d somehow skipped all of that and loved nothing more than a hug, sharing beds and cuddling Louis since he was big enough to sleep over with his best friend, a bodyguard stationed outside the door of Jay’s home, of course. 

“You’re more than welcome, darling, you know this is as much your home as the Palace is,” she whispered into his ear, holding him tightly. “Now go and find your boy. I’m sure he’s missing his Daddy.”

Harry grinned and nodded, missing his son already as well. He hugged Jay again before he picked up the empty mugs, placing them in the sink. He left and hurried back to the Palace, taking the steps two at a time. He burst into his bedroom, expecting to see Anne sat there with Alexander, but instead, he found Louis giving the baby a bottle, a pile of bags around his feet, items falling out onto the floor.

“Oh, you’re home!”

“Yep. Where were you, love? Came back home and Alex was screaming his head off, took him off Anne and he settled straight away. Knows me, don’t you, little guy?” He smiled, giving doe eyes to the baby in his arms.

“Course he does, Lou, you’re his daddy,” Harry said, still flying high on hearing Louis referring to the Palace as his home. “I just had to get some fresh air. Mum was being a bit of a nag, so I went to the cottage to find you, and I found Jay instead. We had a cuppa and a chat, it’s all good now.”

“Fair enough,” Louis said, and Harry loved that he knew when not to push. “Now, have a look in those bags, I found the cutest little outfits for Alexander… I couldn’t resist!”

*****

“Harry, put the damn phone away,” Des chastised as Harry smiled down at his phone. He was flicking through the pictures he and Louis had taken of Alexander outside in the garden earlier that day. The baby had smiled several times as Louis had tickled his feet, the garden providing a gorgeous backdrop while Harry and Louis had shared a small picnic the kitchen staff had put together for them. “We really don’t need headlines about Prince Harry being distracted while you’re on your official duties.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, feeling thoroughly told off as he shoved his phone into the pocket of his trousers. He’d been delivered a new suit from his personal tailor earlier that day, and was wearing it now for the event he was attending alongside his father. He felt a little nervous, as he always did when performing his Royal duties, knowing the eyes of the world were on him, watching his every move. Harry always felt pressure being who he was anyway, and public events just added to that and his anxiety of letting everyone down. “Just nervous.”

“Well, please get your head in the game, son,” Des said, his voice leaving no room for Harry to argue. “You’re twenty-two years old, you’ve been doing this long enough to handle everything. We’re almost there. I want you at your best, okay? You know how important the Prince’s Trust is, especially given you’ll be taking over its patronage soon enough.”

“I know, Father,” Harry mumbled, hating how Des could always make him feel like a child. There was part of him that wanted to scream at Des that he was a father too, that he had no right to make him feel like this, that Harry could behave how he wanted. But instead, he sat back in his seat, wishing he was at home enjoying time with Louis and Alexander rather than being stuck here doing this. “I’m following you in, I assume?”

“As always,” Des confirmed, nodding curtly as the limousine transporting the pair came to a stop. The bodyguard slipped out of the passenger seat and stood outside Des’ door, waiting for a moment before he opened it. Harry could already hear the roars of the gathered press and their photographers, the flashes almost blinding from where he was. “Come on, son.”

Harry nodded but stopped slightly as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Des was already out and nodding and greeting the press, but Harry couldn’t help it. He had visions of it being something about Alexander, and if it was bad and Louis needed him, Harry would be there in a second. A glance at his home screen told him it was messages, and he quickly unlocked it, opening their conversation.

**Louis: Big smiles for Daddy today!**

Attached to Louis’ text was a gorgeous photo of both Louis and Alexander grinning at the camera into a mirror. Harry knew it was impossible, but there was something so similar about the pair of them that it was easy to believe they were father and son for a moment.

“Uh, excuse me, Your Highness, but the King is waiting for you-”

“Yes, sorry, I apologise,” Harry mumbled, locking his phone and carefully climbing out of the limo. He didn’t miss the look his father gave him as he stood, raising his hand to the bank of photographers in front of him. Harry fastened the button of his jacket and stepped onto the red carpet, posing both on his own and next to his father until they were ushered inside by one of their aides, the volume dropping as the door closed behind them. They both listened intently to the smartly dressed woman who soon disappeared, leaving Harry and the King alone for a moment. 

“What were you playing at?”

“Louis texted me, I just wanted to make sure Alexander was okay…”

“Harry, you really need to remember that boy is not your son. This is your life, right here, with me. Representing the Royal Family, attending events, and being a good Prince for your country.”

“I can be a good friend and Uncle as well,” Harry said, fighting back the lump in his throat. “All of the parts of my life aren’t mutually exclusive…”

“Your Highnesses, we’re ready for you,” came a voice, and Des nodded, turning to Harry again. Harry cut him off by nodding quickly, hoping that Des wouldn’t say anymore. He didn’t need to hear it all again. The pair walked and smiled as the audience applauded them, making their way to their seats. They were to partake in a sit-down meal with the members of the public who had been invited, and then Harry was to make a speech at the end, thanking everyone for their presence and donations to keep The Prince’s Trust going year after year. It was a big responsibility, and one that felt daunting at times.

Harry took a seat next to his father, an older woman on his other side that Harry recognised, but didn’t know the name of. He greeted her, accepting a handshake as she introduced herself as the Duchess of Lancaster. He caught the eye of Liam, who was standing just a few steps away from the table, giving Harry privacy but making his presence known, which Harry felt grateful for. Harry and the Duchess made easy conversation, and Harry was grateful to her for talking to him so freely and easily. When his phone buzzed again between courses, Harry didn’t hesitate to slip it out, grinning at yet another slew of pictures Louis had taken of Alexander in the bath, spiking his dark hair into a bubble-laden mohican, Louis’ hand carefully supporting the little boy.

“Oh, what a darling!” the Duchess cooed, glancing over Harry’s shoulder. He felt his father tense up next to him, but he ignored that, focusing on the woman next to him. “Who is that little angel?”

“Uh, my best friend’s son.”

“Well, he’s beautiful!” the Duchess gushed, and that was all it took for Harry to open up his album, flicking through more photos of the little boy. He unthinkingly chatted about him, telling Helen how Alexander had recently started smiling at his dad which made her squeal, clapping her hands. “You’re so lucky to be so close to the pair of them.”

“I really am,” Harry agreed, finally putting his phone away. “If you’ll excuse me, I just need to prepare for my speech.”

She nodded, and Harry made his way to the bathroom, Liam just a few paces behind, hot on his heels as always, preventing anyone else from entering while Harry was using the facilities. When the door banged open, Harry jumped and felt on guard until he realised it was his father, hands on hips, glaring at his son. Harry swallowed, his palms sweaty as he prepared himself for whatever barrage of words his father was about to throw at him.

“This has to STOP!” the King all but roared, red in the face. “Don’t think I, and most of the room, didn’t notice you on your phone tonight! And I heard you wittering on about that bloody baby-”

“Don’t! Don’t speak of him like that,” Harry hissed, full of rage at his father dismissing his son like that. “It’s not Alexander’s fault, none of this is. It’s mine, it’s on me. It doesn’t matter, just leave him and Louis out of it. I won’t do it again, okay? Just … give me a break. I need to go and do my speech, and you’re not helping.”

“Well, it matters to me,” the King snapped back, his beady eyes locked on Harry’s now. “The woman you’re sat with … that’s the Duchess of Lancaster-”

“I’m well aware,” Harry replied, hating that King Desmond, his own father, apparently thought he was useless and couldn’t introduce himself, or find out who his companion was. “Why does that matter?”

“She’s the one your Mother has arranged for you to attend the Royal Ball with! You are to court her, Harry, to make her feel special. You will entertain her tonight, be courteous, you will be a gentleman and escort her home tonight, and you will definitely be the Prince she is expecting you to be. You need to STOP talking to her about your friend and his baby, Harry. If you endanger this-”

“Are you joking?” Harry hissed, anger flooding his veins again. “You could have warned me! I had no idea! I knew Mother had arranged for me to date yet another woman I have zero interest in, but this is beyond a joke-”

“It’s your life, son. Get used to it.”

King Desmond turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. Harry took a breath and walked over to the row of sinks, running the cold tap for a moment before he splashed his face, trying to bring himself back down to earth. When he’d dried off, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror, feeling much older than his twenty two years, and torn between who he was, and who he wanted to be.

“You can do this,” he whispered, giving himself a little pep talk. He wished Louis was there. He knew his best friend would know just what to say to make him feel better. “Let’s go.”

Harry headed out of the bathroom, smiling to Liam, who was still waiting outside the door, a look of concern on his face. 

“What is it?” he asked, knowing his bodyguard would be honest with him, as he always was. “What did I do?”

“Forgive me if I’m speaking out of turn, Your Highness,” Liam began, but Harry just shook his head at that, willing him to go on. “I just … I think you should give the King a break. When he speaks of Alexander, I mean.”

“Why?” Harry asked, feeling defensive now.

“He doesn’t know everything. He doesn’t know Alexander is-” Liam lowered his voice for the next part, “-your son. If he did, he’d be different. He wouldn’t react as he is doing so now.”

Harry sighed, realising that what Liam said was entirely true. His father would be different towards Harry and Alexander if he knew the true nature of their relationship, and it was Harry who was making this harder than it had to be. “I mean, I know you’re right. But … this isn’t forever. It can’t be.”

Harry steeled himself and patted Liam’s shoulder before the pair headed off, Harry making his way towards the stage, waiting in the wings. He could look out over the floor while he stood and waited to be introduced, and he saw his father sitting tall alongside his aide.

“... we are very grateful to have the presence of His Royal Highness King Desmond tonight-” the speaker said, and was interrupted by applause, waiting for it to subside before she carried on. “We are also thrilled to welcome his son, His Royal Highness Prince Harry, to the stage, who is going to speak to us all for a moment about The Prince’s Trust and the direction we hope to take the charity in within the next few years. Please put your hands together for Prince Harry!”

Harry plastered a smile on his face and smoothed out his jacket with his hands before he stepped onto the stage, squinting into the bright lights, striding towards the woman waiting to shake his hand. After, he stepped over to the plinth where the microphone was and cleared his throat, everyone sitting back down, a hush falling over the room. 

“Thank you for that very warm welcome. It’s an honour to be here tonight …”

****

“Good boy,” Harry whispered as he burped Alexander, rubbing his little back with his palm, coaxing out any more wind. “Daddy’s asleep so you need to be nice and quiet, okay? Go back to sleep for us.”

Harry set the baby down in his cot and climbed into bed, just settling down when Louis appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He cursed gently, hoping he’d fed Alexander without waking up Louis but he’d seemingly failed yet again. They’d both been asleep when Harry had come back from his duties at The Prince’s Trust, and Harry had quietly slipped out of his suit, kissing the pair goodnight before retreating to bed, waking up as soon as Alexander had whimpered through the baby monitor. “Sorry, I tried to get him before he woke you…”

“I think at this point I’m so in tune with him, I can’t help but wake up,” Louis shrugged, shuffling over to Harry’s bed. He surprised Harry by pulling back the corner of the quilt and slipping inside next to Harry, his body radiating heat. “Good evening?”

“Was alright,” Harry mumbled, tiredness creeping into his voice. “Would rather have been home with you two though.”

“Course you would,” Louis replied softly, silence settling in the room as Alexander fell back asleep in his cot. “Sleepy time, Haz. Roll over.”

Harry did as he was told, moving onto his side, stilling when Louis crowded up behind him, kissing the back of his head as their bodies moulded together, Louis pressed up against Harry’s back.

“Night, little spoon,” Louis whispered, resting a palm on Harry’s warm tummy. “I’ll get up with Alex next time.”

Harry just nodded in reply, not trusting his voice. Falling asleep with Louis like this was everything he’d always wanted, but it hurt so much that it meant something different to him that it did to Louis, who only saw him as a friend. Harry tentatively reached up and laced his fingers with Louis’, finally letting his eyes shut and sleep come, his body resting but his mind restless.


	5. Louis

_ Mid June, Alex 2 months old _

“Poor love,” Louis soothed as Alexander screamed in Harry’s arms, a red patch appearing on his leg where the needle had punctured his skin. “You’re so brave, darling.”

“Keep an eye on him for any fever,” the nurse said softly, pressing a soft cotton wool pad to Alexander’s leg. “If he does get warm or a little out of sorts, he can have a little bit of Calpol to soothe him. If you’re at all worried, get someone to give us a call and we’ll come and see him.”

“Thank you,” Harry said as he jostled his son on his lap while Louis just hung back, feeling a bit useless. He reached for Alexander’s favourite stuffed elephant and wriggled it in front of his face, hoping the little boy would grab it from him to offer some comfort. “Do you want him, Lou?”

Louis nodded and gratefully accepted Alexander from Harry’s arms as the nurse cleared up, popping the used needle into her sharps box and throwing her gloves away. Harry saw her out, finally leaving the family of three alone in their room again. Alexander had settled a little, but still looked miserable, not over the shock of having a needle stuck in his pudgy thigh. Louis had known the immunisations were coming for days, but it didn’t make it any easier to see happen, especially when Alexander had screamed his little lungs out.

He walked Alexander over to the window and tried to point out the birds flying around, the flowers in the garden, the people walking about to distract him. Harry soon came over, resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder, squeezing gently.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Just not nice seeing him like this,” Louis admitted, watching as Harry stroked his son’s cheek softly. “He’ll probably need a nap soon, worn himself out, I reckon.”

“I agree. Want to try and get him down now?” Louis nodded and Harry closed the blinds, making the room dark enough while Louis rocked him until Alexander’s eyes started to flutter shut, falling asleep, his cheeks still red and damp from his crying. Louis tucked a light sheet over him and kissed his forehead before they headed into Harry’s room, slumping on the sofa with him. “Still on for tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” Harry said, giving Louis a wicked grin. The pair had hatched a dastardly plan (or so they thought) of escaping the Palace the following day and heading out for a day of shopping and just being normal, something Harry had done a few times before without issue. Liam, though, had stepped up Harry’s security since Alexander’s arrival at the Palace, so they’d arranged for Jay to have Alexander for the day, and of course, Louis’ mum had jumped at the chance to spend a day with the baby boy. “We really need to go to Pizza Hut for lunch. God, I miss that place and the salad bar.”

“Only you would go to Pizza Hut and stuff your face on bloody rabbit food,” Louis chided with a smile, shaking his head at Harry. “But don’t worry, I’ll eat your share of pizza too, Haz.”

“You’d do that for me?!” Harry said, clutching his hands to his chest in mock awe, making Louis laugh. “What a hero.”

“Bloody Knight in shining armour,” Louis said through his laughter, throwing his feet into Harry’s lap where Harry’s hands found them, pressing his fingertips into Louis’ arches. Louis usually hated anybody touching his feet, but as always, Harry was the exception to everything. “God, that’s good.”

“Yeah? Relax. Let me take care of you for a while.”

Louis suppressed a shiver at Harry’s words, hoping it wasn’t too obvious on his face how he wished Harry’s words meant something entirely different. He shut his eyes and rested back against the cushions as Harry’s magic hands worked over his feet, enjoying the sensations a little bit too much. He hoped his jogging bottoms were loose enough that Harry wouldn’t see how affected he was by a simple touch. 

After what felt like forever, Louis felt himself all but falling into sleep, content that Alexander was okay and asleep just next door. What he didn’t expect, though, was for Harry to lean over him and brush his cheek with his lips in such a tender kiss, it almost made him shiver.

“Sleep well, my love,” Harry whispered before he slipped out from underneath Louis’ legs, leaving him to doze on the sofa. But despite the fact Louis had felt relaxed enough to sleep a minute ago, he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry’s whispered words, and how his own cheek burned where his best friend had left a kiss just a few seconds ago, the skin almost tingling. Louis smiled fondly to himself as he rolled to face the back of the sofa, as he, for just a moment, let his imagination run wild with him.

*****

“Shit, do you think they saw?” Harry hissed as they ducked around the corner, heading away from the Palace, Louis hailing a cab. He mumbled an address to the driver as they slid into the backseat, Louis trying not to ogle Harry’s bum as he clambered quite ungracefully across the seat before he sat next to him, the cab taking them away from the Palace and into town for some much needed downtime. “Louis?”

“No, I don’t. They seemed to believe we were just going to visit Mum with Alex, so no reason for them to suspect anything,” Louis said, focusing his attention out of the window. He always felt ridiculously responsible when it was just he and Harry alone in public, ready to protect Harry at any cost, although he felt a little more relaxed knowing Alexander was safely stowed away at the cottage with his mum, safe from any harm. “It’ll be fine, love. We’ve done it before, remember?”

“I know. Argh, I’m so excited, Lou! I just want to mooch around the shops and buy so much shit I don’t need and have lunch with you. Just be normal people, you know?”

Louis nodded and chanced a glance at Harry, unable to stop himself smiling when he watched his best friend’s face light up as they sped towards town, the meter in the taxi ticking up. Not that Louis minded since Harry would cover the cost as he always did, despite Louis’ heavy protestations. He was going to buy lunch, though, no matter what Harry said. He couldn’t spoil Harry very much, being a Prince and having pretty much anything he wanted at his disposal, but he knew how much Harry appreciated the little things Louis did for him. 

When the cab dropped them in town, Harry handed over some cash and they strolled down the street side by side. It was a very warm day, but Harry had a bottle green beanie on his head anyway, and a pair of sunglasses he’d stolen from Louis’ room, trying to disguise himself a little bit. Louis was far more casual, wearing a ratty old tank top that went just a little too low to be socially acceptable paired with some denim cut offs, but he wasn’t bothered.

“Where first then?” he asked, following Harry’s lead. “You want to shop for Alex, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Harry giggled, eyeing up the Gap Kids store across the road. “I mean, a few more bits can’t hurt, right?”

Louis just shrugged and followed Harry into the shop, the pair cooing and admiring the racks of gorgeous clothes. Harry chose a few pairs of shorts and some little tops, as well as some bigger vests since the ones they had were getting a little snug for the growing little boy. They paid, the assistant not giving the men a second look, and Harry accepted the navy Gap Kids bag, swinging it from his fingertips as they headed back out into the beautiful summer weather. Louis squinted into the sunshine, glancing up and down the street, working out where to go next.

“Shall we just wander around? I’m happy to just see what’s about, maybe go for a coffee in a while?”

Louis was pleased when Harry nodded in agreement, and they chatted easily as they went in and out of shops, trying on clothes, buying the occasional thing. Harry treated Louis to a new shirt that Louis couldn’t stop eyeing up, working out if he could afford it or not when Harry whipped it out of his hands, running over to pay for it before Louis could even say a word of objection. He accepted the paper bag with red cheeks and mumbled thanks as Harry shrugged it off, tugging Louis into a brief hug before they walked back out.

“Lunch time?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, ignoring the beads of sweat running down his spine as the day only got hotter and hotter, the sun now at its highest point in the sky. Louis’ tummy was growling despite the two bowls of cereal he’d had that morning while Harry had fed Alexander, telling his son all about what he and Louis were going to be doing for the rest of the day. Louis couldn’t deny how much he loved to see Harry with his son, what a natural father he was, and as much as he loved being so close to the pair of them and being Alexander’s other father for the time being, he couldn’t help but wonder how long they’d be able to carry it on for. Louis could already see so much of Harry in his son, and Jay had made a few comments as well about how strong the Styles genes were in the future Prince.

Louis dealt with speaking to the hostess, and secured them a small table outside under the canopy that came out in the summer. Harry positioned himself so his back was to the main street, his gaze fixated on Louis as he settled in his chair, getting comfortable. Louis grinned, passing over a menu.

“So. Enjoying your day of freedom? Oh, uh, a coke for me please, and a water for my friend. Thanks, love.” He smiled up at the young waitress who disappeared again, no doubt to get their order ready. “Haz?”

“Sorry. Yeah, it’s great. I love this, being out with you. I’m sure Mum and Dad will have a shit fit later on, but I need this, you know? I need to get out of that lifestyle sometimes, to just be a normal twenty-two year old man, even if it’s only for a few hours. I love being who I am, I do, it’s just… it’s a lot sometimes. The pressures, the expectations…”

“I get it,” Louis said softly, smiling up at the waitress again as she set down their drinks. Louis quickly confirmed with her that they both wanted to share a large pizza, half meat feast for Louis, half Hawaiian for Harry, and some garlic bread, leaving them alone once more. “So. Got anymore updates on the set up date?”

Harry blushed, looking down at the table and running his fingertip through a droplet of water that he’d left there. “No, I told you I met her, yeah? The woman my mother wants to set me up with? At the Prince’s Trust event a few weeks ago. We got chatting and I … I talked loads about you and Alexander. I didn’t realise who she was, and now I think it’s all going to go wrong when I have to act like I’m actually interested in her. I know the bloody paps saw me take her outside, Dad told me to make sure she got out of her car okay, even though she has a whole team of people for that job. I’m shocked the poxy Mail hasn’t published some bullshit about them yet, actually.”

Louis couldn’t help himself scoffing at that, shaking his head. The idea that Harry’s parents could actually believe he’d be interested in a woman beggared belief really, and he couldn’t understand how they didn’t know their son well enough to see him for who he really was, the person Louis had been seeing forever and a day. Setting him up like this and blind-siding Harry like they’d done just filled Louis with rage for his best friend.

“Anyway. Change the subject. Tell me something to cheer me up, Lou.”

“Uh …” Louis thought for a moment before his eyes widened, filled with excitement. “Oh! I had a bit of an idea the other day. I think I’m going to look into taking some courses while I’m at home with Alex so much. I don’t want to just be a kept man, and I think it’ll do me good to use my brain a bit more, you know? Maybe some English or something…”

“Oh. Uh, I mean, great, that sounds good!” Harry said, a small smile on his face that strangely didn’t reach his eyes. Louis felt a little guilty at that, but he knew it was true. As much as he loved being a family with Harry and Alexander, it wasn’t going to last forever, and somehow, Louis had to have something to turn to when it all came to an end and the world knew the truth. “I’m proud of you, Louis.” Harry reached across the table and took Louis’ hand in his, squeezing it gently for a moment, gazing at him. Louis felt warm with Harry’s eyes on him, but he was startled when he saw a familiar figure just over Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh shit-”

“What is it?” Harry asked, swivelling around in his chair but not letting go of Louis’ hand. “Louis?”

“Liam. He’s … he’s over there. By the bin, trying to be incognito. Give him a wave …” Louis waggled his fingers, and laughed quietly when Liam raised a hand back, well and truly aware he’d been rumbled. Somehow, Louis wasn’t surprised. “What a shitbag. And we thought we were being so clever.”

They both joked about Liam until the pizza came, Louis feeling oddly settled by the presence of Harry’s bodyguard just across the road. Harry served Louis a few slices before he took some for himself, and they chatted about Alexander, about Jay, about everything and anything as they ate, but sadly, the happy mood wasn’t to last.

“Fuck-” Louis cursed as he caught sight of a lens pointed at them, and soon enough, he spotted several more. “Harry, paps are here.”

Harry’s face visibly fell at that, and his shoulders became hunched, as if he was trying to get smaller, not to be spotted. “Please tell me you’re joking…”

“I’m not. Shit, there’s loads of them. We need to leave-”

As always, the paparazzi had no qualms about approaching the men, and before they knew it, they were surrounded, the paps yelling things at them, garnering the attention of everyone else in the restaurant. Louis’ heart rate had picked up, trying to work out an exit strategy, when Liam appeared out of nowhere, stepping in front of Harry, looking strong and angry.

“Stay with me, both of you,” he instructed, and both men nodded, feeling out of their depth now. Harry clutched the hem of Liam’s t-shirt as he’d been taught to do years ago and shuffled along after him. Louis tried to follow but stumbled as a paparazzi shoved a camera in his face, yelling something about Harry and the Duchess of Lancaster, and in the confusion, Louis got left behind. Panic started to rise in his chest until Harry grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind him. Harry didn’t let go, and Louis didn’t even think about what the press would make of Prince Harry holding his best friend’s hand like this. 

“Prince Harry! We hear you and the Duchess of Lancaster are an item! Is it true?!”

“Is there any truth in the rumour you’re engaged to be married, Prince Harry?”

“Tell us something about Harry, something only you would know!”

Louis blocked out the barrage of awful questions that were flying at them, and kept his head down, hand ensconced in Harry’s as Liam led them to safely, to a car parked around the corner. Harry was bundled into the backseat first, and Louis quickly followed, slamming the door behind him as Liam ran around and jumped in behind the wheel, murmuring something into the microphone on his headset. The engine roared to life and the wheels squealed as Liam drove away just as the paparazzi held cameras up to the windows, trying to get a last few pictures of the Prince.

“Your Highness-”

“Don’t.” Harry replied in a tone that gave no room for argument. “I’m not sorry for wanting some time out, Liam. I know we should have told you, but everything was fine up until the press turned up.”

“I understand, Your Highness. Just… please keep me in the loop next time. I can make sure security is around, far away enough you won’t feel like you’re being tailed. It’s my job to protect you, Sir. And you, Louis.”

“Thank you, Liam. I think we’re both okay, although I’m glad you were there,” Louis admitted, looking down at where Harry was still holding his hand. The pair of them were both clearly taking some comfort from it, so Louis left his hand where it was. “I think we’re ready to head home now.”

Liam nodded, and drove the car back to the Palace. The journey was pretty silent, Louis running through what had gone wrong, where they could have been spotted, but he came up blank. All he knew was he was happy that Liam was around, and he kept thinking of how badly it could have gone if he wasn’t there, how he and Harry had been surrounded with seemingly no way out. The gates to the back entrance of the Palace swung open as Liam drove in, and Louis could still feel Harry’s anger radiating off him in waves.

He hopped out of the car as soon as it came to a halt, and Louis struggled to keep up with Harry’s long strides, following him around the back of the Palace, into the gardens and towards where their rooms were. He was a little surprised that Harry hadn’t gone straight to Jay’s to collect Alexander, but he just figured Harry needed a little time to himself to cool down before being around the baby boy again.

“Harry… Harry, slow down! Little legs here!” Harry came to a sudden stop and turned, laughing as he looked at Louis. “What? Don’t laugh at me!”

“That has to be the first time I’ve ever heard you admit you’re a short arse, Lou,” Harry chuckled, walking over to Louis and hugging him quickly, his usual sparkle back. “Sorry about before. I just… I hate it. When they come to me like that, when they put  _ you  _ in danger.”

Louis didn’t miss how Harry had emphasised the ‘you’ part of that sentence, and just swallowed, nodding slightly. They started walking again, albeit a slower pace than before, but soon came to a shocked stop, Harry grabbing Louis’ wrist as they watched from a distance, not yet spotted.

“Oh my god…” Harry mumbled, his eyes fixated on where Alexander was on his back under a parasol, the King and Queen either side of him. Anne was laid next to him, tickling his tummy while the King was upright, watching on with a fond smile on his face. “What the hell?”

“I have no idea, maybe Mum tried to call?”

Louis fumbled in his pocket for his phone and saw he had both a missed call and a message from his mum. He pulled it up and read it before he handed it to Harry, who read it and nodded, seemingly unbothered his son had been left in the care of his parents.

“They’d be good grandparents, Haz,” Louis mused, but Harry didn’t say anything. He was still staring, and Louis approached, pushing onto his tiptoes to hook his chin over Harry’s shoulder, watching as Anne adjusted the sunhat on Alexander, making sure he was fully covered. “Don’t you think-”

“No,” Harry said softly, shaking his head. “Not now. Not yet. I … let’s go in. He looks happy enough for now.” He started to head off, but Louis stayed where he was, making Harry pause and turn to look back at him. “Coming, Lou?”

“Yeah, sorry. Course I am. I’ll grab us some drinks from the kitchen. Meet you upstairs?”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, heading into the Palace and upstairs while Louis strolled off to the kitchen, unable to believe a day that had started so well had ended quite like this.

****

_ The next morning _

“So sorry to disturb you, Your Highness,” Liam mumbled, his eyes flitting between Harry and Louis, who was holding a wide awake Alexander, chuckling as the baby’s palm landed on his cheek over and over. Alexander was becoming much more tactile and interested in their faces, particularly Louis’ beard, which he seemed to like touching and feeling under his tiny hand. “I know it’s early....”

“It’s fine, Liam. Is there a problem?” Harry questioned, both men a little concerned by now. Usually, Liam didn’t disturb them in their private quarters unless there was a problem, and after yesterday, they were both a little on edge, expecting the worst. “Is it about what happened yesterday when Louis and I went out?”

“Yes,” Liam answered, and Louis felt grateful for his honesty. “Uh … here. It’s, um, it’s in these.”

Liam thrust a couple of newspapers into Harry’s hands, and both men swallowed before they walked over to the table. Louis watched, jiggling Alexander side to side as Harry splayed them out. Pictures of the pair of them were splashed across the front cover, headlines speculating about Prince Harry’s lovelife, his recent match with the Duchess (although Louis had no clue where they were getting their information on that particular bit of news), and even a few subheadings about his ‘commoner best friend’. 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Harry mumbled, flicking to the article in the Daily Mail, his most loathed of papers. 

“Liam, take Alexander for a sec,” Louis instructed, and he handed the baby over before Liam had the chance to object, trying not to laugh at Liam’s awkwardness. Alexander just stared up at the new man before slapping his face as well. Louis focused his attention back to the article, and rolled his eyes at a “Fact File on Prince Harry’s nearest and dearest” in one corner of the page:

**Who’s Who in Prince Harry’s life**

_ Prince Harry was spotted out and about with two men yesterday, so here’s the lowdown with everything we know! _

**Liam Payne: 25, Prince Harry’s personal bodyguard**

  * **Prince’s personal guard since 2017**


  * Impeccable record, the youngest man to receive promotion to a member of the Royal Family’s personal guards.


  * Graduated top of his class at Sandhurst in 2016.


  * Employed to guard pop superstar Ed Sheeran before moving to guard the Royals, and finally a promotion to Prince Harry’s personal guard.



**Louis Tomlinson: 22, Prince Harry’s long time best friend and confidante**

“Confidante,” Louis scoffed, shaking his head. “What a pretentious word.”

  * **Born to Johannah Tomlinson and an unknown father. Has lived within Palace grounds since birth.**


  * Has been the best friend of Prince Harry since they were young children, much to the chagrin of the King and Queen


  * Palace insiders have confirmed Tomlinson to be a wild child, and has been caught leading Prince Harry astray on several occasions


  * Tomlinson used to have a rather heavy smoking habit, but it’s been a while since he’s been snapped smoking


  * Dropped out of school aged seventeen


  * Tomlinson is an out and proud gay man, and has been linked to several men although has apparently never been in a long-term relationship.



“Absolute bullshit,” Harry seethed, slamming his hand on the desk. “Much to the chagrin of the King and Queen? Wild child? Where do they actually get this crap from? I’ve a right bloody mind to call them and demand they print a retraction-”

“Love, don’t do that,” Louis said, placing a hand on the small of Harry’s back, willing him to calm down. “You know that’s what they want, for you to react and add fuel to the fire. We know it’s bullshit, and we’re the ones who matter.”

“Alexander will have to read this crap when he’s older,” Harry snapped back, his voice low and angry again. “I don’t want my son thinking any of this is true.”

“He won’t. He’ll know us, who we really are. And none of this will matter. Not to him, not to us. Please, just ignore it, okay?” Louis begged, hating to see Harry so distressed. Louis caught Liam’s eye and watched as the bodyguard stepped into the other room with Alexander, giving them a modicum of privacy for a moment.

“Ignore it? How the fuck am I meant to ignore this, Louis?” Harry snapped, his voice full of venom as he pointed out another double page spread, this time littered with photos of Louis and Harry hurrying away behind Liam, bullet points dotted throughout the article about Harry. “Where do they get this crap from, I mean, really? Apparently, I’m fucking marrying this Duchess, did you know?! Amazing they know these things before I do!”

“Harry, I-”

“Oh, and look! She’s pregnant too, because I happen to be carrying a bag from Gap fucking Kids! Because there’s not a chance I have friends who are parents, huh? For fuck’s sakes, I’m literally holding your hand, Louis, holding YOUR HAND and they still can’t fucking see me for who I am. I literally just smile next to a woman and I’m fucking her, but we can hold hands and nothing’s said?! This is a fucking joke!”

Louis just stayed quiet and started to gather up the papers, knowing nothing good could come from reading any more of them. It was all full of lies and speculation, and they really didn’t need any of it in their lives. “Come here, give us a hug. I’m so sorry, love.”

Harry went easily into Louis’ arms and let out a long sigh, relaxing in his arms. “Why can’t they leave me alone, Lou? I mean, I get they write about me, I’m the Prince and this is my life. But you and Liam … you don’t deserve any of this. Especially you. You’re the most important thing in my life, and I just … I’d be lost without you. I hope you know that.”

“I do. And … same. Love you, Hazza.”

“Love you too,” Harry mumbled, finally breaking out of Louis’ hug and wiping at his red eyes. “You wanna take Alex’s bouncy chair outside for a bit?”

“Whatever you want. We could eat brekky outside if you like. Fancy some eggs and bacon?”

“As long as you don’t cook it,” Harry replied with a smirk, and Louis whacked him on the arm, making Harry laugh, running off to Liam. “Liam! I’m being attacked, help me!”

They both ran into the other room, and Liam didn’t even move, holding Alexander while the two men ran around, Harry squealing at the top of his lungs until he dived behind Liam, peering at Louis over his guard’s shoulder.

“Fine, I surrender,” Louis said, pulling a silly face at Alexander. “You and Li get Alex outside, I’ll get the breakfast sorted and meet you out there.”

“Alright, Loubear,” Harry said, snatching his son from Liam and pressing kisses all over his chubby cheeks. “Come on, little one, let’s go and find a nice spot for breakfast with your daddies and Uncle Liam, hmm?”

“Uncle?” Liam said, a little shocked at the nickname that slipped from Harry’s lips.

“Yup,” Harry grinned as Louis headed out of the door, listening to Alexander screech as he walked away. “Come on, Uncle Li! Let’s go!”


	6. Harry

_ July, Alexander - 3 months old _

Harry smiled over to his mum but soon jumped as the door slammed open, and the meeting room was suddenly filled with what looked like the majority of the Royal Family’s security team, each person in the room being swarmed and surrounded by men dressed in black, grabbing them out of their chairs.

“What’s going on?” Harry yelled as Liam, his own guard, yanked him out of his seat and towards the door. “Liam, I demand that you tell me!”

“A security breach, Your Highness,” Liam mumbled as Harry felt a man almost pressed against his back, moving him out of the room and down the corridor. It looked like the King and Queen were just as clueless as they were swept out of the room by their own guards, to their own safe places. “We need to get you to safety.”

Harry nodded and went along with it, knowing it was protocol that with any kind of breach, he and his parents were taken to the appropriate lock down rooms, but Harry came to a stop, realising that two very important people were missing.

“Liam. Louis and Alexander. Where are they?”

Liam didn’t respond. Instead, he just grabbed Harry’s wrist and continued marching him down the corridors, the rest of the team up against any windows they passed, making sure Harry was protected from all sides. Harry, though, wasn’t having any of it, dragging his heels and demanding answers.

“Liam! I want to know where they are, and I will stop walking if I don’t get an answer!”

“Your Highness-”

“No, I want to know right NOW-”

“I don’t know, okay?! Let me get you safe, Your Highness, and then we can find Louis and your s- Alexander. It’ll be okay Harry.”

Harry felt sick. It was bad enough that he’d been dragged into a meeting that morning about the arrival of his sister back to the country, leaving Louis with Alexander, who’d been grizzly and miserable most of the morning. Now, though, his family was in danger, and Harry didn’t know what was going on. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and immediately dialled Louis’ number, flicking it to the speakerphone. The dial tone rang out until Louis’ answer message clicked on, and Harry sighed in exasperation, talking when the beep sounded.

“Louis, it’s me. You need to call me and tell me you’re safe. I-I need to know you and Alexander are okay. Call me.”

He hung up and let Liam and his team force him into his safe room, fastening the door behind him. Liam and his team gathered in a group for a moment while Harry paced back and forth, biting his thumbnail in panic. He hated these scenarios at the best of times, but not knowing where Louis and Alexander were made it even worse.

“Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Harry demanded, watching as several faces turned to look his way. “I hate to throw my weight around here, but I am the Prince, and someone is going to tell me before I really lose my shit.”

Liam must have believed Harry as he stepped over, nodding to two of his colleagues who stepped over with him.

“There’s been a breach, as I said before. It appears a paparazzi, or so we think, has gotten into the Palace somehow, and the security team are attempting to locate and remove them before they can approach anyone in the Royal Family. I … I’m sorry to say that protection orders for Louis and Alexander have not been added to our emergency breach protocol, and consequently, no security team was sent for him.”

Harry felt the blood drain from his face, and he clenched his hands into fists at his side, desperately trying to keep his temper when all he wanted to do was kick the door down and find Louis and his son himself, regardless of the danger he’d be putting himself in.

“This is just … it’s unacceptable, Liam,” Harry said, his voice low and full of anger, and Liam bowed his head, agreeing entirely.

“I agree. But with your permission, Your Highness, I’d like to send two of my best men to scout the Palace and locate them. Colin and Robert are two of my most trusted colleagues, and I can assure you they will find Louis as soon as possible.”

“Do it.”

Liam just nodded to the two burly looking men at his side and they left the room, another guard fastening the door again behind them. Silence fell in the room, and Harry couldn’t stop himself pulling his phone out of his pocket, growling in frustration when he saw there was no signal anymore.

“These rooms have signal blockers on them for safety,” Liam muttered, seeing Harry was getting more upset and agitated as time ticked away with no news. “The only comms we have are those the security team wears. As soon as I hear anything, Harry, I’ll pass it on.”

Harry nodded, but he couldn’t hide the worry in his face over his missing son and best friend. It may well be that the intruder was a harmless paparazzi who was just after a few exclusive photos, but what if Liam was wrong? What if it was someone more sinister, someone who wanted to cause harm to Harry or his family, someone who wouldn’t hesitate to snatch a small baby or harm Louis? Harry clenched his jaw, feeling more angry by the moment that he hadn’t thought to add Louis and Alexander to his security portfolio.

“Why didn’t you add Louis and Alexander to my security detail?”

Liam’s eyes flicked up to meet Harry’s, and although Harry felt bad at directing his anger towards his bodyguard, someone had to take Harry’s wrath and, unfortunately for Liam, he was the target.

“I apologise. It was an oversight on my part, but...”

“But what?”

“You know any changes to the security protocol have to go through the King and Queen, Your Highness. Security protocol only protects those within the Royal Family, and, in the eyes of everyone else, Louis and Alexander aren’t part of that.”

Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He knew that Liam was right, that as it stood, Louis and Alexander had no right to be added to his security detail. He was lucky Liam had gone as far as he had to protect the pair so far. “Shit. I know. Just- this is just … it’s not good enough. If anything happens to them, Liam …”

“My team will find them, Harry-”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” Harry roared, turning to the brick wall beside him and punching it hard. A bolt of pain flew up his arm and he saw blood appear on his now-split knuckles, but Harry didn’t care. All he could think about was his young son somewhere in the Palace, potentially in danger. “Fuck-”

“Your Highness, let me-”

“Leave me alone,” Harry growled, and the guard who had approached back off quickly as Harry nursed his injured hand against his body. The team all looked down at the floor while Liam stepped away, speaking lowly into his comms for a few moments. Harry watched, his gaze not wavering, and when Liam looked back and shook his head again, Harry sighed, slumping into a nearby chair. He felt helpless trapped in this room, unable to do anything. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, and more than anything, he wanted to find his boys. 

“They’re still scoping the Palace, Your Highness,” Liam mumbled as he approached, and Harry could see the worry lines clearly on his face now. “They aren’t on the ground floor, so they are sweeping the first floor. I’ll update you as soon as I have anything to say.”

Harry nodded curtly, unwilling to entertain Liam’s kindness, as out of character as that was for him. Harry focused his attention on the ticking clock on the wall at the far end of the room, seeing it was getting closer to midday. He knew Alexander would be getting hungry by now, and he was worried the baby would be more and more unsettled if he and Louis weren’t able to get him fed.

It was half an hour later that saw Harry up and pacing again, his dress shoes clacking on the floor as he walked back and forth. None of the guards had said anything, standing to attention, weapons on their hips which just made Harry feel more uncomfortable. All of a sudden, though, Liam strode over to a quiet corner and talked into his comms again. Harry caught the flicker of a smile on his face and couldn’t stop himself walking over, waiting impatiently until Liam gave him his full attention.

“They’ve found them, Harry. Louis and Alexander, I mean. They were in the music room upstairs. Alexander was asleep, and Louis was playing. They’re with Colin and Robert, they’re perfectly safe.”

That was all Harry needed to hear. He almost collapsed, Liam barely grabbing him in time before he hit the floor, holding him up around the waist.

“Oh, god-”

“They’re fine. I promise, Harry, they’re fine. Colin seems to think they’ve found the intruder too, so hopefully we’ll be out of here soon.”

“Are they-”

“They’re in a safe room, don’t worry.”

Harry nodded, hugging a surprised Liam gratefully as he mumbled words of thanks into his ear, his heart finally feeling at peace knowing the two boys were okay, albeit if they weren’t with him. Harry let himself relax and patted Liam’s shoulder before he walked away again, settling on one of the sofas.

Finally, Liam came over and told Harry they were free to leave, and that Louis and Alexander were being returned to their bedrooms. Harry waited for a small enough crack in the door to appear before he pushed his way out, sprinting down the corridor at top speed. He could hear heavy footsteps on his heels and was fairly sure that it was Liam but Harry was undeterred. He took all the shortcuts he knew, his chest and legs screaming in protest as he finally approached the bedroom, bursting through the door, ignoring the guards stationed outside.

“LOUIS! ALEXANDER!”

There was no sign of the pair but just as he was about to yell again, the adjoining door opened and there stood Louis, a sleeping Alexander in his arms.

“Oh my god, Louis....”

Harry hurried over and didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around the pair, kissing Louis’ head before he pulled back, looking at his son.

“Are you both okay? You’re not hurt?”

His eyes swept up and down Louis’ body and then over Alexander’s sleeping form before his eyes locked with Louis’, hating the expression on the man’s face.

“We’re fine. I just … I was so scared, Haz. I was just playing on one of the pianos, singing Alex to sleep and then - they burst in. One of them grabbed Alex, the other marched me away, no one was telling me anything.”

“Damn, I’m so sorry, Lou-”

“I just wanted to be with you.”

Harry hugged Louis again, being careful of the tiny bundle in his arms, but he didn’t want to let go. He could smell his own coconut shampoo in Louis’ hair, and he let himself calm down before he finally released Louis again, taking Alexander from his arms. 

“The whole thing was a mess. I lost it at Liam for the fact you weren’t on the security protocol for an incident like this. You two were all I could think about. Louis, I promise this will never happen again, okay? My priority from now on is you two, keeping you safe. I love you both, and I’ll never let anything happen to you, okay? Do you believe me?”

Louis just nodded, and Harry walked away for a moment, laying Alexander in his cot. Thankfully, it seemed the whole kerfuffle hadn’t alarmed the baby in the slightest and his little fist tightened around the soft sheet Harry laid over to him. He leaned in and kissed his head before he stepped back over to Louis, taking his hand.

“Come and lay down. I need a cuddle. I feel all out of sorts.”

Louis nodded, and they headed over to Harry’s large bed, kicking off their shoes before they settled on top of the covers, Louis crowding into Harry’s arms. Usually, it was Harry that was the little spoon when they hugged, but he could sense right now that Louis needed comfort he was happy to give. Louis’ head was soon resting on his chest, and Harry’s hand stroked up and down his back, enjoying the closeness and the silence between them.

“Thank you. For always looking after us,” Louis whispered as Harry’s eyes grew heavy, his body coming down from the adrenaline high of just before. 

“Nothing I want to do more, I promise,” Harry vowed, meaning every word. “This will never happen again. You’ll be safe. Both of you. You’re both everything to me. I hope you know that.”

Louis just nodded, and it was just as Harry was dozing off he swore he heard Louis mumble in reply “and you’re mine.”

********

“Will you bloody chill out? You’re making Alex stressed with your constant fidgeting,” Louis moaned from where he was laid out on a hammock in the Palace gardens, Alexander draped over his chest, snoozing away and ignorant to the excitement of the day.

“No,  _ Lewis _ , I cannot chill out,” Harry retorted, kicking off his flip flops and letting the tiles beneath his feet warm him up. He was glad the weather was good today, since bad weather more often than not put Gemma in a bad mood, especially since she now lived in a place of pretty much eternal sunshine. Still, he looked forward to his sister’s visit more than he could ever admit to anyone, and it had been six long months since he’d seen her. Harry had been heartbroken as a fourteen year old when a then nineteen year old Gemma announced her engagement to Count Dietrich of Belgium, revealing she was not only to be wed, but that she was giving up her right to the British throne and moving to live with her future husband. Harry remembered too well the sick feeling in his stomach as he’d waved his sister off for the final time, and sometimes, he missed her so much he ached inside. “How much longer do you think?”

“How long’s a piece of string?” Louis replied, running his finger up and down Alexander’s back over the top of his thin t-shirt proclaiming ‘I LOVE MY DADDY’ on the front. It had been Jay who gifted it to Harry a few days ago, and the man had nearly cried when Louis had immediately put it onto the baby, presenting him to Harry like a little gift. “Just relax. She’ll be here when she’s here.”

Harry nodded and sat back down with his book, loving the feel of the sun warming up his bare legs. He tried in vain to read his book for a little while, rereading the same few paragraphs over and over before he gave up, sliding the bookmark into its place between the pages and setting the book down on the ground. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying the soft birdsong he could hear in the background.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when he heard noises within the Palace, and he sat up suddenly, his hand scrambling around for his sunglasses which he just managed to put on his face when a very familiar silhouette appeared in the doorway. Harry held his breath as Gemma finally stepped into the sunlight, a gorgeous red sundress making her impossible to miss, the biggest grin on her face.

“Baby bro,” she grinned, holding out her arms as Harry barrelled into them, spinning her around as he hugged her close. When she was back home, Harry could almost pretend that she’d never been away, and that was how he liked it. “Oh my god, Harry, I can’t breathe! Put me down!”

“Never,” he whispered into her hair, holding her for a few more seconds until he let go, his hands still on her upper arms as he looked into her green eyes so similar to his own. “You’re really here, Gems.”

“I really am. And you’re looking so grown up, Haz. My little Prince of a baby brother, all ready to take the throne.”

Harry scoffed at that, knowing he was no nearer to taking the throne than Gemma was learning how to fly, but that was by the by. He led her over to where he’d been sitting at the table and shoved his book aside, eager to start conversation with her, to catch up on everything. They text all the time, of course they did, but it was never the same as being opposite each other, chatting away about everything as they’d done since Harry learned to talk all those years ago.

“It’s good to be home,” she grinned, leaning back in her chair and gazing around the garden. “I mean, I know I live in Belgium now, but to me, this is always my real home, you know?”

Harry nodded in agreement, totally understanding. The Royal Family had several residences around the country, but it would always be the Palace that Harry would call home, if only for the fact that it was the only place where Louis would also be found. “Always feels more like home when you’re here.”

“Ah, you soppy git,” she teased, reaching over and flicking the bun he’d made at the back of his head that morning, unable and unwilling to deal with his sweaty curls anymore. “So tell me- what the hell?”

Harry looked in the direction Gemma’s gaze was now locked on, and he swallowed heavily, knowing the conversation was going to take a more serious turn. He watched as Gemma got to her feet and wandered quietly and slowly over to where Louis was still laid out in the hammock, his eyes shut, rocking gently and rubbing Alexander’s back. Harry fiddled with the ring on his middle finger until Gemma turned back and glared at him, beckoning him over with a jolt of her head, and as he’d done all his life, Harry complied with his big sister’s demands.

“I didn’t know Louis would be here! Oh, let me have a look at him…”

Without warning she headed over to where Louis was laid, muttering about what a gorgeous picture the man and sleeping baby made, but although she had kept her voice low, it was enough to stir Louis fully awake, and he immediately went wide-eyed, his gaze flicking between the Styles siblings as he worked out what to say, fish-mouthing helplessly.

“Uh…”

Before Louis could even try to introduce Gemma to  _ his _ son, Alexander stirred from his sleep, cracking open his eyes and turning his head, his eyes wandering around until they settled on Gemma. Harry bit back a smile at the almost-frown on his son’s face when he saw someone that wasn’t familiar to him, and he suppressed the urge to reach out and snatch up his son, to kiss his chubby cheeks and nuzzle into his neck. 

“I mean … I knew he was gorgeous from all those photos you sent me but … god, he’s so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Louis answered full of pride as he carefully sat up, angling a still sleeping Alexander so Gemma could get a proper look at him. “I’m probably a bit biased, but yeah, he’s a stunner.”

Gemma nodded, but Harry noticed her smile was a little tighter than it had been seconds ago.

“Oh, cut it out, Louis. Harry, do you think I was born yesterday?”

Harry just fish-mouthed at his sister for a moment, watching as she rummaged in her pocket and produced her phone, fingers flying over the screen for a second. Before he could speak, she was speaking again.

“I’m honestly not as stupid as you appear to think I am, little brother.”

“I … don’t think you’re stupid?” Harry replied, frowning slightly at Gemma’s somewhat harsh tone. “Gemma, what’s your problem-”

“I don’t have a problem, other than the fact I don’t like being lied to. You sent me this photo of Alex, remember? Wearing that stupid bonnet Mum made you wear when you were a few months old.”

“I hate that thing,” Harry muttered, unable to hold back the smile on his face at the cutest picture of Alexander. They’d found it amongst a pile of Harry’s baby things a few weeks ago, and Harry and Louis had fun trying the things on Alexander, seeing how ridiculous they could make the baby look. “What’s your point?”

“And this is you, right?” She turned her phone again and showed off a dated photo of Harry wearing the same thing, looking uncannily similar to Alexander. Worse still was the matching dimple father and son had in each picture, and Harry prayed Gemma wasn’t going where he thought she was with this. “It was always my favourite photo of you, you know.”

Louis snorted as Gemma showed him the picture, biting back a laugh as he waggled his eyebrows at Harry. 

“Hardly the biggest fashion statement,” Harry mumbled, trying to distract his sister, but it seemed she wasn’t going to be deterred. “Glad to see we can both work a bonnet, though…”

“Don’t even bother denying it, Harry,” Gemma said, rolling her eyes as she reached out, grazing her finger down Alexander’s red cheek. “I’m your big sister. I know you too well for you to even start bullshitting me.”

Harry’s heart was racing, and his panicked eyes found Louis’, trying to backpedal again. “I … I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gems-”

“Harry, I have eyes. That baby is the spitting image of you. Look! Matching bloody dimples!”

She flicked back and forth between the two photos quickly, and Harry knew it was game over. He sighed, and rubbed his hands over his sweaty face, hating himself again.

“What is it you think you know?”

“What I  _ know _ ,” she started, smiling softly at Louis and Alexander for a second, “is that baby in Louis’ arms is your son. He’s a Styles. Not a doubt in my mind about it. But what I want to know is why are you telling everyone he’s Louis’? What are you two up to, hmm?”

“Shit,” Louis cussed as he sat upright, holding Alexander tightly to his chest as he got his balance. “Do you want to hold him?”

“Well, that took you long enough,” Gemma grinned back, holding out her arms eagerly. “Come to Auntie Gems, my love. Oh aren’t you just the cutest little thing in the whole world?!”

“Course he is, he’s mine,” Harry retorted, making Louis and Gemma laugh. There was something about seeing his sister with his son that melted Harry’s heart, and he looked up, catching Louis’ eye across the table, seeing a similarly soppy smile on his best friend’s face.

He stepped over to Gemma and carefully placed the baby in her arms. “Harry, over to you.”

“Oh thanks for that,” Harry retorted as Louis walked over to where they’d left out a bottle of water for Alexander to sip on, not wanting him to dehydrate in the sunshine. Gemma just looked on as Louis did that, entirely at ease with the baby until Harry dragged her over, sitting her at the table as Louis occupied the final empty seat. “He’s my son, yes. Alexander William Edward St- Tomlinson.”

“Unless either of you have found a way for you to create a tiny human together, I’m a little bit confused as to why he’s a Tomlinson, Harry. You two haven’t got married or something crazy, have you?”

Harry nearly choked on the sip of water he was taking at that moment, and Gemma reached over, thumping his back a little harder than was strictly necessary as he composed himself, not missing the faint blush on Louis’ cheeks at Gemma’s insinuation.

“No. Just … no, Gemma. Lou’s my best friend, don’t be a twat. He’s a Tomlinson legally because … I haven’t told anyone about my son. It’s too much of a risk at the moment, and truthfully, I don’t know how the public will react to the Prince having a child out of wedlock. I wanted to come out - I was going to talk to Mum and Dad about that, but then Alice told me I’d got her pregnant and, well, the next thing I knew I was being given a screaming newborn and being told to get on with it. Louis agreed to pretend Alexander was his to anyone who asked-”

“Hang on a bloody minute,” Gemma interrupted, her face marred with confusion as she tried to get her head around Harry and Louis’ dastardly plan. “The world thinks that’s Louis’ kid?”

“Not exactly,” Louis interjected, turning Alexander around as the little boy started to grumble, fed up of sitting still. “No one apart from people in the Palace knows Alex exists.”

“What a bloody mess,” Gemma said, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of both men. “Why don’t you just, I don’t know, be honest?”

Harry sighed, standing up and taking his son from his sister for a moment, pressing a kiss to the little boy’s warm cheek.

“If it was that easy, Gem, I’d have done it at the start. But, well, everyone thinks he’s Louis’ now. It’s easier to go along with that, and then deal with whatever later on.” Harry couldn’t bring himself to look at his big sister, and instead focused his attention on the little boy in his arms. As Alexander got older, he was already starting to show off little bits of his own personality, and Harry loved the smile he got now, Alexander recognising him and Louis whenever they were around him.“Will you… go along with it? I hate to ask you to lie but-”

“I will, Haz. Of course I will. But I want unlimited access to this little one. Does he live with you and Jay, Lou?”

Louis looked over to Harry then, waiting for the okay before he answered truthfully, neither of them prepared to add to the already extensive lies they’d created. “No. I’ve moved into the Palace with Harry. I live in the room next door to his, and Alex takes turns staying in our rooms. More often than not, we’re both up with him anyway so it’s just easier.”

Harry watched on as Gemma kept making funny faces at Alexander, finally drawing a smile out of her nephew. “He really is gorgeous. And such a happy baby. Whatever is going on here-” she waved her hand between the two men for a second, “-he’s clearly happy and loved. You’re both doing a great job, and Alexander is very lucky to have two daddies who love him as much as you both do.”

“He really is,” Harry agreed easily, knowing that Gemma was right. Louis got up and collected a few dirty glasses and Alexander’s nearly empty water bottle, calling he was going to get some refills as he left the brother and sister alone for a few minutes. 

“I’m happy to babysit, you know, if you want a night to yourselves,” Gemma started, but Harry started furiously shaking his head, embarrassed Gemma had made yet another wrong assumption about the two of them. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just meant-”

“No, it’s fine. You can babysit him, of course you can, whenever you want. But I meant it when I said Louis’ my best friend, Gemma, nothing more. I’d be in a shit load of trouble if I didn’t have him. He’s saved me and my boy, and I owe him everything. But we’re just friends. He’s the only person aside from you that I trust with my life.”

Gemma reached over, resting her small hand on top of her brother’s, Alexander by now asleep in his auntie’s arms. “Just … don’t get so lost in whatever this is that you can’t see the wood for the trees, Haz-” She cut off as Louis came back outside, a couple of bottles of juice in his hands for Gemma, Harry and himself, and another feed for Alexander in the other. “Oh, please let me feed him, Lou! I need as much Alex and Auntie Gemma time as I can get!”

****

_ Four days later _

“Nah, you can go, Liam, we’ll be alright. Gemma’s going to come by soon, wants to see Alexander again,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He was sure that Gemma wanted to see her nephew more than she did her own brother at the moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind too much. He knew that once she returned to Belgium, she’d have to make do with pictures and FaceTime, which just wasn’t the same thing at all. Harry struggled with just a night apart from Louis and Alexander, so he couldn’t imagine how Gemma was going to feel when she left now that she knew the truth.

Much to Harry’s surprise, Gemma hadn’t pressured him too much since she’d found out Alexander’s true parentage. She’d been a little cross when she’d found Alexander’s birth certificate and realised they’d gone as far as to list Louis as the legal father of Alexander, but Harry had quickly talked her down, promising to rectify it somehow once everything was out in the open. 

“Do you want me to clear off? Give you two a bit of space?” Louis asked, rocking Alexander gently side to side. He’d guzzled a huge bottle of milk, and was in what Louis fondly called his ‘milk coma’, completely spaced out and satisfied with his belly full.

Harry looked up and frowned at Louis, wondering why he’d think Harry would want him anywhere but by his side. He put down the pen from where he’d been writing a reply to a wonderful letter he’d received from some primary school children, telling him their topic was about the Royal Family, and how excited they’d be if a ‘real life Prince’ wrote back to them. Harry loved this part of his job rather a lot.

“No, it’s fine. Is he asleep yet?”

Louis peered down at the little boy in his arms but smiled and shook his head.

“Not fully. He’s still sucking on that dummy like mad, you know that means he can wake at any moment.”

Harry chuckled quietly and nodded, knowing it meant exactly that. They could read Alexander and his body language like a book now, and Harry just felt fond as Louis continued to sway side to side, the preferred motion for getting Alex into a deep enough sleep that he’d stay there for a few hours. There was a soft knock at the door, and Harry got up, pulling it open and smiling at the person on the other side.

“You need to be quiet though, Lou’s just getting him to sleep,” Harry said as Gemma crept into the room quietly, her bare feet nice and quiet. “Why have you got that weird smile on your face?”

“What weird smile?” Gemma asked, staying still as Louis expertly transferred Alexander from his arms into Gemma’s. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. God, he’s so beautiful when he’s asleep, isn’t he?”

Louis nodded, and carefully removed the dummy from Alexander’s mouth, apparently satisfied he was fully asleep now. He headed over to where he’d dumped a pile of Alexander’s washing earlier on and began folding while Gemma just stared at her nephew with complete love, warming Harry’s heart. It was moments like this that made everything worth it. Seeing his sister cradling his baby son made it all better somehow, and he glanced over to Louis, wishing things could be different with him too, that he could make it perfect and have a real family with Louis, like he’d always wanted.

“So, Louis,” Gemma began, and Harry rolled his eyes, turning back to his letter. He let his eyes read over what he’d done so far, pleased with the jolly tone of it as he let his sister and best friend converse, albeit quietly to keep the baby in her arms asleep. “I’ve got a bit of news for you.”

“Oh?” Louis asked, folding a muslin into a neat square and adding it to the colourful pile he’d already created. “Something good, I hope.”

“Well, I think so,” she began, and Harry started to write, certain this wasn’t really a conversation he needed to be part of. “Can I … can I put him down for a bit?”

Harry turned and watched as Louis led her over to Alexander’s cot, helping her lie him down, making sure he was nice and cool before they rejoined Harry in the main room, giving Alexander some peace to sleep.

“Right, so. I’ve set you up.”

Harry’s pen stilled where he was in the middle of a sentence, and he felt his heart sink. As much as he knew that Gemma had no idea about his true feelings for Louis, this felt like a complete stab in the back. He didn’t dare look up and see Louis’ face, if he was excited about the prospect, so instead he just replaced the cap on his pen, pretending to read as he waited for somebody to say something to break this hideous silence that was hanging between them.

“Shit … did I do something wrong? Have you got a boyfriend already, or-”

“No. No, very much single,” Louis said, and Harry could already hear the uncertainty in his voice. He was fairly certain Gemma wouldn’t pick up on it. “But, um … I’m not sure I’m really ready for the dating scene.”

“Louis, as much as everyone else thinks so, Alexander isn’t your baby. You’re not beholden to staying here and living a life of celibacy for my daft brother. You should be out there, enjoying life and hooking up with strangers for the hell of it-”

“Gemma, shut up.” Harry snapped then, not wanting to imagine Louis going out clubbing and taking strange men home to bed with him. “Why did you-”

“Alright.”

Harry whirled his head to the other side, locking eyes with Louis at his reply. It was the last thing Harry had expected him to say but now he had, there was no going back.

“What?” Harry asked incredulously, shocked Louis had so easily agreed to this preposterous suggestion from his daft sister.

“I said alright. It might be fun. Who is he? Please tell me he’s not some pompous twat…”

“No,” Gemma said with a laugh, shaking her head. Her eyes were lit up with excitement, and Harry sighed, knowing how much she loved to play matchmaker. “His name’s Sebastian. Lord Sebastian Montague, if you want to use his full title, but he prefers to go by Seb. He’s nice. He’s twenty five, does a lot of charity work, and he’s a nice guy, I promise. I’ve known him since school.”

“Right. Okay, he sounds alright. When, um, when is this happening?”

“I thought tonight?”

Harry’s head snapped up at that. First of all, he was blindsided by his sister setting up the love of his life, and now he had a mere six or so hours to prepare. “Tonight?!”

“Yes, Harold. I know we’re already booked at that Children’s Poetry event, but I’m sure Jay won’t mind looking after her grandson for a few hours while Louis goes on a date.”

“She won’t,” Louis hummed, still not meeting Harry’s eye across the room. “Fuck, I don’t even know if I have anything to wear. Been way too long since I’ve been out properly with a guy. Will you help me find something, Haz?”

“Course,” Harry said, unable to deny Louis anything. He hoped that Gemma and Louis couldn’t hear the bitterness in his voice as he spoke, the word coming out a little tighter than he’d hoped for, but it seemed neither of them had noticed. It was only his own heart racing in his chest that he felt sure would give him away. “Where’s he taking him, Gem?”

Gemma explained a little about the restaurant she’d reserved, giving Harry an idea of what sort of dress code he had to arrange for Louis. He was sure he had a few nice suits left over from when he was younger and more Louis’ size, but part of him wanted him to go looking a mess so this Sebastian wouldn’t be interested at all. Harry hurried to change the subject, and they sat talking for a while until Alexander whimpered, breaking their conversation.

“I’ll get him. Why don’t you two go and see what Lou can wear tonight?”

“Fine,” Harry huffed, getting up from his chair and rolling his sore shoulders. “I’ll put a bottle in the warmer… he’s probably going to start screaming in a minute so just make sure you-”

“Check it on my wrist, yes Harry, I know. I’m not entirely hopeless,” she joked as she left the room. Harry loved how much Gemma had taken to being around Alexander, wanting to spend as much of her day with him as she could. Harry had been the official photographer, making sure Gemma’s camera roll was jam packed with lots of photos of the two of them. He sloped after Louis into his room, and watched his best friend rip open the door, gazing at the selection of clothes, most of which weren’t appropriate for the kind of evening Louis was apparently going to have.

“It’s all shit. Complete shit,” Louis moaned, rifling through the clothes on hangers before turning to his chest of drawers, rummaging through the neat piles Harry insisted on. “Harry, what am I going to do?”

“Not go?” Harry joked before Louis turned and glared at him. “Sorry, thought it’d make you smile. Uh … what about that shirt? I love that colour on you. I’m sure I have a jacket that used to fit me that you could borrow. And you have those smart trousers from when you went to that funeral…”

“Funeral chic, wonderful,” Louis muttered, and Harry could sense his eyes boring into him as he reached up, hooking down the wine coloured shirt in question. “Oh. Yeah, I like that one. You think it’s snazzy enough?”

“If he doesn’t like you in what you’re comfortable in, then he’s not worth your time, Lou,” Harry said, handing Louis the hanger and shirt. “Just … don’t worry about things like that, okay? If he’s got any sense, he’ll see how wonderful you are, and you’ll have an amazing night.”

“I’ll be home though,” Louis said all of a sudden, frowning at Harry. “I’m not going to spend the night with him, Haz. I’ll be home to do his night feed, just in case you and Gemma get caught up.”

Harry’s heart felt full at the way Louis just wanted to be home with Alexander, and he wished that he could find a way to express to Louis how grateful he was for everything. Not just for taking on Alexander as if he were his son, but for being there for Harry. Being the most amazing best friend that Harry could ever have asked for. For being the only person in the world who didn’t care who Harry really was. He just saw him as Harry and that’s all Harry could ask for. 

“Okay. I mean, I will be home, of course I will, but it’s nice to know you want to be here too. Are you gonna shave?”

Louis ran his hand over his scruff for a moment before shaking his head.

“Nah. Don’t wanna look like a young school boy. I’m all man.”

Harry barely stopped the scoff from erupting from his lips then, and Louis glared at him, looking, in Harry’s opinion, like a furious little hedgehog.

“I’m all man, Styles.”

A shudder ran down Harry’s spine at that, and he just shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. 

“I’m sure you are,” he muttered as Louis walked away, heading for the bathroom. He looked over to see Gemma happily curled up in the corner of the sofa feeding Alexander, staring lovingly down at her nephew, so he followed Louis, trying not to stare too much when he realised Louis had pulled off his shirt and was scrutinising his reflection in the mirror. “You look fine, Lou.”

“I look knackered and like I’ve been up all night.”

“Well, you have,” Harry shrugged, knowing he looked similar himself.

“I know, but this Sebastian bloke, whoever he is, is probably going to think it’s because I’ve been up all night shagging a guy or something. Won’t occur to him it’s our boy who’s kept us up all night.” Louis stroked his jaw again before he turned, reaching to turn on the shower. Harry decided it was time to leave, and pulled the door shut behind him, just as the sound of Louis’ belt hitting the floor rang out. He pushed those images out of his mind as he headed over to join his sister on the sofa, happy to see Alexander had all but drained the bottle again.

“You can go and get ready yourself if you want,” Gemma piped up as she rearranged her nephew on her lap, cupping his chin as she rubbed his back far too gently to wind him, but Harry let her carry on, knowing she’d realise it wasn’t hard enough soon. “I can look after him. My dress is hanging up in my room, and Saffron is coming over in an hour to do my hair. Won’t take me long. I’m not as high maintenance as you.”

Harry stuck out his tongue at that in lieu of swearing in front of his son, and she gave him a devilish smile, laughing as Alexander let out a rather windy sounding burp. Harry picked up Alexander’s tiny hand and made him high five him, the pair of them laughing now.

“Alright. Tell Lou I’m in my room when he comes out, yeah?”

“Can’t bear to be apart for more than a few minutes, huh? This is all very domestic, Harry. Just be careful to-”

“Not now,” Harry cut in, his voice deep and steely. He knew it wouldn’t take much for Gemma to crack his facade, and he couldn’t afford that, not now when Louis was apparently excited for his date. It was killing Harry inside, but one thing he could do for Louis was pretend he was okay with all of this. Louis deserved happiness, even if that meant it wasn’t with Harry. “You can pop him in his swing, he’ll sit there for a bit if you need to get ready. I won’t be long.”

“Take your time, huh, Daddy?” Gemma called, putting on a baby voice as she made faces at Alexander. “We’ll be good. Won’t we, little love? And your other daddy is just in the other room, so it’s all good!”

Harry blew Alexander a kiss and left, walking into his room and closing and locking the adjoining door, just to make sure no one (mainly Gemma, if he was honest), would walk in on him in a state of undress. Instead of heading over to where the suit he’d been given for the night was hanging, he slumped onto the end of his bed, running his hand through his hair. He knew he needed to shower and wash his hair before the event tonight, but part of Harry wanted to cry off, to say he couldn’t make it and have a night in with his son instead. He knew it wasn’t a realistic hope, but still, it didn’t stop Harry hating that he had to be out tonight.

If only everything was different, Harry thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, at the ornate chandelier light fitting that hung from the middle of the room. It was at that moment Harry realised he’d give it all up for Louis. The title. The riches. None of it meant anything without the person he really wanted by his side. But Harry was damned if he knew how to make that happen.

He sat up, realising he had to get ready; Liam and the rest of his security detail would be ready to go soon. He collected up the last few things he needed; a shirt, his cologne, one of his collection of expensive watches, and a couple of rings. He knew his father wasn’t keen on him wearing much jewellery for his official duties, but Harry wanted to be himself in some way, and if that meant wearing a few rings or a necklace, so be it.

He stripped off his clothes down to his underwear, and walked to his vanity, sighing when he realised he’d left his deodorant in Louis’ bathroom earlier on. He cracked open his own door and when he saw Gemma had evidently disappeared with his son, he strolled over to Louis’ bathroom, listening for a second to check the shower was off. It was, so Harry didn’t hesitate in walking in, but he stopped still when his eyes met the sight that they did.

“Oh shit-”

“Harry, what the hell!” Louis said loudly, apparently very naked in front of the mirror as he towel- dried his hair. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Nah, don’t worry mate,” Louis said, turning around to grab the boxers that he’d left on the side. “I’ve got nothing you haven’t got.”

Harry wished he had a witty response to that, but he didn’t. All he could do was look at the acres of golden skin suddenly exposed to him, even more gorgeous given water droplets were still running down all over Louis. Harry watched a droplet snake all the way from Louis’ shoulder, down his chest, over his stomach and then-

“Haz? Did you need something?”

“Uh …” Harry’s mouth suddenly felt as dry as the Sahara desert, and he nodded towards his can of deodorant clumsily. “Forgot my, uh, my-”

“Your deodorant?” Louis asked, reaching out and grabbing the can. The motion had caused his dick to sway between his legs, and Harry gulped, feeling immensely guilty about ogling Louis like this, but somehow, he couldn’t stop. Louis was as gorgeous as he’d imagined, and Harry knew the image in front of him was going to be burned into his memory for too long a time. “Here you go, love.”

“Thanks. Uh, sorry again…”

Harry backed out and gave Louis a grimace before he shut the door, dropping his forehead against it as he groaned quietly to himself. His body was responding, hardening in his boxers, and he could only hope Louis hadn’t seen how he’d reacted to the sight of his body. That would be too awkward to bear.

“Fucking idiot … knock, Harry, knock!”

He reached down and pressed the heel of his hand against himself as he hurried out of the room, not wanting to see Louis again until he’d got himself under control. He had an urge just to push his boxers down and touch himself until he came, until he found that wonderful release, but he had a feeling if he started, he’d never stop. After just a few minutes of rolling his hand back and forth, he decided it would be better in the long run if he did something about the tent in his boxers, and he shoved them down his thighs, his hard length springing free.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip as he finally wrapped his fingers around himself, starting to stroke up and down. All he managed these days were hurried wanks in the shower, muffling his own moans as Louis and Alexander slept in the next room, so this felt like a treat. Harry laid himself out on his bed and spread his legs, giving himself some room as his hand moved over himself, pleasure rolling through his body from head to toe.

“Shit … Louis …” Harry mumbled under his breath, collecting the pre come from the head with the pad of his thumb. It wasn’t typical that Harry vocalised Louis’ name when he masturbated but having just seen Louis naked, there was not a thing else on Harry’s mind as he touched himself, already too close to orgasm. Harry’s toes curled in the bedsheets underneath his body, and he moaned lowly, twisting his wrist as he let his free hand dip down, teasing himself where he hadn’t been touched for too long.

Harry let his eyes drift shut as he let filthy images filter through his mind … of himself joining Louis in the shower, touching him, his hands wandering anywhere and everywhere … Louis begging for more … Louis staring down at him, gently tucking a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear as he moved inside him. Harry’s cock was leaking with every stroke, and he sped up his strokes, knowing he needed to finish before someone else walked in on him. 

“Fuck … yes, Louis …”

Harry turned his head to the side and muffled his cry into his pillow as he came hard, hot stripes of come splattering over his bare torso. He kept stroking until it hurt just a little too much and he released himself, his chest and stomach heaving with his deep breaths. He felt he’d come so hard he’d whited out for a second, but nothing else mattered other than how good it had felt to finally come, how his orgasm had wracked through his whole body. He lay there for a moment until he shivered slightly, the come cooling on his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows and groaned, looking down at the mess he’d made.

He pushed himself into an upright position and reached for the tissues, cleaning himself up as best he could. The used and wet tissues lay crumpled next to him on the mattress as Harry fumbled for his phone, grimacing as the bright light hit his eyes, telling him he didn’t have long. With a resigned sigh, Harry got to his feet and stumbled towards the bathroom, knowing a quick shower was definitely needed now. Not that he regretted it one bit.

_ Later that night _

“Thank you so much, Your Highnesses, it’s been an honour to have you both here tonight,” Matthew Walker, the man responsible for getting Harry and Gemma on board for tonight’s event said, a proud smile on his face as he shook their hands. Harry just nodded, knowing if he spoke too much he’d be letting on just how many glasses of their rather lovely wine selection he’d had, and Gemma would quite probably kill him. “You have no idea how much we appreciate the support of the Royal family, especially of both of you. So many young people look up to you, and-”

Harry hiccuped rather loudly then, and his gaze fell straight to the floor, unable to meet either that of his sister or the man in front of him, thanking him for his presence tonight.

“On behalf of both my brother and I,” Gemma began, a steely tone in her voice that Harry could detect making him shudder, “you are more than welcome. Both Harry and I are keen to support charities which are close to our hearts, which this most definitely is. Please feel free to get in touch if you need anything further from the pair of us.”

An elbow to Harry’s rib cage told him Gemma hadn’t missed his slip up, and he knew he was going to be in trouble once they got into their limo.

“Yes, um, thank you for having us. It's a wonderful cause, and I’m sure it’ll be a huge success.”

Harry knew his comments were a little too generic, but right then, he figured that was better than doing something embarrassing like getting his facts about the charity wrong. He nodded his thanks to a few more people, shuffling along after Gemma until they reached the end of the red carpet, the door to their limo being held open by Liam as he slid inside. Harry tried to maintain his composure, well aware of the eyes of the world's press on him, and he gave Liam a tight smile before the security guard slammed the door shut, Gemma getting into the car next to him.

“Couldn’t lay off the drink, hmm? I guess you’re taking advantage of being child free for the night,” Gemma mused, but Harry shook his head, almost immediately regretting the action when he felt a rush of nausea overtake him. “Oh god, you’re not going to throw up, are you?”

“No,” Harry mumbled, screwing his eyes shut and leaning back in the seat. “But Liam, don’t take the long route home, please.”

“No worries, Sir,” Liam replied from the front seat, directing the driver to the quickest route back to the palace. When he felt like his head had stopped spinning somewhat, Harry chanced a look at his phone. There was still nothing from Louis, and the worry about Louis’ date was overtaking every other worry Harry had.

“Alex is okay, you know,” Gemma said softly, resting a hand on her brother’s leg for a moment, a touch of reassurance. “You know Jay loves him.”

“Not what I was checking for, Gem,” Harry replied, hurrying to show Gemma the ridiculously cute photo Jay had sent of Alexander watching TV earlier on, eyes wide as he stared at the wildlife programme on screen. His son was very much like Louis in that respect … both of them loved a good David Attenborough documentary. He didn’t, however, miss Gemma rolling her eyes at that, clearly not believing Harry’s answer. “Look. Jay sent me this, I know my son is fine.”

“Good. Then chill out, would you? You’ve been weird since we left the Palace, and I can’t put my finger on why.”

“No, I haven’t,” Harry retorted, too aware even in his drunken state that a denial was hopeless, and that Gemma would see right through it. “I’m fine- hic!”

Gemma laughed at his loud hiccup, and just moaned, leaning further back into his seat. He just wanted to lay out on his bed, put his son on his chest and just cuddle him for a while. Harry had a feeling that would make everything feel better. Still though, Louis was playing on his mind, and Harry decided to ever-so-casually ask Gemma about it.

“So …” he started, staring out of the window as the bright lights of the city whizzed past. “You heard from Sebastian?”

“Louis’ date? Nope, why?” Gemma asked, arching an eyebrow at her brother. 

“No reason. Just curious, I guess,” Harry said, a little disappointed Gemma hadn’t heard anything either. “You wanna call him?”

“And interrupt their private time? No thanks.”

Harry gave up then, knowing Gemma was a lost cause when she set her heart on something. She looked out of the window too, and Harry caught sight of her phone poking out of the small handbag resting on the seat between them. Usually, he wouldn’t attempt anything like this, but a few glasses of wine were blurring Harry’s conscience, and his usually strict moral code of not snooping through someone else’s thing. Carefully, he reached out and started to pull the phone out, smirking to himself when it was almost in his hand when-

“Oi! Bloody get off! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I just want to-” Harry started, still struggling with his sister as he tried in vain to grab the phone from her. “I want to check that Louis’ okay!”

“He’s a grown up, you twat, leave him alone!”

“No, I need to know- Gemma, gimme!”

“No, Harry, fuck off!”

“Gemma, I really need that phone-”

“Oh for Christ sakes!” Gemma snapped then, and with a final tug, yanked the phone back and quickly shoved it under her thigh, knowing Harry wouldn’t hurt her in an attempt to get it. “Anyone would think you’re a jilted lover jealous of your ex-boyfriend’s new flame or something!”

Instead of a witty retort, Harry had nothing. He just gaped at his sister and watched the cogs turning in her brain until her eyes opened wide, seeing the moment of recognition dawn on her.

“Oh my god. You’re-”

“I’m what?” Harry said, aware his voice was shaking.

“You’re… you and Louis. You-”

“I’m in love with Louis,” Harry blurted out, unable to keep the words inside any longer. 

“Oh my god,” Gemma repeated, seemingly shocked by this revelation, but Harry wasn’t sure why. He was fairly certain he’d been obvious, but apparently not. “How long?”

“Since … forever?” Harry replied, his voice soft and unsure. “I’ve always loved him, Gem. He’s the only person who’s ever treated me like I’m just Harry. He was the only one I trusted with Alexander and what happened there. I … I love him.”

“And you want to be with him?”

Harry just nodded, feeling a lump rise up in his throat.

“I wish we could be a family. Me, him and Alex. It’s all I want.”

“So make it happen,” Gemma shrugged, apparently thinking it was easy.

“You know I can’t. I’m not sure the country is ready for a gay Prince, let alone one with a baby. Not to mention the small problem that Louis isn’t in love with me.”

Gemma mumbled something under her breath that Harry didn’t quite catch, but when he asked to repeat it, she just shook it off, turning to look her brother in the eye.

“If you want him, Harry, you have to make it clear. You never know. You might just end up with everything you’ve ever wanted all along.”

Harry stayed quiet after those words for the rest of the journey. Luckily, Gemma didn’t seem to have anything more to say, and when they arrived back at the Palace, her security detail took her to where she was staying in the Palace, while Liam followed Harry up to his room. Harry didn’t pause and kept walking a few paces along the corridor until he stopped outside Louis’ room, nodding at the guard stationed outside.

“I’ll leave you to it, Sir,” Liam whispered, and Harry nodded, turning to mouth his thanks before Liam left. Harry opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped inside, smiling at the sight of the little lump already obvious in the cot across the room. He walked over and smiled down to his son, bending to kiss his cheek before he stood up, looking back at Louis in his bed over his shoulder. There was a nearly empty bottle of milk on the side, so Harry hurried to strip off, wanting to try and get some sleep before Alexander woke in a few hours for his next feed. 

Harry looked behind him to where the door to his room was, his bed empty and cold, and he made a split decision that it was just too far to walk, and that Louis’ bed would be much warmer. He climbed in as quietly as he could after kissing Alexander good night, Harry was conscious not to wake Louis, even in his drunken state. He snuggled down, the bed as warm as he’d imagined. Louis was still sleeping next to him, and Harry flopped down onto his back, the room pitch black. He stilled when he felt Louis roll over, and take in a breath, no doubt awake. Louis’ hand rested on Harry’s arm for a moment before he spoke.

“Hey,” Louis rasped, his voice low with sleep.

“Hey yourself. Sorry I woke you,” Harry whispered, hoping Louis couldn’t feel how his heartbeat had quickened from the small touch. “You have a good night?”

“Mmm,” Louis muttered, and that sounded a bit too non-committal for Harry’s liking. “I mean … he was a nice guy. A gentleman, you know. But I don’t see it going anywhere beyond tonight.”

Harry was grateful for the darkness then, knowing it was masking the smile that was now plastered all over his face.

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine. Was perfect coming home for Alex. I am tired though, mind if we talk about it in the morning?”

Harry smiled to himself and nodded, staying still as Louis rolled up against him, throwing an arm across Harry’s bare stomach. They’d slept tangled up like this too many times to count, but it felt different now. Louis’ naked body had been running through Harry’s mind all night, distracting him when he really had needed to have been paying attention, but still, it wasn’t an unwelcome image. 

“Same. Missed you both.”

Without thinking, Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead. Louis, though, didn’t seem bothered by the touch and just snuggled up closer to Harry.

“Night Hazza.”

“Night Lou. Let me get up with Alex when he wakes. You have a rest.”

Louis didn’t reply, and Harry just sighed, daring to wrap an arm around Louis’ back. It was all he wanted, but not enough at the same time. Harry wasn’t sure it was ever going to be.


	7. Harry

_Early September - Alexander 5 months old_

“Can you say bye to Auntie Gems?”

Harry laughed as Louis lifted his son’s hand, making him wave at the screen where Gemma was grinning at the pair of them. It had only been a few months, but Harry missed her terribly, and they all FaceTimed her a few times a week. He was determined that Alexander would know his only Auntie, and that they’d have a close relationship. He hoped Gemma would be home to visit again soon.

“See you soon, sis,” Harry said, smiling at the camera as Louis jiggled Alexander on his leg, trying to keep him from crying. He laughed as the three of them made a funny picture, and finally, Gemma ended the call, the screen closing down. Harry turned to look at his son, taking his tiny hand and loving how Alexander immediately clutched his finger, bringing it to his lips. “Oh, is that tasty, hmm?”

Alexander answered with a resounded slapping of his lips, his dribble going all over Harry’s finger, not that he minded. Lately, Alexander had been shoving every toy he owned into his mouth, and the pair of them were sure the boy was teething. His gums had been red, and Harry had placed an internet order for a few teething toys for him, Alexander already loving the ones that you could put in the fridge to ease his sore gums.

“Got any plans for the rest of the day, Lou?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head, readjusting the baby’s position on his thigh. “Want to put him down and watch a movie or something?”

Louis glanced over to the clock.

“Yeah, alright. Not sure he’ll doze off without a fight, but we can try. You stay here, I’ll put him down. Choose a film, I’ll be back soon.”

Louis stood but waited for Harry to take his son to hug and kiss him before he left the room. Harry watched the sway of Louis’ hips as he left, muttering away to Alexander, who was already laying his head on Louis’ chest. It wasn’t often Harry felt jealous of a five month old baby, but he did at that moment.

Nothing much had changed between them since Harry’s confession to Gemma a few months ago. It had been easier in a way because Harry had his sister to talk to about his feelings, to mope about Louis and how beautiful he was, what a good dad he was to Alexander. It didn’t stop Gemma mocking him relentlessly for not having the balls to confess his love to Louis, but Harry didn’t mind. It just felt good to say it to someone other than himself. Louis seemed entirely oblivious to Harry’s rush of feelings as well, carrying on as normal… curling himself around Harry when they fell asleep together, snuggling close when they watched TV together when Alexander was asleep, always texting Harry whenever they were apart.

Harry ran down to the Palace kitchen to steal some snacks, and he stuck a bottle of wine under one arm, forgoing glasses. Neither of them minded sipping from the bottle, and it was something they did often enough Harry knew Louis wasn’t bothered either. He arranged everything on the table in front of them and chose a film on Netflix, settling on one they’d both seen before in case they dozed off, which was more likely than not.

The door clicked closed behind Harry, and he whirled around, smiling at the sight of Louis coming through in a tank top and shorts, a difference to the smarter t-shirt and jeans he’d been wearing earlier.

“Comfy, are we?”

“Nothing to dress up for,” Louis shrugged, sitting down on the sofa and plonking his bare feet in Harry’s lap. “What are we watching?”

Harry gestured to the screen on the telly and was pleased Louis smiled at his choice. He clicked on play and watched as Louis leaned forwards, grabbing the bag of Kettle Chips Harry had left there earlier, purposely picking Louis’ favourite flavour for him. There was nothing quiet about Louis when he ate his crisps, but as always, Harry just found it endearing, watching Louis until Louis’ eyes met his own.

“Stop watchin’ me eat, you weirdo,” he said around a mouthful of crisps. “Did you want some or something?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Harry said. He loved times like this, when he could just sit back and chill, knowing he had no Royal obligations to fulfill. He could forget for a little while who he was, the responsibilities his birthright had given him, and just enjoy time as Harry and Louis. The movie played in the background but Harry didn’t pay it much attention. Instead, his mind was on something he’d seen a few days ago, and right now, he felt like he had the courage to bring it up. “Lou?”

“Mmm?” Louis hummed, his eyes still fixed on the screen as his hand drifted between the bag of crisps in his lap and his mouth.

“Are you, um, still in contact with that Sebastian guy?”

He felt Louis shift his body around slightly, turning to look at Harry before he answered, and already, Harry regretted bringing it up. He’d found out innocently, looking at Louis’ phone screen when he’d gone to put Alexander down in case it was Jay, but when he’d seen the name ‘Sebastian’ on the notification screen, he’d dropped it quickly and pretended he’d seen nothing. It had been eating him up since then, though, and he knew he wouldn’t feel okay until he asked Louis about it, not that he had a right to ask anything, really.

“How did you know?”

Instead of open and friendly as they always were, Louis’ eyes seemed cold and calculating as they sized Harry up, checking his face for any sign of him hiding anything.

“I, uh, I saw a text on your phone. I didn’t read it-” Harry hurried to say, not wanting to make this any worse than it already was. “It was the other day when you were putting Alex down. I just … I saw the notification. I didn’t read it, I swear, Lou.”

“I wouldn’t have minded if you did,” Louis said with a shrug, turning back to the movie again. “And yeah, we’re still in contact. But we’re just mates. It’s nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who gets what this whole thing is like.” As he said those last words, he gestured around the room, and Harry got it, even though it hurt him.

“You could talk to me,” Harry said so softly, Louis almost missed it. “I live this life too. I get it.”

“I know,” Louis replied, his voice equally as soft. “But … I don’t need to burden you with my shit too, yeah? You’ve got enough going on with your parents, and Alex and stuff. I’m fine, I promise. He’s just a mate. That’s all. I doubt we’ll ever see each other again so it’s easy to just chat shit with him, you know?”

Harry nodded, but still it hurt to know Louis was confiding in someone other than him. Oddly, he wouldn’t have minded if Louis chose to talk to Liam, or even Gemma, but it being someone Harry didn’t know made him feel uneasy. As much as Louis wasn’t his, Harry felt hopelessly territorial over his best friend, and he really didn’t like how this unknown friendship made him feel. How much had Louis told him? Did he know about Alexander, the truth about everything?”

“And before you ask, because I can see the worry on your pretty little face,” Louis started, reaching for Harry’s hand and lacing their fingers together, “I haven’t told him anything about what’s going on with us. Gemma apparently told him I have a son, before she knew the truth about everything. I didn’t say a lot about it, don’t worry.”

Harry just nodded, and whispered his thanks. He didn’t bother pulling his hand away from Louis’, preferring the slight contact with him.

“But Haz … I’m allowed to have friends, yeah? You’re my best friend, my priority, and you always will be. But I can have other people in my life. People just for me.”

“I know that, Lou. I said I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t snooping-”

“Yeah, you said. Anyway, it’s fine. Actually, I’m feeling pretty tired if I’m honest. Mind if I have an early night?”

“Course not,” Harry hurried to say, feeling sick at the thought he’d upset Louis so much he was literally running away from him. “Give me a sec and I’ll-”

“If you don’t mind, I think I’d like a night on my own. You’re alright getting up with Alex, yeah? There’s a bottle in the fridge, and the warmer’s still in your room from earlier.”

Harry’s heart fell to his feet, but he gathered himself quickly, nodding as Louis got off the sofa, brushing the few crumbs from his shorts onto the floor. Louis still managed to drag Harry into a quick hug before he walked away, closing his bedroom door firmly behind him. It seemed wrong to Harry for them to sleep in separate rooms. They spent so much time together it was natural by now for one of them to end up in the other's bed, and Louis purposely choosing to stay away from Harry tonight spoke more than a thousand words had. Harry’s heart ached as he sat back down on the sofa, the movie playing quietly in the background. 

He only realised it had finished an hour or so later when the same menu screen played over and over until Harry finally grabbed the remote, switching it off and plunging the room into darkness. There was silence all around him, Alexander apparently content to sleep for a little longer, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from wandering over to Louis’ bedroom door. He rested his hand on the wood for a moment before he turned away, knowing it was the one place he wouldn’t be welcome tonight.

He walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, trying to be quiet enough that he wouldn’t wake his son. Alexander was absolutely sound asleep inside his little sleeping bag, and Harry was hopeful he might soon start sleeping through the night. They’d decided to start weaning him soon enough in the hope that a full tummy would satisfy his relentless appetite, but right now, it seemed his milk had settled him earlier. Harry leaned into the cot and pressed a kiss to his son’s warm cheek before he got into his too-big bed, lonely and cold. It wasn’t the same without Louis. Harry wasn’t sure it ever would be.

_The following morning_

“You can do it …” Harry said carefully, opening Alexander’s little legs into a v-shape to help him balance a little. Harry’s other hand was still around his son’s arm to support him, but Alex had been balancing himself a little more lately, and Harry wanted him to try sitting up alone. He was wobbly, sure, but there was a determination in the little boy’s eyes that Harry knew was more than often than not on his own. “Come on love, sit up for Daddy …”

Carefully, he took his hand away and watched as Alex’s eyes opened wide for a moment, realising he had no contact with his daddy anymore. His full lips wobbled for a moment but the baby sat there, tiny little bare feet resting by Harry’s knee, his father ready to catch him at a moment’s notice.

“Yes! Look at you, my big boy! Sitting up all by yourself! Oh my goodness…”

Harry reached behind him, fumbling for his phone so he could take a photo for Louis. He’d been gone before Harry had woken up this morning, leaving a scribbled note on a piece of paper that had Harry sighing and wishing he could take back the past twenty four hours. Apparently, Louis had gone off for the day with Johannah and would be back ‘later on’, whatever that meant. Still, it did mean that Harry got some one-on-one time with his son which was always more than welcome.

He took a few pictures, trying to make Alexander smile before the little boy wobbled and Harry dropped his phone to the floor, catching Alex before he tumbled to the floor. He looked a bit shocked so Harry scooped him up to his chest, kissing him all over his face until Alexander squealed uncomfortably, batting at Harry’s face to push him away, making the older Styles laugh. 

“Sorry, darling. Daddy’s just so proud! And your other daddy is going to be so proud of how clever you are, too, yes he is!”

Harry carefully laid him down on the floor, watching his son cycle his legs round and round in the air, a little fist in his mouth as always. A rush of love ran through Harry’s body, and he quickly tapped out a text to Louis, showing off the photos he’d just taken before he did the same to Gemma and Jay, knowing they’d be just as proud as he and Louis were.

Alexander seemed happy enough on the floor, so Harry just sat watching him in awe for a little while, until Alexander grumbled, probably hungry. Harry reached for his favourite blankie, a blue tatty thing Louis had got him when he was a few weeks old, throwing it over his Alex’s face for a second.

“Where’s Alexander gone? Where is he?”

Harry whipped the blanket back and laughed loudly as Alex blinked rapidly before he gave Harry the most gorgeous gummy smile he’d ever seen. His dimple was popping in his cheek, and Harry realised how alike they were, how anyone with eyes would know they were related, no matter how much he and Louis told everyone otherwise. “There he is! There’s the most gorgeous boy in the world!”

Harry then held up the blanket to his own face and left it there until Alexander screeched at him, making Harry drop the blanket, pulling a face as he did so. Alexander just smiled at this, and Harry sat repeating the game for too long until Alex became too unsettled for a small game to distract him. Harry sat him in his chair and angled it towards the television, hoping it would provide enough entertainment while he warmed his bottle up.

When it was ready, he sat on the floor and fed Alexander, the little boy lounging in his arms, tiny hands coming up to cup the bottle on top of Harry’s own hands. It was a special moment, one that Harry didn’t take for granted in any way, and he enjoyed the silence around as Alexander stared up at him in what Harry felt was like wonder. Alexander drained the bottle as usual, and Harry made swift work of winding him, grateful he’d never had a problem with something like colic. Harry wasn’t sure he’d have coped with that as well as everything else.

He had a happy and full up Alexander sat on the floor bashing a toy rabbit on the floor when their playtime was interrupted by Liam, knocking gently on the door and smiling down at the pair of them. Alexander’s eager eyes soon found the other man and he gave him a wide smile, which Liam happily returned.

“It’s Uncle Liam, Alex! Can you wave hi?”

Harry demonstrated with his own hand but Alexander replied by sticking his fist in his mouth again. Harry quickly reached for one of Alex’s teething rings, letting his son take it before he gave Liam his full attention, pleased his security guard was happy to wait patiently.

“Sorry, Liam, can I help you? Come and sit, join us!”

To Harry’s surprise, Liam did so, folding his long legs into a pretzel in front of him, boots sticking out awkwardly at the end of them. 

“Sorry to interrupt your time with Alexander, Sir. Your mother has asked for you to join her in the Lavender drawing room.”

“Oh. Um, okay, do you know what she wants?”

“She asked me not to say anything further,” Liam said, looking a little surprised as Alexander kept staring at him, babbling away to himself. Harry loved that his son was getting more vocal, and he hoped the word “dada” would pass his lips soon enough. “You can bring Alexander, though. I can help with anything you need.”

“Okay, will you, uh, just sit with him for a sec while I grab a few bits, just in case, you know?”

Harry got to his feet, whispering reassuring words to his son when he started to whimper, realising his daddy was on the move without him. He picked up the changing bag Louis always left by the door and shoved in a few extra toys to accompany the nappies, wipes and spare clothes that permanently lived in there before he walked back, happy to see Alexander now on Liam’s hip, tugging at his hair.

“Uh uh, not a toy, be kind to Uncle Liam. He looks after us, you know,” Harry said softly, lifting his son from Liam’s arms. Liam then took the changing bag and slung it over his shoulder before he led the way. They chatted about the week ahead, Liam reminding Harry of a few things he’d forgotten about attending, with Harry realising he needed to make sure Louis was free to have Alexander while he was out and about. “Liam?”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“When Louis comes home … let him know where I am, please? I don’t want him to think I’ve just vanished.”

“Certainly, Sir. Let me help you in … I’ll leave the bag over here.”

“Thanks, Liam. Good afternoon Mother, how are you today?” Harry asked, strolling happily into the room, Alexander on his hip, a tiny fist clutching Harry’s shirt. “I’ve got a little visitor for you …”

“Oh, hello, love,” she said, smiling as she approached both Harry and Alexander. His son suddenly got shy and buried his face in Harry’s chest, leaving a nice wet patch, but Harry wasn’t at all bothered. “No Louis today?”

“No, he’s having the day with his mother. So it’s just me and the little man, isn’t it, love?” Harry tried to get his son to look up, but Alexander wasn’t having any of it. “Liam said you asked for me?”

“I did, I have a surprise-”

“Harry!”

Harry stilled as he recognised the voice, and he glared at his mother for a moment before he rearranged his features into a more acceptable expression, trying to seem like he was pleased to see her. It was the Duchess of Lancaster, the one Harry had sat with at the event just after Alexander’s arrival into the world, and the one the world's press had seen fit to romantically link him to at every opportunity. 

“Elizabeth … this is a surprise …” Harry said, trying to smile at the woman standing in front of him. “Mother hadn’t told me you were coming.”

“Did you not, Your Majesty? Oh, maybe you thought Harry would like a surprise! And this must be Alexander.”

Harry couldn’t react quickly enough before Elizabeth was right in front of him, reaching out and touching Alexander’s hand. Curiously, though, Alexander didn’t back away and just stared at her with his bright blue eyes, as if he was sizing her up. He watched her face melt at the sight of his son, and as much as he wanted to snatch Alexander away and get Liam to take him upstairs, he couldn’t be rude.

“Yes, this is him.” 

“Your best friend’s son, right?”

Harry swallowed, nodding. He felt guilty for the first real time as he agreed with the statement, clinging onto the little boy in his arms even tighter.

“Can I have a hold?”

“Oh, uh … sure. He can get a bit fussy with people he doesn’t know but you can try.”

Harry stood still as Elizabeth leaned in and extracted Alexander from his arms. Immediately, his son started to whimper, and Harry pulled a face at him, trying to reassure him in some way he wasn’t going anywhere. He followed the pair over to the sofa, opposite where Anne was sat in a high back armchair, overseeing the entire situation.

“He’s so lovely! Why is he with you today and not his Dad?”

“Louis’ just having some time out. I was happy to have Alex, I had nothing else to do,” Harry answered honestly, wanting it to be clear that he’d been happy to take care of Alexander for the day. “We’ve had a fun day, haven’t we, love? Tried some sitting up and everything … he managed it, want to see?”

Both Anne and Elizabeth nodded as Harry pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling to find the photo of Alexander sat up wonkily on the carpet, a cheeky grin on his face. He showed the Duchess first who just cooed again before she moved to let Anne see, the Queen giving Harry a strange smile for a brief second.

“We were proud, weren’t we, Alex? Such a clever boy. Daddy was so proud of you!”

“Oh, you told Louis already?” Elizabeth asked, and Harry blushed when he realised his mistake. Luckily, Elizabeth’s comment had given him an out, and he took it.

“Of course,” Harry replied smoothly, watching as Elizabeth tried to get Alexander comfortable on her leg. “I texted him straight away, he was really proud. He’ll be up and running around in no time, I’m sure.”

“You were an early walker,” Anne piped up then, startling Harry. “You were just around eleven months when you started toddling around the Palace. It was a wonderful moment. I’m sure Alexander will be like that, I imagine Louis was up and on his feet early also.”

“I’m, um, I’m not sure,” Harry shrugged, genuinely not knowing the answer this time. “I’ll have to get Lou to ask Jay about that.”

They chatted for a while longer, but Harry still couldn’t figure out why his mother had invited the Duchess over. He hadn’t really spoken much about her since the last time they’d met, but he couldn’t help but feel Anne had an agenda here, one he couldn’t quite see. Alex got a little fidgety after a while, and Harry helped Elizabeth place the baby on the floor, surrounding him with some of his favourite toys, his blanket, and his teddy that went everywhere with him.

“Gosh, it must be so much fun spending so long with him,” Elizabeth piped up, laying on the floor, ensuring her skirt was covering her modesty every few moments, not that Harry was looking at all. She seemed a little awkward still with Alexander, but she was trying to make him laugh, and Harry was grateful for that. He, too, was sat on the floor, smiling and returning the toys that Alexander threw around every now and then, ready to grab Alexander if the need arose.

One of the staff brought in a tray of tea and biscuits then, and Harry asked his mother to fetch the bottle in his bag, asking the member of staff to warm it up. He knew it wasn’t Alex’s mealtime, but a bit of his bottle would tide him over until he could escape, and by then, hopefully Louis would be home. Elizabeth asked if she could feed Alex, and Harry helped her out, positioning him properly in her arms, supporting his head until he felt sure Elizabeth had him securely.

“Wow, I’m doing it! He’s actually drinking,” she said with a smile, and Harry nodded, not scooting too far away. They talked easily about a few upcoming engagements the Duchess had, and whether they’d be attending anything together. Harry couldn’t help but notice how Anne sat there with a small smile on her face as she watched them interact, Alex by now finished with his bottle and playing with Elizabeth’s hands and the rings on her fingers.

“You like the shiny things, love?” Harry asked, reaching over and brushing Alexander’s small locks of hair to one side. “Me too!”

They were all laughing and joking together when the door suddenly opened, and Louis stood in the doorway, frowning down at the sight in front of him. Harry looked at the set up, how it must look to Louis, and for some reason, he felt like he was doing something wrong. 

“Hey, Lou…”

“Liam said you were in here. Sorry, I didn’t realise you had company.”

“No, it’s fine, you can come in-”

“I won’t, actually. I’m pretty tired so I’ll head upstairs. Can I have Alex?”

Harry was surprised at how flat Louis’ voice sounded, but he kept a smile plastered on his face all the while as Louis ventured into the room to collect his son.

“I’ll join you both in a few-”

“Harry, we have guests,” Anne cut in then, her tone one that encouraged no argument. He barely had time to lock eyes with Louis again before he spun on his heel and left the room, closing the door heavily behind him. Harry swallowed and kept his eyes on the floor.

Elizabeth asked to use the facilities then, and Anne pointed her in the right direction, closing the door as she left. Harry withered under Anne’s stare, knowing he was in for a bit of a royal bollocking.

“You really can’t behave like this when we have guests, especially ones who may well be in your life for a rather long time, Harry,” she said, her steely tone back. Harry felt his hands start to tremble, and he clasped them together, wishing she would stop talking. If only she knew the truth about him - about who he really was and what he really wanted. “Elizabeth is a wonderful woman, and one you would benefit from spending more time with. It’s a pity you were babysitting today-”

“It’s not babysitting,” Harry cut in then, annoyed at Anne dismissing it like that. “I love looking after Alexander, and it’s certainly not a chore, or a job.”

“You let that man walk all over you, expecting you to look after his child-”

“I don’t see it that way,” Harry said tensely, pushing down the bubble of anger burning inside him now. He knew if Anne carried on, he’d end saying something he’d regret so he dropped to his knees, gathering Alexander’s things, which Louis had left behind in his hasty exit, and shoving them back into his bag. He wanted to get out of there, and he honestly didn’t give a damn what the Duchess or his mother had to say about it, regardless of the consequences. “Louis’ my best friend. Alexander is like … he’s like my godson or something, Mother. I’m not obliged to do anything for either of them but I _want_ to. Look, I’m going to go. Alex probably needs feeding and Louis’ probably had a long day …”

“Harry, I don’t think-”

“I’m going, Mother. Say bye to Elizabeth for me, please. But also … make it clear that I’m not interested. However you want to do that is fine by me, but I won’t be pursuing anything romantic with her. I’m sorry.”

With those words, he swept out of the room, determined to hunt Louis down. He hated the hurt that had flashed in Louis’ eyes when he’d seen Harry with Alexander and Elizabeth, and he knew in his heart Louis had somehow misread the situation. He could sense one of the guards following him up the stairs, and Harry ignored the heavy changing bag bumping heavily against his hip as he went upstairs as quickly as he could.

The guard behind him slipped in front as they approached Louis’ room, and Harry nodded his okay for the man to knock and allow them to enter, pleased to see Louis was laid out on his bed, playing with Alexander. Alex looked over as the door shut and he bared his gums, clearly happy to see Harry again. 

“Missed me already, little man?” Harry cooed, settling down on the bed. Louis immediatly got up, fiddling with his phone. 

“I’ve already changed him, but he’s getting hungry,” Louis said absently, and Harry blushed, feeling flustered around Louis now, not a familiar emotion when he was with his best friend. He dropped the nappy bag on the floor in the corner, watching as Louis tossed his phone onto the bed and settled back down, pulling Alex into his arms gently.

“Did you have a good afternoon with Jay?” Harry asked, keen to start up some conversation, hating the awkward silence that was lingering as Louis just played with Alexander, not meeting Harry’s eye. 

“Yeah, it was alright,” Louis replied, keeping his answers short and not giving much away. “Looks like you were having fun with what’s-her-name.”

“Elizabeth,” Harry muttered before he realised that was the wrong thing to have said, that Louis knew her name but had chosen not to use it. “I didn’t set any of that up, Lou, you have to know that. It was my bloody meddling mother. She seems to be siding with the crappy press and trying to get us together, but you of all people-”

“Harry, I know you’re not into women, trust me, I get that. It was just shocking to walk in on you all looking like you were playing families together. I just wish you had given me a bit of a heads up she was there. It just reminded me one day you will be dating someone else and people will know Alex is yours and not mine. Watching her play his mum to my- to Alex, I just … forget it. It isn’t my place.”

Harry hated the hurt that he could hear clearly in Louis’ voice now, and he knew that this was going to take more than just a few words of apology to get over. As much as he rationalised that he’d done nothing wrong, that Alexander was his son and all he’d done with meet up with an acquaintance of his mother’s, he felt in some way he’d been betraying Louis, even more so now Louis admitted how much it had hurt his feelings.

“Louis, it meant nothing, it was just a meeting-”

“Look. I know I have no right to be feeling this way. I do. Alexander is your son, and you’re free to do what you want. But-”

“No, Louis, that’s not true, I-”

“Harry, please let me speak?”

Harry meekly nodded, watching as Louis held Alexander to him for a moment, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“I don’t have a right to feel this way. But I do, and I can’t change, not now, at least. I think I’m going to go and stay the night at Mum’s.”

“Please don’t go,” Harry all but whispered, feeling a lump rise in his throat as he watched Louis get to his feet, heading to put a now dopey Alexander in his chair, strapping him in carefully as always. “Louis, please.”

“I think it’d do us good, to have some time apart. We’re fine, but … I need this. Will you be alright with Alex tonight?”

Harry could just about bring himself to nod as he watched Louis walk around his room, gathering a few things that he’d need for the night. It broke his heart, and it felt like Louis was ending a relationship rather than spending the night at his mum’s cottage. Everything felt different, and Harry hated it. Louis was the one constant in his life, the one he could rely on to always be there, and now he wasn’t going to be, even if it was just for a night.

“I’ll be back for the morning feed, okay? Don’t worry, no one needs to know I didn’t spend the night here. Your cover won’t be blown.”

Louis’ little dig felt like a knife to Harry’s heart, and he dug his fingernails into his palms as he watched Louis head for the door, feeling completely helpless.

“Louis-”

He turned around at that, and looked at Harry, his blue eyes glassier than usual.

“We’re alright, yeah? You and me, I mean?”

“Course. Have a good sleep, love. See you in the morning.”

Harry didn’t move as Louis left the room. He heard the small hum of conversation outside, Louis no doubt filling Liam in on his movements so there’d be no alarm if there was an emergency and Louis couldn’t be located. Harry just sighed to himself and made the decision to stay in Louis’ room. Alexander was by now asleep in his chair, and Harry carefully lifted him up, kissing him before he laid him in his cot, changing him into his babygro for the night and tucking him in, all nice and cosy.

It was too early to sleep, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to do anything else. Watching a movie alone really didn’t appeal, and he didn’t have the concentration span to sit and read. Instead, Harry stripped to his boxers and climbed into Louis’ bed, not bothered by the already wrinkled sheets beneath him. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. It felt a little too quiet without Louis snuffling and wriggling next to him, making Harry sweat more than usual thanks to Louis always using him as a human furnace. It was the second night he’d spent without Louis by his side, and although last night had been hard enough, at least Louis had just been next door. Now it was worse, with Louis not even in the same building. He wasn’t far, but it felt like Louis might as well be on the other side of the world. Harry couldn’t even bring himself to text Louis goodnight, knowing his message being ignored would break him completely.

When Harry stirred for the third time that night, he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face for a moment before he reached for his phone, whacking at the screen until it lit up, revealing it was just half two in the morning. Alex had had half a bottle just an hour ago, so Harry knew he couldn’t be hungry. He swung his legs out of bed, shivering at the sudden rush of cold air on his warm skin as he padded across the cot, looking down at the screaming baby laid inside.

“Ssshhh,” he soothed, reaching in, tempting Alex with his dummy but he wasn’t having it. Harry relented and picked him, rocking him gently side to side as he tried to get him to quiet down, pleased his parents slept on the other side of the palace. “Come on, darling, it’s night night time. We need to sleep so you can grow and get all big and strong like me, yeah?”

Everything felt harder without Louis. He already missed his presence. He missed being able to take it in turns with the other man, giving each other a break when Alex was in a bad mood so neither of them got grumpy with him too, which never helped anything. Harry felt ridiculously alone, walking back and forth across the soft carpet, trying fruitlessly to calm Alexander down. He blinked back a few tears as Alexander started to thrash his arms, becoming hysterical, and Harry just didn’t know what to do.

“I wish I could help you … I wish I was as good at this as Daddy is, love. It’s just you and me tonight, though, yeah? I love you so much, but I just … I don’t know what to do.”

The tears started to fall then, and Harry sat himself heavily down in the rocking chair in Louis’ room, starting to rock them back and forth. Alexander ended up falling asleep due to sheer exhaustion, and Harry barely made it across the room to lay Alex back down before he collapsed back into Louis’ bed, feeling lonelier and wearier than he had in a long time. He sniffed back yet more tears as he inhaled the smell from Louis’ pillow, wishing the other man was here. Louis had done so much to help Harry with his son, and Harry realised that perhaps he’d taken Louis for granted, expecting him to be there when he didn’t have to be, not at all. Harry cried himself to sleep with how much he wished things could be different, how he was responsible for all of this, how much he wished he and Louis could be real and not just a cover up for his indiscretion.

The rest of the night, sadly, went along in the same vein. Alexander had decided he wasn’t really into the idea of sleep, and Harry had had a broken night. He’d managed perhaps two hours at the most, with Alexander grizzling, refusing his feed, and just generally being a grump. Harry refused to let Alex into his bed, knowing that was starting a precedent, and he let him grizzle himself to sleep, feeling like the worst dad in the world. Nothing he did made a difference, and when he held him, Alex just seemed to cry more. It was a hopeless cycle, and by the time the sun started to rise, Harry was drained.

What made it worse was the thought that Louis would know exactly what to do. He’d know how to comfort Alex, how to get him back to sleep, and how to stop him being so miserable. Harry, though … he didn’t. Louis was a better parent than he was. Apparently, blood didn’t make Harry a good father. Louis knew Alexander better than his own father did, and Harry couldn’t deny that thought hurt. As much as he loved Louis being such a good dad, Harry wanted to be one too. He wanted to be the one who could help Alexander through a bad night, to be the man Alex drew comfort from. But right now, both Styles males were missing a certain Tomlinson, and there wasn’t anything else except Louis coming home that would make it all better. 


	8. Louis

_End of October, Alexander - 6 ½ months._

“Oh, Alex,” Louis laughed as he tried to scoop up the fruit puree that had dribbled down the baby boy’s t-shirt, his lips slapping as he tried to contain some of it. Louis had quickly realised weaning a baby wasn’t as easy as it sounded, but luckily, Alexander seemed to like everything he and Harry fed him, no matter what it was. His favourite, though, were the fruit purees Harry spent hours making in the Palace kitchen, as well as the meals he made and froze into small jars, ensuring everything was as natural and organic as it could be. “What a messy pup you are, hmm?”

Alex answered Louis by bashing his hands down on the plastic tray table in front of him, his blue eyes locked on Louis’. He opened his mouth as Louis approached with another spoonful and this time, more of it made it into his mouth as Louis scraped the last out of the jar. Alex hadn’t been himself for most of the morning, refusing most of his morning bottle, leaving Harry stressed before he’d had to go off to a meeting with the King and Queen about some Royal business Louis didn’t really understand. Now, though, it seemed he’d got his appetite back, seemingly with his father’s love for fruit.

“All done! Empty, look!” Louis held out the empty jar to show Alex before he fetched his bottle of water, helping him sip on it before he bashed it on the table, the no-spills cup thankfully saving the day while Louis walked away, dumping the jar and spoon in the sink to wash up later on. He walked back with a warm cloth and wiped down Alex’s hands and sticky face, trying to make him smile as he did so. Just as he finished up, his phone and Louis picked it up, smiling when he saw it was Harry no doubt checking in on them both.

**Harry: Hey, meeting is boring af. How’s Alex? Still my grumpy pants? Hope you’re having fun xx**

Louis quickly tapped out a reply confirming Alex was a little grumpy, but now he’d eaten something he was a little more cheerful. He left the phone on the side as he lifted a now fairly heavy Alex out of his high chair, popping him on his hip as he headed up through the Palace and back to their rooms. Louis helped Alexander to wave at some of the familiar faces around as they moved the labyrinthine corridors, finally arriving in their rooms. Harry had managed to commandeer them a whole other room, which was Alex’s now he was a little older, and although he didn’t sleep in there often, it was nice to have a place just for Alex’s things.

“Come on munchkin, wanna watch some CBeebies in your room while Daddy does some laundry?”

As much as Louis hated laundry, he hated the Palace staff doing it for him even more, so it was one of these things he loved to hate to do. The washing basket was in the corner of the room from where Harry had dumped it before he’d run off to his meeting, and Louis could see all of their clothes mixed in together, and everything felt scarily domestic in some ways when he spent too long thinking about it.

Since the Duchess’s visit, things had felt a little off between Harry and himself. It wasn’t that Louis was jealous - he wasn’t, not really, but things just weren’t the same now. Even though he’d come back to the Palace the next night, something still lingered in the air between them, something that didn’t sit right with him. The usual ease that surrounded them was marred with something, and Louis had no idea how to fix it. Harry seemed to go along with that, and they carried on as normal, but it felt clear to Louis they both knew something was up.

He quickly flicked on _In the Night Garden,_ a show Louis found a little too weird to be enjoyable, but Alexander seemed to love, and left him happily munching on the ear of a giraffe toy he’d grabbed earlier on and refused to let out of his sight. Louis made quick work of folding up the tiny clothes first, leaving them in a neat pile to put away later before he rummaged deeper into the basket, grabbing a few of Harry’s baggy tees, folding them carefully and placing them with some shorts.

He didn’t really think as he started to do the same with Harry’s boxers, both his and Harry’s in the same pile until Louis realised what he was doing, starting to separate them into different piles. He knew most times they ended up in each other's things anyway, Louis loving wearing Harry’s baggier and comfier clothes, but still, sometimes he felt he had to draw a line.

“Alright, lovely?” Louis called over to Alex, who just babbled away, his cheeks a little red now. Louis frowned before he abandoned the washing, leaning over and resting his palm against Alex’s head, which felt a little warmer than usual now. “Not coming down with something, are you, love?” Alex grumbled quietly, so Louis left him for a moment, knowing he and Harry were trying to make him a little less dependent on being cuddled all the time. He pulled out his phone, needing to ask his mum for advice.

**Louis: Hey Mum, Alex has been a grump for the past few days. Red cheeks, miserable and a bit warm. Anything to worry about?x**

He decided he had better text Harry as well, just in case, and tried to make it sound casual enough that it wouldn’t panic the boy’s father.

**Louis: Haz, just wanted to let you know Alex is still a bit under the weather, but watching telly as usual. Will let you know if he needs you. See you later.x**

Just as Upsy Daisy was launching into some weird dance that had Alexander captivated, Louis’ phone pinged twice in quick succession, making even Alexander jump slightly.

“Sorry, love,” he chuckled as he opened the messages, reading them quickly.

**Mum: Hi Lou, sounds like he might be teething? He’s the age for it. Bit of calpol if he’s got a temp. Pop over with him if you need a hand. Love you both. Xx**

**Harry: You need me to come up now? I can if you need me. X**

Louis sighed, having had a feeling Harry would react like this so he quickly said no, that he was fine for now. They were just settling down on the sofa together when the door to Alex’s room opened cautiously, and Harry’s head poked in. His now unruly curls were being held back with a headband, and Louis waved slightly, trying not to disturb Alex who was starting to finally give in to sleep, his cheeks still quite red.

“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t wake him up, did I?”

“Nah, you’re good,” Louis mumbled as Harry knelt next to him, laying a gentle hand on his son’s back while he gave Louis a small smile. “I said we were fine, Haz. You didn’t need to interrupt your meeting.”

“Believe me, it was a welcome distraction,” Harry rumbled, gently lifting his son from Louis, clearly needing a cuddle with the tiny boy. “It was nothing but boring admin stuff that I could definitely live without if it means I get to see this cutie!” He smiled down at his son, whose eyes were fluttering shut, peeking open again every now and then. “Did he eat much?”

“Some puree,” Louis answered, cuddling a cushion into his lap. His arms always felt a little empty whenever Alex wasn’t in them, but he wasn’t going to complain that Harry had come to see his son. “What did you tell your dad?”

There was silence for a moment, and Harry refused to meet Louis’ eyes. Immediately, Louis knew it was bad news and he sighed, giving Harry his entire attention, trying to coax his best friend into talking about it. “Oh God, did he say something?”

“He … didn’t like the fact I was dashing off for “that boy’s son”,” Harry mumbled, his cheeks now flushed with what Louis felt was embarrassment. “I told him you needed me because Alex wasn’t too well, but he didn’t care. Let’s be honest. He’s never going to approve of all of this, so I just need to suck it up and get on with things as I want to. It’s not affecting my duties, so there’s really nothing I can say. I won’t stay long, I just … I needed to make sure he was okay.”

“Haz, you know I’d call you straight away if something was up, yeah? I’d never leave you in the dark, no matter where you were. He's your son, and I respect that.”

“I know you do, Lou. I’m so grateful for that, and for you,” Harry said, leaning down to kiss his now sleepy son on the forehead. “Want me to pop him in his cot?”

Louis nodded, and Harry did so, disappearing over to where the cot was, tucking Alex in before he returned, baby monitor in his hand. 

“Thought you might like this … then you can get on with whatever while he has a nap. I hope I won’t be too long, okay?”

“Take your time… it’s your work, love, it’s important. And Haz?”

Harry paused where he was, staring at Louis for a moment.

“Thank you. For coming to check in on Alex. You’re a great dad, and I should tell you more often.”

Harry blushed for a moment before he took a few strides over to Louis, wrapping him up in a quick hug. Just as Louis thought he was about to pull away, Harry tugged him back in, ducking his head until his mouth was next to his ear, whispering “Not just checking in on Alex, Lou.”

Louis swallowed and nodded, letting Harry release him from the hug.

“I, uh, I thought I might make us some dinner tonight? Alex has still got some of those meals you made him, so he could have one of those when we eat?”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he hovered near the doorway, a gorgeous smile now on his face. 

“You cooking? I thought it was meant to be a nice thing, not a punishment.”

Louis scoffed at that, sending Harry across the room, only pausing when the door opened and a regretful Liam looked in, eyes flitting between the two men.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty,” he said, looking very official in his uniform, an earpiece situated in his left ear. “But the King has insisted I must return you to the meeting room immediately.”

“Sorry, Liam, of course,” Harry said, sending Louis an apologetic look. “I’ll be back later, Lou. But call me, if he gets worse?”

“I will. I’ve asked Mum and she reckons it's just teething, nothing to worry about. Go on, off you go. See you later.”

Harry nodded and blew Louis a jokey kiss before he disappeared. Liam left the door open, so Louis turned, picking up the baby monitor and pile of washing and headed across the corridor to put both his and Harry’s things away in their drawers. Louis purposely stole a few of Harry’s t-shirts and popped them in his own drawers, liking wearing them when he was just hanging out with Alexander. When Harry had first seen it, Louis had fobbed him off with the excuse that the smell of Harry soothed Alexander, but really, Louis just liked wearing Harry’s clothes, feeling like he belonged to Harry a little bit because of it.

He was stopped in his tracks by a soft grizzle coming through the baby monitor, and he quickly shoved the bundled socks into Harry’s top drawer before he hurried back across the corridor, his worry for Alexander already piqued thanks to his unsettled mood today.

“Alright, love,” Louis muttered as he walked into the room, heart breaking when he saw Alex’s bright pink cheeks and miserable expression. “Daddy’s here now. Daddy’s here.”

*****

“Bloody car seat, stupid thing,” Louis mumbled as he struggled to lift the seat into the back of his car. Thankfully, Alexander was sound asleep throughout all the commotion, and Louis continued muttering to himself until finally, the seat was in place, the seat belt wrapped around it. Louis double checked everything, making sure he had the pushchair wheels in his car before he rounded it, smiling over to Liam, who Harry had insisted accompany him today. Louis had argued, saying he could take another PPO with him, but Harry had been insistent his son and Louis get the best, which meant Liam. “You following me there?”

“Yes, Louis, that’s fine.”

“You can come in my car if you want to…”

“That’s not protocol, Louis, you know that. I need to take another service vehicle to ensure your safety if anything were to happen.”

“Whatever…” Louis mumbled, giving Liam the thumbs up before he slammed his door shut. The protection officer was by now in his own car behind Louis, and Louis tried to ignore the fact he knew Liam was carrying weapons, knowing if he did, he’d probably freak out. He started the engine and drove slowly out of the Palace grounds, many of the people waiting around ignoring him when they realised it was just a normal car and not one of the Royal’s vehicles.

The drive over to Niall’s went fairly smoothly. It was a good hour away down the motorway, so Louis made a stop off at the services to give Alex a feed and to change his nappy, but luckily, the baby boy dozed straight back off when they set off, leaving Louis singing along softly to a road trip playlist Harry had put together for him on Spotify. It had just started to rain when Louis pulled into the town of Winterbourne where Niall had settled. Louis slowed down to the twenty mile-per-hour speed limit until he reached the lane where Niall lived, and indicated, checking his rearview to make sure Liam was still tailing him, which he was.

There wasn’t much parking in the small road so Liam parked up in a small space while Louis drove up a little further, eventually pulling into another spot, pulling off a reverse parallel park that impressed even himself. The house was still a little way off so Louis quickly assembled the pushchair while Liam jogged to catch up, leaning in to grab the car seat and putting it on the base. Louis picked up the bags and the two men walked together up the lane, trying to avoid the drizzle. 

“You’re coming in, right?”

“Uh, for a while, but I think I’ll give you some time alone in a bit, perhaps I’ll go for a walk. It seems a lovely area.”

“It is,” Louis replied as he leaned forward, ringing the doorbell. It was only seconds later that the door opened and Louis beamed at the man on the other side, welcoming him in with a wide smile. “Nialler!”

“Tommo! And … a child, apparently?! What the fuck, Lou?”

“Yeah, yeah, mate, I-”

“I mean, I know you’ve been turning down me invites to the pub, but I didn’t expect this!”

“Alright, I know I’ve got some explaining to do, but can you let us in before we become drowned fuckin’ rats?”

“Sure, come in. And you’re one of Harry’s people, aren’t you?”

“Liam Payne, Prince Harry’s PPO,” Liam asserted, reaching forward with his hand, professional as always. “I’m very sorry to arrive unannounced, but-”

“He’s with me,” Louis said, hurrying to cut him off before he said anything that would inevitably end up with Louis in trouble. “Shift out the way, Ni, these pushchairs are bloody huge these days!”

Niall laughed and helped Louis drag the huge chair in, peering into the car seat with curious eyes at a still sleeping Alexander. Louis shucked off his jacket and kicked off his shoes while Liam quickly did a sweep of the house, Niall happy to let him do so, and Louis felt grateful one of his oldest friends was so laid back about such things. Louis didn’t speak as he removed the car seat from the pushchair frame and carried Alex through to the sitting room, putting the seat on the floor as he started to undo the straps, all too aware of Niall’s eyes on him.

“So,” Niall started as Louis lifted the little boy from the seat, finally stirring him from his sleep. He sat on his knee as he helped Alexander out of his jacket, setting the tiny clothes down to one side as he smiled down at him, trying to cheer him up. “I wasn’t expecting … this.”

“This is Alexander,” Louis said with a smile, carefully turning the baby around so Niall could see him. “How have you been, Niall?”

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re trying to change the subject,” Niall joked, waving at the baby in Louis’ arms. “But you know what, I’m such a good lad I’ll let it slide. Cuppa? Does he need anything?”

“Yeah, he’ll have a coffee, two sugars,” Louis quipped, but when Niall nodded, getting to his feet, he quickly backtracked. “Niall, no! He’s got a bottle in his bag, I’ll sort him out. I’ll still have the tea, though. Liam?”

“I’m fine, Louis, but thank you,” Liam said, looking at the water bottle by his feet. “Please, forget I’m here. I’m working, not socialising.”

“Surely you can’t turn down a chocolate digestive, though?” Niall called, sticking his head through from the kitchen and waggling the packet of biscuits at Liam, who smiled slightly and nodded. Louis laughed and carried on sorting out Alex’s feed, knowing things would be a bit quieter if the boy had a full tummy. He was just settling him into the crook of his arm when Niall came back in, a few mugs in his hand, one for Liam despite his protestations, and he smiled down at Louis. “Bit professional with that, aren’t ye?”

“Well, it’s been six months,” Louis reasoned, propping the bottle up with one hand as he adjusted the bib he’d put around Alex’s neck with the other. “I’d be a bit worried if I didn’t know what I was doing by now.”

It was silent for the next few minutes as Louis fed and winded Alexander, Niall watching on with amused eyes from across the room. When he was done, Louis reached for his tea and settled Alex in one arm, sipping on his tea with his free hand.

“So how’s life, Nialler?”

“Always good, you know me,” Niall replied with a smile. “Been seeing someone, actually. Lovely lass, met her through work.”

“Oh god. Is she …”

“Pierced? Hell yeah,” Niall grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Louis. It never failed to amuse him that his best friend was a body piercer, especially given he’d only braved piercing his earlobe once and passed out before deciding he was never piercing another part of his body again. Louis had almost wet himself when Niall had recounted the story a few weeks after, and Louis had never quite let him live it down. “Speaking of which … I still haven’t made your appointment at the studio, Tommo.”

“Ha,” Louis scoffed, shaking his head as he swallowed down the last gulp of tea. “It’s not me who will end up in the chair at your place!”

“Kiddo’s a bit young…”

“Not him, you twat. It’ll be that kinky sod, Harry. There’s a reason he’s got so many tats, you know.”

“And you think you know a bloke when you read about him in _Hello!_ magazine every week. You could make a fortune with the shit you know, Tommo!”

“Good to know if things ever get desperate,” Louis laughed, shaking his head to himself. “Seriously, though. I’ll put money on the fact he’d love his nipples being pierced. He loves a bit of pain, and he’s vain enough to love it as well. Not sure it’s exactly becoming of a King, but when did Hazza ever conform to what he’d expected to do, huh?”

Louis paused, realising he’d said a bit much, but luckily Niall just full on belly-laughed at that, and the two men fell easily into conversation about what they’d been up to, although Louis managed to avoid everything that was to do with Alexander or Harry. He enjoyed the freedom of being at Niall’s, no Palace staff around to make him feel like he should be doing more than just sitting around, and he felt more relaxed than he’d felt in a long time.

A few hours later, though, it was a different story altogether. Alex had napped for a little while on the end of the sofa, surrounded by cushions, Louis just at the other end to keep him safe. But for some reason, he’d startled awake and since then, he’d refused to settle. Louis had tried rocking him, bouncing him, walking him back and forth but nothing was working and he was approaching the end of his patience.

“I mean … maybe the kid just needs to shit?” Niall suggested, and Louis just whirled round, glaring at him. “Woah, sorry, just tryin’ to help-”

“Well, you’re not. It’s not like he can just walk off to the toilet when he feels the need, he just goes, Niall! Come on, Alex, you need to calm down, love … please calm down for me, please- oh NO! NO NO NO!”

“What the hell is that-” Niall went visibly pale when Louis spun the baby around, exposing the back of his vest where his nappy had exploded, the contents creeping up Alex’s back. “Oh holy Mother of God-”

“You need to help me,” Louis instructed, trying to keep himself together. “Go and run a shallow bath of warm water, he needs a wash.”

“Now?”

“No, Niall, in about half an hour. Bloody now, you twat! Can’t you smell him?!”

Niall quickly nodded and left the room and Louis could hear him stomping around while he made quick work of stripping the baby down to just his vest and nappy, leaving the soiled clothes in a heap on the changing mat. He wished Liam hadn’t disappeared outside again at that moment, and resisted the temptation to text Harry, knowing disturbing him for this wasn’t the best thing.

“Come on, love, let’s clean you up,” Louis said softly as he carried the now screaming baby up the stairs. He could smell something nice as he walked into the bathroom, smiling as he saw Niall had even put a rubber duck in there. “I’m not even going to ask,” Louis quipped as Niall backed off, holding his nose. “You got a carrier bag or something?”

Niall nodded and took one from the little unit to drawers, holding it open while Louis quickly removed the ruined vest and babygro, dropping both inside. He used a couple of baby wipes to get off the worst of the muck before he carefully lowered a wriggly and red-faced Alexander into the water, the baby pausing his screams for a moment as the warm water washed over him.

“See? You like that, huh?”

Sadly, the peace didn’t last more than thirty seconds, because soon enough Alex was screaming again as Louis attempted to hold onto his wet and slippery body, washing him with a flannel that Niall had handed over with a bar of sensitive skin soap. Louis could feel his control slipping away as Alex just kept screaming, and when he was clean, Niall held out the towel and Louis dumped his son into it, draining the bath and heading downstairs. They wordlessly got him ready, but still the boy was crying, almost hoarse by now, and Louis just didn’t know what to do.

In desperation, Niall started to try and soothe him while Louis made up a bottle, trying to ignore the ear-piercing screech. It seemed fruitless. Tears were still rolling down Alexander’s face, and nothing was working. Louis walked back in and attempted to feed him, but the bottle was just batted away, and Louis was starting to worry. He could feel himself getting more stressed, and he realised how much he missed Harry, how well they worked together whenever Alexander got himself all wound up like this.

“I can’t do this,” he murmured to himself, out of earshot of Niall. He could feel himself starting to shake, and his eyes raked around the room for Niall or even Liam, wishing one of them could help. All he really wanted, though, was Harry. “Niall. Niall!”

“What’s up, Tommo?” Niall said, strolling into the room but looking alarmed when he saw the state Louis was in. “Louis?”

“Take him, just take him-” Louis said, thrusting the still-screaming baby into Niall’s arms. The commotion must have drawn Liam’s attention because the man appeared in the doorway, frowning as Louis started pacing back and forth, Niall trying to comfort him. 

“I can take him for a walk. It usually soothes him. You can rest assured he’ll be safe with me,” Liam said, and Niall nodded. The pair stepped out into the hallway and chatted softly as Louis rubbed at his temples, feeling like everything was too much. He heard the front door slam and for the first time, he didn’t worry about Alexander. All he was grateful for was the peace and quiet, and as Niall walked into the room, Louis realised he wanted to unburden himself and tell the truth.

“Alex isn’t mine, he’s Harry’s-” Louis blurted, not taking any notice of the shock on Niall’s face as everything came out in a rush, unstoppable and unfiltered. “He’s a Prince, but Harry doesn’t want to tell the world about him so I let everyone think he’s my kid. And it kills me every day I have to pretend we’re a happy fucking family because I’m so fucking in love with Harry that I die inside a little more each time I see him.”

“Dude. What the FUCK?” Niall exclaimed, staring agog at Louis, who just deflated and collapsed on the sofa, finally breaking. He cried silently at first, dragging one of Niall’s decorative cushions over his face to hide it but soon, he couldn’t hold back. His tears burst out of him like the secrets that had tumbled earlier from his lips, and his body wracked with sobs, shaking as he let it take over him. “Oh shit, Lou-”

Louis went easily when Niall dragged him into his arms, crying into his best friend’s chest as Niall tried to soothe him. He could feel the rhythmic pattern of Niall’s hand on his back, and Louis cried until there were no more tears left, finally sitting up and wiping at his eyes with the bottom of his t-shirt, slightly embarrassed now.

“Talk to me, Lou. Now you’ve started, you might as well finish. That Liam bloke will be back with Alex soon, so take advantage of the time alone with me.”

Louis sniffed and nodded, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. It felt like a lot, to say it again to Niall, but in a way, it felt like a weight had been lifted now he’d admitted everything he’d been holding back for so long. 

“Alex isn’t my kid. I wasn’t lying about that. He’s Harry’s boy, from a one night thing he had with a friend.”

“Shit. So he really is a little Prince, then.”

“Yeah. Biologically he’s Harry's, but legally, he’s mine. We … we thought it would be a good idea to register him as mine, so no one would know unless we told them. I thought it was the right thing to do, to help Haz out, you know? He’s my best mate, Ni. I’d do anything for him and, fuck, I love that kid to death, I really do. He’s amazing.”

“I can see that, Lou,” Niall said with a soft smile. “You’re amazing with him. Where do you live then?”

“At the Palace, with Harry. We have rooms next to each other, and we, well, we end up together most nights, for Alex’s sake, you know? It’s easier on us if we’re both there to get up with him.”

“I’m guessing it doesn’t help with the feelings, though?”

Louis shook his head, trying frantically to swallow down the lump in his throat. There were times when he laid in bed in the middle of the night when everything felt like it was too much. He would start breathing rapidly, his heart racing his chest and he had to get up and away from Harry before he woke him up with his panicking. He knew what it was - it was the fear of Harry finding out that Louis had been in love with him all along that was ruining everything, and Louis knew that sooner or later, he’d have to distance himself before his heart shattered anymore than it already had. The thought of that, though, was almost as painful as loving Harry from afar and never having that love returned.

“It’s so much, Ni. Like … I love him so much. I love falling asleep next to him, but it’s all a lie, isn’t it? He doesn’t love me in the way that I love him. I’m his best mate, I know that, which is why he trusts me with his son. But that’s all I’ll ever be, and I have to try and come to terms with that.”

“Why though? Why can’t you tell him?”

“Because I’d rather sit on the sidelines and help him raise Alex than lose him, Ni. I adore watching him with Alexander, he’s an amazing dad. One day, I’m sure it’ll come out, that he’s a dad and that Alex is a Prince. But for now, I have to protect my family.”

“Even if it means you’ll never get what you want?”

Louis just nodded, certain that if he spoke again, he’d end up in tears. It was something to have admitted everything to Niall, and it felt nice to have someone completely on his side, someone that could see the situation for what it was. 

“Well. I guess you’ve made yer mind up. But I think you’re nuts. You could have a real life family, Lou. Alex really could be your boy, but-”

Louis hushed Niall as the doorbell rang, and he used the time it took Niall to answer the door and help Liam and Alex inside to wash his face in the kitchen, hoping he wasn’t too red eyed. By the time he walked back into the lounge, Alexander was sound asleep in his car seat, and Louis hurried over, checking on him, smiling softly at how sweet he looked. 

“Thank you, Liam,” he said quietly, but the other man waved away his thanks, concern evident on his face. Louis knew then that Liam knew he’d been crying, and he could only hope he wouldn’t pass it on to Harry. “I’m fine, Liam. Just vented a bit to Niall, that’s all.”

“If you’re sure,” was all Liam said, smiling at him. “Let me know when you’re ready to go home.”

“I reckon we could use some dinner before I let you go,” Niall piped up, and Louis nodded, smiling. He watched as Niall walked back into the kitchen, returning with a few takeaway menus in his hands, and Louis was already salivating at the thought of it. They were just picking which selections from the Chinese menu they wanted when Louis’ phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket, entirely unsurprised to see it was Harry checking in.

 **Harry:** **_Hey Lou! Hope you and Alex are having fun with Niall. Rest assured I’m well and truly bored. Wish you were here! Kisses for the pair of you xxx_ **

Instead of replying, Louis just locked his phone again and slid it back into his pocket, giving Niall his full attention. 

“One load of spring rolls? I don’t bloody think so, Niall, make it three! Oh, and Ni?”

The Irish man looked up, his blue eyes full of concern as they locked on Louis’ for a moment. 

“Thank you. For letting me just … get it all out.”

“Anytime, Lou, you know that. I’m always here if you need a bit of an escape. But please don’t think your fragile state means you can steal any of my food. There are lines, Tommo, and you ain’t crossing ‘em!”

*****

It was dark by the time Louis pulled into the Palace. Alexander had woken up around ten minutes ago, and had been grizzling quietly to himself since then. Louis felt helpless, unable to do anything except try and soothe the baby with his voice, but clearly he wanted a cuddle. He parked the car haphazardly wherever he could, and quickly hopped out, rounding the car to the back door and flinging it open, smiling to try and make the boy smile.

“We’re home! Shall we go and see if we can find Daddy, hmm?”

Alexander kept grumbling as Louis lifted out the heavy car seat, nodding to Liam, who was just pulling in beside him. He left all the pram and bags in the car, certain Liam would get someone to help him with them, only worried about getting Alexander inside. Some of the staff held open doors for Louis as he walked inside, asking if there was anything they could do to help but Louis just shook his head as he thanked them, knowing all he really wanted was Harry.

It was bitterly disappointing to walk into Alexander’s room and see it in darkness. There was no light coming from Harry’s room either, which meant Harry wasn’t home either. Louis’ heart felt heavy as he set the car seat down on the floor and unclipped the baby, picking him up and holding him to his chest to try and calm him down.

“Here are the bags, Louis.”

“Thanks, Liam. Any chance you could try and find out where Harry is? I thought he’d be home by now, could do with his help.”

“I’ll ask my team. Did you want me to get a bottle ready?”

“That would be amazing,” Louis answered, smiling in gratitude as Liam set about doing the things that were becoming second nature to the man as he walked his son over to the changing table, selecting more clean clothes. Thankfully, because of the bath he’d had at Niall’s, he didn’t need another, and his grizzles calmed slightly as Louis picked a funky red dinosaur babygro, nuzzling the boy’s belly as he got him ready. By the time he was dressed, Liam appeared with the bottle and passed it to Louis, who was by now sat in the rocking chair.

They sat in silence in the soft light of the room while Louis fed the baby, absentmindedly wondering where Harry had got to. He knew he’d been with the Queen Mother for the day, but he thought by now, Harry would have found a reason to get away. He hated to be away from his son for any length of time, so it felt odd to Louis that he was still out. He managed to get Alexander to eat more than half the bottle, which he considered a success and he carefully winded him, getting him to lay down.

Just as Alexander was starting to doze off in Louis’ arms, the door burst open, flooding the room with light and startling Alexander into tears again. Louis almost wanted to scream in frustration, but he let Harry grab Alex, watching him kiss his son all over his face.

“Harry, don’t swing him around like that! He’s just fed and he’s been a grump for most of the day. I’ve been dealing with his screams all-”

“Oh, sorry, Lou,” Harry said, a look of sadness flashing across his face. “Is he okay? What’s wrong? You didn’t say anything earlier?”

“Didn’t want to worry you,” Louis shrugged, getting up from the chair and taking the bottle and putting it on the side. “If you don’t mind settling him, I’d quite like to grab a shower.”

He didn’t wait for a reply and stalked out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Harry in his wake. He walked into his room and shut the door, stripping off and turning on the shower. It was just a touch too hot, but Louis welcomed the sting of it on his skin. He used too much shampoo and bodywash as he cleaned himself up, washing the day off of him. It was definitely one of the worst he’d had in a long time, and while it had felt good at the time to unburden himself to Niall, he now felt a bit numb about it, knowing nothing could change how he felt, or the fact Harry didn’t reciprocate his feelings.

When he was done, he got changed in his bathroom, but jumped out of his skin when he came out and saw Harry sat on the end of his bed, still in the clothes he’d been in all day. He was only wearing some baggy pyjama trousers and no top, and felt oddly exposed as he used his deodorant, gathering his thoughts before he spoke to his best friend.

“Louis, I’m sorry you’ve had a bad day with Alexander,” Harry began, his voice deep and soothing, and Louis could hear the emotional pouring out of him. “If I’d have known, I’d have come to help, you know that.”

“I know. But I had to handle it. There’s going to be times you aren’t around because of Royal shit, and I know that. It was just … today was shit.”

“So what happened?”

Louis proceeded to recount the day to Harry, hating how Harry’s face downturned more and more, to the point that when he was done, he got up and just wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him close. Louis felt all of the tension leave his body and he just relaxed into it, inhaling Harry’s familiar and comforting scent.

“I’ll be around more, okay? I promise, Lou. You’re not alone in this… you’re helping me out more than you know by doing all this, and there’s no way I want you to struggle because of something I’ve asked you to do.”

Louis just nodded, willing himself not to cry. He only pulled away when Alexander started to cry again in the other room, and Harry sighed, resting his hands on Louis’ shoulders as he looked down at him, Louis’ skin burning where Harry was touching him.

“Go to bed. I’ve got him. You deserve a rest.”

He stared up into Harry’s eyes for a few seconds before Harry physically turned him, pushing him towards the bed. He allowed himself to go easily, feeling a relief like nothing else when he slipped between the cool sheets, letting Harry tuck him in. He held his breath as Harry leaned in, kissing him gently on the forehead, brushing his hair slightly to the side. 

“G’night, Lou. Thank you for being here for us. For me.”

“You’re welcome,” Louis mumbled, his eyelids already feeling heavy and closing softly. He felt warm and safe, and it wasn’t long before Louis’ mind shut down, finally letting sleep take over. It was all he needed.

*****

“Louis! Louis, please wake up!”

Louis felt disoriented as he sat up, the quilt pooling around his waist as he blinked, trying to wake himself up. The screaming of Alexander was what finally snapped him from his sleepy state, and he frowned, knowing that wasn’t a happy scream. He held out his arms and Liam handed over the baby, looking pale and stressed himself.

“What the hell? What’s going on? Where’s Harry?”

“He’s … he’s had to go off on Royal business. I can’t tell you any more. He insisted I keep Alexander for a while, to let you rest, but something’s not right.”

Louis knew Liam was right. The baby was sweating profusely, and Louis quickly laid him down, stripping the boy of his clothes, until he was in just his nappy. He reached for a dummy in its case on his bedside table, but Alexander refused it, crying and coughing. The way he coughed made Louis frown slightly, alarm bells starting to ring in his head.

“Liam, get the thermometer, would you? It’s in Alex’s room, in the baskets by the window.”

Liam nodded and disappeared while Louis got up, grabbing his phone. He hit the contact for Harry and growled in frustration when it went straight to voicemail. That meant Harry wasn’t contactable, and Louis could feel his frustration and fear start to creep in once more. In lieu of getting hold of Harry, Louis dialled the only other person he trusted with this. The phone rang a few times before it was finally answered.

“Mum, thank god. I think there’s something wrong with Alex-”

“I can hear him, love. Is that him coughing?”

“Yeah. He feels hot too, Liam’s getting me- oh, thanks Liam. Hang on Mum, I’ll do his temperature.” Louis put the phone down so he could hold Alex’s head still enough for him to put the thermometer into his ear, waiting for the beep before he pulled it away, shocked at the number on the display. “Oh god, it’s forty-point-five. That’s a fever, right?”

“Yes, darling. Have you stripped him off?”

Louis nodded before he realised he was on the phone and that his mum couldn’t see. “Yeah, he’s in his nappy. Should I make him drink something, or take some calpol?”

“I’d think about getting a doctor, sweetheart. I don’t think it’s anything to panic about but that’s a high temperature. Have you got Harry with you?”

“No, he’s off on some business, I can’t get hold of him. I’ll call the doctor or something. Thanks, Mum.”

“I’ll be home in a few hours, Lou, I’ll pop by, see how he’s doing. I love you both.”

Louis replied and ended the call, his heart racing as Alexander’s screams petered off to whimpers, only interrupted by coughs that were increasingly getting worse. His cheeks were bright red, and Louis felt helpless. He scooped up the little boy and started rocking him before he realised holding him against his body probably wasn’t the best thing when he already had a temperature.

“I don’t know what to do, my love,” he uttered softly, his heart breaking at how miserable the little boy looked. It was pouring with rain outside, but Louis still cracked the window a little, thinking some fresh air was going to help. He sang a few nursery rhymes that he knew, trying to settle but it seemed that the cough wasn’t going anywhere. 

Over the next hour or so, nothing got better, and Jay still wasn’t home. It was when Alexander started to bark, like he was trying to catch his breath that Louis went into full on panic mode. “LIAM!”

Louis left Alexander on his bed, trying to catch his breath as he started gathering up things, shoving them in a bag. He knew what had to be done. The door burst open and Liam appeared, looking frazzled.

“You need to get Harry NOW. I’m calling an ambulance. Something is really wrong with Alexander. I don’t care where he is or what he’s doing, this is his son, Liam.”

Liam must have understood the severity of the situation because he nodded briefly and ran out of the room. Louis could hear him yelling as he spoke to whoever was in the corridor, and suddenly Louis could hear footsteps pounding outside the room as Liam’s team were no doubt dispatched to procure the Prince immediately. Louis, though, dialled 999 on his phone, resting a hand on Alexander’s belly, willing him to calm down.

“ _Police, ambulance or fire service_?”

“Ambulance, please.” Louis waited impatiently until the phone call was connected and the operator began to speak. “It’s my son, he’s coughing and unable to catch his breath.”

“ _Are you the parent of the patient? How old is the child?”_

“I’m his father. He’s six months old. Alexander William Tomlinson.”

“ _Address of the patient, and date of birth?”_

“16th April 2019, we live in Buckingham Palace, London.”

“ _Sir, you need to provide me with a legitimate address so we can dispatch an ambulance immediately to your location.”_

“I live in the Palace, Buckingham Palace. You need to send an ambulance immediately-”

“ _Prank calls cost the emergency services tens of thousands-”_

“Liam, take the call before I lose my rag,” Louis instructed, thrusting the handset at the security guard, who was back in the room. Liam took over, seemingly making the woman on the other end of the call understand that Louis was indeed telling the truth, and a few minutes later, he hung up.

“One of my team is getting Prince Harry immediately. He shouldn’t be too long, and the ambulance is on the way, Louis. What do you think is wrong?”

“I don’t know, Liam, but this isn’t right.” He turned back to Alex, his heart in his throat as he tried to remain calm. “It’s alright, sweetheart, Daddy’s here, darling. We’re going to get you to hospital, we’re going to make you all better okay?”

Louis wished he believed his own words. Everything felt like it was falling apart, and he felt powerless. There was nothing he could do but sit back and hope Harry would get there in time, and that the doctors could help Alexander get better. The alternative didn’t bear thinking about.


	9. Harry

_ The same day _

“I think I’ve already got enough patronages, Father. I want to be able to dedicate myself fully to the ones I have already taken on.”

The King sighed, rubbing his eyes for a moment. Harry didn’t feel guilty. He meant every word that he was saying. He didn’t want to stretch himself too thin and not give everything his utmost attention. If what his father wanted were to happen, Harry would end up with another six patronages that he didn’t fully support, and it didn’t seem fair to him to have to take on something he didn’t wholeheartedly believe in. Not that the King saw it that way, of course.

“Son. You have to understand that the public need to see the Royal Family working. They like to see you out representing us, our country. At the moment, you seem to do the bare minimum-”

“That’s complete rubbish,” Harry snapped, feeling fed up by now. He didn’t want to be stuck here in this room, with its ridiculously expensive pictures hung on the wall that were worth more than most people’s houses. He didn’t want to be sat at the long oak table arguing with his father. He’d promised Louis that he’d be there for him and Alexander after the disastrous previous day, and he was already letting him down. “I’m trying to balance my professional life, and my personal life, Father. You know how important it is to me to support Louis and Alexander at the moment.”

The King scoffed, and Harry bit his tongue, knowing that if he didn’t, it would make things worse. “We need to solve this Louis problem as well. It’s very noble, what you did in letting Louis live here to find his feet as a father. But the child is six months old now. I think it would be pertinent if Louis were to move back home-”

“Absolutely not.”

Harry thumped his fist on the table at his father’s suggestion, seeing red now. There was no way the King was going to kick Louis out. This was Louis and Alexander’s home, and Harry would leave himself before he saw the pair of them move out.

“Harry, you are the Prince of England. You need to start acting like it, and that means telling your friend that his time of residence at the Palace has come- yes, what is it?”

Harry looked up when the door opened. He assumed that everyone knew these meetings were not to be interrupted, and he frowned, certain something must be wrong if one of the security team were coming in mid-meeting. He tried to meet the eye of the man in question, Lucas his name was, but the man was facing the King, giving a slight bow.

“Yes? Why are you interrupting?”

“I do apologise, Your Majesty,” he said, looking nervous as his eyes flitted over to Harry before they rested on the King again. “Mr Payne sent me.”

“Okay. And why did Mr Payne feel the need to interrupt my personal meeting with my son?”

“Uh,” the security guard cleared his throat, standing up straighter, his hands behind his back as he spoke. “Mr Tomlinson has asked that Prince Harry return to their quarters urgently.”

Harry felt his heart sink at those words, and he felt sick. There was no way Louis would summon him unless something was terribly wrong. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“I’d rather not say here-”

“Please, just tell me.”

“Mr Tomlinson has telephoned for an ambulance. Alexander is unwell.”

Harry pushed back from the table, his chair scraping noisily on the tiled floor but he didn’t care if he was marking the ancient tile. His eyes moved to lock with his father’s, who was glaring at him challengingly, as if to dare Harry to leave the room.

“Harry, sit down. Louis can deal with the problem himself.”

“No. I’m going to be with him.”

With that, Harry ran out of the room, the security guard hot on his heels. He sprinted down the corridor, hoping he was going to make it in time before the ambulance crew arrived. He ran through how Alexander had been that morning, wondering if there was something more he could’ve done. All he could remember was that Alexander had been unsettled, a little warm perhaps, but nothing that alarmed him enough that he didn’t feel safe leaving his son with Liam. It seemed that in the few hours since, Alexander had taken a turn for the worse, and already Harry was feeling guilty for having left in the first place.

He rounded a corner and slammed into a body, catching the person by the arms in shock before they could tumble to the floor.

“Harry! Whatever is the hurry?”

“Mum! I’m so sorry. It’s Alexander, he’s sick, Louis’ called an ambulance- sorry, I’ve got to go!”

He ran off, and he could hear Anne talking urgently with Lucas, leaving him behind as he ran off. He took the stairs two at a time, his thighs protesting by the time he reached the floor where their rooms were, but he ignored his pain, determined to get to his son and Louis’ sides. He could hear screaming as he got near, and burst into Louis’ room, flying towards the pair of them.

“Louis. Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I should’ve been here-”

“You’re here now,” Louis said, looking relieved Harry was there at all. “I’m sorry I demanded you come but-”

“No. Don’t ever apologise if you need me. God, he’s burning up. How long before the ambulance arrives?”

“Sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty. The ambulance has just pulled up outside the Palace. My team is going to get them up here.”

Harry nodded, and reached for his son, hating how poorly he looked. He was coughing again, and he watched Louis pull on some jeans, shoving something else into a rucksack he had already packed by the side of his bed. The door opened and Harry looked up, expecting paramedics, but to his surprise, it was his parents, his mother looking concerned as she saw Harry with the poorly boy in his arms.

“Oh, poor love. Look at him. I’m sure they’ll be able to help him out, Louis.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Louis mumbled in reply, looking up as they heard a commotion down the corridor. Seconds later, two paramedics burst in, bags hanging from their shoulders as they approached Harry and Alexander.

“Hi, I’m Lucy, one of the Paramedics. This is Alexander, I take it?”

“Yes, this is him.” Harry said, turning the boy around so he was facing the paramedic. The other one, a man with the name Joseph on his name tag, started pulling things out of his medical bag, arranging them on the floor and the bed. “Please help him, I really don’t think he’s well.”

“Certainly, Your Majesty. Could you please pass over the baby, and tell us what’s been wrong?”

Harry looked to Louis as Lucy took his son away, laying him out on the floor, letting the other paramedic start to look at him, examining the baby’s body. 

“Uh, he’s been miserable for a few days, but this morning, he’s been inconsolable. He’s started coughing, almost like barking, and he’s got a temperature I can't seem to get down.”

“Has he had any medication?”

“Just some Calpol, around half an hour ago?”

“Okay, that was the right thing to do, well done. You are?”

“Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry stilled as he realised Louis hadn’t said he was Alexander’s dad, and he bit his lip, wondering how this was all going to unfold from here.

“At first glance, this looks and sounds like croup. It’s a common infection in babies and young children, and is entirely treatable. We are going to be taking him to hospital, though, just to get him some urgent treatment. Do you have a preferred hospital?”

They looked to Louis, who just shook his head when he saw Harry do so. Harry knew the NHS was as good as any private hospital they could go to. 

“Okay, we’ll carry Alexander downstairs, if you’d like to follow us.”

Louis and Harry nodded, and Louis picked up the bag from the floor before they followed the paramedics down the stairs, Alexander still whimpering. They made their way through the corridors and outside to the waiting ambulance. Joseph boarded first, and gratefully accepted the car seat that Liam handed over, and Harry had never been more grateful for his personal protection officer. Liam had always had a clear head in a crisis, and it seemed that was still the case, even in the midst of a medical emergency. 

Both Louis and Harry attempted to step on board, but the female paramedic stopped them, standing just in front of the King and Queen, and a few of the Royal Family’s security detail given they were out in the open, albeit in the grounds of the Palace.

“I’m sorry, but I can only allow the parent to board at this time.”

Harry’s eyes found Louis’, and he saw in them the same fear that was surging through his body. Harry felt sick, and usually, he wasn’t one to throw his weight or title around, but right now, he felt like he had no choice. There was only one other option, and he couldn’t use it. Not here. Not now. “I’m the Prince! I need to go with him.”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” the paramedic replied, looking a little awkward at refusing such a request. “It’s our protocol, and it’s more than my job’s worth to go against it.”

“Harry, for goodness sakes, come back here. He’s Louis’ son, he can deal with it. I’m sure he doesn’t need you to hold his hand. You can join him at the hospital later on. Let’s go inside.”

Harry seethed quietly at his father’s words, hating how quickly he’d dismissed Harry’s obvious upset and distress at Alexander being poorly, but there was fear mixed in with his anger, the fear he’d avoided all this time. “It’s not that simple, Father! I-”

“It is, Harry. Let his father deal with it.”

Harry again looked to Louis, who was shaking his head. Liam coughed, but Harry couldn’t look at him. This was it. There was no going back. He’d hit the end of the road. “I’m his father! Alexander, he … he’s my son,” he stumbled over his words, not missing the looks of shock and outrage he received from the small crowd. Louis looked like he was going to be quite ill, and Liam’s lips were pressed together, his gaze, for once, on the ground. His parents stood there, dumbfounded. It was Alexander’s continued cries that pulled Harry from the moment, and he stood up a little straighter, taking command of himself. “I’m his father, and I’ll be accompanying him. I’d very much appreciate you allowing Louis to travel with us.”

“I’m afraid we only allow one accompanying parent with an infant patient,” Lucy said, ignoring the stunned looks on the faces of Harry’s parents. She turned as Liam began to speak to her, no doubt negotiating about a security detail having to accompany the Prince and his son to hospital, something it seemed Lucy wasn’t going to argue with as Joseph headed towards the cab of the ambulance.

“Harry, what is the meaning of this? What are you doing?” Anne asked, stepping over to her son as Louis hung back, looking awkward. Harry wished he could comfort him, but he was aware time was ticking, that the ambulance crew wanted to make a move sooner rather than later. “This isn’t the way to get on that ambulance, my dear-”

“Mum, stop. Alexander is my son. Louis has been covering for me, so I can put things in place before this comes out. I’m sorry I’ve lied to you. I am. But I have to go. We’ll talk later. Louis-”

“It’s fine. Go.”

“Your Majesty, I’ll bring Louis to the hospital.”

Harry swallowed and nodded his thanks to Liam, stepping into the back of the ambulance, resting a hand on Alexander’s bare little foot sticking out of his car seat. The door slammed shut, and he winced as the sirens rang out as the ambulance began to move towards the gates, hurtling him and his son to the hospital. 

It was all out there now. There was no going back. His parents knew the truth. They knew the extent of his deceit, and Harry was damned if he knew what he was going to do next.

_ An hour later _

“Sorry to disturb, Your Majesty,” one of the nurses said, hovering nervously in the doorway. It had caused a bit of a stir when Prince Harry had arrived on the Children’s ward, a baby in a car seat hanging from his arm. Joseph, the guard who had travelled in the front seat with them at Harry’s insistence, stood just behind her. “I have a Mr Louis Tomlinson asking if he can visit yourself, and Alexander?”

“Oh please do let him in, Louis has free reign in this room as much as I do, you don’t need to ask my permission for him to come inside.”

The nurse nodded and scuttled off, leaving Harry and Alexander alone. His son was asleep in one of the plastic cots the hospital provided, finally having coughed and cried himself to sleep around half an hour ago. He had little pads stuck to his chest that were monitoring his heart rate, and his right arm was covered in a bandage hiding where the IV was inserted into his tiny arm. Harry had shed too many tears as he’d stood aside, watching the doctors and nurses stick his tiny son with needles, making him scream until he’d been sick on the bed. 

“Harry…”

“Lou-” 

Harry bit back a sob as Louis approached, and he felt Louis collapse on his knees in front of him, gathering him into a hug as Harry cried on his shoulder. Louis shushed him, rubbing Harry’s back until his tears subsided, letting Harry pull back to wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. He felt embarrassed at his show of emotion but when he looked at Louis again, it seemed his best friend was going through the wringer as much as he was. 

“Come on, love. Up you get. Let’s have a chat, yeah?”

Harry nodded, already feeling slightly better from having Louis in his presence. Louis always had a way of making Harry feel calmer, like they could come up against anything as long as they had each other, and that hadn’t changed all these years later. He let Louis take his hand as they sat together, staring at the sleeping baby in his cot, finally resting and asleep, although Harry hated that he actually looked sick with all the medical paraphernalia all over him.

“I’m so sorry I’ve only just got here, Haz. It was a bloody nightmare.”

Harry frowned, not liking how sad Louis looked that he’d been kept away from what was effectively his son for over an hour since Alexander had been admitted to the hospital. “Why? What happened?”

“Well, they didn’t believe I was with you and Alex, for a start. I was kept downstairs, trying to insist I was Alexander’s other dad. They probably thought I was some chancer trying it on, I mean, I get it, they have to protect the Prince, right?”

Harry nodded, suddenly needing Louis to know he’d fought for him. “I asked them, Lou. I said you were Alexander’s other dad, and you needed to come with me. But they were adamant that you couldn’t. I’m so sorry, I tried-”

“Hazza, it’s fine. We can’t just flout their rules, love. Don’t worry. Liam sorted it out. Spoke to someone in charge, insisted I was able to come up here, be with you both. Anyways, enough about that, it’s sorted now. What have the nurses said? I’m sorry I didn’t get in here in time for that …”

“It's alright,” Harry murmured, sniffing slightly. He squeezed Louis’ hand as he spoke, recounting the worst hour in his life so far, seeing his son so poorly and being poked and prodded by doctors, nurses and copious needles. “They, uh, they said it’s a bad case of croup. Apparently it’s common and easily treated, but babies like Alex can go downhill really quickly, then perk up again. They said he needs a few days in here to rest, and make sure he gets over it.”

“Well, that’s good, hmm?” Louis asked, looking with concern at Harry. “I know it’s horrible to see him like this, but it’s for the best. You know he’s getting the best care.”

Harry just nodded and they sat for a little while in silence, listening to the beeps of machines around them. Harry felt grateful they’d been put in a private room, but he couldn’t help but wonder about his parents, and whether or not they’d turn up to the hospital now they knew the truth - that Alexander was their biological grandson. Harry still felt a bit sick at how it had all been revealed, and the fact that he hadn’t been able to talk about it with them before he’d had to leave and go to hospital.

“Did you, um, do you know if my parents are planning on coming? I don’t know if they said anything before you left …”

“They ignored me,” Louis shrugged, looking unsurprised at the fact. “They were talking quietly between themselves, but Liam just got me to the car, and we came straight here.”

“Alright. I reckon I should call Gemma, let her know that Mum and Dad know, in case they say anything to her, you know? And Jay … are you going to tell her?”

Louis nodded. “If you don’t mind. She’ll probably want to visit …”

“And she’s welcome, you know that. Anytime. I’ll make sure the hospital and my security staff allow both of you access any time.”

Alexander started to stir then, whimpering quietly, and Harry hurried over, resting a hand on his son’s bare belly. He felt cooler than he had done earlier on, which was a good sign, but his cheeks were still pink, and his little chest heaved with the effort of his breaths. An alarm on a machine started to beep, and Harry looked up in alarm, head snapping around when he heard a door opening, a nurse walking in.

“Nothing to worry about, pet,” she said in a broad Northern accent. “Just letting us know he’s awake. Probably hungry, I imagine. You want to feed him, Dad?”

Harry automatically looked to Louis before he realised the nurse was talking to him, and he nodded, accepting the ready made bottle from her and sitting on the sofa. 

“The wires are a bit of a pain, but we need to leave them on for now. Hello my sweetie, look at those gorgeous eyes! Don’t you look like your Daddy, hmm? Let’s get your lunch, yes? Come on then…”

Harry sat still as the nurse walked over, finally resting Alexander in his arms. Harry grinned down to him, hoping Alexander would smile back, but he wasn’t too upset when he didn’t. He jumped when someone placed a blanket over the baby’s nearly bare body, and smiled softly when he realised it was Louis, taking care of them both as usual.

“Stay, Lou? Please?”

Alexander’s eyes widened when Louis spoke, moving around until they found Louis, staring at him as the other man looked down at him with such love, Harry could feel it in every part of his body. 

“Of course I’m staying. Get that bottle down him, Haz. Got to eat to get better, haven’t you, love?”

*****

“Sorry to wake you,” one of the nurses whispered as Harry propped himself up on his elbow, looking over to where they were taking down some observations about his son. He rubbed at his eyes, careful not to disturb Louis who was asleep next to him on the pull out sofa bed, neither man willing to leave Alexander alone in the hospital overnight. “We’ll leave you alone in a bit.”

“You’re alright, don’t worry. We’re used to being up in the middle of the night. Part of having a baby,” Harry whispered, keeping his voice low so he didn’t disturb his sleeping boys. “How is he doing?”

“Everything looks good to me,” the nurse whispered, pressing a few buttons on one of Alexander’s machines. “The medicine we’ve given him so far seems to be helping keep his core temperature down, and he’s coughing less, which is a good sign. Sleep is good for him, too.”

“And for me,” Harry chuckled, stilling when Louis wriggled, only to go back to sleep again. “Goodnight.”

He laid back down and smiled to himself when Louis must have sensed him laying next to him as he threw his arm over Harry’s waist, curling up against him. It felt natural, as it always did when they were together, and Harry let his eyes shut, somewhat immune to the noises of the children’s ward already, slipping into a sleep.

Sadly, things weren’t quite as peaceful when he stirred a few hours later. Alexander was screaming again and in Louis’ arms, the other man holding him to his bare chest, trying to soothe him. He gave Harry an apologetic look as the Prince sat up, trying to wake himself up. 

“Sorry, Haz. He woke up and was quiet, but now he’s started screaming and he won’t stop. Refused his bottle, and he’s feeling warm again. Maybe we should get a nurse?”

Harry nodded, feeling concerned and he hurried out of the room, stopping by the nurses station, waiting patiently until they finished their calls before he spoke.

“Oh, Your Majesty. I apologise, you should have said you were waiting-”

“No, I don’t take priority over anyone else,” Harry insisted, raking his fingers through his hair, very aware he probably had a bedhead hairdo right now. “It’s honestly fine. But, uh, my son is quite agitated again, my- Louis is trying to settle him but he won’t calm down.”

“Okay, Your Majesty, we’ll come and take a look.”

“Harry, please. It’s just Harry.”

The nurse gave a shy smile and followed Harry down the corridor, pausing as Harry led his way into the room, Alexander whimpering now rather than the full blown screaming. He stood back as he watched Louis speak quietly to the nurse, the pair laying Alexander down so she could check on him. She must have been satisfied there was nothing major wrong because she soon stood back, fetching a bottle which she handed to Louis.

“I think he’s just feeling grotty. I think he’s still got a bit of a temperature, but it’ll pass now we’ve got the cough under control a bit. Try and keep feeding him, he needs to stay hydrated. Give us a buzz on the alarm if you need anything.”

“Lou, I’ll go and grab us some tea from the canteen, you want any brekkie?”

“Just a pastry or something would be good,” Louis called from where he was in the rocking chair, feeding Alexander. “Thanks, Haz.”

Harry nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind to give Louis and Alexander some privacy. He walked away, sensing a security guard following him, and he walked into the lift, pressing the button for the fifth floor, where the canteen was. It was early enough that there weren’t too many members of the public milling around, but Harry could sense several pairs of eyes on him as he stepped out of the lift, following the arrows towards the canteen. He pushed open the double doors, holding one open for the guard behind him as he joined the back of the queue, grabbing Louis the least limp looking croissant he could find. 

“Your Majesty?”

Harry turned, smiling at the guard who was attempting to talk to him. “Yes?”

“I’ll be switching with Mark later this morning. I’ll ensure to let you know before I clock off.”

“I appreciate that, thank you. Would you like a cup of tea or anything?”

“Oh no, Your Majesty, I’m on duty-”

“You’re also human, and you need to drink. Please.”

The guard smiled and nodded, and Harry picked up another cup, heading for the till. As he joined the queue there, he noticed a stack of the day’s newspaper in a rack, and his heart fell as he read the headline on the top one.

**Prince Harry earns a new title: Daddy?!**

He reached out, plucking the top copy from the pile, eyes frantically looking over the next few, seeing similar headlines speculating about the baby a pap had caught a picture of him with, alongside a grainy photo of Louis, no doubt connecting the two in some wild concoction of a story.

**Prince and best friend rushed to hospital with ‘adopted son’**

**Prince Harry’s scandalous secret? - Has he got a son AND a male lover?!**

“For fuck’s sakes,” he muttered under his breath, putting a copy of each in the tray, trying his best to keep his cool. He knew other people were watching and probably taking candid pictures of him, and the last thing he wanted was for them to sell them to the press for further crappy articles about himself. He paid swiftly for the things, putting them into a bag and drinks holder before he left, smiling at the guard who took his tea with a nod of thanks. 

“Louis,” he sighed, walking into the room, slamming the door open a bit loudly. He winced when he saw Alexander was almost asleep and mouthed an apology, sitting and setting out the food and drink on a small table in front of the sofa area. “Can I ask why the British press are a bunch of fucking arseholes?!”

Louis’ eyes widened at Harry’s cursing, and he kissed Alex’s lips before he laid him down, covering him in a thin blanket before he came over to Harry, who was reading the papers again.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” he questioned, and Harry looked up, staring into Louis’ eyes for a moment. “Harry, come on…”

“I know. I know this shit is never going to stop because of who I am, but it’s hard, Louis. It’s shit to read constant lies about yourself. For them to write about my life like it’s a TV drama and not something I’m living.”

Instead of answering, Louis just reached out and rested a hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezing gently. Harry tried not to react too much to Louis’ touch, and he bit down hard on his lip to distract himself, the pain more prominent than the burn on his thigh where Louis was touching him. He saw the other man reach for a paper, flipping it open to where the article was printed, a few more grainy photos dotted around. Harry was annoyed that a pap had happened to be in the right place at the right time, and reading the article didn’t make it any better in the slightest.

“I’m sorry you’re going through this. But the more you read it, the more they win, do you see? They want you upset. They want people talking about it, which we can’t control. But we  _ can _ control how we react, yeah?”

“Dignified silence, blah blah blah,” Harry snapped, shaking his head fiercely. “I’m so sick of being the good little Royal who ignores all the shite about him, Lou.” He reached out, yanking his phone from his back pocket. “I’m not taking this, I’m not. They have no right to do this to me, to my family. I’m so done with all of it. It’s time for me to take back a bit of my life.”

“Harry, no-”

“Harry,  _ yes _ ,” he answered, fingers flying across the glass screen of his phone screen. He felt Louis shuffle closer, reading over his shoulder, so he angled the phone away, wanting him to only read it when Harry was done and ready to send it out to the world. Harry had a few Twitter accounts; a public one that was usually managed by the Royal Office, and an account where he followed some of his favourite singers, authors and actors, where he could peruse the internet at his own leisure, unknown to every single person out there which he loved. Sometimes, anonymity was a luxury people took for granted. “Okay… done.”

He swallowed as he refreshed his timeline, seeing the new tweet sat at the top, already raking in the likes and retweets. He knew he was going to get a dressing down for it from his press team, but at the same time, he just didn’t care. It wasn’t okay for the papers to keep making up stories about him and his family, and Harry wanted to make it stop. If this was the only way, so be it. 

**@PrinceHarryStyles: Biggest load of bullshit I’ve seen in a while. Typical unprovoked venom from the British press. Couldn’t be further from the truth!** **_#fuckthepaps #fuckthepress_ **

Harry dared to chance a look over to Louis now, who was looking down at his phone screen with an amused expression on his face. Harry leaned closer to see and snorted with what he saw.”

“Ha! You’ve got my notifications on you, you stalker.”

“Fuck off, Harold. You’re gonna get in so much trouble for this, babe…”

“Not stopping you liking and retweeting it though, is it?” Harry said through his laughter, eyes flicking through some of the comments Louis was scrolling past. Many of them seemed supportive of Harry defending himself, and he did feel glad about that. “Why are you laughing?!”

“I reckon I’m rubbing off on you, love. Your parents are going to be so disappointed!”

Both men laughed loudly at that, Harry wiping away the tears of joy that were threatening to fall at the joy of his little rebellion.

“No, come on, Haz. It’s good. You’re just protecting your family and me.”

“No ‘and me’, Lou. You are my family, always will be.”

“Aww you soppy git,” Louis teased, nudging him with his shoulder. “Seriously, though. I’m proud of you. You did what you thought was the right thing, and no one can judge you for that.”

Harry shrugged, smiling slightly. They both stopped as Alexander coughed, but he soon settled again, the room falling silent. “They will judge me, but I’m learning not to care. And this is what I think of these.” He stood up, scooping up the newspapers in a pile and heading for the bin, using the foot lever to open it before he dumped them inside. “Shit where shit belongs.”

*****

“There! You look all better now, in your proper clothes, don’t you?” Harry cooed, smiling down as he tucked Alex’s t-shirt into his little joggers Louis had brought from home. Harry hadn’t left the hospital in two days, and now that Alexander was feeling better, they were hopeful that the little boy could come home soon enough. There seemed no need to keep him there. “Show Daddy how posh you look! Daddy, look!”

Louis turned and grinned, giving them both a thumbs up, and both men beamed when Alexander returned the smile, his little dimple popping in his cheek as he did so. 

“Looking his best for Nanny, aren’t you, darling?” Louis said, walking over and tweaking Alexander’s nose, making him grin even wider. “You reckon we’ll get the all clear to go home soon?”

“Hope so,” Harry answered as he handed his son over to Louis, who was looking a little too handsome in a baggy tank top and jeans, and Harry’s whole body swooned as Louis held up the little lad under his arms, nuzzling his nose into Alexander’s belly before he brought him back down, kissing him all over his face, making Alexander squeal at him. “You’re so good with him, Lou.”

“Loves his daddy, don’t you, bud?”

Alexander just let out a burp at that which had both men laughing as Harry kept packing things into a bag, not caring whether it was his or Louis’ at this point. They’d both end up at the Palace together after all, so it wasn’t like it mattered. He was just folding a few unused babygros and pushing them in when there was a soft knock at the door, and he turned, seeing how Louis’ eyes lit up.

“Can I?”

“Sure,” Harry smiled, feeling ridiculously fond as he watched Louis and Alexander hurry over to the door, throwing it open with wide smiles on their faces. It was all he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

“Mum! I’m so happy to see- oh. Uh… Your Majesty…”

There was something in Louis’ tone as he said the words Harry never expected to hear which made Harry’s blood run cold for a moment. He swallowed before he took a few steps closer, his jaw dropping when he saw who else was standing by Jay at the door to the room, a guard hovering in the background looking nervous. 

“Mum?”

She gave Harry a tight smile and nodded, and Louis quickly stepped out of the way, letting both women inside. He was still jostling Alexander in his arms as Jay slipped her coat off, hurrying over to her son and holding the pair in her arms while Harry kept a distance from his own mum, unsure how this was all going to go. He knew Louis was saying something to Jay but he could hear nothing except the blood pulsing through his own ears, his palms starting to sweat.

“Can we have a word?” Queen Anne asked, and Harry nodded, clasping his hands in front of him as he followed her, staring desperately back at Louis, wishing his best friend could make this all disappear, that he could turn back time a few weeks to when everything was okay. “Harry.”

“Uh … I didn’t expect to see you here, Mum.”

“I wasn’t planning on coming, I’ll be honest. But Jay came to see me.”

“She did?” Harry felt a bit surprised by that. Jay wasn’t usually someone to poke her nose into other people’s business, but there was a part of Harry that loved her for what she’d done. As much as he liked to pretend otherwise, he loved his mother to death, and all he wanted was her love and support. It had hurt him so deeply to conceal her first grandchild from her, but given that he’d felt it was the best thing to do, he felt he couldn’t feel too sorry for himself. “What did she say?”

“That I needed to come and be here for you. That you’re my son, and Alexander is my-” she paused for a moment, letting out a deep breath before she carried on, “-that Alexander is my grandson, and you both need my support.”

Harry blinked back a few tears threatening to fall and nodded quickly, more grateful to Jay and Anne than he could ever say. He knew if he spoke he’d cry, so he settled for reaching for her hand, holding it in his own for a moment.

“I love you. You know I love you no matter what, okay? We can talk about everything else later, but right now… I need to see that grandson of mine and see how he is.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, nodding and dragging her over to where Louis and Jay were sitting on the sofa, his heart singing at the fact his mum was finally there. Jay noticed them coming and quickly got up, indicating to Anne that she should sit, and Louis didn’t hesitate to pass the little baby over once Anne was seated, looking down with what Harry could only describe as love in her eyes.

“He’s so beautiful,” Anne murmured, smiling over to Louis for a moment. “You’ve done such a good job with him. Both of you.”

“I appreciate that, Your Majesty-”

“Anne. You’re my grandson’s other father, Louis. You can call me Anne, please.”

Harry spotted a blush on Louis’ cheeks as he nodded, standing up so Harry could sit down. The four of them chatted about Alexander for half an hour before the little boy started to grumble, and as usual, without thinking, Louis walked to the other side of the room, flicking on the warmer as he got things ready for the boy’s next feed. 

“He’s very good at all this, isn’t he?” Anne commented, watching intently as Louis grabbed a bib and walked over, fastening it into place before he went back to pick up the bottle, shaking it to dissolve the milk powder. “And Alexander loves him, you can see the connection they have.”

“They love each other so much. I know it’s not traditional, but he really is Alex’s other dad. I’d have been lost without him.”

“Anne?” They both looked up as Louis addressed the Queen by her name for the first time, Harry smiling softly at how meaningful it was. “Would you … would you like to feed Alexander?”

“I would love that,” she nodded, accepting the bottle from Louis. “Oh goodness, it’s been a while, I hope I don’t do it wrong …”

Harry chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he pulled Alex’s bib around his neck slightly. “You’re fine, Mum. You raised me and Gemma, you can feed your grandson.”

“You’ll be grand, Anne,” Jay said from the other side of the room, where she was packing up some of the men’s toiletries that were still sitting on the side. “If these two can do it, you’ll have no problem!”

“Oi!” 

They all laughed as Louis grabbed Jay in a tight hug, ruffling the top of her hair until she shrieked, shoving her son away. Conversation continued in a light-hearted manner until a doctor entered the room, smiling at the sight of so many people. She faltered when she realised she was in the presence of the Queen, but Anne assured her she was merely there in the capacity of Grandmother, nothing else.

“I have some good news,” Dr Michaels started, tapping away at her iPad for a moment before she looked up at Louis and Harry over her heavy black glasses frames. “We’ve been happy with Alexander and his progress. We feel the croup is certainly residing, and he seems stable. Therefore, I’m pleased to say we’re going to let you take your son home today, Harry.”

The wide smile on Harry’s face said more than any words could. Without thinking, he turned and grabbed Louis into a hug, the other man grabbing handfuls of Harry’s shirt behind his back, keeping the pair of them pushed together. As they parted, Harry brought up his hand, caressing Louis’ cheek for a moment, the world seeming to stop moving all around them.

“He’s coming home, Lou.”

“He is, love.”

A small cough behind them snapped out of their trance, and Harry felt his cheeks get hot as Jay smirked at the pair of them, while Anne was still playing with her grandson, trying to make him smile. 

“That’s excellent news, isn’t it, boys?” Jay asked, and they both nodded, Harry reaching for his son. He held him tightly to his chest, kissing his forehead. “Bet you can’t wait to get back home.”

“I really can’t. I mean, you’ve all been lovely, but it’s time we got him back home and back to normal now,” Harry said, smiling to the doctor who nodded knowingly. “We want to go home and have lots of cuddles, and playtime with your toys, and read lots of stories, don’t we, baba?!”

Alexander gurgled happily at that, a tiny fist coming up and grabbing a handful of Harry’s hair, tugging painfully as Louis hurried over, extracting the pudgy fingers without hurting Harry. 

“How long until we can leave?” Louis asked, voicing the one thought that had been whirling around Harry’s mind.

“In around half an hour? I just need to sort out some paperwork, but then you’re free to go.”

“Just what I wanted to hear!” Harry exclaimed, wrapping his free arm around Louis’ waist, leaning to kiss the side of his head. “Let’s go home, my loves.”


	10. Louis

_ The same day _

Louis looked out of the window as the car they were in turned at the traffic lights, whizzing his family closer to home. While they’d only been in hospital with Alexander for three days, it felt a lot longer than that, and Louis felt flooded with relief at finally being able to get home. Although the hospital had been fantastic with their care, and trying to keep Harry and Alexander’s privacy intact, the sofa bed he and Harry had shared in Alex’s room wasn’t the comfiest, and he couldn’t wait for a shower and to sleep in his own bed.

“Is he still asleep?” Louis asked, turning around from where he was sitting in the front seat next to their driver. Harry had chosen to sit in the back next to Alex’s car seat, wanting to be near him. He’d had a hand on Alex’s leg the whole way home, and the drive had been fairly quiet. 

Harry nodded, smiling at Louis. “Yeah, hasn’t stirred once. It’s obviously all too exciting for him.”

The car began to slow as they neared the Palace, and they passed a few security checkpoints before they slowed to see another member of the security team, muttering quietly to their driver, who just nodded, starting to move the car forward very slowly. 

“Your Majesty, the King and Queen had requested your immediate presence in the Green Drawing Room,” the man spoke, and Louis heard Harry sigh in what he sensed was resignation. He had a feeling that this was coming after Anne had turned up at the hospital with Jay that morning, but still, it made him feel nervous, unsure exactly what the King and Queen were going to say.

“Okay, I’ll just take Louis and Alex upstairs-”

“They asked that both of you attend. Your PPO will collect your son from the car and return him to his room, and will await your arrival.”

Louis drummed his fingers on the dashboard until the car finally came to a still by one of the back entrances to the Palace. He got out of the car first before anyone could bother to open it for him, still hating that people did these things for him, and instead walked around, opening the door to where Alex was sat, checking on him as Harry got out of the car. He straightened the little beanie perched haphazardly on the baby’s head before he stroked his finger against his cheek, leaving him to rest.

Liam appeared behind him, and Louis smiled, trusting the man implicitly with Alex now.

“You know what this is about?”

Liam shook his head and expertly unclipped the car seat, hooking it into the crook of his elbow as he stood up straight. To anyone else, it would be an intimidating look but Louis knew him too well for that now. “I don’t know anything, sorry, Louis. When is Alexander due a feed?”

A quick glance at his phone screen told Louis it would be a while now, so he told Liam as much, handing him the changing bag that Harry had by now appeared with. 

“You ready, Lou? We probably shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

After a few kisses goodbye to the still sleeping baby, the pair walked quietly side by side into the Palace. Neither of them spoke, and Louis wished there was some way he could comfort Harry, to make him feel like this was going to be okay, whether it really was or not. They were followed inside as Harry began to lead around the corridors, pausing outside a large dark wooden door, taking in a deep breath.

“Are you okay?”

Harry shook his head, picking at his fingernail for a moment, a sure giveaway to Louis something was playing on his mind. “Let’s get it over with though, huh?”

He stepped forwards and rapped his knuckles on the door before he pushed it open, Louis trailing behind him. The King and Queen both stood as Harry and Louis walked into the room, greeting the pair with tight smiles before they indicated a sofa opposite them. Louis waited for Harry to take a seat before he followed, feeling completely out of his depth. 

“So,” the King began, his hands clasped in front of him. He was dressed in a suit, as always, and Louis couldn’t help but wonder if he owned anything casual at all, and what he’d look like in a tracksuit. He tried to stop a smile erupting on his lips as he felt Harry fidget in the seat next to him. “I think it’s time for a discussion, son, don’t you?”

“Not really,” Harry replied, and Louis was surprised he’d answered in that way already. “I’m not sure what there is to discuss.”

“Your child?” the King answered, his eyes wide and cheeks already starting to go red. “The fact that you have hidden the fact that the baby is actually yours, Harry? That you lied to everyone for months, leading them to believe he was the son of that boy-”

“Louis. His name is Louis, and none of this is his fault,” Harry cut in, digging his fingernails into his own thighs. Louis knew it would be hurting, but he kept quiet, certain Harry needed to take the lead for now. “I made these choices alone. No one forced me. Louis was simply helping me out.”

“Completely beside the point, Harry. Your friend was complicit in your lies, and therefore, he’s as much at fault as you are. First of all… what were you thinking?”

The fact the King was speaking so quietly instead of bellowing at the pair was even more frightening. Anne was sat to the side, her eyes fixated on the floor as she allowed her husband to take the lead. Louis wondered if maybe she felt differently after spending some time with them all earlier on at the hospital, but he knew she wouldn’t say anything, at least not yet while the King was still so angry and confrontational.

“You didn’t leave me with much choice! I didn’t feel there was any way you would have accepted me or Alexander once you knew, especially when his mother wasn’t on the scene.”

“So you felt lying to us was the best option?”

“It protected everyone,” Harry replied, his voice low and somewhat intimidating. “It meant that I didn’t have to say anything to the world if people believed he was Louis’ son. It kept him out of the public eye, and it kept mine, and consequently,  _ your _ , reputation intact, which I know is of the highest importance to you.”

“It is, and you know how precarious the Royal Family’s position in this country is, Harry. I’m sure we would have found a way around all of this, had you had the decency to act like an adult and be honest with us. Instead, you’ve been duplicitous to everyone. How do you think the public will react when they find out their beloved Prince Harry has been a father for months and hasn’t said a word?!”

“I’m not actually sure I give a damn! It’s my life, it’s my son. I’m not obliged to tell them anything, as long as I work on behalf of my country, which I do all the time, without question. You forced me to leave my son behind on multiple occasions, Father, and I did, even when I was deeply unhappy about being so far away from him and Louis. I’m sure the public will understand if, when we announce Alexander’s arrival, we say it was due to privacy concerns.”

“You better hope they do,” the King all but growled, staring darkly at Harry across the room. “We need to make some changes now the truth has come out.”

Louis rubbed his now sweaty palms down the front of his jeans, and Harry must have sensed his nerves as he reached over, resting his hand on top of Louis’ for a moment. Louis appreciated the contact, and he turned, smiling quickly at Harry before he looked over to the reigning monarchs, a feeling of dread settling deep inside him. The power these people held frightened him, and he knew that things could go badly wrong for himself in a matter of seconds, and that Harry would likely be powerless to stop it.

“Can I just …” Louis began, his voice wobbling with nerves as he felt three sets of eyes lock on him. Harry’s eyes were almost pleading with him not to say anything, but Louis felt like he couldn’t allow Harry to stay under fire without saying anything in his defence. “I know I have no right to say anything, but it was me who suggested this whole thing, me pretending to be Alexander’s father. I could see how afraid Harry was of this ruining his life, so I did the only thing I could, which was to protect him. I’d do anything for your son, and I want you to know I take full responsibility for this whole-”

“Louis, no, please don’t,” Harry begged, his eyes a little too shiny right now, and Louis could only hope he would hold himself together. “It’s not your fault-”

“He’s right, it does sound like it’s his fault,” the King stated, and Louis looked over to him, seeing the obvious dislike in the Monarch’s eyes. “Which is exactly why I’m implementing some changes.”

Louis felt Harry’s hand move from on top of his, switching to grasp it entirely, holding on tightly as he prepared himself for whatever the King was going to instruct.

“Louis is to-”

He was interrupted when there was a sharp knock at the door, and they all looked up as Liam’s second-in-command, Richard, strode into the room.

“Richard, now isn’t the time-”

“I apologise, Your Majesty. Liam asked me to ask Prince Harry to come, as Alexander won’t settle. He’s concerned it’s another health related issue-”

Harry went to stand, but Louis thought this might be the ideal opportunity to get himself out of the room, to let Harry discuss things with his parents and calm the situation down.

“You stay. I’ll go and check on him.”

“You’ll come back?”

“I will.” Louis almost leaned down to kiss Harry’s head but thought better of it, so instead, he rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently before he followed the security guard out of the room. “What’s wrong with Alex? Is he just crying again?”

“Yes, he won’t settle, and he won’t feed for Liam.”

“Oh, hang on, I forgot my phone. Let me just grab it.”

Louis jogged back down the corridor and put his hand on the door handle to walk back into the room, but he paused when he heard the King’s voice mentioning his own name. Louis stayed still, listening in as the King and Harry had a conversation back and forth, and Louis felt sick as he crept closer and heard exactly what they were saying.

“-do you think it’s for the best?”

“You need to learn to be a parent alone, Harry. That baby is your child, and Louis’ constant presence will be hindering your relationship with him. The boy will be confused.”

“I don’t think that’s the case at all.”

“Well, I do. And I make the rules here, Harry. Louis will be moving out, that is final.”

Louis held his breath, expecting Harry to defend him but the next words from Harry’s mouth made his heart sink to the floor, his whole world shattering around him.

“Look, I agree with you, okay? Just let me talk to him first.”

He felt his eyes flood with tears, and he pulled his hand back from the handle, knowing there was no way he could go in there and face Harry now. His mind was a tornado of uncertainty, unable to bring himself to believe that Harry could turn his back on him like that, not after all these years, after everything Louis had done for him. Louis turned away, facing the guard and plastering a smile on his face.

“Never mind. I’ll grab it later on. I think we left one of Alex’s favourite blankets in the car we came back from the hospital in, would you be able to grab it? I can get myself up to Liam and Alexander.”

“As you wish, Louis,” the guard said, disappearing quickly, and Louis knew this was his chance. It would be better for everyone, for Harry, for Alexander, if he left without a fuss. It was clear that Harry didn’t want him around anymore, and if Louis could make that easier for him, that was what he would do. He hurried up the stairs, and instead of going into Alexander’s room where he could hear the little boy still crying, he went quietly into his own. There was a holdall stowed under his bed from when he’d moved into the Palace, and he dropped to his knees, dragging it out and throwing it onto the bed.

Louis didn’t put too much thought into what he was packing. It was mainly jeans, t-shirts, jumpers and his toiletries, but his mind was a fog. None of this made any sense, and his heart felt heavy, like the whole thing was too much to contemplate right now. He felt sad that Harry hadn’t been on his side, hadn’t stuck up for him in any way. He never expected that Harry would side with the King, especially not on something like this, and in a way, Louis felt utterly betrayed. 

He looked around at the room he was standing, the one he’d called home for the past six or so months. Bits of Harry and Alexander had crept in over the past months he’d lived here, and he teared up at the realisation he was actually leaving, that he wouldn’t be living here anymore. There was a dummy in its case on his bedside table alongside a small picture of Louis and Alexander from earlier in the year, cheeks mushed together as Louis grinned at the camera. Harry’s pyjama trousers were slung on the bed from before they’d left for the hospital, and a pair of boots were kicked off by the wardrobe. It was like a glimpse into their life as a family, and in a split second, it was all over. He was heartbroken.

Without second guessing himself too much, Louis grabbed the photo of himself and Alexander and pushed it into the side pocket of his bag before he zipped up the rest of the bag, leaving it on the bed as he went into his wardrobe and slipped on his jacket. He ignored the rest of his clothes, figuring he could collect them later on or send Jay for them, none of it was that important.

Louis felt a little relieved when he stepped back into the corridor as the wails of Alexander had disappeared. Louis tiptoed nearer, pressing his ear to the door and smiling as he heard Liam muttering to the little boy in a soft voice.

“There we go, just needed a little cry, didn’t you? Good boy, I bet that tastes yummy…”

Feeling happy that Alexander was settled and safe with Liam, Louis felt a little better about what he was about to do. He walked away, exiting the opposite way from which he’d come, not wanting to run into Richard or anyone else. Luck was on his side as he met no one as he snuck out of the Palace, his bag hanging heavily at his side. The gravel underneath his feet sounded louder than ever as he walked across the grounds, his destination at the forefront of his mind.

A short ten minute walk had him arriving at the place he still thought of home after all these years. He didn’t bother to knock as he walked inside, dumping his bag on the floor as he shrugged off his coat, leaving it on the hooks by the front door. He could hear the person he wanted more than any other in the world singing away to something in the kitchen and he walked through the house, his socked feet sliding on the floorboards. He stopped in the doorway, waiting for her to notice him.

“Lou! Why are you- oh baby, what’s happened?”

As he’d half expected, Louis crumpled as soon as Jay’s arms came around his torso, holding him up as he finally allowed himself to sob into her shoulder, the reality of what was happening hitting him like a sledgehammer. Jay held him until he stopped crying quite so much, and took his hand, leading him into the living room.

“You want a cuppa before we chat?”

He nodded, and she kissed his head before she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him alone again. His eyes flicked around the room, at the familiar surroundings, and somehow, it calmed him just being there. His eyes ended up on a picture of Harry, Alexander and himself a few weeks after Alexander was born, the three of them squished together on Jay’s sofa, Alex in Louis’ arms. They looked like a real family, and Louis felt his own bottom lip wobble at the realisation this whole thing was actually over.

“Here you go, love. I’ve got a packet of biscuits in the kitchen too if you’re hungry?”

“I don’t think I can stomach any food,” Louis answered honestly, cradling the hot cup between his palms, the pain of it distracting him from the pain in his heart. “I just … I had to get out of there?”

“Where? The Palace?”

Louis nodded, sipping on the too-hot tea, swallowing down the burning liquid. “Yeah. I’m not going back, Mum.”

Jay was clearly surprised by that, and she leaned forward, putting her cup of tea on the coffee table before she shifted her body, facing her son. “Louis, what’s happened? Have you and Harry had an argument? Is Alexander okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s with Liam. And not an argument as such, but … everything’s different now.”

It was silent for a moment and Louis could almost see the cogs whirring in Jay’s head, trying to figure out what could have happened between the best friends to cause Louis to leave his home, to walk away from both Harry and Alexander, but clearly she came up with nothing as she started to press Louis again, trying to find out more.

“Tell me, love. Maybe it’s something I can help with, or maybe you misunderstood …”

“Trust me, Mum, there’s no way I misunderstood anything.”

“Right, okay. So tell me what happened, Lou. I can see you’re trying not to cry, love, and I’m worried. Please talk to me.”

Louis sighed, leaning back against the sofa cushions, realising she was right. He loved his mum to bits, and there was no way he could leave without her knowing exactly why. “I overheard Harry saying something that’s made me upset.”

“Which was?”

Louis swallowed, hating that he had to admit to it. 

“The King and Queen asked to talk to us when we got back. I assumed it would be about Alexander being Harry’s son, and it was, sort of. They then started blaming both of us for everything, for lying. By the end of it, Harry agreed with the King that I had to leave the Palace.”

“What? No way, Louis, you must have misunderstood. Harry wouldn’t do that, darling. Go back, talk to him-”

“He did, Mum. I heard it. Richard came to get me as Alex wouldn’t settle with Liam, so I left, but before we got there, I realised I left my phone. I went back and overheard them. The King told Harry I had to leave, and he agreed. He didn’t argue. He didn’t stand up for me. He just said ‘I agree with you’. That was it. He didn’t say a word Mum, he just agreed.”

The admission sent Louis back into tears, and he allowed Jay to drag him into another hug, clutching her arm as he let out all of his tears. Hearing it over again made it feel almost worse, and the way Jay had initially believed Harry would never do that to him hurt too, showing how surprised they both were by Harry’s behaviour.

“Why did he do that to me, Mum? Why didn’t he fight for me, to keep me there?”

“I wish I had answers, love,” Jay said softly, carding her fingers through her son’s hair, soothing him in the way only a mother could when her child was upset. “I’m sorry to go on, but are you completely sure you haven’t got the wrong end of the stick? That you didn’t misunderstand what Harry said? Maybe you missed something-”

“I didn’t. Mum, I heard it with my own ears. He said. As much as I don’t want to believe it, he said it. And it fucking hurts.”

Jay didn’t even flinch at her son’s bad language. She just held him tighter, and Louis realised this was it. He wanted to admit to everything before he left.

“I love him, Mum. And not just as my best friend. I … I’m in love with Harry. I have been for ages, and that’s why it hurts so much, because all I want is to be with him properly, to be his boyfriend, to be Alex’s dad. I love him so much, and I’m broken because now I know for sure he doesn’t feel the same for me.”

“Oh, darling.”

Louis let Jay hug him again, his heart aching with the admission of the truth he’d been carrying around for so long. Louis had always held onto a small hope that one day, Harry would realise he was in love with Louis too and they’d go off into the sunset together and get married, have more babies and live happily ever after. Now, that was nothing but a fever dream and it was more painful than Louis had anticipated. 

Louis allowed himself to sit with his mum and talk for a while, listening as she tried to figure out ways around it, so he could be in Harry and Alexander’s lives, but he knew deep inside that he’d made a decision, one that he couldn’t go back on. For the first time in his life, he wanted to put himself first. It was only when she mentioned him staying for dinner that he realised he had to get on with it, before Harry came to find him and ask him to stay. Louis wasn’t sure he was strong enough to say no.

“Mum… I’m sorry but I have to go.”

“Where? Back to the Palace?”

“No. I actually don’t know where, but I just know I have to get away. I can’t be here, around Harry, pretending everything is okay.”

“Louis, you can’t just run away.”

“I can. I’m an adult, Mum. I don’t have any responsibilities, not anymore. I just know that I can’t stay here, not for now, anyway. I, uh, I left my phone in the Palace, but I promise I’ll call you later somehow, let you know where I am.”

Jay’s face twisted into an unamused expression, and Louis hated that he was upsetting her in the process of trying to make it okay for himself. 

“Louis, I’m not sure this is the best idea.”

“I know you’re not. But I am. I have to do this, for me. It won’t be forever, or at least I don’t think so. But for now, it’s what I need.”

Louis could see the hurt in Jay’s blue eyes, and he reached for her hand, holding it tightly. “You promise you’ll call me? Don’t just disappear on me, Lou, I couldn’t handle not knowing you’re okay.”

“I’d never do that to you. You know that. I’ll find somewhere, but … just don’t tell Harry, okay? You can tell him I’m okay, but I don’t want him to know where I am. Please, for me, don’t tell him.”

Jay shook her head vigorously. “I wouldn’t betray your trust, Lou. I love Harry as a son, you know I do, but you  _ are _ my son, and you will always come first. I might not agree with your decisions, Lou, but I will always, always support you.”

“I love you so much, Mum,” Louis whispered fiercely into her ear as he hugged yet again. “I’m not going away forever. I just need some space from him.”

“I know. And I’ll make sure you get it.”

“But… look out for them for me, please? He hurt me, Mum, but I still love him. And Alexander. Make sure Harry’s coping with him, that Alexander is okay after everything.”

He stayed for another ten minutes before he knew he had to make a move. He hugged Jay and kissed her cheek several times, allowing her to shove some snacks into his bag, knowing it would make her feel better if he had something to eat. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay? And I’ll call later.”

“You better do. I’ll only worry, love. You take care, okay? You be safe, and look after yourself.”

It was a tearful goodbye, and Louis bit back the tears as he turned around to wave at his mum for the final time in goodness knows how long. He pushed his shoulders back as he walked out of the Palace grounds, putting in his earphones so he wouldn’t have to make conversation with anyone despite the fact he had no device to plug it into, heading out onto the main road. He managed to make it to the bus stop in time, and paid his fare, putting his bag on his lap as the bus drove him into town. He thanked the driver as he disembarked, and he walked towards the bus station, ignoring anyone who tried to meet his eye as he walked around.

Once he arrived, he stood in front of the boards, a bevy of destinations on display in front of him. There were many places that Louis knew he didn’t want to go to, that were too far away, and it was just as he was second-guessing himself he saw a destination that jumped out at him, somewhere he hadn’t been to for a while, but a place he knew, or he hoped, he could find somewhere to stay.

He walked over to the counter and paid in cash for his ticket, grateful that he managed to get a supersaver fare as he didn’t feel comfortable using Harry’s money anymore, and his own savings wouldn’t last him too long. He took the ticket with a smile and headed over to the correct gate, pleased to see the coach was already boarding. He took his bag on board with him and sat down in his seat, looking around to see the bus was relatively empty.

It was a three hour journey, but Louis was glad for the peace and quiet. The bus remained half empty, which meant that no one had to sit next to him. A lack of phone was a bit of a pain, but Louis felt pleased in a way to be out of contact, grateful that Harry and his team couldn’t send Liam after him to track him down. Right now, he was completely anonymous, and that was exactly how he liked it.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken away by a grumpy looking old man, jerking his head towards the bus doors and asking Louis to move on. Louis stretched his arms out, slightly embarrassed at having fallen asleep and silently praying he hadn’t done anything awful like snore or dribble down himself. He didn’t meet the driver’s eye as he hopped off the bus, his heavy bag banging into his hip, making him hiss.

He knew where he was going, and set off on foot, figuring the fresh air would wake him up and do him some good after a few hours sleep on the bus. The streets were still familiar even though it had been years since Louis had been there, and it felt like his feet made their own way to their destination, turning onto the street and spotting the house around halfway into the little close.

Louis felt his heart rate pick up as he stopped at the bottom of the garden path, just outside the black metal gate that still hung wonkily from its wooden frame. He couldn’t see any sign of anyone moving around indoors, but that didn’t mean anything. Louis knew this was the only choice he had aside from holing himself up in a hotel, and he didn’t have the funds for that. This was a risk, a big risk, but it was one Louis was willing to take.

With a deep breath, he clicked open the gate and closed it behind him before he walked up the path, stopping outside the black painted front door. He rang the bell but it seemed it still didn’t work, and so he rapped his knuckles on the wood, then on the glass. There was no sign of anything, but eventually, a light flicked on in the hall, and before Louis could take a step back, the door swung open.

“Shit. Louis?”

Louis just nodded, smiling tightly at the man he hadn’t seen in almost two years. “Hi, Zayn.”

He didn’t miss how Zayn stood up straighter, folding his arms over his chest. It was body language you didn’t need a degree to understand, and Louis tried to keep his own body language open, not wanting to screw this up before he’d even started. Louis’ eyes flicked down to Zayn’s tattooed arms, seeing some new ones that definitely hadn’t been there the last time he’d seen the other man.

“Why are you here?”

Louis thought for a moment about how to word this before he decided to just be honest. “Can I come in and explain? I don’t really want to do this on the doorstep.”

“I don’t know, Louis. I really don’t.”

Louis felt tears prick in his eyes again, despite feeling like he had no more tears to shed, and he pressed his lips together, his gaze darting as he tried to figure out what to say. Finally, he decided on the truth.

“It’s Harry, okay? Everything’s gone to shit, and I’ve got nowhere else to go. I’m not above begging, Zayn, not now. Please.”

Zayn sighed, and Louis felt relief flood his body as he watched the other man step aside, waving Louis into his hallway. He stepped in before Zayn could change his mind, and placed his bag on the floor, toeing off his shoes since he knew Zayn was still probably precious about his home, and rightfully so. Artwork hung from the walls as far as the eye could see, and Louis hovered behind as Zayn walked into the living room.

“I’d offer you a drink, Louis, but I think I’d rather you explain what’s going on.”

Louis appreciated how forthright Zayn was being with him, and he lowered himself into an armchair as Zayn lounged on his sofa, crossing his feet at the ankles. The telly was muted but still on in the background, and Louis realised a lot had changed since he’d last been there.

“And Louis, I want the truth. If you want to stay here, I deserve that much from you.”

“I’ll be honest, Zayn. First of all, I want you to know that Harry doesn’t know I’m here. No one does, not yet.”

“Not even Jay? Louis, you tell her everything.”

“I didn’t know where I was going until I came here, Zayn. And I don’t have my phone, so I’m completely off the grid. You are literally the only person who knows where I am. And that’s how I want it to stay for now. I will call Mum later, but I like no one knowing where I am.”

“Fine. But that doesn’t explain  _ why _ you’re here.”

“I’m getting there, Z. This isn’t easy. Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve always hated Harry-”

“It’s not necessarily Harry I hate, it’s just everything he’s part of, Louis. I don’t know Harry, do I? Not aside from what you’ve told me anyway. But what’s he done that’s made you flee all the way to Bradford without anyone knowing?”

“Just … let me talk, okay? You can ask questions later, but I need to just tell you everything.”

“Okay. Go for it.”

“So. Harry had a baby. Well, not him, but a girl he shagged a while ago. Let me stop you there,” Louis said, holding up his hand, sensing Zayn was going to say something. “Harry is gay, yes. But anyway, he’s got a son. Alexander. He’s six months old. He was shit scared of it coming out, of ruining things for his family, so … I offered to say he was my boy. We registered Alex as mine, as a Tomlinson, and I moved into the Palace.”

“Shit.”

“Shit, indeed. So I’ve been living there with Harry and Alexander, letting everyone think Alexander is my son. Harry’s struggled with it, hiding that he’s a dad, and not being able to be open, but we thought it was for the best. And everything was fine until a few days ago.”

“What happened?”

“Alex got sick. Nothing to worry about now, just croup, but it was scary, you know? I called an ambulance because he struggled to breathe for a bit, and when they came, Harry went to get in the ambulance and got told off, because only a parent could go.”

“Oh god-”

“So, he said he was Alexander’s dad. In front of his parents. He went off, and Liam took me to the hospital.”

“Liam?”

“Harry’s PPO. Personal Protection Officer,” Louis explained. “We both stayed with Alexander, and he came home today. When we arrived at the Palace, the King and Queen asked to see us. Long story short, I heard Harry agree with the King when he told Harry I had to leave. He didn’t even defend me. So I walked out, and I didn’t look back.”

Zayn looked surprised by Louis’ story, and he turned, sitting himself up. He rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forwards, giving Louis his full attention.

“So what, you’re just going to leave him to it?”

“For the moment, yes.”

Zayn arched an eyebrow at Louis, and gave him that look which Louis always felt meant Zayn was seeing right through him. “What are you not telling me?” 

Louis froze for a moment before he decided to go for broke. Zayn had to know everything if he was going to give Louis a roof over his head. “I’m in love with him.”

Zayn was quiet for a moment until he spoke, giving Louis a strange expression that he couldn’t quite place.

“So you actually love him, then? Not like you loved me, anyway.”

The jibe stung, but Louis saw the smirk playing around Zayn’s mouth and knew that it was all in good spirits. Zayn had a right to say it, anyway, and Louis had expected a lot more hostility than he’d received. He was oddly relieved. “I really do.”

“And Harry doesn’t know?”

“No, and he doesn’t love me, Zayn. Not in that way, anyway. So I need to get away, and try to get over him, and my feelings. I’m sure I’ll go back at some point for Mum, and I want to see Alexander grow up, but for now, I need distance. He’s hurt me more than he’ll ever know.”

“See, I was right. Those Royals always fuck up everything that’s good for them.”

Louis laughed lightly, shaking his head. “Yeah, well. His loss, right?”

Instead of answering, Zayn just stood up and Louis’ heart fell, sure Zayn didn’t actually care enough to let him stay after all.

“Suppose I’ll put the kettle on, Lou. Make yourself at home.”


	11. Harry

_Earlier that day_

Harry stared over at his mum, willing her to look up at him. He knew that there was no way she’d agree with the rules the King was setting out now, especially after she’d come to the hospital and spent time with Harry, Alexander and Louis, but right now, she was letting things carry on, and Harry was trying to ignore how his heart was was breaking inside his chest. He missed Louis’ calming presence as well, although he’d only been gone twenty minutes or so.

The King finished up yet another barrage of speech aimed at Harry, and Harry just nodded, certain that was what was expected of him. He had just begun to tell Harry about their plans for the week, and how he’d allow Louis to care for Alexander in the Palace while Harry was out on official duties when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Richard, the security guard who had been down before, and Harry frowned, now worried something was seriously wrong if Louis couldn’t deal with it alone and had sent for him.

“Richard, is Alexander okay?”

“Not really, Your Majesty. He settled for a bit, but he’s worked himself back up-”

“Has Louis given him some puree? He’s probably really hungry-”

“Mr Tomlinson never joined us, Your Majesty. Liam assumed he’d come back here?“

Harry’s heart sank as Richard’s words washed over him. He had a terrible feeling all of a sudden, knowing there was no way that Louis would leave Alexander like that if he could help it. He swallowed, fiddling nervously with one of his rings, the movement not going unnoticed by the King.

“Harry…”

“No, Father. I’ve agreed with you, okay? You’ve got what you wanted. But for now, my son needs me. I need to go and be with him.”

“I don’t-”

“Des. Enough. Let Harry leave. Alexander needs him.”

Harry was a bit stunned as his mother finally spoke up, and when he looked at her, she nodded, giving him the okay to leave. He wished he could hug her and thank her, but he’d save that for later. Right now, he had to get to his son. 

“Harry, go. We can talk about this later. Let me know how Alexander is?”

“I will. Thanks Mum,” he said, dashing out of the room. He went the quickest way he knew how, and he burst into Alexander’s nursery, immediately hurrying over to his son, snatching him from Liam’s arms. “Oh my darling, what’s wrong? What is it?”

“He had some milk, and I tried some fruit puree, but he just kept refusing it, and then he started screaming again. Maybe he just wanted you or Lou,” Liam shrugged, smiling at how the boy was already calming down in his father’s arms. “Is Louis not with you?”

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Harry replied to a confused looking Liam, watching the man clear up where he’d clearly changed Alexander’s nappy, a dirty babygro on the floor beside the nappy sack. “Did he make a mess of his clothes?”

“No, I just got the nappy cream on it, so thought I’d change it. Where is Louis, then? Why did you think he’d be with me?”

Harry explained that Louis had left when Richard had come to inform them Alexander was a bit unhappy, but since then, it seemed the other man had disappeared. Harry decided to call Louis, but was shocked when Anne answered, telling him the phone had been left on the sofa behind a cushion. That just made Harry more fretful, knowing he couldn’t contact his best friend in any way. It was very out of character for Louis, and the more Harry thought about it, the more he worried.

“I’ll, um, I think I’ll go and see Jay. Maybe I’m overreacting and he’s just gone there.”

“You want me to keep Alexander?”

Harry shook his head. “No, thanks. Jay would love to see him. Could you pass me his jacket?”

He got the wriggly baby into his coat, zipping it up as he hoisted him onto his hip. Alexander was getting chunky now, a good solid weight, and he liked throwing himself around, but he was fairly quiet now, nuzzling into Harry’s chest as they headed out. Harry was chatting nonsense to his son as they walked through the Palace, heading out and towards Jay’s cottage. He knew Alexander didn’t really understand a word he was saying, but his deep voice seemed to soothe the boy and keep him calm.

“Shall we go and see Nanny, hmm? Nanny gives lovely cuddles, doesn’t she? Bit like Daddy. He gives amazing cuddles too. You’re so lucky to have those two in your life, love. I bet Daddy’s just gone for a walk or something. Want to help me knock?”

Harry smiled as Alexander just cuddled further into him as he rapped his knuckles on Jay’s front door, jiggling his son to keep him warm until the door opened. Instead of the friendly and open greeting he usually got from Louis’ mum, he found himself on the other end of an icy stare, although it thawed a little as Jay saw Alexander in his arms.

“Hi, Jay…”

“Harry. I didn’t expect to see you today.”

“Can we come in? Alex is getting a bit chilly. You want him?”

Jay nodded and took Alexander from his arms as she headed into the house without looking back at Harry, or even asking how he was. He shrugged it off as he slipped off his shoes and coat, hanging it on the banister rail. By the time he was in the living room, Jay had stripped Alexander of his coat, and had him sat on her leg giggling away as she tickled his tummy.

“Well, he seems happy enough. I assume he's been fine since he’s been home?”

“I think so. A bit grumpy earlier, but nothing a full tummy couldn’t fix.”

Jay was quiet after that. Harry had never experienced an awkward silence with the woman he considered to be a second mum to him, and he was fairly certain he didn’t like it being this way at all. She chatted quietly to Alexander as she kept him happy, but Harry was too aware of her eyes flitting up to him again and again, and finally, he had to say something.

“Jay, have I done something wrong?”

“You tell me, Harry.”

“Well, I actually came here to see if Lou was here, but I’m guessing he’s not.”

Jay just shook her head, setting the little boy down on the floor. He’d recently mastered sitting up on his own, and Harry looked on with pride in his eyes as Alexander got his balance, leaning forward slightly to reach for the cuddly toy Jay had sat down in front of him.

“I don’t know where he is, Harry. He came here earlier on, and he was upset. He said he needed some space, and I think we need to give him that.”

Harry frowned, trying to think what could have happened earlier that would make Louis run away without so much of a goodbye to him or Alexander. “I … why? Did he say anything else?”

Jay’s icy blue eyes locked on Harry for a moment, and he felt like she was seeing right through him until all of a sudden, she relaxed, her face softening. 

“You don’t know what he heard you say, do you, Harry?”

“I really don’t, Jay, so if you could enlighten me, that would be great. No Alex, don’t put that in your mouth darling …”

“I’ve got a rusk in the kitchen, if that’s okay to give him?”

“He loves those. So does Lou, actually. I have to hide them from him.”

Jay laughed as she picked up Harry’s son from the floor, disappearing but then soon returning with Alexander proudly clutching his rusk, giving Harry a wide gummy grin. He sat on the floor mouthing at it while Jay sat at the opposite end to Harry, looking at him as if she were weighing up exactly how much to say.

“I know you both came back from the hospital earlier, and your parents asked to see you both.” She paused, and when Harry nodded, she continued. “He said that Liam came to say Alexander wasn’t too happy, and he went off to go and help him out.”

“Yeah, Liam asked for me, but you know Lou, he hates knowing Alex isn’t okay.”

“I do know my boy, Harry, yes. Anyway, he had to backtrack and when he did … he heard you.”

“He heard me what?” Harry was genuinely confused now, and was running back through the conversation he’d had with his parents in his head until it all dawned on him with frightening clarity. “Oh no. Please no.”

“You know what he heard, don’t you?”

“It must’ve been when I said … SHIT! I didn’t mean it, Jay. I didn’t. I just wanted to shut my father up, and that was the quickest way. I was going to talk to my Mum later, I knew she’d be on our side, and that she’d help, but I was desperate to get out of there, to Lou and to Alexander.”

“He said you agreed when your father said he had to leave the Palace. Do you understand how much that would have hurt him, Harry? You and that boy, you’re his world. He loves you both, so much. He gave up his life to help you, to be with the pair of you and to him, you just dumped him like he wasn’t worth anything. It broke him, Harry.”

Harry shut his eyes, trying to keep his breath steady as he thought about how much pain Louis must have been in when he’d heard Harry’s words, how betrayed he must have felt. 

“I’d never do that to him, Jay. I swear I wouldn’t. I.... I care too much about him. Surely he knows how much he means to me?” He scoffed for a moment, shaking his head. “He can’t do if he really thinks I’d have said that, that I’d ever have made him leave.”

Jay just shook her head sadly for a moment, reaching to wipe some crumbs from Alex’s cheek. “I meant it when I said I didn’t know where he was, Harry. He genuinely didn’t know where he was going when he left here, and I can’t get hold of him. He said he might call tonight, or tomorrow.”

Harry sat up straighter for a moment, everything becoming clearer in his mind. The only thought in his mind was that he had to find Louis, whatever it took. It didn’t matter that the other man probably didn’t want to see him, Harry had to make this right. He had to make him understand what had really happened, and that Harry … well, that he loved him. That Louis, and Alexander, were his everything.

“I’m going after him, Jay. I have to make this right. I can't have him out there thinking I don’t care, or that I’d ever do that to him. I’d rather leave the Palace myself than allow my father to kick him out. I’ll find him, wherever he is.”

“How?”

Harry picked up his son, pressing a kiss to the soft dark curls on the top of his head for a brief second. “I don’t know. But I’ll find a way. I’ll bring Louis home, I promise. We need him. We all need him.”

Harry and Alexander stayed for tea at Jay’s house, and only returned to the Palace in the early evening, when it was dark. Liam had arrived at Jay’s to escort them home, but Harry had been entirely silent, not wanting to communicate. Alexander was asleep in his arms by the time he returned, and Harry just hurried through the corridors, arriving at his mother’s private chambers, knocking at the door.

She appeared surprised when the door swung open, but a smile lit up at her face when she realised it was her son and grandson on the other side. She quickly brought them inside and sat down, allowing Harry to place her grandson in her arms. They exchanged pleasantries until Anne realised Harry had something on his mind, and pressed him to reveal the truth.

“Harry, you’ve kept so much from me for so long. I’ve missed so much. Talk to me. Tell me the truth and let me help you. Please, love.”

Harry grabbed a cushion from behind him and clutched it to his tummy before he began to speak. He explained everything to her that he’d been told by Jay, how Louis had overheard him say something he didn’t mean, and that Louis had gone, for goodness knows how long. It was at that point that Harry broke down and began to cry, covering his face in his hands, slightly embarrassed by his emotional outburst.

“Harry, he’ll come home to you-”

“You don’t know that! None of us do! I hurt him, Mum. I made him think I didn’t care, that I didn’t want him here, when nothing could be further from the truth, ever. I just-”

“You what, Harry?”

Harry took a breath before he admitted it, knowing it might be easier the second time around now he’d already confessed as much to Gemma a few months ago.

“I’m in love with him. I have been since … since forever. And I know this makes things complicated. I’m not sure the country is ready for a gay Prince, or if you and dad would accept me-”

“You’re my son, Harry. All I want is for you to be happy. And I can see how happy Louis makes you. Why would I turn you away because of who you love?”

Harry shrugged again, unsure what to say. “It’s not the done thing, is it? For me to fall in love with a man, marry him, get a husband. Everyone wants me to get myself a Princess, to have a few kids, settle down and eventually take over from Father. But that’s not who I am. And I need Louis to know it’s him I want. Forever. As my partner, and as Alexander’s father. He has to know, Mum, because I don’t know how to do any of this without him.”

“Then you find him, Harry. But not tonight. It’s late, and you’re exhausted. You can go in the morning. Take Liam and whoever else you need to. Bring Alexander to me when you leave, I’ll take care of him for however long it takes. I’ll talk to your father as well. If you need Louis here, then here he will stay. This is his home as much as it is yours and Alexander’s.”

“I love you Mum,” Harry whispered before he got up, kneeling before her as he hugged her, careful of his sleeping son. “Thank you.”

“I just want you to be happy. That’s all a parent wants, and I’m sure you feel the same for your son.”

“I do. And Louis makes Alexander happy just as much as he makes me happy. We both want him home.”

“So go and give your son a feed, and go to sleep. You can start looking for him tomorrow. Let Louis have tonight, sweetheart.”

Carefully, Anne gave Harry back his son and kissed the boy’s cheek before she kissed Harry’s, her hand pressed against his cheek as she looked at him. “I love you, Harry. Come and wake me up before you go, okay?”

He nodded and hugged her once more before he left the room, slowly walking up to the nursery. He changed Alexander and managed to give him a dream feed, Harry sat in the rocking chair as Alexander sleepily drank everything down, burping over Harry’s shoulder when he was done. He laid him down in his cot and tucked him in, kissing him goodnight and whispering ‘love you’s’ and ‘sweet dreams’ before he left the room, pulling the door shut. The baby monitor was on but Harry had a feeling his son would sleep through the night.

Once he was inside his own room, he stripped down to his boxers and picked up his phone, checking for any messages. He knew it was fruitless, that Louis wouldn’t be texting if his phone was still in his bedroom where Liam had taken it earlier, but it still stung. His lockscreen, a close up photo of Louis and Alexander’s smiling faces did nothing to ease his pain, and he just stared until the screen dimmed, the image disappearing. Without thinking, Harry’s feet took him over to the adjoining door and he walked inside, the room cold and dark as he entered.

Louis’ things were strewn about as usual, a few of his own and Alexander’s things mixed in, but it felt wrong to be there without Louis. Knowing he could be just about anywhere in the country made Harry’s heart ache, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for Louis’ t-shirt that had been left on the bed. He brought it up to his nose, sniffing deeply as he let Louis’ scent envelop him. Harry slipped it on his body and walked back into his own room, feeling lonelier than he had in a long time. The sheets were cold as he got between them, and it was a long while before Harry’s eyes closed and his mind allowed him to sleep.

*****

“You sure you’ve got everything?”

“Yes, Harry. Look, I’ve raised two children practically alone, I can manage this little one for a day or two. We’ll have fun, won’t we, darling? Maybe we can visit Nanna Jay, have a play in the Orangery…”

“Okay. Okay then, I’ll get going. Let me have one more hug-”

Anne laughed and handed Alexander back over, the baby grumbling in his arms at being moved around so much. Harry pressed countless kisses to his son’s face and lips before he reluctantly handed him over to his Mother, kissing her cheek too.

“Thank you for this. It’s … this is so important to me. I won’t come home until I’ve found him.”

“I know. You go and get him, darling. Bring him home to your family.”

Harry nodded and turned around, leaving before he could get emotional. He’d decided that he wanted to do this alone, but there was someone he had to see first, to get some advice from someone who knew what he was doing. Harry came out of the Palace and crunched across the gravel, knocking harshly on one of the outbuildings where the security team were based.

A young guard looked shocked as they opened the door to see Harry standing there in his casual clothes, asking to be allowed to enter. The young man stuttered before Liam appeared, stunned to see the Prince.

“Your Majesty! Gregory, for goodness sakes, let Prince Harry inside-”

“Sorry, sorry,” the other guard muttered, stepping aside as Harry walked in, following Liam through to a meeting room of sorts, sitting down at the table. “Do you need me, Mr Payne?”

“No, you can go, thanks. Leave Harry and I to talk, please.”

The door closed behind the guard, and Harry smiled at Liam, knowing the man was completely puzzled at his appearance. He’d not been to the Security HQ before, but Harry knew there was no way he wanted to be heard talking of his plans to anyone else.

“I have a bit of a strange question for you.”

“Okay, Your Maj-”

“Harry. Please just call me Harry right now.”

“Okay. Uh, Harry, how can I help?”

“So … _hypothetically_ , if someone had gone missing and hadn’t taken a phone with them, how would you begin to track them down?”

Liam arched an eyebrow at Harry for a moment, and Harry felt like his deep brown eyes were seeing straight through Harry’s hypothesis’. “This wouldn’t, _hypothetically_ , be about Louis, would it?”

Harry didn’t react. He tried not to even blink, but it was useless. Liam had the nose of a bloodhound when it came to Harry trying to lie, as he’d proved when Harry and Louis had tried to sneak out of the Palace. Harry huffed, folding his arms across his chest, feeling like a naughty child who’d been caught out.

“Fine. Yes, it’s about Louis. He’s gone, he heard me saying something stupid yesterday, and he’s taken off, and I need to find him and bring him home, Liam.”

“Do you think that’s wise? Maybe he left because he needs to be away?”

Harry glared at Liam for a moment, hating that the man was entirely right, but still, Harry couldn’t bear this. He had to tell Louis what had really happened, that he never meant it and just wanted him home.

“If he chooses to stay away when he knows everything, then … well, I can’t stop him, Liam. But he has to know I didn’t mean what he heard me say. He needs to know I want him here, that I-” Harry stopped himself before he could say anymore, not wanting to get too emotional right now. “That I need him home. So how do I even start?”

“I assume Jay’s would have been the first place you checked?” When Harry nodded, Liam sighed, reaching for a notepad and pen that were sat in the middle of the table. “Then I would start by making a list of friends and family he goes to see.”

“He doesn’t,” Harry replied, Liam’s eyes widening at his reply. “It’s just him and his Mum. His nan died a few years ago, and I’ve never known of him to go anywhere else.”

“What about Niall?”

“Oh. I didn’t think of him. You think he’d go there?”

“Well, he did a while back, didn’t he? Spent the day there. They’re old friends, so it’s likely he might go there to get away?”

They talked for a few more minutes, and Liam wrote down where Niall lived from what he could remember. He offered to drive Harry but the Prince surprised him by refusing, telling Liam this was something he had to do alone. Harry compromised by promising to allow the tracker in his car to be turned on, and that he would call Liam on the hour, every hour to assure him he was okay. Harry had a feeling he’d have a security detail anyway, but this was the best he was going to get.

“Mum’s got Alexander. She’s going to take care of him until I get home. Hopefully, I’ll have Louis with me by then.”

“I honestly hope it all works out for you, Harry,” the security officer said, and for the first time in a long time, Harry felt like he was having a conversation with a friend, with someone who genuinely cared about him and things being alright. He sent him a small smile, and Liam returned it kindly. “If you need anything, or you feel like you’re in trouble, call me. Day or night. I’ll find you and I’ll get to you. Promise me?”

“I promise,” Harry vowed, getting to his feet. He took the piece of paper where Liam had scribbled down Niall’s address and pushed it into the pocket of his skinny jeans. He was hoping that by dressing as normally as he could that he’d blend in when he was out and about. Whether it worked remained to be seen. “I’ll be careful, Liam. This is just something I have to do, for me. For Louis.”

“I get that. Well, be safe, okay?”

Harry was a little surprised when Liam stood and pulled him into a hug, tapping him on the back a few times before he let go. Harry murmured a final thanks before he left, heading out to his Range Rover. It wasn’t the most inconspicuous car he could use, but it was the safest, and that was the important thing. He wriggled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked it, sliding into the leather seat behind the steering wheel. Usually, Louis was in the passenger seat, or Alexander was in the back seat when he went out, so now, the car felt unusually empty, and it felt wrong somehow. He loaded up the sat nav with the information Liam had given him for Niall and flicked on the radio, singing along to the 90’s themed show that was on and put the car into first gear, heading out of the Palace grounds. As he headed for the gates, Liam stepped out and waved him off, and Harry raised his hand, waving goodbye. All he could was hope was that he was heading in the right direction … in the direction of Louis.

*****

After a good hour and a half in terrible traffic, Harry pulled into a small side street, double checking with the sat nav that he’d made the right turn. He slowed down, looking at the door numbers until he found the one Liam had written down. There was no space outside the house, and there was already an old Vauxhall Corsa on the drive, so Harry kept driving, eventually reverse parallel parking into a space just down the road. Thankfully, the weather was dry, so he hopped out of the car, pulling on his jacket as he walked up the road.

He suddenly felt nervous about meeting someone new in Louis’ circle, and although he’d heard enough about Niall he felt like he knew him, Harry knew that he didn’t. Despite the fact he was a Prince and had to meet countless dignitaries and other Royals all through his life, but it was always more meaningful when it was someone important to him, or someone he knew. He raised his finger to ring the bell, smiling to himself when a ridiculous tune sounded out the other side of the door.

The door swung open a few seconds later, and-

“Holy shit. Oh lord. Uh-”

Harry watched on in amusement as the man in front of him dropped inexplicably into a half-curtsy, half-bow, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open. Niall almost tripped as he straightened up, mumbling as he all but pulled Harry inside his house.

“Oh lord, this is such an honour, Your Royal Highness, welcome to my home, you are most welcome-”

“Niall, is it? Harry Styles, lovely to meet you.”

Instead of shaking Harry’s hand as he’d intended, Niall took it and kissed it before he looked horrified at what he’d done, using the tatty sleeve of his jumper to wipe at Harry’s hand frantically.

“Shit, I’m sorry, oh god, is it like treason to swear at a Prince? Fuck, I hope not. Shit, I did it again, I’m so sorry-”

“Niall. Can I please come in properly? I’d like to have a chat, if you don’t mind?”

Niall nodded and let Harry walk into his house, turning into the first room, which was thankfully the lounge. His eyes looked around the picture frames sat on a large shelf unit against one wall, and he smiled when he caught sight of a photo of Niall and Louis, which had to have been taken a few years ago now.

There was a crash outside before Niall kept back into the room, barely raising his eyes from the floor as he addressed Harry.

“Can I offer you a drink of any sort? I have tea, it’s just PG Tips, I’m afraid, nothing fancy. The coffee is Nescafé, just instant though, I broke me plunger thing. I have squash, but it’s just Tesco brand, me wages don’t stretch to the nice Robinson’s stuff I’m sure you’re used to-”

“I’m fine, but thank you for the offer-”

“A biscuit, then? I think I have some shortbread somewhere, the proper Scottish stuff, you know? Me Mam gave me some when I went over last month, bloody lovely it is. I might have bourbons if you’re lucky-”

“Niall!”

Harry’s raised voice broke Niall out of his rambling, and he looked up in alarm, sweat already beading on his forehead.

“I don’t need a drink or a biscuit. I might borrow your loo in a minute, and no, I don’t care if you bleached it last night or not. I just have a few questions for you, then I’ll leave you be.”

“About Lou?”

Harry nodded, taking a seat. He felt relieved when Niall did the same opposite him, fiddling with a loose thread on the bottom of the sports jumper he had on. Harry wished he could put him at ease, but at the same time, he understood Niall’s nerves. He’d felt the same way when he’d first met Posh Spice a few years back at one of his Prince’s Trust events, and he’d proceeded to make a fool out of himself when he’d blurted out ‘you’re so gorgeous in real life’ instead of the ‘it’s a pleasure to meet you’ he’d crafted out in his head. He still blushed fiercely whenever he remembered that awful moment had happened. 

“I assume by your shock at my arrival that he isn’t here?”

Niall’s face collapsed into a frown, and Harry felt annoyed in a way that Louis wasn’t here, that things weren’t going to be this easy. “Why did you think he would be? Did something happen? I mean- I don’t mean to pry, I just worry about Lou …”

“No, it’s fine. We had a … misunderstanding. He overheard something he shouldn’t have, and got the wrong end of the stick. I just need to talk to him and tell him it’s not what he thinks and that I want him home.”

“And you can't call him?”

Harry shook his head. “No, he left his phone at the Palace. I’m just a bit stumped about where he’d go if he didn’t come here. Do you know of any other friends he might crash with?”

Niall pondered that for a moment. “There might be someone. Let me think for a minute. Please let me get you something, you’re literally the future King, you’re in my home, and I don’t feel like I’m doing enough for you.”

Harry gave in and accepted Niall’s offer of a cup of tea, and just sat quietly texting Liam while he waited for Niall to return. He looked up as he heard a light clinking, and bit back a smile at the small cup and saucer Niall was bringing to him. It was the antithesis of the sturdy mug Jay had given him the night before filled with Louis’ beloved Yorkshire Tea.

“And me Nana said I’d never use her best china. She’d turn over in her grave if she knew I was giving it to the Prince. She loved you, you know. Always watched you and your family on the telly.”

“That’s lovely. She sounded like a wonderful woman.”

“She was. And she loved Louis, an’ all. Always pinched his chubby cheeks and said he’d make someone a good husband one day.”

“She wasn’t wrong,” Harry muttered quietly as he sipped on the tea, pleasantly surprised by the taste. “Anyway, the friend you thought about?”

“Not so much a friend …” Niall started, eyes darting nervously up and Harry and then back to the floor again. “More… Louis’ ex?”

Harry’s head snapped up at that. It was the first he’d heard of it, and so he thought Niall must be mistaken. “Louis’ never had a boyfriend.”

“Uh, he has. They dated for … I want to say a year, but maybe it was more like nine months or so, I guess. Met in college, Z was living in London-”

“Zee? What is he, a fucking parakeet?”

Niall snorted at that and shook his head. “No, Zee, short for Zayn. Zayn Malik. He and Lou were fairly serious, I suppose. But in the end, it turned out Zayn wasn’t the one Louis really wanted to be with, so Zayn left him.”

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me,” Harry said softly, but Niall had clearly heard. “I thought we told each other everything. I told him when I slept with-” He cut off, realising it probably wasn’t best to go around broadcasting Alexander’s existence to the world. “I told him when I met someone.”

Niall was blushing by now, and Harry had a feeling there was something Niall wasn’t telling him, that he was holding back. 

“He kept it quiet. They didn’t broadcast it, really. Think that was another final nail in the coffin for Z.”

“And you think Louis would have gone to stay with this Zayn bloke?”

“Maybe,” Niall shrugged. “Probably a good place for him to go if he wanted to be off the radar, away from you. Sorry, that’s fucking offensive, I apologise, please don’t throw me in the dungeons-”

“Niall, I don’t have dungeons. You’re fine, honestly. Do you know where Zayn lives now?”

The way Niall shook his head had Harry genuinely fearful his head was going to fall off. “No. Lou never told me. When they split up… I don’t think they spoke. I didn’t get the impression they wanted to stay in touch. They were both hurt.”

Harry nodded, trying to look like he was being understanding, but really, he was seething inside. He was hurt that Louis had hid a relatively important relationship from him for so long, and he was upset it seemed like Louis might have fallen in love with this Zayn person, and not with Harry himself. It was all a bit much, if he was honest.

“Okay, well you’ve been really helpful. Thanks, Niall. And thank you, for being a good friend to Louis as well. I know he came to see you recently, and he kept talking about what a nice chat you’d had. I’m glad he has you.”

“Ah, you’re welcome, Hazza. FUCK! Your Majesty, Your Honour, Your Grace, that was so rude, I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, Niall,” Harry said, unable to stop himself laughing now. “I shouldn’t take up any more of your time-”

“Ah, you’re grand, lad. Oh!”

Harry almost spilled the rest of his tea when Niall’s loud shriek made him jump.

“You need to come upstairs and see me Gran’s commemorative plates! There’s tonnes!”

After a solid two hours of admiring Niall’s gran’s Royal memorabilia, Harry managed to finally get away. He’d profusely thanked Niall for his help and legged it down the drive, waving bye as he hurried to his car. As he got in, he flicked through the contacts on his in-car phone system and hit the one to dial Liam, the phone ringing out loudly as Harry started to move the car out of the tight little lane, one not made for Range Rovers.

“Liam? It’s Harry. Find out anything and everything you can on Zayn Malik. Now.”

*****

Harry groaned as he finally pulled his car into yet another road, this time in the town of Bradford. It had been a long drive, made worse by a stop at the services when Harry had been unable to hold his bladder anymore. He’d slipped on one of the baseball caps Louis had left in the car, and thankfully managed to get in and out without being accosted by any member of the public.

He hadn’t realised quite how far away Bradford was from London, and dusk was setting in. Harry looked up at the nondescript house that Liam had located through his sources, and sighed. It didn’t look anything special, and Harry couldn’t see any sign that Louis was here. Still, that didn’t mean he wasn’t. There was a light on in a lower window, and Harry knew he had to do this if he stood any chance at all of getting to Louis and explaining himself.

Stretching his long limbs out of the car first, Harry inhaled a gulp of fresh air, grateful for it after being cooped up in his car for far too long. He double checked the door number before he slipped his phone back into his pocket, and took small, careful steps towards the front door. It was painted navy blue, and the numbers adorning the door were shiny and silver, like they’d been recently polished. Harry wanted to smear his fingers all over them.

Instead, he grasped the knocker and banged it down on the metal plate a few times, almost making himself jump with the loud noise. He could hear the music that had been playing within pause, and footsteps came towards the door. Harry barely had time to collect his thoughts before the door opened, and there stood the man Louis had apparently once been in love with.

Harry’s mouth opened before he engaged his brain, and he spoke, his voice low and as menacing as he could make it sound.

“I believe you have someone here who belongs with me.”


	12. Louis

“ _I said whooooooooo, some kind of superstar, you have got to-”_ Louis quickly looked around him as he walked up the path, sunglasses on his face, headphones in his ears. “ _Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are? Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me good you are!_ ”

Louis’ hips swayed from side to side as he shuffled up the garden path, the bag of groceries banging into his leg with each step he took. He hoped it wouldn’t leave a bruise. With his free hand, he stuck his hand in his pocket, still humming away to himself as he fished the key out, opening the front door with his foot, hoping it wouldn’t leave a muddy mark that Zayn would tell him off for.

“ _Your trumpet’s blowing for far too long - ow! - Climbing the snake up the ladder-_ Zaynie! I’m home and you better have more clothes on than you did yesterday!”

There was no reply so Louis set down the bag, pulling out his other earphone as he shoved it into the pocket of his coat. His hands were frozen and he rubbed them together as he kicked off his shoes, letting them rest on top of Zayn’s as he walked back into the thankfully warm house.

“Zayn! I’m rather in the mood for Netflix and chill tonight, are you up for- oh.”

Louis just stared as he walked into the sitting room, completely blindsided by the sight of his ex-boyfriend standing beside his best friend, both of them giving him a strange look. Zayn wasn’t usually one to blush, but Louis found it interesting his cheeks were definitely tinged pink as he stared back at Louis, arms folded across his chest.

“Harry, what the- you know what, I’m really not in the mood for this.”

He turned to leave, and was just shoving his feet back into his slightly damp Vans when Zayn appeared, resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“Lou … believe me, he was the last person I expected to see when I opened the front door an hour ago. But he’s here and … well, I think you need to hear him out.”

“You? You of all people, Zayn? Sticking up for him?!”

“I know. I didn’t think I’d ever find myself defending Prince Harry either, but hey. If I can find it in myself to hear him out, so can you.”

Louis paused, mulling it over in his head for a moment. “I don’t see why I should. And he had no right to turn up here, Zayn. How the fuck did he find me?”

“Louis, he’s the Prince of the country. He could probably find anyone he wants to.” Zayn pushed his fingers through his hair, shifting his quiff before he spoke again. “Hear him out. If you decide you don’t want to know after that, then fine. But you should at least give him a chance.”

Something dawned on Louis then, and he felt a bit sick. “Does he know about us?”

“Judging by the way he greeted me when I opened the door, I think so. And no, I’m not telling you right now what he said. Go in there. I’ll make myself scarce for a while, give you some privacy.”

Louis pulled Zayn into a quick hug before he steeled himself, trying to make his face serious as he turned, walking back into the sitting room. He heard footsteps on the stairs as Zayn left them alone, and he peeked through the gap between the door and the frame, watching Harry playing with the rings on his fingers, looking nervous all of a sudden. As much as Louis wanted to hate him, he couldn’t, and decided to walk in before he could change his mind again.

Harry looked up as he walked inside, and bit his bottom lip, tucking a curl of hair behind his ears. He looked younger than his twenty two years in that second, and Louis shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans to stop him doing something stupid like reaching out and hugging Harry to within an each of his life. 

“So. You found me.”

“Please don’t be angry,” Harry started, taking a step forward before he reconsidered, rocking back on his heels for a moment. “This is all on me, finding you, I mean. I couldn’t leave things as they were, Louis.”

“You know why I left, then?”

Harry nodded, and he motioned for Louis to sit, which he did. He then watched as Harry sat down opposite him, his tight jeans stretching across his long legs as he sat down, clasping his hands together in front of him. Louis couldn’t help but notice he’d picked one of his nails down to the quick, and it was then he knew that Harry had been struggling with the fact he’d just disappeared. Louis swallowed down his guilt, knowing he had a reason for fleeing like he did, and nothing Harry said or did now could change what Louis knew, or how he felt. 

“I do. But you have to understand, Louis, that you misheard-”

“I really didn’t. The King told you I had to leave, and you agreed with him. There’s no way you can dress that up, or say you didn’t say it. I heard you. With my own ears.”

“I did say it,” Harry admitted, his hands held open as his green eyes looked up at Louis, his eyebrows furrowed. “I never said I didn’t. But you need to-”

“I don’t _need_ to do anything you tell me to do, Harry.” Louis felt his blood start to boil as the pair glared at each other, and he had a funny feeling neither of them was going to back down. This obviously wasn’t the reunion Harry was planning but Louis couldn’t bring himself to care. For once, he was going to stand up to his so-called best friend, no matter how much it would hurt the pair of them.

“I wasn’t trying to boss you around, Louis, Jesus. I don’t understand why you’re being like this-”

“Because you hurt me? Because, after everything I’ve done for you, you agreed with your father when he decided to kick me out? Because you never even tried to stand up for me, or to fight for me?”

“You’re not listening!” Harry yelled, getting to his feet, fists clenched at his sides so Louis quickly reciprocated, not wanting to give Harry any kind of upper hand at all. “God, you frustrate me so much, you know that?”

Louis just shrugged, not caring what Harry thought of him at this point. In a way, he couldn’t believe Harry wasn’t here on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness. He was entirely in the wrong, and Louis was getting angrier the more time passed and Harry didn’t back down and apologise. 

“You’re the one in the wrong here, not me. I left because my so-called best friend dropped me like a fucking hot potato the moment daddy-dearest told him to. I honestly never thought you’d be like that, not after everything I’ve done for you, for Alex-”

“That’s what I’m trying to say, for fuck’s sakes, Louis! I get why you left. I really do. But in doing what you did … you didn’t just abandon me. You abandoned Alex too, and I can’t believe you thought that was okay.”

“Oh, come off it, Harry. I hardly left him on the bloody streets, did I? He was with your PPO, and you were downstairs.”

“Hardly relevant,” Harry scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. “You left him when he needed you-”

“Don’t you even go there,” Louis seethed, getting angry now. “Alex isn’t technically any responsibility of mine anymore. You told the truth. My part in this shitty charade is over.”

“But you’re his father!”

“NO. _You’re_ his father, Harry. I just played along, just like you asked me to, and now I’m done.”

Harry looked a little stunned at that, and his next line came out more quietly than before. “You don’t mean that, Louis.”

“I really do. I’m done. I’m done with this whole thing. Can’t even believe I agreed to it in the first place. I’m done with you. I can’t keep letting you hurt me. Not anymore.”

“You can’t just… you can’t walk away! You offered to help me, I didn’t make you. So why did you even bother, if this was how it was going to end?”

“Because I bloody love you, you idiot! I’d do anything for you because I’m stupidly in love with you, and I always have been!”

There was a stunned silence then, and it suddenly sank into Louis’ mind what he’d done. He’d revealed his deepest secret, and to Harry of all people. Harry, who was currently standing opposite him, fish-mouthing, not saying a word.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit.”

“You … you love me?”

Louis gave a bit of a defensive shrug, not wanting to deny it but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to confirm it either. 

“Louis. You said that. You said you love me.”

“And?” Louis knew it was a petulant thing to say, but he couldn’t help it.

“You stupid, stupid man-”

Before Louis had time to react and get arsey, Harry’s lips were on his, Harry’s huge palms cupping his cheeks as he forced them together. Louis was tempted to fight it, but the part of him that had wanted this for forever couldn’t. His own hands came up and pressed against Harry’s chest as their lips worked together, Harry’s tongue pressing insistently at Louis’, making both men moan. Harry’s lips were everything Louis ever dreamt they’d be, and he loved how Harry was so close to him, filling each and every one of his senses.

“Shit, Harry-” he mumbled against Harry’s lips as Harry kept pressing them together, small kisses littering Louis’ mouth. “Harry, stop-”

“I don’t want to,” Harry said, his voice low and husky as his hands slipped down, resting on Louis’ hips. They held Louis in place as he moved along, kissing up and down Louis’ jaw until he pressed their foreheads together, Harry’s hot breath tickling Louis’ face. “You don’t know how long I’ve been thinking of doing that.”

“Kissing me?”

“Kissing you,” Harry confirmed, a smile creeping across his face as he stood up, looking down at Louis with soft eyes, all the anger from earlier already gone. Louis’ hand crept up and his thumb traced over Harry’s cheekbone, their eyes locked on each other. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since … well, since forever, Lou.”

Louis knew he was blushing now, but for the first time in a long time, he really didn’t care. “I’ve wanted to kiss you too. And I meant it. I do love you. That’s why it hurt so much, when you agreed with the King-”

“I promise you I didn’t mean it. I just wanted to shut him up and get out of there, and agreeing with him was the easiest way to make that happen. I was going to talk to Mum later. She sees sense, much more than he does.”

“You’re not just saying that to make me happy right now, are you?”

“Louis, I wouldn’t do that, not to you. I’m-” Harry paused, taking in a deep breath before he released it, a smile crossing his face that made his beautiful dimple pop in his cheek appearing. “I’m in love with you too. Do you have any idea how hard this has been for me? Being so close to having what I’ve always wanted, yet just a step too far away at the same time?”

“I know. Believe me, I know. We’ve wasted so much time-”

“Then don’t waste anymore, Lou. Kiss me. Please just kiss me.”

Louis didn’t hesitate. He brought their lips together softly, tentatively kissing Harry like he’d always imagined in his dreams. It was everything all at once. It was Harry’s hands on his body, it was Harry’s lips against his own, Harry’s trust and love in Louis’ hands. Even though it was only their second kiss, it felt right in every way. Their lips fit together perfectly, Louis loved the bump of Harry’s nose against his as they switched places, and how Harry moaned lowly in the back of his throat when Louis’ tongue grazed his own.

“Well, about time-”

A voice broke them apart, and Louis smirked, burying his face into Harry’s chest as Zayn came into the room, giving the two of them a smile. 

“I got what I came for,” Harry said, his voice rumbling in his chest against Louis’ ear. “Thank you for telling him to hear me out.”

“You’re welcome. That’s not an invitation for you to have PDA all over my house, though. Are you kipping here?”

Louis looked up at Harry, his eyebrow arched. “What do you think? It’d be a long drive home, but I don’t know if you need to get back for Alex…”

“He’s with Mum,” Harry said, surprising Louis slightly. “I wasn’t sure how long I’d be gone, and your Mum wasn’t exactly happy to see me when I asked where you’d gone.”

Louis chuckled to himself at that, knowing how protective Jay could be when her son had been wronged. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it right. She… she knows how I feel about you, Haz. I don’t-”

“I don’t blame her. She’s your Mum, and to her, I made you leave. I’ll apologise properly, I promise. And I’ll tell her how I’m going to love you, and take care of you, and-”

“I’m gonna be sick,” Zayn murmured, making a show of leaving the room and banging some cupboard doors in the kitchen, finally forcing the two men in the sitting room apart. Louis reached down, taking Harry’s hand in his own and lacing their fingers, smiling shyly up at Harry. “You two want pasta for dinner?”

“Please,” Louis yelled, leading Harry over to a sofa behind them both. “How do you suggest we spend the time until dinner’s ready?”

“I have a few ideas,” Harry murmured, brushing Louis’ fringe out of his face as he leaned in, trying to help them both make up for lost time.

A few hours later, the pair were hovering nervously next to the bed Louis had been sleeping in for the past few nights. Harry had called home, telling Anne that he’d found Louis, but that he was staying out for the night. They’d both also spoken to Alexander, each of them smiling widely when the baby had babbled down the line to them, excited to hear their familiar voices. Harry seemed more content when he knew Alexander was okay, and afterwards, they bade Zayn goodnight, retreating upstairs.

Now, though, things were back to being a little uncertain. Harry was playing with the hem of his jumper, and Louis was nudging the bed post with his foot before he finally gave up, laughing to himself.

“This is ridiculous,” he laughed as he pulled his jumper off over his head. “We’ve shared a bed so many times before. Get in here, Styles.”

“Fine,” Harry huffed, folding his jumper neatly before he placed it on the floor by his bedside table. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Course I don’t,” Louis commented, shifting over to make room for Harry as he snuggled down under the covers. “What’s up?”

“Just … why did I never know about Zayn? I thought you told me everything, and it felt … weird when Niall said you’d been in a fairly serious relationship and I didn’t know.”

Louis sighed, having had a feeling this was going to come up at some point. “Honestly? I don’t know, love. It wasn’t a conscious decision. It was just something that was part of my life that I felt was just mine, you know? So much of my life was shared with you, and there was a tiny part of me that wanted it to be just mine. Then there was the whole me worrying it would upset you thing.”

“You thought I’d be upset?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure. I loved you, and there was a little part of me that felt I was doing the wrong thing in being with another guy. It felt like I was cheating on you, which sounds daft because we weren’t together or anything. But it felt weird, so I kept it to myself.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, like he was letting Louis’ words sink in. “Did you love him?”

Louis knew he had to be honest, and he nodded slowly. “I did. But not in the way I loved you. Zayn knew that. It’s why he broke it off, actually. Said my heart wasn’t with him, and he was right.”

“So if he broke it off, why did you come here?”

“Because you wouldn’t find me,” Louis quickly replied, knowing honesty was the best policy. “I wanted to come somewhere nobody would think to look for me. I wasn’t sure Zayn would even let me stay, to be honest, but I had to try. Luckily, he did.”

“Okay. I think I get it now. But Lou, please don’t hide things from me anymore, okay? Don’t run away. I didn’t like not being to get hold of you, or not knowing where you were”

“I won’t.” Louis pecked Harry’s lips gently, stroking down the side of his arm. “It’ll all be okay now. We’ll be okay.”

“We will. But things are different now. _We’re_ different now, aren’t we?”

Louis realised this was the perfect opportunity to ask the question that had been on his mind since they’d kissed a few hours ago, and he took it, snuggling down under the covers as he watched Harry struggling to pull his socks off his huge clown feet.

“Are we? How are we different?”

“Well, we’ve kissed, Louis…”

The bed dipped as Harry got in, and Louis cuddled up to him, sharing Harry’s body heat as he had countless times before. Both men were only in their boxers as Harry hadn’t brought his bag in from the car yet, and Louis had decided to join him. He ran the base of his foot against Harry’s shin, feeling the coarse dark hairs on Harry’s legs against his toes.

“I know that, Harry. I was a very willing participant, believe me. But … what does it _mean_?”

Harry floundered for a moment, umming and aahing before he spoke, the darkness clearly giving him some courage. “I, uh, I guess … I’d like … to be yours?”

“My …” Louis prompted, needing to hear from Harry’s mouth himself, to know it was truly what he wanted.

“Your boyfriend, Lou. I’d like to be your boyfriend, and to say you’re my boyfriend too. If that’s something you would want. I mean, we’d have to keep it ourselves for now, but eventually-”

“It’s enough to know you want me, Harry,” Louis said before he surged forwards, pressing their lips together in a kiss. It felt more charged than it had earlier on, and Louis moaned as Harry’s hand slid over his bare hip, pulling their bodies even closer together. “Say it.”

“Love you, boyfriend,” Harry murmured and they kissed again, everything quickly turning deeper and dirtier in the darkness of Louis’ room. Louis couldn’t keep his hands to himself, and finally allowed his hands to explore the planes of Harry’s body, pressing into Harry’s soft skin, over where his tattoos were etched into his skin. “I can’t believe this is real.”

“It’s real, alright,” Louis whispered back, feeling brave and slipping a hand down to rest on Harry’s ass. “Never been more grateful for something not being a dream in my whole life.”

“Mmm, Lou…” Harry muttered, shuffling even closer. They kissed quietly for a while, letting hands roam and tongues explore each other's mouths, but it was when Louis finally worked up the courage to slip his hand into Harry’s boxers that things took a turn. “Louis…”

“What?”

Louis dipped his hand down, grabbing a handful of Harry’s bum, squeezing gently until Harry pulled away, leaving Louis feeling like he’d made a huge mistake. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No. No, don’t, it’s not that. I just … I don’t want the first time we touch each other to be at your ex-boyfriend’s house.” Louis smiled in relief, just grateful it wasn’t that Harry didn’t want him in that way. Harry seemed to sense Louis was still unsure because he nudged his hips forward, pressing his erection against Louis’ hips for a moment. “Believe me, I want you. I do. But I want it to be right, and I don’t want to have to be quiet because Zayn’s asleep down the corridor.”

“Yeah, I get that. But we can kiss, right?”

“Oh definitely,” Harry murmured as he yanked the covers up and over their heads, cocooning them together in the warmth. “You can kiss me all night long, boyfriend…”

*****

Louis blinked as the sun danced across his eyelids, stirring him from what he felt might be the best sleep he’d ever had. He reached out to cuddle Harry, but his hand was met with the cool cotton of the sheet, making Louis frown. He sat himself up, eyes struggling to adjust to the low light as he looked around for Harry. He noticed that the jumper Harry had taken off the night before had disappeared from the floor, and with great reluctance, he swung his legs out of bed, shivering in the cool air of the room.

He picked up the hoodie he’d left on a small chair in the corner of the room and crept out of the room, pleased to see Zayn’s bedroom was still shut. Louis inhaled, smelling what he believed to be pancakes, and he realised Harry was probably cooking in the kitchen. He went downstairs, keeping as quiet as he could and smiled to himself when he saw Harry singing away to a song playing from his phone, Zayn’s apron wrapped around his body. His bum was sticking out, covered only in the red boxers he’d had on the night before, and Louis kept remembering how it had felt in his hands until Harry had put a stop to that particular bit of fun.

Louis pushed himself onto his tiptoes and crept forward, making Harry jump as he slid his hands under the jumper against Harry’s tummy, hugging him from behind.

“Jeez … should I expect this every morning?” Harry asked, placing his hands on top of Louis’ against his tummy.

“Only if I get pancakes made by you wearing only your boxers every morning,” Louis replied, pressing a kiss against Harry’s back between his shoulder blades. “Was yesterday real?”

Harry slowly turned in Louis’ hold, his eyes dark as they looked at Louis, making the smaller man shudder for a brief second. “Very real. Want me to show you how real?”

“Go on then…” Louis murmured, tilting his head up and accepting the kiss from Harry. He could hear the sizzle of the frying pan behind them, but it really didn’t seem to matter. Right now, all he cared about was Harry’s tongue in his mouth, and Harry’s hands that were snaking across his hips to his arse. Louis moaned as Harry moved him backwards, the worktop digging into his lower back, but he didn’t care. It was a welcome, grounding pain, and he would later deny the squeak he made when Harry hoisted him up onto the worktop, standing between Louis’ thighs.

“So hot, Lou … love waking up to you, kissing you,” Harry muttered, his lips making his way down the side of Louis’ neck. “Love your stubble …”

Louis’ legs came up and around Harry’s waist, clamping him in place. One hand was in Harry’s messy curls, twisting and pulling gently as they kissed, guiding Harry’s head whichever way Louis wanted it. He almost choked when Harry’s free hand slipped up and under his jumper, rubbing gently over Louis’ nipple before Harry dug the edge of his nail in, a shot of pain rippling through Louis’ chest.

“Fuck, Harry, not here, we can’t-”

Everything faded to black then as Harry rolled his hips forward, their erections brushing. It was all so much, and Louis would happily have gone further right there and then until-

“Oh for fuck’s sakes!”

“Not again,” Louis murmured, grabbing fistfuls of Harry’s jumper as he tried to keep his temper under control. He knew it was Zayn’s house and that he had every right to walk around as he pleased, but he was also being a cockblock and Louis really didn’t appreciate it right now. “You have terrible timing, Z.”

“It’s my house. My kitchen. Not your shag pile,” Zayn retorted, reaching for a bowl and the box of cereal that was sat on the windowsill. “You want to do that, you can fuck off back to the Palace. And I mean that in the nicest possible way.”

By now, Harry had moved away from Louis and was scraping the burnt pancakes in the pan into the bin, before starting another. Louis reached for the now cool ones on another plate to the side and picked it up with his fingers, shoving it into his mouth.

“We will actually get out of your hair,” Louis said through a mouthful of food, earning himself a disgusted look from Harry, who he just stuck his middle finger up at. “You gotta love the good and the bad, Harold.”

“Good job I do,” Harry murmured, flipping the pancake with practised ease. “Thanks for letting us stay last night, Zayn. We appreciate it.”

“Do I need to burn my sheets?” Zayn asked, and both men laughed, shaking their heads. “Good. Bloody animals, the pair of you.”

They all sat at the table and ate together, Louis’ feet resting on Harry’s legs underneath, needing some contact with each other in these still early stages of their relationship. After they were done, Harry washed up while Louis showered and had a chat with Zayn, promising to stay in touch, and thanking him for his hospitality, especially when he owed him nothing. Louis just felt grateful they could maintain a friendship through everything, and he hugged Zayn with everything he had, making Zayn promise it wouldn’t be the last time he’d see his friend.

“I’m just happy you’re happy, Tommo,” Zayn said as they pulled away from their hug, Harry behind the wheel of his car, waiting for Louis to come and join him in the passenger seat. “It’s all I wanted, and I knew back then you were in love with him. Now you’ve got him, so don’t let him go, okay?”

“I won’t. Not now I’ve got everything I ever wanted. Don’t be a stranger, mate.”

“I won’t. I miss you, you bloody twat. Text me once in a while. I’d love to meet that kid of yours, too.”

“You will,” Louis called as he jogged up the path, well aware the drive ahead of them was a long one. He got into Harry’s car and wound down the window, waving madly at Zayn as Harry started to drive away. He was quite grateful he didn’t have to endure that long bus journey home again. “Bye Zee, thanks again!”

His eyes kept flicking to the rearview mirror until Zayn’s house disappeared from view, sighing when they turned the corner, heading for the motorway. Louis leaned forward and turned up the radio, both himself and Harry singing along, too excited to get home to Alexander, and to hopefully, his future happiness.

*****

“I just think we should tell your parents before we start parading around holding hands, that’s all,” Louis said, trying to justify to his boyfriend why he’d refused to hold his hand as they’d walked in from the driveway. They’d gone up to their rooms to freshen up before they went to collect Alexander, and Louis appreciated the chance to change into something that hadn’t been sitting crumpled in the bottom of his bag for the past few days. He was pleased to see his phone was charged too, and shot off a text to his mum, telling her he was home and that he’d pop by in the next few hours. “Haz, don’t be upset…”

“I’m not,” Harry denied, but Louis could see he was. “I’m just proud to have you, Lou. I don’t want to hide, not here, not at home. We’ll have enough of that to do to the world for now.”

“I just want to start this off on the right foot,” Louis said, pushing Harry down until he sat on his bed, Louis between his legs, a reversal of the position they’d found themselves in that morning in Zayn’s kitchen. “I want us to be the ones to tell people, not just have them see it. I want to be able to say that we made it, Harry.”

“That’s why I love you,” Harry murmured, pulling Louis into a kiss. It didn’t last long before Harry pulled away, giving Louis a cheeky grin. “Sorry but I miss my boy. Can we go get him and finish this later?”

“Definitely. I haven’t had cuddles in days and I’m not coping too well,” Louis joked, following Harry out of the room. They navigated the corridors side by side, their hands brushing, teasing but still not touching more than that, and they kept sharing secret smiles. Anne knew they were home, and Harry led them to the Orangery, pausing in the doorway as they saw Alexander on the floor, both men staring in shock as the little boy tried to coordinate his limbs in a crawl, pudgy arms shaking as they held him up.

“Oh my god!”

Anne and Alexander looked up at Harry’s shocked voice, and she scooped up the little boy, plopping him onto his bum as they walked into the room. Alexander shrieked as he saw Louis and clapped his hands together, babbling away to himself.

Harry bent over and kissed Alexander’s head and Anne’s cheek before he knelt down, stroking Alexander’s soft curls for a moment while Louis just looked in awe, feeling a little emotional.

“Were you trying to crawl?! You’re so little but you’re so clever! Daddy is so proud of you!”

Strangely enough, Alexander wasn’t looking at Harry. His deep blue eyes were locked on Louis’, and he stuck his fist in his mouth, chewing on it.

“Hello, love. I missed you,” Louis said softly as he approached, still feeling nervous around the Queen, like he didn’t belong. “Can I … can I-”

“Dadadadadaaaa-”

All three adults were stunned as Alexander babbled away, and Louis wasn’t at all ashamed of the tears that filled his eyes. He reached forward and took Alex from Anne’s arms, holding him close as the baby’s hands found his face, patting all over like he was checking Louis was really there, that he was real.

“Dadadadadada-”

“Yeah, love, I’m your Dada,” Louis said with a husky voice, feeling completely overwhelmed. He felt Harry come up and wrap his arms around the pair, whispering soft words into Louis’ ear until they parted, both wiping at their eyes as Anne looked on curiously before a smirk crossed her face as things clicked into place.

“Well, well, well,” she said, folding her arms smugly as she sat back in her chair, relaxing. “It seems you’ve worked things out then.”

“We’re very happy, Your Majesty,” Louis said, ignoring the fact he’d been told to call her Anne beforehand. “Harry made me realise it was a big misunderstanding, and we were … honest, you could say.”

“I love Lou, and he loves me,” Harry blurted out, looking proud as he reached for Louis’ hand, tucking it inside his own. “We’re happy. We want to be a family, and I hope we’ll have your blessing.”

“Of course you do. I’m so proud of you both. And Louis, I’ve spoken to my husband. You’re welcome to stay here, for as long as you wish to. You’re family.”

A wide smile crossed Louis’ face at that, finally feeling like he was accepted. He adjusted Alexander so he was on his hip, and pressed a quick kiss to his son’s temple, his other hand still in Harry’s. Harry gave his Mum a quick rundown on what had happened, how he’d found Louis at an old friend’s house (conveniently ignored the previous relationship part, Louis noted), and how they’d finally found the courage to admit how they felt for each other.

“You realise you’ll never hear the end of this from your sister,” Anne joked, and Harry groaned, dropping his head down onto Louis’ shoulder, making a funny noise as Alexander took advantage, grabbing a fistful of his daddy’s hair, making Anne and Louis laugh.

“Anne, why is there a- oh.”

Louis’ heart stopped as King Desmond barged into the room, staring at the two men who were still standing close together, hands linked between them. Alexander was still pushing his own fist into his mouth, dribble running down it and his sleeve.

“Father,” Harry said, clearing his throat before he spoke again. “I wanted to be the one to tell you.”

“I don’t think you need to say anymore,” the King said, looking pointedly to where Louis and Harry were still holding hands. “Tell me, son. Are you happy?”

“Very,” Harry replied, trying in vain to tug Alexander’s hand out of his mouth before he gave up, Alexander starting to grizzle. “They both make me happy. I love them. Both of them.”

“And you?” The King asked, fixating his gaze on Louis for a moment. “Do you love my son and my grandson?”

“I do, Sir,” Louis said with a nod, quickly smiling at Alexander, who was by now grabbing Louis’ ear in an attempt to get some attention. “Sorry love, want to play on the floor?”

Alexander just babbled so Louis bent down, sitting him on his bottom as Alexander grabbed for a toy that was near his leg. He stood back up and smiled as Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him into his side.

“I know this isn’t traditional, not within Royal Families. But I’m with Louis, and we’re happy. We’re a couple, and we’ll be raising our son together. I just hope you can accept me, Father, as who I am.”

There was silence for a moment as they all waited for King Desmond’s verdict, and Louis could feel Harry’s body tense next to him, unsure how Harry was going to handle it if the King denied him and refused to allow their relationship to proceed. Louis wasn’t sure himself how things would go if that happened.

“As long as things are handled appropriately, and you continue your business as a working Royal, Harry,” the King began, Anne by now standing beside her son. “Then I see no reason for me to oppose your choice of partner. I might be old and a bit behind the times, my boy, but even decrepit old me can see that Louis makes you happy.”

Harry nuzzled his face into the side of Louis’ head for a moment, smothering his smile before he stood up straight again, nodding at his Father, although Louis sensed he wished he could go over and hug him.

“Thank you. This … it means a lot to me. To us.”

Just a few minutes later, the King and Queen left the room to deal with some official business, leaving the family alone. Alexander was again back on his tummy, and Louis quickly dropped to the floor, trying to encourage the boy to crawl towards him. It made for some very interesting noises coming from Alex as he tried to get his body to do what he wanted, and both Harry and Louis were like his personal cheerleaders, clapping every time he did something remotely exciting.

“Can you believe this is our life now?” Harry asked from where he was, like his son, splayed out on the floor on his stomach, chin perched on his hands as he looked over at Louis. “We can actually be together now. We can spend time together and not lie. At least, not around here, not anymore. Everyone knows, Lou. My parents know they have a grandkid, and that I have a boyfriend. No more lies.”

“No more lies,” Louis repeated, grabbing his phone as it beeped. It was Jay, asking how much longer until they came over and whether they wanted dinner. He answered that they’d love to eat there, knowing Harry never turned down Jay’s food unless he could help it. “You wanna go see my Mum? I’d love to tell her about us as well.”

“Definitely. Shall we go and see Nanna?” Harry asked Alexander, who just let a nice string of drool roll out of his mouth onto the carpet, making both men wrinkle their noses before Louis reached for a muslin, wiping it up. “Come on dribble master. We can feed him at your Mum’s. Oh, and Lou?”

Louis looked over to Harry, who was now sitting up with Alexander on his thigh, resting against his body. “Yeah, love?”

“Love you.”

Hearing that was a novelty Louis was sure would never wear off.

“I love you too, Hazza.”

*****

“Goodnight, darling,” Louis whispered as he lowered Alexander’s sleeping body into his cot. He was getting heavier now, and Louis could definitely feel the strain in his arms as he supported him. He pulled the soft blankets over Alexander and flicked on the nightlight plugged into the wall before he closed the door of the nursery. He tiptoed over to Harry’s room where they’d decided to spend the night, pushing the door shut behind him. Harry smiled, the light of the baby monitor glowing in the darkness. “He’s getting so chunky now.”

“You calling my son fat, Tomlinson?” Harry teased, grabbing Louis around his waist and hauling him against his body, pressing kisses down the back of his neck. “I might have to make you pay for that.”

“Love to see you try,” Louis challenged, wriggling his body round until he was facing Harry, a leg tucked between Harry’s. “He’s perfect, you know he is. Wouldn’t change a thing about him. He’s part of you, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Harry said, and Louis could hear the pride in his boyfriend’s voice. “You tired?”

“Not really,” Louis admitted, a little surprised by the fact. They’d had a busy day, but his brain wasn’t anywhere near ready to shut down and let him sleep. “Actually … Haz?”

“Mmm?” Harry hummed, where he was kissing across Louis’ bare shoulder and arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind his lips. “Love your skin, Lou.”

“Glad to hear it. But I really wanted to ask you something. And you don’t have to explain anything, but … I have to ask.”

Harry kissed Louis one more time before he shuffled back, staring at him. There was a sliver of moonlight coming into the room that lit up Harry’s face, and he nodded, a serious expression crossing his face now. 

“What is it? Are you having second thoughts about us?”

“What? No! Why would you think that? I’m literally in bed with you, Harold, you bloody twit. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about, that’s all, don’t worry-”

“No, come on. We can be honest with each other, especially after everything. Ask me, I’ll be honest, Lou. I love you and I want this to work. Ask me.”

Louis took in a breath before he said what had been on his mind for a while now. He’d thought about it as he’d bathed Alexander while Harry had finished up with his phone call to Gemma, and he knew that unless he voiced his thoughts, it would plague him until he did.

“You’ve always told me you’re gay, like, we came out to each other when we were teenagers.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Harry nodded, reaching for Louis’ hand.

“Okay. So why did you sleep with Alice if you knew you were into men? And if you loved me? I know you said it was a one night thing, but it just seems strange to me. I slept with guys at college, but never women. I knew that wasn’t what I wanted.”

“I wish I had a real answer for you,” Harry started, playing with Louis’ fingers. “I was in love with you. Have been for years. It’s why I never got a boyfriend or anything, because I knew they’d never live up to you, and how strongly I felt about you, even as a kid. You were my best friend, Lou, but you were also my everything.”

“So how did that manifest in having sex with Alice?”

“I had too much to drink at that party,” Harry said, not meeting Louis’ eyes for a minute. “Not so much that I didn’t know what I was doing, but enough that everything was hazy, and so… it felt good when she touched me, Lou. I missed affection, and she wanted to give it to me. She kissed me and it wasn’t horrible, so … I let it become more.”

Louis just nodded, unable to bring himself to speak. Harry pulled his hand out of Louis’ and began to trail them up Louis’ bare side, making Louis shiver slightly with the touch.

“But you want to know something?” Harry paused, waiting for the okay from Louis before he began to speak again. “I imagined it was you I was with the whole time.”

Louis’ breath hitched as Harry leaned over slightly, kissing his body again as he continued to whisper words against his skin.

“I imagined it was your thighs I was buried between-”

Louis gasped as Harry’s hand dipped down below the cover, trailing his fingers sensually over Louis’ thigh, tickling gently at the softest part of Louis’ inner thighs as his lips worked over Louis’ chest. 

“I imagined it was your body I was kissing-”

“I imagined it was you I was making moan underneath me-”

“It was always you, Louis. You were the one in my mind-”

Louis whined as Harry’s hand pulled down his boxers, exposing him until Harry’s fingers wrapped around his length, beginning to stroke up and down.

“It was you I wanted to make feel good. Can I now? Can I make you feel good, Lou?”

“Please-” Louis begged, forcing himself to keep his hips still as Harry’s hand worked over him, sending Louis to places he’d not been to for too long. “Harry, don’t stop-”

“I won’t. God, you feel so good, Lou,” Harry whispered before he connected their mouths in a deep kiss. Louis’ hand tangled in Harry’s hair and kept them kissing while Harry’s hand expertly moved, twisting and turning, waves of pleasure coursing through Louis’ veins.

It was even harder to keep control when Louis could feel Harry rutting up against his leg, clearly turned on by what he was doing. Louis absentmindedly wondered if this was the first cock other than his own that Harry had touched, but the thought soon disappeared when the pad of Harry’s thumb brushed over the sensitive tip of Louis’ dick, making him cry out in complete pleasure.

“Fuck, don’t stop, make me come, Harry-” Louis pleaded, pressing his leg out to give Harry something to work against, heavy breaths coming from both men now. It was possibly the single hottest moment of Louis’ life, and he wished it didn’t have to end. “Harry-”

“I’ve got you, baby. Feel so good in my hand - so, so good…”

Louis couldn’t speak. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire as Harry sped up his strokes, twisting and flicking his wrist until Louis couldn’t hold back anymore. His orgasm hit him like a freight train out of nowhere, his eyes scrunched shut as he came hard over Harry’s hand and his own stomach, his hips pulsing up and down until it was just a little too sore.

“So close,” Harry murmured in Louis’ ear, and Louis allowed a string of filthy words to come out of his lips to push Harry over the edge, encouraging him as he came against Louis’ thigh, breathing heavily into Louis’ bare chest. “Oh my god.”

“I know. That was… wow.”

Harry rolled over onto his back and they both caught their breaths for a moment. It was Louis that reached out, tangling their hands, resting them on Harry’s stomach. He squeezed until Harry looked over to him, both grinning at each other.

“You know you have to take me on a date now I’ve let you touch my cock, right?” Louis joked, and Harry laughed, nodding and leaning in to kiss Louis’ lips. “And you made a mess on me.”

“I’m not even sorry,” Harry rumbled, his voice deeper than normal which Louis wasn’t even sure was possible. “But I’m going to take you on a date, Lou. Lots of dates, actually. As beautiful as your dick is, I’m in this for you, not that.”

“Pleased to hear it,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry again before he nudged his leg with his foot. “Now come on. Get a flannel and clean me up. That’s your job as my boyfriend.”

“Is that right?” Harry asked, biting gently on Louis’ lower lip before he released it and sat up, looking down at Louis like he was a priceless piece of artwork. “I love you, Louis.”

“Love you too. Hurry up, please. I want to cuddle my boyfriend to sleep before our son wakes us up tomorrow morning with his beautiful little screams.”

Harry’s laughs could be heard as he walked into their small bathroom, and Louis knew there was nowhere in the world he’d rather be than right where he was.


	13. Harry

_Ten days later, Alexander: 7 months_

Harry laughed as Alexander banged the plastic spoon down on the tray, sending yet more puree flying around. It was an absolute mess, but he really couldn’t bring himself to mind. Weaning was all about teaching his son to love food, and by the looks of it, Alexander was certainly doing that.

“Oh my lord, my boy, what a mess,” Harry muttered, turning and smiling as Louis walked back into the room, a flannel in his hand, and a packet of baby wipes tucked under his other arm. “You love Daddy’s food, don’t you?! Much better than the stuff from the jars … yum yum yum!”

“Honestly, you’re like a big kid yourself,” Louis teased, grabbing a handful of baby wipes before immediately attacking Alexander’s face with them, the baby grumbling from behind them. “Just sit still a minute, Alex, you’re an absolute state!”

“He’s having fun, leave him be, meanie. See, Alex, he’s the mean Daddy, and I’m fun Daddy!”

Louis nudged Harry with his elbow in lieu of using curse words in front of the little one, and he carefully extracted the spoon from Alexander’s fist. Harry watched on in amusement as Louis cringed when the sticky handle smeared puree all over his own hand.

“You alright there, Lou?”

“Oh just dandy,” Louis replied, now attacking the plastic spoon with his baby wipes. “Have you had enough, love?”

In reply, Alexander just opened his mouth and Harry laughed loudly as Louis scooped up another pile of the food and put it into the baby’s mouth, watching as his little jaw worked up and down, trying to chew it. They chatted quietly as Alexander ate, kicking his tiny feet back and forth, his lovely denim dungarees thankfully covered by the enormous bib that Harry had covered him in before they began the feeding process.

“Uh, guys, sorry to interrupt,” came Liam’s voice from the kitchen doorway, looking wide eyed at the situation in front of him. “Harry, your parents are free for you now.”

“Oh. Um…”

“Liam could finish this off for us,” Louis suggested, a wicked grin now firmly in place on his face. “Couldn’t you, Uncle Liam?”

“I mean, if you need me to,” Liam said, hesitancy obvious in his voice. Harry was just about to let him off when Louis clearly had other ideas, leaping to his feet and thrusting the plastic bowl and spoon at the unsuspecting security officer. 

“Wonderful! Just shovel it in. He might try and smear it places, but it’s all part of the fun. Be a good lad for your Uncle!” he chirped, pressing a kiss to the crown of Alexander’s head before he walked over to the sink, washing his hands. “Come on Harold, the King and Queen await.”

“Liam, are you sure-”

“Yes, yes, he’s sure, now hurry up, dear!”

When Louis was in this mood, there was no point in arguing, so Harry just sighed, smiling quickly as he followed his boyfriend out of the kitchen, and out into the corridor. He took a quick look down at his choice of clothes, wondering if they should make a detour via their room to get into something a little more appropriate for a meeting with Harry’s parents.

“Lou … Lou, wait! Do you think we should change?”

He watched as Louis looked down at his own outfit, judging it for a moment before those beautiful blue eyes looked up at Harry, one elegant eyebrow arched.

“And what’s wrong with this?” he asked, waving his hand across his body, making Harry swallow heavily. He really didn’t need to get a boner right now, so he forced himself to look away, clearing his throat before he answered.

“Nothing. You… you look perfect. Ignore me.”

“Was planning on it,” Louis said with a wink, and grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging him down the corridor. “It’s a jumper and jeans, love.”

“I mean, they’re more jeggings, Lou…”

“Excuse you, Harold, I do not wear jeggings,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s hand just a little too tight for a second. “They happen to be super skinny jeans.”

Harry dropped Louis’ hand and slipped his arm around his waist before cheekily sneaking it down and cupping Louis’ bum as they hovered outside the room where the King and Queen were waiting to speak with them. Louis still found it strange that Harry had to all but book appointments to see his own parents, but Harry didn’t know any different. It had been that way most of his life, and he didn’t mind.

“You want me to do most of the talking?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, lacing their fingers together as Harry knocked on the door. “Here we go.”

They walked inside and saw the King and Queen sat together behind the large wooden desk inside the room, and Harry took the lead, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs with Louis next to him, smiling over to his parents. 

“Hello, son. You didn’t bring Alexander with you?”

That was another development that made Harry happier than he ever thought he could be. Since the news had been revealed that Alexander was indeed Harry’s son, and therefore King Desmond and Queen Anne’s grandson, the relationship between the three had flourished. The King in particular was enamoured with the little boy, and they came to take him away more frequently than Harry ever thought they would. He positively encouraged it, and he knew photos of the little baby were now scattered around the Palace, filling Harry with pride.

“No, we left him with Liam. He was having some shepherd’s pie and making a bit of a mess,” Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled his phone from his pocket, bringing up a photo he’d taken of his son a little while ago, before peak messiness was reached. “Here you go.”

“Oh goodness me!” Anne said as she and the King looked at the photo. “I remember that well. It’s definitely the fun part of raising children.”

“We’re having a good time with it,” Louis said, and Harry reached for his hand, proud that he was speaking up. “He’s so much fun. I love him being at an age where you can really interact with him, you know?”

“You’ve both done a wonderful job with him. I’ve never known such a happy and content little boy,” Anne said, handing back Harry’s phone. “So I assume you had a reason for wanting to chat with us, love?”

“Yes, we did,” Harry said as his eyes looked for Louis’ for a moment, holding his gaze. “Louis and I … we’ve had a chat about things. About our relationship and things.”

“Okay,” the King said, showing that he was invested in the conversation which Harry appreciated. “Are things alright between you?”

“Oh, they’re amazing,” Harry grinned, seeing a similarly dopey smile on Louis’ face that he knew was also on his own. “That’s why we wanted to talk to you, actually. I’m taking Louis on a date in a few days time. And no, I’m not telling you anything about it because it’s a surprise. But obviously, there’s a chance we’ll be seen.”

“You want us to help you stay out of the public eye?” Anne asked. Harry didn’t miss the look of surprise on her face as he shook his head.

“No. That’s what we wanted to speak to you about. I’m … I’m ready to come out. I want the world to know I’m with Louis, and that I love him.”

Louis smiled shyly next to Harry. “We’re happy. We’re in this for the long haul. We know this is unprecedented, and we don’t know how people will take the news, but it’s something we’ve talked about a lot, and it’s what we want.”

The King and Queen looked at each other for a moment, and Harry felt nervous, like they might say no. Approving behind closed doors was one thing, but it was another to allow their son to out himself as Great Britain’s first gay Prince. 

“Please. I’m so happy with Louis. I don’t see why the world can’t see how happy he makes me, and how much I love him.”

“Darling,” Anne said, pushing up from her chair and rounding the table. Harry stood as she approached and went into her open arms. “Of course we will support you. We know how happy you are with Louis, and you have every right to share that with the world. We just want you to be aware that not everyone is going to be that happy for you.”

“We know,” Harry said, pulling away and sitting back down as Anne walked back around the large table, sitting back next to her husband. “But love has to win, right? In the end, love has to win.”

“And Alexander?” the King asked, airing another thing Harry had intended on bringing up. “Are you wanting to announce his birth?”

“Not yet,” Harry replied, shaking his head. “We think one thing at a time. See how the public deals with this, and then we can bring Alexander out. I’m still not sure how we’ll do that, given what happened when he was born.” The King and Queen looked at each other after that, and Harry sensed he was missing something. “What?”

“Obviously, Alexander is your son. This gives him the birthright of a Prince. But since we were unaware of his existence at birth, the honourable title was not bestowed on him.”

“Okay …”

“Therefore, as the King, I would like to bestow that title upon him, Harry. It is Alexander’s right, although it is one you can choose to forfeit as his parent if you so wish.”

“Hey, this is up to you,” Louis cut in as Harry looked to him for guidance. “He's your son and this is entirely your choice. I’ll support whatever you decide, Harry.”

“I mean … I think I’d like him to be a Prince. He’s a member of this family, and it only feels right. He’s also second in line to the throne, I suppose, after me?”

“He is,” Queen Anne confirmed with a nod of her head. “As you know, Gemma rescinded her right to the throne when she married Count Dietrich, which made you the successor to your father’s throne. And Alexander will be your successor.”

“God, that’s a lot of weight on tiny shoulders,” Louis joked, making everyone chuckle. “Pretty amazing, though, Haz.”

“It is.”

“We can have a small ceremony here in the Palace,” the King suggested, much to Harry’s delight. “We don’t have to announce anything, but it can make Alexander’s title official. We can make it small and private, just for family.”

“Can my Mum come?” Louis asked, leaning in to whisper the question into Harry’s ear, and he pulled away, giving Louis a funny look. “Sorry, I-”

“Don’t be a twit, Lou. Your mum is my family. She’s like my other mum, and she’s Alex’s Nana. Of course she’s bloody coming.”

The resulting smile on Louis’ face was brighter than a thousand suns in Harry’s opinion. The little crinkles at the corner of his eyes were so precious, and Harry wanted to kiss them gently and tell Louis how much he loved him.

“Okay, well I will arrange that,” Anne said with a smile. “I hate to cut this short, but I have a call to make shortly, and it’s not one I can miss.”

Harry and Louis both reassured her it wasn’t a problem before they left the room, practically skipping out as they headed for the nursery, where Liam had text to say Alexander was now resting. Harry felt light-headed and giddy with excitement as he led Louis up the stairs, ignoring the stares of the staff as they hurried past. Liam was outside the door and told them Alexander had gone down for a nap, and he handed over the baby monitor before he disappeared, giving them some alone time. 

“Can you believe that?” Harry asked as he flopped down on his stomach on Louis’ bed, watching his boyfriend sort out his quiff in the mirror before he finally joined him. Harry pulled him into his arms and kissed him gently for a minute. “They were fine with it, Lou. All these years I’ve been so scared to tell them that I’m gay, and they’re just okay with everything. They want me to come out, to be myself.”

“See? Shoulda listened to me a long time ago,” Louis teased, rubbing his nose against Harry’s before he pressed their lips together again. “I love you and I’m so proud of you, you know.”

“I love you too, so much. This is all happening because of you, Lou. You give me courage and make me proud to be who I am, to love a man like I love you.”

They kissed slowly and deeply for a while, glad of some privacy after the news they’d just had. Harry could feel his control slipping away as Louis arched his hips towards Harry’s, grinding their erections together. He moaned when Louis pressed forward, the hard bulge in Louis’ trousers pressing against his own, and reluctantly pulled away, a question for Louis hovering on the tip of his tongue.

“Mmm, Lou…”

“Don’t stop,” Louis whined, sighing in frustration as Harry backed away, creating a little space between their bodies on the bed. “You are such a tease, Styles.”

“You love it,” Harry retorted, tucking his hands under his cheek on the pillow, looking over at his gorgeous boyfriend, seeing his blue eyes sparkle. “Actually, Lou, what Dad said got me thinking…”

“Oh yeah? About what?”

Harry felt nervous now, hoping Louis would react positively towards this. He was pretty sure he would but still, it felt like a big deal to finally address this elephant in the room. “You know we registered Alexander as yours? On his birth certificate I mean?”

“Say no more,” Louis interjected, a smile on his face. “We can fix it, no worries, babe. I knew the time would come, don’t worry.”

“No, Lou, you don’t get it. I mean, yeah, I want to change it to reflect he’s my son. It’s time, and now Mum and Dad know, it’s something I feel I can do. But …” He swallowed quickly, not wanting to stop now he’d started. “I want him to keep the name Tomlinson. Kind of. I mean, like, hyphenate it? Tomlinson-Styles, you know? For both of us?”

Louis just blinked at Harry, and Harry pressed his lips together a little harshly, feeling the sting of his teeth burying themselves into his lips, willing Louis to say something.

“You … are you serious?”

“I am,” Harry confirmed, grateful that his voice came out steady, so Louis could sense how much he meant it. “I love you, and you’re as much Alexander’s father as I am. I know his birth certificate will need my name on it, but you deserve to be there as much as I do. Maybe somewhere down the line we can look to make it official, who knows?”

“Oh, Haz…”

Harry wasn’t quite prepared as Louis surged forwards, kissing him with fervour, hands up in Harry’s curls, pulling him as close as they could be. Harry allowed himself to get lost in it, letting out a low moan as Louis’ tongue brushed against his own. Louis overwhelmed him so much, but Harry loved how he made him feel; so full of emotion and love that Harry felt like he could burst. Louis had one hand in Harry’s hair, and the other at the base of Harry’s spine, holding their bodies together as they kissed, Harry feeling like he was pushing all the love inside of him to Louis. He had a feeling deep inside that he’d quite happily do this with this man in his arms for forever and a day.

“Love you, Lou,” he whispered as they slowed their kisses, both men too aware their son would probably be stirring soon and they couldn’t afford to get too hot and heavy right now. “You make me fearless, you know. I’m not scared of anything as long as I’ve got you.”

“Well, I’m glad. Now kiss me and show me how much you love me, Styles.”

******

_3 days later_

“Be a good boy for Nanny, okay?” Harry said as he handed his son over to Jay. The bag full of his nappies, milk, clothes and other paraphernalia was already in the hallway, full to bursting. Louis had tried to curb the amount of things Harry had packed, but he’d soon given up and retreated to the shower, telling Harry it was like he was packing as if Alexander were going on a two week holiday, not one night with his Nanna. Harry had just ignored him.

“He will be, he’s always good for Nanna,” Jay smiled as Alexander’s fingers played with her hair, looking curiously at her. “You have a wonderful night, love. Treat my boy right, okay?”

“I will, Jay. Always. But please call us if you need to, if there’s something up with Alexander.”

“If I have to, but we’ll be fine. We’ve got some lovely purees for dinner, and then some In the Night Garden and a story before bedtime. It’s going to be fun!”

“Okay, sounds good. See you later,” Harry said as he leaned in, brushing his lips against Jay’s cheek before kissing his son’s full lips again. “Love you Alexander!”

Jay helped Alexander wave his pudgy little hand at Harry as he took off back into the dusk, one of the security team just a few paces behind. It was chilly out, and Harry was shivering by the time he got back to the Palace, his heart rate rising as his date with Louis got ever closer. Everything had been set up, and as much as he hated it, Harry had used his name to make things happen. He’d spent a whole afternoon holed up in Liam’s office with him putting everything in motion, and now it was almost here, Harry was having visions of everything going wrong.

Louis’ bedroom was closed as Harry walked by, and he smiled to himself, knowing Louis had told him not to come in until Harry picked him up for their date. Louis had even gone so far as to seek out Housekeeping to locate a key that would ensure Harry couldn’t get in through their adjoining door, much to Harry’s amusement. 

He closed his own door and walked over to the walk-in wardrobe where he’d hung the suit he’d bought earlier that week, shoved in between other things in case Louis had felt like snooping. Harry knew he was going to be slightly overdressed for the first part of the date, but that didn’t matter. It was perfect for the second part, and that was the part Harry was really looking forward to. It didn’t take long to get himself ready; the housekeeping staff had already pressed everything for him, and he was soon in the bathroom, coiffing his curls to perfection. He knew Louis liked them to look natural so he didn’t do much to them, but he did spritz himself in cologne, wanting to smell nice for his boyfriend.

A glance at the clock told Harry he didn’t have long, and he walked over to the small sink, picking up the bunch of flowers he’d sent Liam out to buy earlier on. It wasn’t anything ostentatious but he was determined to do this right and woo Louis. He deserved nothing but romance, and that was exactly what Harry was going to give him. With a final check in the mirror, Harry left his room and straightened his tie before he knocked gently on Louis’ door.

What he saw when the door swung took his breath away. He allowed his eyes to roam up and down over Louis’ body, stunned by the way his suit hugged his figure, how his hair was styled perfectly in a sweeping side fringe, and just how bloody handsome he looked.

“Wow. Just … wow. You look amazing.”

Louis giggled, actually _giggled_ then, and Harry was ridiculously endeared by his boyfriend. He thrust the bouquet of flowers forwards at Louis, who took them with a huge smile, looking shocked Harry had done something like this.

“They’re gorgeous. Thank you, love. Do we have time for me to put them in a vase?”

“I’ve got one in my room, hang on-”

Harry could hear Louis saying ‘of course you do’ as he hurried back to his room, reaching the empty vase down from his bookshelf before returning it to Louis. He stood in the doorway as Louis filled it with water and put the whole bunch of flowers inside, promising to arrange them properly later.

“So do I not get to know anything about tonight then?” Louis asked as the couple made their way down to the car, holding hands. Harry knew they were both more nervous than they were letting on, but they both ignored it, determined to enjoy every second of their first date together. 

“Nope, it’s all a secret, Lou. You should know me well enough by now to know I won’t say a word.”

“Meanie,” Louis retorted as Harry held open the door for Louis to walk outside and over to their car. Instead of Harry’s Range Rover, there was a black town car there, and Liam smiling as he stood in front of it. He nodded at the pair and pulled open the back door. “He was non-negotiable, I’m guessing.”

“Correct. Father’s insistence, but I figured I’d rather it be Liam than anyone else.”

Louis nodded in agreement as he climbed into the car, scooting across to make room for Harry in the seat next to him. Liam mumbled something to Harry before the other man got in, and he immediately leaned over, kissing Louis’ lips quickly.

“I’m so excited for tonight,” Harry confessed, fastening his seat belt across his body and then taking Louis’ hand, resting them on Louis’ thigh. “I really hope you’re going to like it.”

The drive to their destination was fairly smooth, and before Harry knew it, they were pulling up to the gates, with Louis out of the window in complete wonder.

“Wembley Stadium? Are you joking?”

“Yeah, I am. Drive on, Liam,” Harry called, but Louis almost choked so Harry laughed, shaking his head. “No I’m not joking, love.”

Louis’ eyes practically bugged out of his head as Liam moved the vehicle through the barriers and into the grounds. They were soon in some sort of parking garage, and Harry made Louis wait until Liam opened the door before they got out, the place dark and quiet around them.

“Harry … what’s going on?”

Harry didn’t answer. Instead, he took Louis’ hand and strode over to where he could see Matthew, the man he’d arranged much of tonight through email with and he smiled, extending his free hand towards him.

“Hi Matthew, I’m Harry. Nice to finally meet you face to face.”

“And you, Your Majesty. You must be Louis.”

“That’s me,” Louis confirmed shaking the man’s hand. Harry made a point to also introduce Matthew to Liam as well, wanting Liam to know he thought of him as more than just a PPO. He had a feeling Liam was almost as excited for tonight as Louis was, especially because he knew what they were there for. “So … what’s going on?”

“If you’d like to follow me, gentlemen,” the taller man said, and Harry and Louis strolled hand in hand behind him, Liam a few paces behind. He looked quite intimidating in his full security gear, and Harry felt reassured by his presence, certain that no harm would come to either of them. “So, first of all, I’ll be taking you to the changing rooms, where many of the world’s most famous teams have prepared for legendary matches on this very site.”

“Holy fucking shit,” Louis mumbled, making Harry laugh. “How is this my life?”

“Because I want tonight to be amazing for you, and you deserve this,” Harry said, quickly kissing his boyfriend. “I want this to be a night you’ll never forget.”

“It already is,” Louis said, his eyes lighting up as they walked into the changing room, admiring the football shirts hanging up displaying the surnames of some of the finest England players to grace the famous pitch. “Oh wow. You know, when I was little, I dreamed that I might have my own shirt hanging up here. But this is just as good, trust me. Wow. Can we …” He pulled out his phone, waving it at Matthew, who nodded.

“Be my guest. If you’d like me to take some of the two of you, just ask.”

Harry proceeded to be Louis’ personal photographer for the next few minutes as his boyfriend eagerly darted around the room, showing off a dazzling smile next to each shirt as Harry snapped away, his heart full with pride that he was the one to put that smile on his boyfriend’s face. Louis asked Matthew plenty of questions, and Harry just hung back with Liam for a while, letting Louis enjoy every moment.

“When you’re ready, I can resume the tour.”

Harry made sure to take a few selfies of the pair of them before he finally persuaded Louis to leave, well aware they wouldn’t make the final part of their date if they didn’t get a move on. They walked beside Matthew as they walked around the circumference in the corridors, listening as he spouted facts and figures that Louis seemed to be soaking in like a sponge, interrupting with his own questions. 

It was lovely to hear Louis so enthusiastic about something, so when his phone pinged, Harry slowed down to check it without interrupting Louis’ flow. It was a picture message from Jay, showing off a naked and bubbly Alexander in his bath, the widest smile on his face as he clutched a rubber duck in his fist. He replied, and when Louis paused for breath, Harry showed him the picture, loving how Louis lit up at the sight of the little boy. They showed Matthew the picture, who cooed, telling the pair he had a one year old daughter at home.

“Okay, our next stop is the Royal Box. This is where the trophy presentations are made to the winning teams after matches,” Matthew informed them, and even Harry’s breath was blown away by the view as they stepped into the special area. The pitch had been lit up by floodlights giving the impression of daylight, and it felt special to be there.

“I can’t believe I’m standing in the bloody Royal Box,” Louis laughed, shaking his head as he took a few steps forward, soaking in the view. “I’m literally in the Royal Box with the Prince of England.”

“Uh, with your boyfriend would have sufficed,” Harry replied under his breath with a roll of his eyes, but he stepped over to Louis, pulling him into a hug. “Liam, take our photo, would you mate?”

Liam obliged, taking one of the pair before Louis had a photoshoot all of his own, grinning and laughing when Matthew presented him with a replica cup to pose with, holding it above his head as Harry took photo after photo. Harry loved that they were creating memories that would last a lifetime, and he had a feeling that in a few years time, they’d be doing this again with their son if Louis had anything to do with it. 

After they were done and Louis was ready, they saw a few of the other sights of Wembley Stadium, many of which Harry had no idea about. Still, Louis’ enthusiasm more than made up for Harry’s lack of understanding, and Matthew was amazing, a resource of endless knowledge who kept things lively and interesting. 

“Are you ready for the final part, Your Majesty?” Matthew asked quietly, out of earshot of Louis as Liam took a photo of him next to a David Beckham shirt, Louis reaching out to touch the glass despite the large ‘DO NOT TOUCH’ sign mounted to the wall next to it. Harry just rolled his eyes, and focused his attention back on Matthew.

“Yeah, I think so. Look, before we go, I just wanted to thank you for tonight. It’s been wonderful, and I appreciate how much effort you’ve gone to to make tonight special for me and my-” Harry paused before he realised he wanted to say it, to admit it to someone other than the people at the Palace, “to me and my boyfriend. It’s been fantastic.”

“You’re more than welcome, Your Majesty,” Matthew said, shaking Harry’s hand again. “It’s been a pleasure, it really has. And may I be so bold as to say that you and Louis make a wonderful couple.”

Harry blushed at that, but mumbled his thanks as Louis came over, wrapping Harry in a tight hug. 

“This is literally the best night of my life, Harry. I love you for making this happen.” Louis didn’t even pause before he pushed their mouths together, kissing Harry before he pulled away in shock, eyes wide. “Shit, I-”

“Matthew knows,” Harry said, sensing what Louis was worrying about. “It’s okay.”

“Oh, thank god for that,” Louis laughed, pecking Harry again. “Seriously, though. I can’t believe you’ve done all this for me.”

“We’re not done yet,” Harry said cryptically, and Matthew nodded, leading the way. Harry was excited for this final part of the date, the climax of everything. He knew the room they were heading to was on the other side of the pitch, and they strolled slowly, taking in the pictures hanging from the walls, pausing to read the occasional plaque beside them until finally, they were there.

“Here is where I leave you both. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Sirs,” Matthew said, shaking their hands again. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Harry said, his hand on the door handle to stop Louis going in just yet. “Okay, Lou. Close your eyes. Liam’s waiting outside for this part. This is just for us.”

“Have you set up a sex dungeon or something?” Louis asked as he did as Harry asked and closed his eyes. “Should I be scared?”

“Bloody hell, Louis, why does your mind go to the gutter all the time?” Harry asked as he opened the door, perusing the room with excited eyes. It was everything he’d asked for and more. “Okay, we’re walking forwards now, don’t open your eyes-”

“If I die, tell Alexander I loved him so much.”

“It’s ten steps on a flat floor, stop being a drama queen. Okay … open.”

Instead of looking around, Harry kept his eyes fixed on Louis’ face as the room around them was revealed to Louis. Louis’ eyes opened in wonder as he took in the candles littered on every surface, the large table in the middle of the floor covered in a dusky pink tablecloth, a steaming meal placed on it. There were tall candles on the table, and the light in the room was low enough that they could look out of the floor to ceiling windows and see the entirety of Wembley Stadium.

“It’s not often I’m speechless. But I am. I feel like I’m in a movie or something,” Louis whispered, still looking around. “And that food… oh my god, wow.”

“Then let’s eat. I hope you like it.”

“I’m going to love it. This room is amazing, Harry. I never realised how much I wanted to eat dinner with my boyfriend and look out at Wembley Stadium while I did so.”

Harry laughed as he headed to the table, pulling out a chair for Louis before he took the seat opposite, resting his foot on top of Louis’.

“Bon appetit, darling.”

*****

Harry felt grateful when Liam put up the partition as Louis yanked on his hair, pulling Harry’s mouth against his. Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to do much with his PPO in the front seat, but still, having Louis touch him like he had been for the past however long they’d been in the car was a lot for him to handle. Harry had an idea where this was going, and he just willed the journey to speed by. He went easily as Louis tugged his head to the side, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth, coaxing Harry to do the same.

“Ahhhh,” Harry hummed as Louis’ hand slipped inside his blazer, burning on top of the thin shirt Harry was wearing. “We can’t- not here-”

“We fucking can,” Louis returned, his voice low and raspy, and Harry was fairly certain he’d never been so turned on. “No one’s watching.”

“I beg to differ,” Harry whispered, letting out a sigh as Louis’ lips sucked at the skin on the side of his neck, no doubt leaving a love bite that wouldn’t fade for days. It seemed that Louis definitely had a thing for marking him up, taking particular joy in leaving love bites all over Harry’s body, particularly around his collarbones, where Harry could only just hide them from public view. “Louis …”

“Shut up. You love it. Put your hands on me, Styles.”

Louis hadn’t had that much to drink at dinner, and what he did have Harry was sure would have been mostly soaked up by the food they’d eaten. It had been delicious, and Harry had had to stop himself eating more, not wanting to be full in case things got heated with Louis later on. It seemed he’d been right to ease up on the food, because right now, all he had running through his mind was Louis, and what was inevitably going to happen between them.

At Louis’ words, Harry reached down and cupped Louis’ crotch, resisting the urge to moan as he felt Louis’ erection against his hand, showing Harry he wasn’t the only one aroused by this. The car felt hotter than ever now, and Harry wished Liam would put his foot down and get there quicker, because he was close to the point of wanting to rip Louis’ clothes off there and then. 

It was as Louis’ hands started to fumble with Harry’s belt that Harry's mind flooded with self doubt. He was confident when it came to kissing, to getting Louis off with his hand. But sex was another matter. He kept kissing Louis through his doubts, but Louis must have sensed something was wrong as he slowed down where he was licking over where he’d left a dark purple mark on Harry’s neck.

“Louis, I … Louis, stop, for a sec-”

Louis did as he was asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at his boyfriend in concern. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”

“No, no it’s not that. I love it when you kiss me, you know that. I-” Harry felt a bit shy as he thought about what he needed to say, and how naive Louis might think he was for it. “I’m just nervous, Lou.”

“Hey, that’s okay,” Louis soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s thigh, doing nothing to ease the erection in Harry’s trousers. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Tonight’s been perfect and I don’t need more than what’s already happened, Harry.”

“It’s not that,” Harry said, feeling frustrated with himself. He was an adult, surely he could talk about sex with his boyfriend before they got back to the Palace. “I … I’ve not been with a man, Lou. And I’m nervous, but I want it so much, I really do.”

“You want to tonight?”

“I do,” Harry confirmed as Louis shuffled closer again, reaching up and cupping his boyfriend’s stubbly cheek. “But I just don’t want you to think I’m a prat if it doesn’t quite go to plan or something.”

“It’s going to be amazing,” Louis mumbled, talking so closely to Harry’s face their lips were brushing as he spoke, his voice soft, making Harry shiver. “It’s us, so it’ll be so fucking good, Harry. I’m going to make it so good for you, baby.”

They kissed deeply again until they became aware of the vehicle coming to a stop. Liam stayed where he was in the driver’s seat as Louis and Harry both adjusted themselves, making sure they weren’t going to give any of the staff an eyeful as they made their way upstairs. Louis got out of the car first and grasped Harry’s hand tightly, all but yanking him out of the car, catching him as he stumbled.

“Bambi legs,” Louis teased as he wrapped an arm tightly around Harry’s waist. “Ready to go in?”

Harry just nodded and let Louis guide him inside, both men waving a quick goodbye to Liam over their shoulders. The Palace was mainly dark now, which Harry was grateful for, as it masked his red cheeks. He and Louis giggled as they hurried through the corridors and finally, they arrived at their rooms. They were unlocked and Louis pushed Harry through the doorway to his room, slamming the door shut behind them.

“Sssh, you’ll- oof!”

Harry’s breath was taken away as Louis slammed his back against the wall and pressed himself up against his body, pinning Harry in place. Harry only had a second to comprehend what was happening before Louis was kissing him, his hands everywhere. Harry felt like he was in a daze and completely allowed Louis to take control, all of his nerves starting to dissipate already. This was Louis, _his_ Louis, and it was going to be everything Harry wanted to finally be with Louis in this way. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Louis muttered as he started to pull Harry’s blazer off his body, letting Harry stand forward enough to let it slip down the wall behind him. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this to happen?”

Harry could just about manage to shake his head as Louis’ shaky hands started to open the small buttons of his shirt.

“Can I take your clothes off, love?” Louis asked, ever the gentleman, and Harry just nodded, standing there, allowing Louis to do whatever he wanted. He didn’t care how exposed he was as Louis divested him of his shirt and his trousers, leaving the expensive items on the floor. When he was down to just his boxers, Louis kissed Harry again before he pulled him away from the floor, walking backwards towards the bed, Harry’s hands in his own. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Harry replied, allowing Louis to push him on the bed. “Can you …” He waved his hand in the direction of Louis’ clothes, hoping his boyfriend would take the hint. 

“In a minute,” Louis said, reaching to flick on a bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow. “I just want to look at you for a minute.”

Harry nodded, and in a fit of bravery, he reached down and tugged off his underwear, baring himself completely to Louis. He watched as Louis’ cheeks reddened with a blush, how his hungry eyes raked up and down Harry’s body, settling eventually on his eyes again. Harry could feel their desire for each pulsing between them, and he silently willed Louis to do something, anything. 

Piece by piece, Louis’ clothes came off his body and onto the floor. Louis was beautiful, and although Harry had seen him in a state of undress before, it felt different now. Their nudity had a purpose now, and Harry felt emotional as he watched Louis climb onto the bed next to him, settling opposite Harry.

“You’re beautiful, Your Majesty,” he whispered, and Harry just swooped in and locked their lips together. He gasped as he felt Louis’ hands begin to roam his body, starting at his neck, pressing his thumb into where he’d left a love bite on him just a few minutes before. “Fuck, Harry…”

“Don’t stop,” Harry pleaded, already ridiculously turned on. Louis took that as permission to do exactly as he pleased and he moved his hand from Harry’s neck over to his chest, grazing his fingers over the hard nub of Harry’s right nipple. “Ah!”

The kissing and touching didn’t stop after that. Harry finally realised he could do something with his own hands and proceeded to touch Louis’ body anywhere and everywhere he could reach. He ran his fingers over the tattoos inked into Louis’ golden skin, his lips following their path as much as he could before Louis pushed him back onto the mattress, hovering over him.

“Let me love you, Harry,” Louis said softly, looking down at Harry with what he could only describe as a look of pure love. “Do you trust me?”

“With everything I have,” Harry replied, meaning every word. He watched as Louis rolled away from him, rummaging in his top drawer before he came back with the things he needed. Harry had used both of those things before, but he could already feel the butterflies going mad in his belly with the anticipation of using them with Louis. “Louis, you’ll … you’ll take care of me, won’t you?”

“Forever, if you’ll have me,” Louis grinned back before he ducked back down, kissing Harry’s lips gently. It wasn’t quite how Harry had thought this was going to go. After how they’d been in the car, he’d expected it to be fast and frantic, but this, this right here was perfect. It was him and Louis showing each other they loved each other in the best way, and Harry never wanted the night to end. He felt Louis’ fingers circle around his entrance as their eyes locked on each other and he gave a quick nod, telling Louis he was ready. 

Harry hissed slightly as Louis pushed his first finger in, but Louis distracted him with his mouth, bending down to circle one of Harry’s nipples with his tongue before he sucked on it gently, causing a wave of sensations to zip through Harry’s body. Harry couldn’t decide which feeling to focus on first, so he just shut his eyes, letting his body relax, allowing himself to enjoy this. When the sting started to subside, he began to rock his hips back and forth a little as Louis worked over his other nipple, making Harry cry out as he bit down gently, erring on the right side of painful.

“Oh my god, Lou-”

“Too much?” Louis asked as he pulled up, but Harry just frantically shook his head, bringing his hand up to guide Louis’ head back down again. As Louis guided his mouth back up to meet Harry’s, he worked a second finger in, and this time Harry felt the stretch. He felt all the muscles in his body tense as he worked through the pain, but Louis was patient as ever, going slowly until Harry was crying out for more, struggling to hold back from riding Louis’ fingers like he really wanted to. “God, Haz, look at you…”

Harry was too aware he was already a sweaty mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not now with two of Louis’ fingers buried inside him, his nipples red and sore, body craving more. He opened his eyes and watched as Louis kissed across his belly, nipping at his hips before he moved down, teasing Harry. “Oh god, just… do something, Louis.”

“Another?” he asked, arching a brow as he looked up at Harry. He felt a little hesitant but he nodded slowly, knowing he needed more if he was going to take Louis tonight. It was almost too much, and Harry took some deep breaths as Louis pressed a third finger in too, stretching Harry to his limit. “Harry, we can stop-”

“No! No, it’s good, just … it’s a lot. Give me a sec?”

Louis nodded and held his hand still, watching Harry with concern as he struggled to adjust and relax, finally nodding when he was ready. Then, it was just a mix of heavy breathing, whimpers and whispered words of love and support from Louis as Harry hurtled closer to the edge, his mouth dropping open as Louis pressed against something inside him, making Harry see stars.

“Oh fuck! Do that again, Louis, please, again!”

Louis chuckled and rubbed relentlessly over the spot, making Harry arch his back, trying to seek it out each time Louis shifted his fingers. It was unbelievably good, and all too sudden, Harry felt like he was about to topple over the edge and have this come to an end all too soon. 

“Now, please- Lou, I’m ready.”

Louis carefully slid his fingers out and reached for the small foil packet resting on the mattress by his knee, ripping it open carefully. Harry’s heart was thudding as he watched Louis roll it down his erection, shivering as Louis’ hands rested on his inner thighs, pushing them apart. Harry swallowed as Louis looked down at him, holding his own cock as he shuffled forward on his knees.

“You tell me if you want to stop,” Louis urged, and Harry nodded, his hand scrabbling to hold Louis’ free hand. “I love you, Harry. I just want this to be good, baby. Take a breath …”

Harry did as he was told, and the next thing he knew, Louis was beginning to nudge inside. Just the tip made Harry feel like he was full, and he whimpered, scrunching his eyes shut as his body stretched around Louis’ size, letting him in bit by bit. Louis muttered encouraging words as he pushed forwards, stopping when Harry squeezed his hand more tightly until finally, he bottomed out. 

“I’m in, love. You okay?”

“Feel so full,” Harry mumbled, opening his eyes to look at Louis, who was leant over him, red cheeked and utterly beautiful. “Lou …”

“You feel so good, darling, doing so well for me. Look how beautiful you look …”

“Move, Lou. You can move,” Harry said, and he lifted his legs, wrapping them around Louis’ waist as he started to thrust gently, the drag of Louis’ cock as it slid in and out of his body sending Harry into a feeling of euphoria. Having sex with Alice had felt ok, but this? This was completely mind-blowing, and Harry never wanted to have sex another way again in his life. This was everything, and Harry’s hands reached out, pulling at Louis’ shoulders until they were chest to chest, bodies in line. “I love you so much, love that we’re having sex.”

“Me too … feel, love,” Louis whispered, guiding Harry’s fingers down to where they were joined. Harry could feel how his body was accommodating Louis’, and he felt amazed. It was so intimate, to have Louis inside his body in this way, and he felt flooded with love for his boyfriend, intent on keeping Louis for as long as he’d have him. “Want me to keep going?”

“Yeah, feels amazing. I love this.”

Harry’s fingers raked up and down Louis’ bare back as the other man began to move inside him, slowly at first but building with power as Harry became used to it, feeling more pleasure than pain. He could feel the power behind Louis’ hips as he moved slightly faster, pushing his entire length deep into Harry, connecting them entirely. 

“Oh god-”

“So fucking good, so good for me, Harry, love you more than anything-”

Words of love continued to be muttered between them as Louis’ rhythm and pace picked up again, their skin slapping together each time Louis pushed in. It wasn’t long before it turned from soft and tender love making to frantic sex, each of Louis’ thrusts sending Harry sliding up the sheet, his hips slapping against Harry’s body. Harry’s cock was rubbing against Louis’ stomach, and it was a complete overload of sensation. Harry had sex before, sure, but never like this.

“Oh god, I’m close-” Harry panted out, gripping tightly onto Louis’ shoulder as he drove into him relentlessly, Louis enveloping each of his senses. “Louis, please-”

“I’ve got you,” Louis soothed, propping himself up on one elbow as the other hand dived behind their sweaty torsos, fingers wrapping around Harry’s cock and tugging in a fierce rhythm that matched that of his hips. Harry cried out and Louis just encouraged him, urging him towards his peak as his hand worked over him, using the precome dripping from Harry to make things easier for him. “Come for me, baby. I want to see how beautiful you look when you come.”

“Please-”

Harry wasn’t sure what he was begging for, but as Louis slammed inside one more time, Harry came hard, crying out Louis’ name as his legs clamped around Louis’ body, holding him deep inside him as his orgasm wracked through him. When he found the energy to open his eyes, Louis was staring at him in awe, gently pulsing his hips.

“Fucking hell… you… wow,” Louis murmured, stroking Harry’s cheek. “Did that feel good?”

“The best. Now, move. I want you to come inside me.”

Louis groaned and nodded, crawling slightly closer, pushing himself deeper inside Harry. He felt sensitive now his own orgasm had passed but he was desperate to see what it felt like to have Louis come inside him, to watch him as Harry’s body helped him to that crescendo. Harry threaded his hands through Louis’ sweaty hair, pulling him down into a filthy kiss as Louis pounded at him, making him feel used and loved in the same way. It was something Harry wanted to repeat as soon as possible, and he felt Louis’ cock harden inside him just before he came, breaths shuddering as he thrust through his orgasm, mumbling Harry’s name over and over, along with a few choice curse words.

Eventually, Louis collapsed on top of Harry, trying to catch his breath. Harry just let him stay there, gently stroking up and down Louis’ spine, kissing the top of his head until Louis looked up, grinning lazily at Harry.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Louis said softly, twisting his fingers through Harry’s sparse chest hair as they both came down, Harry’s thighs beginning to ache by now from having Louis’ body between them. He wriggled slightly, and it made Louis sit up, carefully pulling out as he held onto the end of the condom, removing it quickly and neatly before he flopped back down next to Harry, reaching for his hand, kissing the back of it. “Was it … what you expected?”

“More than,” Harry answered honestly, aching in the best possible way. “That was just … you were amazing, Lou.”

“You’d do it again, then?”

“I mean, gimme a few hours, but yeah, definitely,” Harry chuckled, rolling over into Louis’ side, throwing an arm over Louis’ sweat-sticky waist. “I love you so much, Louis.” He kissed him tenderly, the room around them smelling of sex and sweat, a manly smell that Harry quite liked. “Thank you, for making that so special.”

“Hey, you made the whole night amazing,” Louis said, nudging Harry’s bare shin with his foot. He reached down and tugged up the duvet over their bodies, both feeling a little chilly now they were calmer. “And I love you too. Quite a lot, actually.”

“Good. Now sleep. We need to take advantage of a child-free night while we can. Not often we get to sleep naked together.”

“Oh please. You love being naked as much as you can be.”

“Not in front of my son, Louis,” Harry laughed, leaning in and tickling Louis’ sides, making the man underneath him laugh. “Now shut up and kiss me you fool-”

*****

Harry winced as he sat up, watching Louis nudge the bedroom door closed with his hip before he headed back to the bed, a full tray balanced carefully in his hands.

“Oh god, are you okay?”

Harry laughed and nodding, sitting the pillows up so Louis could sit down next to him. “I’m fine. I mean, it hurts and that’s new, but it’s a nice kind of hurt, you know?”

Louis nodded, putting the tray on Harry’s lap before he sat down, covering his own legs with the duvet. “Yeah. I remember the first time I bottomed with a guy. Felt so weird in the morning, but I’m just glad I didn’t hurt you.”

Harry leaned in and kissed Louis softly. They’d both been up since the crack of dawn, too used to getting up with their son to alter their sleep pattern, even after their exertion the night before. They’d kissed lazily until the sun had risen, and Louis’ stomach had rumbled so loudly, Harry had all but kicked his boyfriend out of bed to fetch them something to eat. Following Louis’ words, though, he fell quiet, mulling it over.

“Is that … is that something you like?”

Louis looked up, half a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. “Bottoming?”

Harry blushed, still not used to how open Louis was when he talked about sex. “Yeah. Is that … would you let … could we do it that way? Not now, but … at some point?”

“Definitely,” Louis grinned after he’d swallowed down his piece of toast. “You should’ve said last night, I’d have switched-”

“No. No, Lou. I wanted it like we did last night. I wanted to experience that with you. Our first time was special, and that’s exactly how I wanted it to be. I love you, and I trusted you with that.”

“Good,” Louis said, handing Harry a piece of toast. “Now, eat up. I miss our boy, and I want to go and get him.”

Harry loved how much Louis clearly loved Alexander, just as excited to see him as he was. They ate and drank the cups of tea Louis had made them before they shared a shower. They’d intended to be quick, but Louis getting on his knees for Harry had slowed them down a bit, and it was mid-morning before they finally were dressed and ready to collect Alexander.

They held hands as they walked through the grounds, wrapped up in coats and scarves. The grass and pavements were damp from an earlier rainfall, and it was peaceful all around. There were no grounds staff working, and Harry appreciated a little privacy as they talked quietly, speaking about their plans for the week ahead. Harry was due to go on an overnight trip with his Mother for one of their charities, but he wasn’t filled with the usual dread that he was when he knew he had to be away from Louis and Alex. He felt secure in their love and in their relationship, and with that thought, he squeezed Louis’ hand a little tighter.

“Did you see the article?” he asked, and Louis nodded quickly, meeting Harry’s eyes for a moment. They knew there’d been a few paps last night as they’d returned to the Palace, and he was sure they’d been spotted at Wembley Stadium too when Harry and Louis were led outside for a quick photo before they left, but the article confirmed it. The tone of it, considering it was a tabloid newspaper, was fairly positive, identifying both Louis and Harry and claiming they were in a relationship thanks to the proof of the accompanying photos. Harry hadn’t yet had the courage to open the comments thread yet, but to see the article out there without having to worry about sending in a denial felt good. “It was nice. I was surprised.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Louis said, tugging him to a stop just outside the cottage where Jay lived. Harry watched, mesmerised by the way Louis’ breath came out as puffs of steam in the cold air of the morning, letting every inch of Louis sink in. “It’s the twenty-first century. You’re free to love who you want to.”

“You. I love you,” Harry confided with a soft smile as Louis reached up, stroking his cheek where his dimple was popping again. “I choose you, Lou, and I always will.” He leaned in and kissed Louis in, overcome by emotion all of a sudden. It was soft and tender, Harry’s hand resting on Louis’ waist as Louis’ hand remained on his cheek.

“I take it last night was a success, then,” came a voice, and both men broke apart, looking wide eyed at each other before they shyly looked to where Jay was standing, smiling at the pair of them.

Harry was a bit puzzled by the lack of Alexander in her arms, but a movement on the floor caught his eye. Alexander was on all fours, staring over at his parents before he started to move slowly forward, concentrating hard on every movement.

“Oh my god, my boy! Lou, our boy is crawling, look!”

They both clapped and cheered as Alexander made it to the doorway and Louis made it there first, bending down to scoop up the little boy, kissing him all his face until Alexander whimpered, clearly not liking his stubble as much as his Dad did. Harry just let Louis go off, listening as he apologised to their son, leaving Jay and Harry alone. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, hanging up his coat before he followed Jay through to the kitchen.

“So, you had fun last night?”

“It was amazing, Louis loved the whole thing,” Harry said, his voice laced with excitement as he recounted the whole trip to Wembley, and everything they’d done there. He showed her some of the photos he’d taken on his phone, and Jay cooed over how happy her son looked, looking stunned at the wonderful meal they’d shared. “It was just… it was everything I hoped it would be, Jay.”

“Good, I’m glad, love,” she said, smiling softly at him. “That’s all I want. You and Lou to be happy.”

Harry reached out and took Jay’s hand, nodding quickly. “Me too, Jay.”

Jay didn’t say anything more. She just pulled Harry into a hug, whispering words of thanks into his ear before she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. “I’ll deny it if you tell anyone I teared up,” she chuckled, handing Harry a tea. “You got Lou’s?”

“Yup,” Harry said, the pair pausing as Louis hollered through from the sitting room.

“Harold! Mother! Hurry up, Alex is doing some kind of freaky butt dance and you’ve got to see this!”

“That’s my boy,” Harry grinned, hurrying off to his family, feeling like he was right where he belonged.


	14. Epilogue: Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, here are how I imagined the outfits for each character to look for the end scene within the epilogue:
> 
> [Prince Alexander](https://i.ibb.co/F5V5V29/Whats-App-Image-2020-03-25-at-23-41-35.jpg)  
> [Louis Tomlinson](https://i.ibb.co/T45Pjm2/Whats-App-Image-2020-03-28-at-23-53-59.jpg)  
> [Count Dietrich](https://i.ibb.co/VQh0XnH/Whats-App-Image-2020-03-28-at-23-48-55.jpg)  
> [Prince Harry](https://i.ibb.co/ssZkbTX/Whats-App-Image-2020-03-28-at-23-46-37.jpg)

**  
_The following year: July_  
**  
****  
_  
_

**  
_Alexander: 15 months old_  
**

“Come back here, you little tinker!” Harry cried as he chased Alexander down the corridor, the little boy screaming as he toddled as fast as his little legs would carry him. He’d started walking just before his first birthday, much to Harry and Louis’ delight, and since then, life had become far more fun for the young family. Alexander hated being in his pushchair when they went out, or trapped anywhere at home. He was fully aware of his legs and feet and what they could do, and by George, did he want to use them. All. Day. Long. “Daddy’s gonna get you!”

He swept down and scooped up his son into his arms, pretending to eat his tummy, making Alexander squeal even more with laughter than he was before. It was absolute music to Harry’s ears, and he barely bothered to look up when Louis walked in, finally back from college. Just after Christmas, he’d confided in Harry he wanted to go back to school, and of course, Harry had supported him entirely, the pair making sure they worked their lives so one of them was always around for their son. If their schedules really did clash, then Jay and Anne were always ready and waiting on the sidelines to take care of their beloved Grandson. Love was something Alexander most certainly wasn’t lacking.

“Poor lad,” Louis called as he set down his rucksack in the corner of the room, holding his arms open wide for Alexander, who started wriggling in Harry’s arms, eager to get to his other Daddy’s safe arms. “There we go, love. All safe and sound now from big, mean Dada.”

“Dada,” Alexander cooed, panting and resting his red cheek against Louis’ chest. He was only dressed in a pair of shorts which were over the top of a rather full nappy, and Harry watched as Louis inhaled at Alex’s neck, both men loving the baby smell that came with their son.

“You need a change, little dude,” Louis said, adjusting Alex until he was on his hip. “How was your day, gorgeous?” he asked as he walked over to Harry, pecking his lips before he laid Alexander out on the floor, beginning to change him. Alexander had started to hate everything about having his bum changed, so Harry knelt down next to the boy, trying to distract him and help Louis out a little. They’d both learnt the hard way what a mess a wriggly baby could create if they tried to change him alone. 

“Yeah, we had fun, didn’t we, Alex?” Harry said, poking his tongue out at his son, laughing as the little one tried hard to replicate it. “We had a paddle in the paddling pool earlier, and we FaceTimed Auntie Gems, then- oi, lay still, you cheeky sausage, Alex, no!”

“No!” the little boy said back, his favourite word at the moment much to Harry and Louis’ despair. “No no no no no!”

Louis and Harry both laughed, and Louis grabbed Alexander by the hips, quickly straightening him up before he fastened the new nappy around his waist, making sure it was snug before he slipped the shorts back on, letting him get to his feet and watching as he toddled off to where a pile of toys were sat from playtime earlier in the day. 

“God, I hate that word,” Harry confessed, putting the wet nappy into a sack and hanging it from his fingers. “But yeah, we had a good day. How about you? How was college?”

Louis had chosen to study P.R., mainly inspired by the life he’d been welcomed into, courtesy of being Harry’s boyfriend. The public had taken to the pair of them incredibly well, with many supportive Twitter accounts and Tumblr blogs dedicated to updating the world on the hottest couple of the moment, sharing any and all pictures of them that made it onto the internet. It was a few months after they outed themselves that Harry had come forward and admitted he had a child as well. That bits of news had shocked the public possibly more than Harry being gay had, but again, the British public had fallen in love with the one shared image of Alexander that Harry and Louis had released, a family picture taken by Jay at Christmas. 

“It was good. We’ve got exams in a month or so, but I feel ready. Linda really liked the last essay as well, she said she liked how I approached the whole thing from both sides.”

“Well, I guess that’s an advantage of our lives,” Harry said, hopping to his feet and grabbing the remote control that Alex was trying to shove in his mouth. “No, love, not for eating. Oh, Gemma’s flight is leaving tonight so Liam’s going to pick her up from the airport later on. She’ll be here when we wake up.”

“I bet she can’t wait to see Alexander,” Louis said, looking out of the window as a group of men walked by, balancing something between them he couldn’t quite make out from where he was sitting. “It’s all come round so fast, though.”

“You getting nervous?” Harry asked, and wasn’t at all surprised when Louis just nodded. “Me too.”

“It’s a big deal, you know, coming up there with the whole family. And it’s Alex’s first public appearance too.”

“I know, love. But we’re together, so that puts me at ease straight away. If I’m honest, I’m more shocked my mother is turning fifty than I am about anything that’s happening tomorrow. Oh, they brought the outfits round earlier on.”

“Will you try it on for me later?” Louis asked, waggling his eyebrows at Harry, who just swatted at Louis’ knee in return. “Oi! You won’t get any later if you attack me, Styles.”

“You love it a little rough, don’t lie,” Harry laughed as Alex toddled back over, climbing over him until he sat on Harry’s lap, sucking his fingers as he looked at Louis. “I think he’s missed you.”

“Have you missed me, hmm? Going to give Daddy a hug?”

Alexander screeched and stood up between Harry’s legs, diving for Louis and landing on his chest. 

“And you’ve got a posh outfit for tomorrow too, yes you have!” Louis said, and Harry just rolled his eyes. Alexander’s outfit for the balcony appearance had caused a few arguments between the pair, but Harry and tradition had won out, leaving Louis in a huff for a whole evening. He’d relented when Harry had come and shown him some pictures of Harry himself in a similar outfit, and that had melted his heart enough that he got over his strop. “You want me to bath him after dinner? I know you had to have a chat with your parents about tomorrow…”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” Harry nodded, getting up to tidy up the room. Now it was summer, he spent as much time in the garden with Alexander as he could, but when the sun was at its hottest, they inevitably ended up indoors, their pale skin leaving them prone to sunburn. Neither went golden brown as Louis did, much to Harry’s disgust. “I’ll go and start dinner. I thought we’d have pasta tonight?”

“Sounds perfect. We love Dada’s pasta, don’t we, Alex?”

Alex just babbled at the pair before he flopped down, having worn himself out during the day. Harry got up and kissed Louis quickly, and then pressed a kiss to the top of Alexander’s head. His curls were growing like mad now, and they got a bit wilder when he’d been running around and sweating like he had been today, but neither Harry or Louis could bring themselves to cut it. He was just too perfect as he was.

“Love you both,” Harry called as he headed out of the room, his arms full of the toys he’d collected up. He dumped them in a big wicker baster that lived by the door, smiling at the sight of Louis adjusting his son so they were chest to chest, Alexander sucking on his thumb. It was the perfect sight, and Harry couldn’t wait to share his family with the world tomorrow. It was the culmination of everything they’d worked for in the past few months, seeding their happiness and making sure public perception was at its best in the lead up to the Queen’s birthday. Everyone was excited with the anticipation of meeting the newest Prince in the Royal Family, and finally, it was almost here. Everything was going to be perfect.

*****

_ The next day _

“Hiiiii!” Gemma cried loudly as she burst into Alexander’s nursery, making the toddler jump where Louis was trying to wrangle him into a bright red t-shirt. They weren’t going to get the boy dressed until a couple of minutes before he was due on the balcony so he couldn’t ruin his outfit, and they were determined to keep things as chilled out as they could. They were due on the Palace balcony at one o’clock sharp, and Harry’s nerves had had him up since five that morning, staring at the ceiling while Louis had slept soundly beside him. 

“Jesus, Gemma,” Harry moaned, finally yanking the top down over his son’s head. “Nothing quiet about you, is there?”

“Nope! There’s my nephew! Come and give Auntie Gemma a hug!”

Alexander ducked shyly behind his father, despite the fact Gemma’s face must have been familiar since they FaceTimed her at least three times a week. He was always a little hesitant with new people, though, so Harry took his hand, guiding him out gently, letting the boy know he was right there.

“Look, love. It’s Auntie Gems, remember? We FaceTime her with Daddy, yeah?”

She knelt down and smiled softly, and Alexander took that as his queue to toddler over slowly, pausing as he stood in front of her. She opened her arms and Alexander reached up, touching her face and hair before he clearly approved, coming to hug her. Harry’s heart melted as he watched the interaction, and he stood up as he saw Gemma’s husband, Dietrich, stood in the doorway, looking as regal as ever in a bottle green shirt and black trousers.

“Hey, nice to see you, mate,” Harry said, walking over to shake Dietrich’s hand. He hadn’t seen his brother-in-law since Christmas when they’d both come over to celebrate Louis’ birthday, but he’d always been fond of his sister’s spouse. While as a youngster, he’d blamed Dietrich for stealing his sister away, now he could admire how much the man clearly loved his sister, and treated her like the Princess she was. “How was the trip?”

“Long. I hate night flights,” Dietrich moaned in his accented English, and Harry just nodded in agreement. He tried to fly during the day whenever he had business to attend to, and worked it that he was away from home as little as he could. “Alexander has grown so much!”

“He really has,” Harry agreed, waving quickly as Louis walked into the room, immediately going over to hug Gemma. The pair had become thick as thieves, and Harry loved how close his sister and boyfriend were. “I’m kind of glad he has no idea what’s going on later, actually. I think he’s already over-excited by everyone being around, so I think anything more would push him over the edge!”

Dietrich just laughed, and smiled as Gemma walked over, Alexander on her hip.

“Um, could we have a quick chat?” Gemma asked, and Harry just nodded, pointing to the doors leading to the patio where there was a large wooden table. Louis took Alexander and headed out first, settling the toddler in his sand pit and positioned his own chair next to it so he could keep an eye on him. Harry dragged his own chair next to Louis’ and laced their fingers together as they sat and looked curiously over at Gemma and Dietrich wondering what was going on. 

“Spill,” Harry demanded, raising an eyebrow at his sister. “I know you’re hiding something, Gemma. You’ve got that face on.”

“There are times I wish you didn’t know me at all,” Gemma moaned, eyes flitting over to her husband before they shared a secret smile. “You’re right, though. We do have a secret.”

“Ooh, I love a good secret,” Louis said, smiling at Alexander as he held up his half-full bucket to Louis, babbling away to his Daddy. “Very good, love. Can you fill it up? All the way to the top?”

“Top,” Alexander repeated, plopping himself down on his bum again, ignoring all the adults around him.

“So cute,” Gemma cooed, and it was then Harry realised what was going on. He bit his lip and kept quiet, not wanting to steal his sister’s thunder. “Dietrich and I wanted to be able to tell you ourselves…”

Harry watched a look of love pass between them for a moment, holding Louis’ hand tighter for a second.

“We’re having a baby. I’m pregnant.”

“Oh wow!” Louis exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and heading around the table to hug Gemma as Harry did the same, shaking Dietrich’s hand enthusiastically. “Ah, Haz, Alex is going to be a big cousin! When are you due?”

“December,” Gemma said, rubbing her stomach. As she did so, Harry could see her blouse lay flat against her belly, showing off a slight rounding he hadn’t noticed before. He walked over and smiled softly at her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m so, so happy for you, Gems,” he whispered before he tugged her into a tight hug. “You’re going to make an amazing mum. Have you told Mum and Dad yet?”

“At breakfast,” Gemma nodded, slipping her hand into her husband’s again. “I’m not making it public just yet, not until we get to twenty weeks. Secret babies are all the rage in this family anyway, aren’t they, Harold?”

He poked his tongue out at his sister, the four of them talking a bit more about Gemma’s impending parenthood until some of the staff appeared, asking for the presence of everyone as they needed to get ready. Harry glanced at his phone and was surprised to see it was already gone eleven in the morning. Just a few hours and his family would be out there in front of the world for the first time. Gemma’s news was just the icing on the cake.

“Ready, love?” he asked Louis, who just nodded. “We’d better bathe this little one and then we can leave him with Liam while we get ready, and we can sort him out when we get up there.”

“Sounds good,” Louis said, lifting the boy from his sand pit, ignoring his tears at being ripped away from his favourite thing. “Alright, stroppy pants. Sorry, we’ve got people to go and impress, and this sandy bum isn’t your best look, I’m afraid!”

It didn’t soothe Alexander in the slightest and he wailed a little louder. Louis didn’t hang about and disappeared inside as the other three adults stood and watched, Gemma and Dietrich wide eyes at the toddler’s out of the blue tantrum.

“Congrats again you two,” Harry teased, smirking with the fact Gemma had all this to come. “Parenting is a laugh a minute, just wait and see!”

*****

Harry stood still as Ryan, one of his mother’s personal staff, ran a lint roller over his red jacket, making sure he looked perfect. There was something Harry loved about being dressed in his full Irish guards uniform. He felt particularly regal, and he suited the colour too, which helped. When Ryan was satisfied that there wasn’t so much as a speck of dust on Harry’s jacket, he lifted up the blue sash, looping it over his head and putting in place. Harry couldn’t help but smile at his own reflection as he waited for Ryan to finish up, smoothing out everything before he nodded.

“Are you happy, Your Majesty?”

“Perfect, thanks so much,” Harry said, turning around slightly so he could view his outfit from different angles. His black shoes were polished and positively shining, and the red stripe on the outside of his trousers made his legs look even longer. “I’ll leave the hat until we’re going out, I think. I have a toddler to run around after.”

Ryan laughed and nodded, finally leaving Harry alone. Louis was alone in the next room, and Harry couldn’t wait to see what his boyfriend looked like. Louis had gone shopping with Anne for his suit for the day, and the pair had insisted they keep it a secret from Harry, which made him nervous. He knew Louis would look gorgeous, since he’d look gorgeous in a sack, but still, Harry couldn’t wait to see him. 

Harry paced around for a few minutes, watching the small clock on the mantelpiece tick by. The windows were open and he could hear the faint hum of the crowds in the distance. They’d been gathering since earlier that morning, and Harry was thankful the sun was shining so the public could enjoy the day as much as possible. There was only forty minutes to go until the Royal Family were due on the balcony, and Harry was getting more nervous as it approached.

He was standing at the open windows overlooking the garden when there was a knock at the door. Harry stood up tall and stalked over, taking in a deep breath before he pulled it open. There were no words for what he saw stood in front of him, and he just stared, feeling luckier than he ever had to call Louis his.

“You’re stunning,” was the first words out of his mouth as Louis smiled, doing a silly twirl right there in the corridor. He was wearing a very fitted navy suit with brown brogues on his feet, a dark maroon tie around his neck against a white shirt, and the whole thing was simply perfection.

“You really like it? It’s Reiss, or something like that. You know me, I don’t know designers and all that. I just liked this one, and thought it went quite well with your garb.”

“Just … come here,” Harry instructed, and he stepped back, letting Louis walk a few paces into the room before he shut the door. “I didn’t think you were going to look this hot, Lou.”

Louis laughed, blushing slightly under Harry’s intense gaze. “Will you stop looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m a three course meal,” Louis said, but Harry just shrugged, unashamed by how he was looking at Louis right now. “Harry, stop!”

“Will you just … Will you turn around for me? Slowly?”

Louis proceeded to do as he was told, and Harry bit down on his lip when he saw how snuggly the trousers fitted around Louis’ arse, showing off his figure perfectly. As soon as he was facing Harry again, he beckoned him closer with a crooked finger, and Harry went easily, tugging Louis into a deep kiss without hesitation. He could feel Louis’ hands grabbing at his jacket, probably creasing it but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

“Shit-” he mumbled against Louis’ lips, feeling his body react to the proximity to Louis, and how turned on he felt at Louis’ outfit. “I want you so much, Lou-”

Louis pulled away, pressing his forehead to Harry’s as they caught their breath.

“We haven’t got time for sex-”

“Who said anything about sex?” Harry muttered, his voice low and husky, giving away how turned he was. He leaned in, brushing his lips up against the shell of Louis’ ear as he mumbled his next words. “Wanna put my mouth on you, Lou.”

It was something they’d done a few times before, but seeing Louis’ curves look so delectable in his suit had made up Harry’s mind for him. He wanted to make Louis feel good, and god knows he knew how much Louis enjoyed being eaten out. Plus, it would make for less mess than full sex would. Harry liked to find the good in everything. 

“Get against the door, Lou. Turn around.”

He watched with dark eyes as Louis did as he was told, turning so that his chest was pressed against the door, palms flat as he tried to mentally get himself ready. Harry stood back and took in Louis like this, how ready and waiting he was for him. He reached down and pressed the heel of his hand against his own erection, moaning lowly at how good it felt. He stayed where he was for a few more seconds, knowing he was teasing his boyfriend, but he couldn’t help himself. Louis’ arse in that suit was a sight to behold.

“Harry, get on with it,” Louis hissed, and Harry decided to do just that. He walked over and pressed his body up against Louis’, kissing down the side of his neck for a brief moment. He rolled his hips forward, pressing his dick against Louis’ arse, making both men moan. He watched Louis’ fingers flex against the wood as he struggled to keep himself quiet, and Harry couldn’t help but smirk at that, at how he was turning Louis on. “Harry, please-”

Silently, Harry dropped to his knees behind his boyfriend, pausing as he heard footsteps go past. There was something about that that turned Harry on, knowing that at any point, people could walk in and see how good he was making Louis feel. He reached around Louis’ stomach, making sure to brush his hand against Louis’ arousal as he opened the fastening of his trousers, sliding his zipper down slowly.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Lou,” he whispered, pulling Louis’ trousers down, taking care of the soft fabric. He let it bunch at Louis’ ankles before he took hold of the waistband of Louis’  _ very _ tight black boxers and pulled them down too, exposing his backside in its beautiful entirety. “Fucking hell, your arse is the stuff of dreams…”

“Have at it, it’s yours,” Louis pleaded, pushing his hips back towards Harry’s face. Harry reached up and placed his palms on the globes of Louis’ cheek, kneading at them for a moment. He felt so lucky to be the man who got to be up close and personal with Louis like this, and he just hoped his boyfriend knew how privileged Harry considered himself to be. Sod the crown and the monarchy, this right here was Harry’s everything. His world was quite literally in the palms of his hands.

“Stay quiet,” Harry warned before he pulled Louis’ cheeks apart, taking a second to look before he swooped in, pressing a kiss right over Louis’ entrance. He felt Louis’ whole body tense up, the other man pushing onto his tiptoes for a moment in response to the rush of sensations and he smiled, quickly repeating the action. Louis was freshly showered so he smelt clean and of the body wash they shared, but there was still a hint of something so Louis and so intimate it made Harry shiver with how intimate this was. “Oh my god, Louis…”

“Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop,” Louis moaned, reaching around and grabbing a handful of Harry’s hair, pulling him back in. “Harry- ah!”

Louis pulled his palm back and slammed it against the door as Harry tentatively licked around his hole with the tip of his tongue, teasing the pair of them. Harry usually loved to get messy, to dive in and get his own face covered in spit as he ate Louis out with gusto, but he was too aware he had to be a bit more careful right now. He ran his tongue around the skin, digging his fingertips into Louis’ flesh as he did so, feeling Louis’ muscles tense underneath him. 

“Fuck … oh god, Harry, I love you-”

“Taste so good, baby,” Harry murmured, his warm breath ghosting over Louis’ hole as he spoke. “You like it?”

“So much,” Louis said softly, relaxing his grip in Harry’s hair slightly. He whimpered as Harry brought one of his hands across, pressing just the pad of his index finger against Louis’ hole. They’d had amazing slow sex in bed in the middle of night, having both woken at the same time for a drink, and he could feel Louis was still slightly open and part of Harry wished he could just bury himself back inside Louis’ body, and forgo the whole ceremony. “Shit-”

Harry dove back in, intent on getting Louis over the edge now. He could hear voices outside the room and they just spurred him on, making him lick at Louis with passion over and over again, the room only filled with the explicit sounds emanating from the pair of them.

“Close-” Louis stuttered out, but that just spurred Harry on. He pushed forward with his tongue, groaning when it breached the tight ring of muscle. Harry felt almost overwhelmed with love and desire for his boyfriend, and right then, he vowed to let Louis do whatever he wanted to him that night, certain Louis would want to take full advantage. “Fuck-”

Harry couldn’t speak since his mouth was otherwise engaged, but he didn’t stop, not even when Louis was muffling his own shouts against his arm as Harry’s tongue licked stripe after stripe over Louis’ hole, tasting and teasing. His own cock was straining against his trousers, and Harry reached down hurriedly, unzipping himself and pulling himself out, stroking hard and fast. He needed the release, and he knew Louis did too.

With a final push to make Louis come, he flattened his tongue and just pressed his tongue against Louis, feeling the muscle flutter against him. He quickly pulled back and flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth, and it was with that motion that Louis came with a cry, thumping the door as he spurted over the wood, his hips bucking as he rode out his orgasm against Harry’s face. 

“Holy fucking shit-” he panted out as Harry worked his hand over himself, erring on the side of painful as he pulled back, biting down on Louis’ cheek as he came with a cry, trying to aim his release all over the floor rather than over his valuable dress clothes. “Shit, Harry-”

“Fuck, I love your arse,” Harry chuckled as he slumped back down on the floor, watching as Louis turned around, his cock hanging out as he slid down the door, both of them trying to catch their breath. “How long do we have?”

Louis pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed, letting his head rest back against the door. “Uh, about twenty minutes. You’re entirely to blame for this, you know.”

“Ha, as if,” Harry replied, tucking himself back in his underwear. “If your arse didn’t look so bloody edible in that suit, I wouldn’t have had to eat it, would I?”

They both laughed and got to their feet, trying to make themselves respectable again. As Louis was yanking his trousers up over his thighs, the door burst open with a flustered looking Liam glancing between the two, cheeks bright red.

“Oh god, I’m sorry-”

“Liam, it’s fine,” Louis said, zipping up his trousers, apparently unashamed they’d almost been caught in the act. “What’s up? We’re not late, not yet, anyway.”

“It’s, um, it’s Prince Alexander. He’s refusing to let Gemma dress him.”

Harry just rolled his eyes, having half expected as much. Alexander had Harry’s penchant for being naked, or at least in just his nappy, and usually worse as little clothes as his parents let him get away with. “Fine, we’ll come and sort him out. You ready, love?”

Louis answered Harry with a quick kiss and both of them ignored the splatter against the door as they followed Liam out of the room. He wasn’t far away, just down the corridor, and they could hear his screams as they approached. Harry walked in first, and Alexander looked up, dashing away to hide behind the sofa as his dad got closer.

“Alexander, come here, please.”

The little boy stayed where he was, so Louis and Harry looked at each other, having perfected the art of communicating without words and approached the sofa from each side, giving the toddler no room to escape. He wailed as Louis played bad cop, yanking him into his arms while Harry hugged his sister, apologising for his son’s behaviour.

“It’s fine, Haz. All good practise, hmm?”

“Yep! You go and see Dietrich, we’ll be out soon. The less people watching, the easier this will be.”

Liam must’ve heard as he followed Gemma out of the room, leaving the family alone.

“Alexander, you need to get dressed,” Harry instructed as Louis stripped him of his clothes, leaving him in just a vest and nappy. “I know you don’t want to, but we need to do something very important for Nana Anne.”

Louis held onto Alex while Harry pulled his clothes on him, smirking at the outfit. The couple had almost come to blows when Harry had revealed the classic outfit that he’d chosen for Alexander’s first public appearance, with Louis immediately hating it. Harry had only persuaded him into the choice when he’d showed Louis some photos of himself as a toddler in a similar outfit, but even so, he knew Louis wasn’t over keen. It was all white and cream; a pair of white cotton shorts with a cream cardigan on top, and white socks and patent t-bars on his feet. It was adorable, and Harry thought their son would compliment their outfits perfectly.

“There we go, look at you!” Harry gushed as he wriggled Alexander’s flailing feet into his shoes. Louis was kissing his hand, whispering soothing words, and soon, the little boy was dressed. Louis released him and they watched him thunder over to the window, palms on the glass as he surveyed all the people below. “He looks so adorable.”

“He does. This is not me saying you’re right, by the way,” Louis said as he got to his feet. “You ready for this?”

“I’ve been ready for a long time,” Harry admitted, walking up and hugging Louis, kissing his head gently. “You’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted to show you both off to the world, Lou, and now it’s finally happening.”

They shared a quick kiss before they realised it was time to go and join the rest of the family. Harry walked over and took Alexander’s hand, the little boy walking between his parents as they headed down the corridor towards the room where they’d be waiting before they walked out onto the balcony. The doors were opened by two staff members as they approached, and they walked inside.

Alexander screeched as he saw his Nana, and he toddled over into her arms, kissing her on the cheek. Despite her beautiful dress, Anne picked up her grandson and held him close, looking around a little watery eyed at her family. It felt like a special moment as Harry held Louis’ hand, the doors shutting behind them. Harry looked around, smiling fondly as his eyes locked with his mother’s.

“I’m going to get emotional so I don’t want to say much, but…” Anne cleared her throat before she said anything more, and she laughed as Alexander started to play with her earring. “Careful, lovely. Anyway. I just wanted to say I’m so blessed to have such a wonderful family, and I love that we’re all here today, doing this together.”

“You deserve all of this, and more,” Harry said, stepping away from Louis to hug his mum for a moment. “Enjoy it, Mum. All those people are out there for you. And so are we.”

“I love you, darling,” she whispered, kissing her son’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you, of everything you’ve done.”

The words meant more to Harry than he could ever say. He just settled for nodding, knowing if he said anything, the tears threatening to fall would be tumbling down his cheeks. He watched as the rest of his family embraced, and soon Alexander was back on the floor, running around, fascinated by everything.

“Okay. It’s time.”

Everyone nodded. There was an order for appearance on the Palace balcony. Queen Anne and King Des were going first, followed by Gemma and her husband, and finally, Harry, Louis and Alexander. The doors were opened first, and the room was filled with the sound of roars from the public outside. It sent shivers down Harry’s spine, and he didn’t mean how Louis’ jaw dropped at how loud it was. 

“You okay?” he asked, pulling Louis against him, looping his arms around Louis’ slim waist. “Lou?”

“It’s just … nerves setting in, I guess. This is big, Haz.”

“I know. But I’m right here, babe. I love you so much for doing this for me.”

“For us,” Louis corrected, kissing Harry gently. They watched as the King and Queen headed out, waving at their adoring public, the screams becoming almost deafening. “I guess I should get used to this, right?”

Harry frowned at Louis, wondering what he meant.

“I mean … I’m planning on this being a forever kind of thing, you know? So all this-” he waved his hand around, indicating the room and what was going on outside, “this is part of my life now.”

Harry couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he kissed Louis, ignoring the noise that erupted as Gemma and her husband stepped onto the balcony. All he knew was that this was their moment. The one he’d never forget.

“Alexander, come here love…”

They both smiled as the little boy walked over, wide eyed as he looked up at Harry. 

“Shall we go and see Nana? See the people out there?”

“Loud,” he whimpered, and Harry picked him up, loving how Alexander sought comfort in him. He kissed his head, and leaned over so Louis could do the same. “Dada.”

“Yes, love, Dad’s here. You ready, Lou?”

Louis nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand, the pair walking just over to the window, so they were still out of sight. The butterflies were going mad in Harry’s tummy now, and although he’d done this countless times, since before he could walk, even, it felt like the first time. He saw Anne turn and beckon them with a nod of her head. This was it.

“Let’s go, Lou.”

The roar around them was beyond anything Harry had anticipated, or could have ever dreamed. He blinked into the sun as he and Louis stepped out hand in hand, seeing the sheer amount of people in front of them, spread around the Palace, all the way down the bottom of the Mall. He laughed to himself as Louis waved, Harry unable to since he was still supporting Alexander on his hip. 

“Oh my god,” Louis said, just loud enough for Harry to hear. “This is absolutely mental.”

“They’ll have someone reading your lips,” Gemma warned from next to Louis, her smile wide on her face as she clutched Dietrich’s hand. “I love how much they love Mum.”

The whole family just stood there and continued to wave, well aware of hundreds of cameras pointed at them. Harry, Louis, Gemma and Dietrich stood back as the Queen and King stood front and centre, waving to their adoring public. They all looked up as the Red Arrows roared overhead, releasing their colourful plumes behind them, striping the sky in red, white and blue. Alexander gaped up at it, having never seen anything like that before, and Harry loved the wonder in his son’s eyes.

When it was done, Anne walked over to her son and pulled him over, leaving Louis with Des, Gemma and Dietrich.

“You go forward, love. They want to see you, and your lovely family.”

“No, Mum, this is your-”

“Harry, I insist. Make your elderly mother happy on her birthday, hmm?”

Harry hugged her and nodded, quickly heading back to Louis. He whispered what Anne had said in Louis’ ear, and after assuring Louis it was what the Queen wanted, he reached out, pointedly taking Louis’ hand. He felt the rest of his family drop back as the couple and Alexander walked approached the front of the balcony, looking down at the screaming public.

The screams became even louder, which Harry didn’t think was even possible, and Alexander started to cry, a little too overwhelmed. Luckily, Gemma was on hand and hurried over, taking the overwhelmed toddler from her brother’s arms, leaving Louis and Harry together, facing the people they would one day rule together.

Harry made a split decision. He turned, holding Louis’ hands between them as he faced the man he loved, proud to finally be showing him off to the world.

“I think we need to make this official,” he said, quietly enough that only Louis could hear. “You up for it?”

“Always,” Louis smiled, and Harry just did it. He cupped Louis’ cheek and leaned in, pressing their lips together. His body was covered in goosebumps as the crowd roared their approval, his own family clapping and whooping behind them. They kept it chaste, knowing they were being filmed and that people would be scrutinising their kiss on television for the next few days, but it was an amazing moment that Harry never wanted to end.

“You’re so perfect, do you know that? I love you so much,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, pulling away enough he could look at Louis’ beautiful face. “One day … one day I’ll make you mine properly, Louis. But until then, I’ll just love you with everything that I have and everything that I am.”

They kissed again briefly, but parted when Louis suddenly looked down, seeing Alexander clutching his trouser leg. He lifted his son and kissed his cheek, his perfect blue eyes shining in the sunshine, lighting him up from the inside out. 

“They’re acting like I’m their future King or something, not you,” Louis muttered, smiling as the noise stayed steady, and Harry felt his lips turn up in what he was sure was a dazzling smile.

“I guess some Kings don’t need a crown, hmm?” Harry whispered in return, and Louis lay his head on Harry’s shoulder. After everything they’d been through, they’d made it to this moment. They were free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please [reblog the tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/616279100216213504/how-it-would-feel-to-be-free-by-lovelarry10) if you'd like to share, or [retweet this tweet](https://twitter.com/oneolddirection/status/1253654704741064704?s=20). I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Chloe x


End file.
